Chosen
by night queen7
Summary: In a world , ruled by vampires, there is a law, allowing them to pick girls for a potential bride. Kami dreads the day she got selected alongside her friend. How will she cope being owned?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, all! This is the first story I write. If you like this, I will develop it more in the next chapters. Enjoy reading.**_

The day was like any other in school- praying that you don't get an exam; passing notes in class, pretending you listen. But this Thursday completely changed my life. If I knew this would happen, I would pretend to be sick, hide in my home all day, marathon TV shows. But the fate had other plans for me.

My name is Kamelia Owens; I recently turned 18 years old. And I live in a world, ruled by vampires. Yes, those creatures with sharp canines, who can transform into a bat and a wolf, fear silver, are real. And they had taken over the world as we know it thirty years ago. Suddenly those blood drinking monsters got tired of hiding in the shadows, the darkness, and invaded the towns in huge groups, killing thousands of innocent people and taking over the leadership.

Men fit for fighting tried to oppose, and had managed for nearly 6 years, but in the end those creatures won. My mother had told me about this, how grandma hid her in the basement, so the vampires won't abduct her, how granddad died protecting the family. My mother- Lisa became orphan at the age of 14, but luckily the neighbors saved her, slicing the head of the vampire, who was holding her. They together fled the town, and moved here. The towns everywhere were a battlefield, historical monuments ruined, blood on the streets. Every day was fight for survival, endless hiding, training how to shoot. Mother always cries when she speaks about the past, and how she wished that my childhood was different.

Since vampires became rulers, taking every place in the politics, the world changed. There was a rebellion five years ago, and I still tremble when remembering the news reports, the slaughter. Luckily we still had TV and internet. To punish the nation for this act of treason, there came a law, which I feared every single day since I became 18. Every male vampire had the legal right to pick himself up to 5 girls over 18 for his companions. He has to live with them, and choose one who will become his bride, and he will turn her. Female vampires can select three young men. The vampire dictates the rules, the meetings with the girl's parents; her whole life will belong to him. This is a very cruel law, and I was hoping that I won't get chosen. Nobody knows how the vampires select the girls- appearance, blood, or just on a whim. It could happen anywhere- at the store, in the café, in school, on the streets. If a bloodsucker chooses you, you have to come; the punishment if you run will be death for your whole family.

I know girls who were taken. My neighbor, Natalie, 20 years old, was selected three weeks ago from her work. She had the great luck to be taken by a kind vampire, something so rare. The blood sucker allows her more time with her friends, and to keep her job, although he has the right to forbid her. I had spoken to Natalie, when she comes to visit her parents, and from her words, the immortal acted civilized, and tries to earn her trust. But other young woman wasn't so lucky – Sandra, the daughter of a friend of my mother. She was engaged when she was taken, and her fiancé rescued her, but they couldn't reach the airport. The guards of her vampire master had tracked them and killed her beloved in front of her eyes. Then her whole family, friends, and at last- her. Any relationships with boys were forbidden as long as the girl is still the vampire's. When he releases her, narrowing his search for a bride, then she could control her life again. There were hundreds of cases of abused girls, families slaughtered as punishment for running away. Only very few were all right in that situation.

People had learned to obey, and continue living, adjusting to this new world. They still go to work, marrying, but it's not the same. The fear is always present. The blood suckers can now walk on sunlight, thanks to a serum, invented by a league of every top scientist, picked from all around the globe. Nowhere was safe for girls my age.

So when the headmaster entered during our History class, I got the strange feeling that something bad was gone happen.

'' Girls, pack your things and follow me. A very important person wants to meet you. ''- Glancing at my schoolmate-Beatrice, I hurried to put my notebook and pens in the schoolbag. Every girl in the room was doing the same, whispering.

'' Tell me, that's not what I think it is.''- My friend said as she waited for me.

'' I can't, Trish. God.''- Putting a lock of curly blond hair behind my ear, I walked to the door. Outside the room were the others girls my age from our small school- we were three classes. Some of them looked scared as me, the others- little excited. I got dizzy and leaned on the wall, as we waited for the others to gather around.

'' Who do you think will be? I hope some dreamy guy, with fancy car, and a house, and…''- My eyes widened as I heard what my schoolmate Djina one of the cheerleaders, spoke of as she run her fingers through her red hair.

'' Can you believe this girl?''- Trish tied her black hair in a ponytail.-'' I hope she gets selected, so we can get rid of her. ''

'' Me, too.''- The headmaster motioned us to follow him and we did.-'' We can hide somewhere, reach the staircase and run home.'''- I casted a sad look at Anthony Harper, the boy I began dating recently. He was standing with the other boys and he looked as scared as I was. His kind brown eyes caused tears to appear in mine.

'' They will hurt us if we do.''- My friend pointed at the vampire guards, who were near the huge group. All of them were dressed in black, and we wouldn't stand a chance. They can outrun us, posses ten times our strength.

'' Great.''- I entered like in a daze the hall; we usually have school plays in, celebrations. But the very important vampire wasn't here yet.

'' Now, girls, stand like this.'' – And the headmaster arranged us in rows, and I took my place, eyes still darting towards the door. The freedom was so close, but unachievable. Those guards would probably break my legs. –'' Now, listen. You must keep your eyes and head down. When he approaches you, you will lift it, but your eyes must remain downcast. If he asks you anything, you will answer. Unless you won't speak at all.'' – I wiped my tears, smiled at Trish, who was in front of me . Forcing myself not to run and stand still.

'' Come in, sir. I hope you find something to your liking. ''- My breath hitched as the vampire entered, although I couldn't see him.

'' Thank you, Director Simons. I hope so.'' – The voice was pleasant, but it gave me chills. The next minutes I had tried to focus on other things- my homework, my home, Anthony. But I still could hear everything around me- the obnoxious Djina was selected, also Elisabeth from the other class-a brunette, editor at the school's newspaper. The footsteps came nearer and my heart was about to burst from my chest. I had listened to the vampire's question, but I was praying like I never did before. Please, God, don't let it be me! My best friend got chosen and I nearly screamed but bit my lips just in time.

The blood sucker was in front of me now; I could see his nice shoes and a hand with a golden wristwatch on. I tried not to shake visibly as the vampire was studying my face. My mind went completely blank.

'' Look at me, girl. '' – I felt a finger lifting my chin and I had no other option than to meet the monster. And I recognized him. The man in front of me was Daniel Turner, the new mayor's son. His face was all around the news and no wonder why our headmaster was still nervous. The vampire was surely gone rule the town after his father. Maybe tomorrow the school would receive a huge donation. My blue eyes met his green as his gaze moved to my hair, body. His hair was black and curly, and if he wasn't a vampire, I could say he was very handsome. But my blood had run cold.

'' What is your name, girl?''- The vampire let go of my chin and smiled.

'' Kamelia Owens. ''- My voice sounded foreign even to me.

The mayor's son smiled again and said.-'' I will take this one, too.''

I sobbed and thankfully Beatrice supported me.

'' At least we are together.'' – After that everything was like a dream. The director excused us for school today and tomorrow. We were guided down the stairs. The whole time I was blinking through my tears. I barely registered the limo, in which I got up, and Daniel Turner asked each one of us for our addresses. I said mine, looking at the floor. I knew what was gone happen. Natalie told me. Each girl has to pack her luggage and say goodbye to her parents. Not knowing when they will meet again. It all depended on her new master. Daniel Turner asked us if we had other siblings, and I answered, meeting for the second time his eyes. The car stopped and the vampire exited with Elisabeth and waited patiently for her to prepare.

'' You are no competition for me.''- Djina fixed her hair. By the glances she was giving the monster, she was already enchanted by him.

'' It's up to him to decide. ''- Trish answered.

'' He probably picked Owens out of pity.'' – I couldn't take it anymore and I splashed my classmate with the water, and before we go into a fight, the vampire returned. He offered Djina something to wipe with, and handed me another glass.

When the limo reached my house, I got dizzy.

'' Come on, Kamelia.'' – The mayor's son motioned me to follow him and I obeyed.

'' Honey, what are you doing so early at home? Are you sick?'' – My mother froze when she saw the vampire at my right.-'' Not my baby!''

'' Mom, I am so sorry. ''- I was sobbing too.

'' You will see her again, I promise Mrs. Owens. ''

'' Why should I believe you?''- But Daniel Turner stopped his guards before they do something bad to my mother.

'' Mom, come on.''- I guided my mom inside and up the stairs to my room. Packing was hell- my hands were trembling, I was wiping my tears. The clothes, favorite books were piling in the suitcase. I took my makeup, some plush toys, one which I got from Antony, a cute white bunny.

'' Maybe you could…''- But the fearful looking guard, never taking his eyes off me, was dismissing every thought of escape. I had run to the bathroom, threw up couple of times, and brushed my teeth.

Letting go of my mother was the hardest, I only got her in the world. My father left us when I was little. Later they got divorced and he got married, but I was his only child. A year ago, I learned that my dad, Cole Owens, passed away. So it was only me and my mom.

'' I'm going to miss you, Kami.'' – My mother was placing kisses on my cheeks. –'' My baby girl.''- I had witnessed how the other selected girls parted with their families, the tears, the begging. Beatrice was holding close her little brother Jeremy, and ruffling his hair. The fathers were trying to oppose, and one of the guards broke Djina's dad hand. It was heartbreaking to watch this, and now I couldn't breathe from the choking me tears.

'' Me, too, mom. I love you. ''- She was standing at the door, eyes glued on me.

'' After you, Kamelia. '' – Daniel said softly as he waited for me to sit next to Trish, who immediately grabbed my hand. At least we had each other. The guards had checked my suitcase for anything sharp, silver.

The mayor's son closed the door and ordered the driver to take us too his home. I was looking at my mother and my home, until it disappeared. From this day I had to live with this monster, other three girls. My life wasn't mine anymore. Daniel Turner was my master.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next one will be from Daniel's POV. Thanks for the kind reviews, you are the best!**

 _Anthony's POV_

My heart stopped when the director entered and asked the girls out. I knew what was going to happen- some rich vampire was selecting a bride to be from our school. Another girls would be sacrificed to pay this cruel law. I wanted to hug and kiss Kami, but I couldn't reach her in time. All I could do was staring after her, praying.

Since the girls left, I couldn't focus on the History lesson, and neither could Gideon, Beatrice's boyfriend and Jennifer's brother. Every passing minute was hell; I was jumping by every noise, expecting the girls to return.

'' Jenny, where is Trish?''- Gideon grabbed her hand as finally the first group of girls from our class returned. The brunette gulped.

'' Sorry, but she got chosen.''- Then she looked at me. -'' Kamelia and Djina too.''

My heart broke as I refused to believe Jennifer. I was searching for the beloved face , thinking that maybe she went to get coffee from the vending machine or to the toilet. But Kami never entered the room, and my eyes watered.

###

This must be some nightmare! I must have fallen asleep in class or never left my bed at all. I would probably wake up, stretch and yawn and be glad that it was just a dream. But it wasn't, I was wide awake, and the man in front of me was real too. Daniel was talking on the phone, and he smiled when noticing me staring. The vampire was dressed in black tailored suit, and it looked good on him. I had managed to stop crying and just stared absently through the window.

'' How are you holding up, Kami?'' – Trish pated my shoulder and I looked away from the window. It was starting to get dark. We were not in my neighborhood anymore. The passing streets were taking me away from home further and further, and I couldn't escape. Maybe I should have tried to run. The stairs weren't so far and I know the school so well, I could have hid somewhere or just run outside. I could get in some store, or in a taxi. Thousands '' if's'' run in my mind. But I would have never made it home, the vampire guards would have seen to it. And my mother might have to pay the price for my disobedience and I can't lose her. She is my only family.

'' I'm better, I think.''- I gave a half smile. The vampire, my new master was still talking on the phone, discussing some business deal. He hadn't forbidden us to speak to each other, which was good. Elizabeth Mortimer, the girl from the other class, leaned forward from her place on the vampire's left.

'' I like what you did to Djina.''- The brunette whispered and smiled.-'' Since we will be living together, call me Lizzie.''

'' Ok, and you can call me Kami. '' - I returned her smile. I had never been close with Elizabeth Mortimer. I liked her, she was one of our school top students, and won many awards. Recently she began to write articles for the school's newspaper. Elizabeth was with a brown braided hair, and her chocolate eyes made her very adorable.

Djina eyed us and casted another look at the vampire, her eyes lingering on his biceps. The vampire noticed it and smiled at her and my classmate giggled. I couldn't believe it! Minutes ago, Djina was crying and hugging her little sister Clara, her parents, and now she is making flirty eyes at our master! I never liked Djina and the thought that I have to be under one roof with her is unbearable. Yes, she was very beautiful with that red hair and green eyes, slim body, but her attitude was awful. My classmate liked to make fun of other girls, and her pranks were pretty mean. But that vampire saw something in her.

Master. The word was like a blow to the abdomen, and still like a dream. But the dark-haired guy opposite me was still very real, and this whole situation too.

'' We will arrive soon, girls.'' – Daniel Turner ended his call and put the phone in his pocket. I felt my chest tightening again as I looked out from the car window. We were outside of the town in the villa zone, reserved now for vampires only. Huge three and more stories houses were on both sides of the road. This area was very beautiful, mom had told me. Green fields with flowers, there was a lake nearby. Before the bloodsuckers' invasion and them reconstructing this place, there was a summer camp. But now the paradise it then was, now suited as rich homes for the dominant species. No children were swimming in the lake or having picnics there. How the world has changed. Some of the historical monuments were restored. The towns weren't in ruins anymore.

The limo slowed down near the huge gate and it opened to let us in. My prison, my future home, was an enormous white three story mansion with a pleasant garden and a swimming pool in the backyard. And the mayor's son lived here on his own. There were rumors of his wild parties, the girls he used for feeding. Daniel Turner had selected girls before, two years ago. It ended badly, and as I recall it, the more I feel afraid. The chosen ones were two. One of them escaped jumping from the window and the fall killed her. The second fell in love with her vampire guard, and they were both punished for this.

'' Welcome to your new home.''- Daniel Turner exited the car first and politely offered each one of us his hand. He had learned our names and mine, coming from his mouth caused shivers down my spine. I would have gladly refused his hand, but I didn't want to piss him off. The vampire's palm was oddly warm, and I was relieved when he let go first. I suppressed the urge the wipe mine in my jeans.

'' It's amazing. ''- Djina said, and for the first time I agreed with the cheerleader. The mansion was really impressive with the white columns, it looked come to live from the fairy tales. The road was lit from both sides with street lamps, and the garden was too in different colors. It would be nice to explore in daylight.

'' Thank you, Djina.'' – The vampire flashed a charming smile at the red-haired and Trish rolled her eyes. I had to remind myself that this gorgeous home and garden, all this luxury was existing because we were enslaved years ago. How many hours of hard work took to build this palace?

We were welcomed by a man about my mother's age, dressed in a purple uniform, a human. Many people now work for the vampires, they pay well.

'' Good evening, sir. '' – The brown-haired man bowed to Daniel Turner and looked at us, quizzically.

'' Girls, this is Edward Pierce, my butler . Edward, these are Djina, Kamelia, Beatrice and Elizabeth. ''- The dark- haired vampire presented each one of us, and I returned the smile of Edward Pierce, his eyes seemed kind.

''Are the rooms ready as I instructed? The dinner?'' – The vampire asked, and I shivered because he was just on my right. I made a few steps to Elizabeth to get away from his presence. Daniel understood what I did, but didn't say anything.

'' The dinner will be ready in an hour, sir. The rooms are awaiting the young ladies.'' – Our luggage was taken by more uniformed guys, each eying us with the same interest as Edward. They would probably make bets about which one of us shall be their master's bride.

'' Jesus, Kami, what did we got ourselves into?'' – Beatrice pated my shoulder, blue eyes still trying to take the whole view- the huge mansion, the fountains. I must admit I had never been to a place like this; it terrified me, made me feel small. I was following Daniel Turner and Djina, who was ahead of me.

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, Trish screamed and grabbed my hand. I froze, too, as two wolves exited the front door and ran towards us. My friend was into sports, but now she was afraid to move. The vampire's eyes shone in bright red and the beasts stopped just a few inches from me and Elizabeth, who was at my left. Djina let a scream, and the wolves growled and I nearly fainted.

'' Don't be afraid, they are my pets. ''- The wolves returned to Daniel, summoned by him, and they nuzzled at his feet. Vampires often preferred the company of such animals, and they clearly adored Daniel, as he caressed their fur. I have heard that bloodsuckers can communicate with wolves, and that there aren't more loyal guards than them. - '' These girls are important to me, and you must be nice to them.''- The man spoke to the beasts, which weren't looking at us like we are food any more. In fact they laid at the vampire's feet and purred as he pet them.

'' This is Marcus.''- Daniel pointed at the grey wolf.-'' And this fellow here is Lucian.''- The black wolf met my eyes, and I swallowed. That thing nearly jumped me! - '' They won't hurt you, I promise.'' – The vampire was talking to everyone, but his green gaze was on me.

'' What are you doing, Kami?'' –Elizabeth said, voice strained.

I blinked as I realized what I was doing. I was in front of the black wolf, Lucian, and my reached hand was inches from his muzzle. Marcus was walking towards me and I took a step back. I was literally centimeters close to wild beasts and they were growling at me, baring their fangs not so long ago!

'' Don't be afraid, Kamelia. You are going to live here, and you all mustn't fear them. They are quite lovable.'' – Hesitantly, thinking '' Don't bite my arm off!'', I let Marcus sniff my hand. The animal stood completely still, as I caressed his head, the fur was so smooth and I could feel his heart beat. I jumped a little when the wolf yawned and those dangerous looking fangs showed up, but Marcus wasn't hostile. He nuzzled at my leg, and I released the breath I was long holding. Behind me Lucian was allowing Lizzie and Trish to be caressed and Djina came to me.

'' Just think of him as a big dog.'' – I encouraged my classmate as I saw the pure fear in her eyes. In any other situation I would rejoice, that the perfect Djina is afraid, but right not she was just like me.

'' I'm more of a cat person.'' – The red- haired offered her hand to Marcus and yelped as he licked it. The wolf nuzzled at her leg, too, and Djina muttered.-'' Thank you.''- I smiled.

'' They are beginning to like you.''- The vampire said pleased. If yesterday someone told me that I will pet a wolf, I would totally laugh at his face. My hand was still trembling, the fangs still looked dangerous, but I could see that these beasts were beautiful, magnificent.

We followed Daniel and Edward, the wolves next to us. Often my hand will brush over the animals' fur, and my heart will still skip a beat. The corridor was amazingly decorated with vases and portraits on the walls, probably relatives.

'' Your rooms will be on the second floor, mine is on the third.'''- The dark-haired vampire turned to us. - '' Kamelia and Beatrice will be in these.''- He pointed at two opposite ones.-'' Djina and Elizabeth in these. The dinner will be ready in about an hour, I will send someone to pick you.''- The dark-haired vampire left us to unpack.

I entered my new room and couldn't help but be amazed again. This room was at least three times bigger than my own. The bed was in the centre and it looked really comfortable with those matching red pillows. There were vases with fresh flowers- roses and orchids near the balcony. The wardrobe was enormous and it would fit at least two times my all clothes. There was a night stand and a lovely looking night lamp. On the wall opposite the bed was a huge flat screen TV, on the left a sofa and an armchair. And this room had its own bathroom with a bathtub and already new bottle of shampoo and every cosmetic product a girl needs.

I decided to take a quick shower and unpack. The water was pleasantly warm and it eased my nerves a little. But after I exited the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, the suitcase was staring at me, reminding me why I am here. I looked at the clock on the wall, and decided to fully unpack after the dinner. I just put on black knee-long skirt and a red blouse, combed my hair, and put on a little perfume. I wasn't in the mood for a makeup.

Just as I arranged my jeans in the wardrobe, there was a knock on the door.

'' Come in.''- I hope that my voice wasn't too weak.

'' Good evening, Miss Owens. I am Michael, your guard.''- The vampire was a head taller than me, with long black hair and grey eyes. He bowed to me and I felt uncomfortable. That man before me was going to make sure I don't escape, or disobey any of his master's rules.

'' Nice to meet you.''- I followed him out and met the other girls, each one accompanied by her guard.

'' Mine's name is Derek.''- Lizzie said, pointing to the blond vampire ahead of her. Djina's protector was Tobias, while my friend's was Eric. And they all four looked strong. We descended the stairs and the sight of Daniel Turner greeted us at the bottom.

'' Do you like your rooms?''- He smiled, looking each one of us, and my breath hitched when his green eyes stopped on me.

'' They are amazing, sir.''- Lizzie was the first one to speak.

'' Please, call me Daniel.'' – The vampire offered his hand to her and she blushingly took it. –'' You may all call me by my first name.''- Beatrice took the offered other hand as our master led us to the dining room. Which was the size of our kitchen and living room combined.

The laid with blue cloth table was with food for a whole feast, and my stomach growled. I sat next to my friend, Djina and Lizzie opposite me, the vampire on the leading seat. Daniel apologized for not knowing our preferable food tastes, and my eyes widened. This here could feed our whole class! There were at least six different salads, seven main courses, and two cakes, one chocolate with strawberries on top, and the other – with walnuts and honey. And it was delicious; I never realized how starving I was, until I took the first bite. I could feel Daniel glancing at me, smiling, and he seemed interested as I answered his questions about my hobbies.

'' Will we get our phones back?'' – Djina asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin. I wouldn't be so bold to ask him this, but my classmate didn't suffer from such fears.

'' Soon, Djina. You girls will continue attending your school. I won't forbid you that. ''- The vampire put the cup of wine on the table. Marcus was curled next to my chair and the other wolf was to Lizzie. The animals behaved more like a dog, and I gathered courage to give him some of the meat. Luckily the wolf didn't bite off my fingers, but licked them instead.

During our first dinner here, I relaxed, maybe from the wine. But his last words before he said good night to us sobered me.

'' Tomorrow you will meet my family. ''- I met his green eyes, when Daniel lifted my hand to his lips, and kissed It.-'' Have pleasant dreams, Kamelia.''

'' You, too, Daniel.''- The man smirked and turned around to head to his own room upstairs. Do vampires really sleep? In beds? I heard rumors about coffins, but were they true?

'' Sleep well, girls.'' – Beatrice said, holding her door open. Even Djina wished all of us good night, before closing her door.

I glanced at the clock and decided that tomorrow I will empty the suitcase and arrange my stuff. I was too exhausted. My feet carried me to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and after digging out the old shirt and shorts I usually sleep in, I hid beneath the covers. But despite the tiredness, I still tossed and turned. When I will see my mother again? Tony? What will happen to me tomorrow, after a week? After an hour and a half of turning around in the bed, sleep finally bested me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for liking this, it really means a lot. You motivate me to write better!**_ _ **Enjoy my new chapter.**_

 _Daniel's POV_

I entered my room and laid on the bed, kicking the shoes off. What a night! I loosened the tie, and throw it on the floor. This shirt was suffocating me and I unbuttoned it. I opened the window, and inhaled deeply the fresh air. Finally I could breathe freely again!

'' Sir, your donor.'' – Edward Pierce knocked on the door and I groaned, turning around. I was hoping for some peace and quiet, but I recalled I had asked for blood. My stomach could take human food, but the taste often felt wrong in my mouth or tasteless like cotton. There were meals that I could enjoy more than others. I understand why the humans liked chocolate so much, it was divine. Only the blood can satiate fully my needs. I ate some of the food this evening, and I complimented my chefs.

'' Come in.''- My butler entered, followed by a lovely looking girl in her twenties. Her blood smelt deliciously, and I felt my canines enlarging, expecting the wonderful taste. I haven't feed since the morning, and I had barely restrained myself this evening. With every passing hour, the thirst began to sharpen, and only my immense self control prevented me from attacking my guests.

'' Does she have any diseases? Is she clean?'' – For a vampire it might be dangerous and deadly to drink from a mortal, whose blood is tainted by some sickness. It might poison me and I had instructed my staff to always double check my blood donors. If necessary triple check. The mortals always have to be with a perfect medical record. Once I nearly fed from a boy who had AIDS, it was a trap. The bastard had faked his medical record and wanted to kill me. I enjoyed snapping his neck, but after I killed his wife in front of his eyes. Another rebel, who didn't have luck. Another attempt to assassinate me. I was placed a bomb at my home by a former member of my staff, a repairman. I was shot at the streets, stabbed in the abdomen at restaurants, but luckily these attempts never succeeded. Since my kind took their place as rightful leaders, murder attempts were very common. But the mortals didn't know the basic to kill my species; they often think it only takes a sharp knife or a gun with silver bullets. But the shot has to be in my heart to end me; otherwise it wouldn't work at all. My father was the mayor, and I was always surrounded by a huge horde of guards.

'' Yes, the little miss is perfectly safe.''- Edward Pierce bowed, but my attention was only on the girl before me. For a mortal she was a lovely specimen, and she smelt wonderful.

'' Thank you, Edward. Are the girls in their beds?'' – I had left my guests not so long ago with their guards near, but they might still try something incredibly stupid. So I had instructed my human servants to keep an eye on the girls too.

'' Yes, I had checked the security cameras, the young ladies hadn't left their rooms or the mansion.''- There were cameras placed all around the house, except in my room, and theirs. I had decided against it this morning. They were humans, but they still deserved some privacy, I wasn't a pervert. And with my powers I can easily check what they are doing at any time of the day.

'' Excellent. Thank you. I will call you, when I finish here.''- The man bowed and left the room silently. I began circling the young woman before me, she was slightly trembling.-'' You are afraid of me.''- I chuckled and lifted with my finger her chin. The girl bit her pink lips.-'' Don't you find me attractive?''- I whispered in her ear seductively, and was delighted when the mortal girl blushed. I read her mind and the girl thought my eyes were dreamy.

'' I do.''- She lifted her eyes to me, and I smiled. My handsome features always came in handy with women. As narcissistic as it may sound, but I didn't suffer from the lack of female attention. Quite the opposite.

'' I won't hurt you, sweetheart. I am just hungry.''- I pulled her closer and sank my canines in her welcoming neck. I had willed her with my mind to stand still, not fight, and the girl obeyed, hands on my forearms. This mortal's blood restored my powers, and I licked my lips as I felt finally satiated. The girl blinked confused as I healed her wound by licking her throat, and she moaned.

I sighed beyond pissed when I had to send that gorgeous mortal woman away, but I had to. My father threatened me with disowning me, taking away this mansion, my cars, credit cards, if I don't select girls for my bride to be. Not only I was forced to choose, but he had forbidden me to have intimate relations with other women, to court them. My good old dad James Turner was always watching and I knew he had trusted people in my servants here. Making sure I spent my money well, maintain good public image. If only I knew who the double agents in my own home were, I would kick them out! But my resourceful and powerful father would find another way to keep record of what I am doing. I was going to be his heir, the new mayor, and it bored me so! All these documents, meetings, tough decisions weren't for me. I was happy working in my mother Cornelia Turner's jewelry firm .But dear old dad was determined to make me a politician such as himself, and he often dragged me with him to meetings. It didn't matter to him that it bored me to death, dealing with the problems of the humans, building a new hospital, donating money, fixing streets. Politics never fascinated me, and I every time I say it, I receive a lecture.

'' My position allows you to live like a prince, Daniel! Do something for your family!'' - And by doing James Turner meant honoring the law and marrying some human girl and making her one of us.

'' Why would I ever want to wed a mortal? Can't I choose a vampire instead?'' – I had complained for years, since my dear father started to torment me about it. I couldn't imagine tying my life to a human; they were only food, weaker. Some of them were beautiful, yes, but I didn't want my wife to be one. Human girls only served for food and fun, nothing more.

'' Because, Daniel, it is expected of you. That way you will show that you honor the new order, and the other vampires will support you when you take my place. ''

'' As if I want to rule this town!'' – My father slapped me, and I balled my fists. I was so sick and tired of him bossing me around, of being the mayor's son. I wanted to be me, to choose my own life!

'' You will do as I say, boy! Don't forget who financed your little palace.'' – I had gritted my teeth and just a day later I had selected the girls that now sleep on the floor beneath my feet. As if the first time everything with the human girls went nice and smoothly!

I had selected two years ago, again pressured by my ever-loving father. The girls were very attractive, and I thought I might develop something for them. Not necessary love, more like a mutual respect. I didn't think that I could fell in love in a mortal woman. We weren't the same. But my chosen girls were well mannered, educated and I enjoyed talking to them. I had rights over their lives, but I didn't hold them on a tight leash. They could see their families twice a week, maintain their jobs, and go out with their friends once a week. I allowed them access to the Internet, I bought them everything they asked for and needed. My only request was not to see other men beside me, an order which they both ignored. The first one, Madison, started to date a guy in secret and one night she sneaked out to meet him. But the girl had the incredible stupidity to use the window and had broken her neck from the fall. And I was beginning to like her wits, and skill to play chess, she had bested me a couple of times. The other, Kate, betrayed me more. Under my nose, in my own home, she fell in love with her guard Joseph, and he returned her feelings. I was terribly mad, but my mother talked me into allowing them this relationship and letting them live. Joseph was very loyal, and I was ready to make this compromise. I had regretted letting go of Kate, she was quite charming and if I had spent more time in her company maybe she would warm her way into my heart even. But my father again interfered and killed them both, by placing a bomb under their car, just as I had given them money to begin a life.

My previous experience with this whole law was a complete disaster. I had spent weeks with these girls, only to find out that it was pointless. And I didn't want to marry, not right now at least. I wished to just life my life, changing women and not worry about laws and politics. But my awesome father started to talk about a marriage again. So I had decided to just enter the first school that shows before my eyes and pick at least one girl at the proper age. Easy as that.

I choose the school and I had promised myself if I select from here to make a worthy donation later. But my choice wasn't as easy as I had thought. There were very good looking girls, but sadly I could take only five. Some of the mortal girls were scared to look at me, lips trembling. The others were much bolder, winking at me and smiling seductively.

And at last I left the school and headed home with four girls. Each different from the other. My first lucky girl was Djina Moran, a stunning red-haired with emerald eyes, and perfect curves. She wasn't afraid to meet my eyes; she gave me a real smile. I saw determination in her green orbs, and as I read her mind, she was very interesting; shared my passion for the joys in life. Djina was very competitive and bold. That made me a good impression and the red-haired became my first candidate. Future life with her will never be boring.

Elizabeth Mortimer was the second human girl. A cute brunette with chocolate eyes, and sweet dimples. She was very clever; many of the awards in the hallway behind the glass wore her name. As I read her mind, the girl was well mannered, and possessed a good sense of humor. Elizabeth was writing articles for their school's newspaper and I was impressed. Smart and beautiful. She would help me with the boring speeches and be the wife a mayor is expected to have. I doubt that this girl will ever embarrass me.

Beatrice Fuller was my third choice. The girl had straight long black hair and deep blue eyes. She had nice body and liked to exercise a lot. Beatrice adored animals, and her nice personality might spark something in me. The girl had a really cute smile. She might be the good influence I need.

My last girl was Kamelia Owens, the friend as I learned later of Beatrice. The human girl had curly blond hair and blue eyes. And she was afraid of me, she nearly fainted as I chose her. But I saw something familiar in her blue eyes, it reminded me of myself. I sensed a good heart, wits, but also lots of anger and hurt. Who was she so angry at?

I certainly didn't expect Kamelia to be the first one to pet the wolves. I am fully aware that my beloved animals were beyond terrifying to humans. My staff took a long time to adjust, and I had forbid my pets to attack them. I fed Marcus and Lucian myself. And that's why I was amazed how the girl that was about to collapse, gathered courage first to approach my wolves. Kamelia thought they were magnificent, although still scary. Maybe there was more to Miss Owens that meets the eye as I watched her caress Marcus. My pets were more comfortable around the girls, too, seeking food under the dinner table. I was looking forward to see which girl Marcus and Lucian preferred more after time, their opinion mattered to me.

If only my awesome father didn't invite himself with my mother for lunch today, I thought as got dressed. James Turner wanted to make sure that the mortal girls were presentable and worthy for our family. Gritting my teeth, I combed my hair. The blood from the donor minutes ago restored my strength, but I was still mad. Why didn't my father just let me live? He had expressed wish for us to visit them, but I refused hotly. The girls just got here, and if I throw them in another place, they might get more confused. So far last night went well, and I wanted to spend this weekend getting to know them. I had hoped to delay the meeting with my family for a very long time.

I was pleased to see the girls having breakfast, and I told them we will be having guests for lunch. Kamelia and Beatrice shared looks, Djina smiled at me, and Elizabeth asked at what time they will arrive. I answered that their guards will call them, when my family is here. I had selected the security for my brides to be very carefully, hoping that that the story with Kate doesn't repeat itself. I had given a menu to my cooks, had the servants arranged the table, put more flowers. I had ordered there to be more healthy foods for Beatrice, and pastries for Djina and Kamelia. Elizabeth liked last night the fish main course and I made sure that for lunch there would be something with sea food. I will learn what each one of them liked to eat.

As my father James and mother Cornelia arrived, I asked for the girls' presence. And I couldn't hide my smile as I saw them descend the stairs. Elizabeth had pulled up her hair high and was wearing a knee long red dress and matching heels. Djina was astonishing in her blue sleeveless dress and braided hair. Beatrice looked awesome in a black V-neck dress, and curled hair. Kamelia was breathtaking in a knee long dress with a flowery motive, blond hair making her look like an angel. The girls put a lot of effort to look good, their makeup wasn't too much and I kissed their hands, smiling. Blush looked great on Kamelia and Elizabeth, Djina knew she was beautiful, and Beatrice returned my smile.

'' Nice to meet you, girls.'' – My father kissed their hands too, and I sensed how Kamelia and Beatrice were nervous. Djina was the calmest one of the four. My mother kissed my candidates on the cheeks, and gave them her warm smile. Thank God I had her; she made life with my father more bearable.

I prayed that good old dad doesn't bore the young ladies with talks about politics, or to ask about their religious beliefs. No need to ruin my chances with any of them. Instead he wanted to know more about their families.

'' My father is a dentist, mother a teacher. I have a ten year old sister Clara, who is learning how to play a violin. Her audition is next Friday.'' – Djina paused, looking at me.

'' Don't worry, Djina, I will let you attend. I know it's important to you.''- I said before drinking some of the white wine, and was rewarded with her genuine smile. I ignored my father's stare.

'' My both parents are lawyers. I have a brother, Jeremy, who is 8 years old. '' – I allowed Beatrice to attend all of his soccer matches, and the girl thanked me with a wide smile.

Elizabeth's dad worked in a bank, while her mother was a psychologist. My father was impressed by the fact she writes for a newspaper, even if it was a school one. I couldn't deny the brunette that, and James Turner scolded me mentally.

'' _**You are too soft with them, Daniel! Remember they are mortals! They have to respect you!''**_ – His words were enough for me to break my glass, but I restrained myself. I didn't have the time to decide what rules the girls shall follow. I didn't have time to show them around the house, the garden.

'' _**Remind me again why I agreed to this? And I can't have them hating me after one day!''**_ – I stabbed the meat in my plate with more force than necessary.

'' _**Because, dear son, the vampire lords won't support you when you succeed me if you had neglected this law. I can't have you ruin everything I built!''**_ '- I was about to jump and strangle my dear dad, but mother placed a hand on top of his, and I was sure they were arguing mentally. I had taken the green eyes from my mother; the black wavy hair belonged to my father. Thank God we don't have more things in common with him. My father, James Turner was the mayor, only because the other vampire lords voted more for him, than for the other candidates. And for my biggest luck, if a ruler has a son, he will take his place by right. I didn't want such an obligation! I wanted to leave this city, country and spent my days on some island or in different countries each year. Being tied to this town suffocated me, I had tried to get away many times, but James Turner always had eyes and ears everywhere. I may live in this big and fancy house, have four cars, but I was never truly free.

'' My mother is a nurse, and … my father … he is dead.''- I heard the same hurt and anger in Kamelia's voice and I suppressed and urge to squeeze her hand. The poor girl was angry at her father, but what for? Marcus nuzzled at her leg, and the blond pet his head, after giving him some meat from her plate. My wolves were either lying beside my chair or be near the girls, who often caressed them.

My mother tried to lead a different conversation and began discussing some stage play with Elizabeth and Beatrice. Djina had vast knowledge in fashion and with my mother found a mutual interest. And Kamelia asked my mother for cities she had been to, and listened mesmerized about Paris, Rome and Madrid. I often glanced at my father, who spoke a little, but his brown eyes were calculating, thinking which of the girls at this table was fit for a politician's wife.

'' _**Stop it! I will choose, not you! I will live with her!''**_ – I yelled in his mind, and he scowled.

I was happy when the lunch was over, and I leaned my forehead on the front door and sighed. Turning around I saw the girls behind me. Kamelia was biting her bottom lip nervously, while listening her friend and Elizabeth discuss school and how the Monday will pass. Djina was looking at a painting of me in the corridor, and returned my gaze. I must have looked angry, because my young ladies were now staring at me alarmed.

'' Don't worry, darlings, I am not angry at you. I apologize if my father made your nervous. Now, would you like a tour of the house?''


	4. Chapter 4

I was grateful that the vampire chose to show us the garden first; it was getting difficult to breathe inside. I needed fresh air and sunlight. The lunch with the mayor was tiring. I felt judged by James Turner all the time, I had to be careful if I eat properly, to not spill something or stain my dress. My master's father was polite, but his eyes were watching our every move. Cornelia Turner was more human, and I really enjoyed talking to her. I was envious of the places she had been to.

Welcoming with a smile the sunrays I walked next to Trish. The garden was huge and I felt peaceful all of sudden. There were so many types of flowers here, some I don't know the name of. The wooden benches, the swing, the shaped like Greek statues fountains. The trees casting shades over the laid with pebbles paths. The place looked amazing even without the lights in night and it smelt wonderful. Carefully I touched one rose and inhaled it.

'' For you, Kamelia.'' – Daniel handed me with wide smile the red flower, after he did the same for the other girls.

'' Thank you, Daniel.''- I managed a smile as I took the rose, my fingers touching his for a brief moment. It was really a sweet gesture , and I blushed when the dark-haired man's eyes remained on my face.

'' What is this statue called?''- Djina asked and the vampire averted his eyes from me and put one hand around her waist and told my classmate some Greek myth. I was glad my red-haired classmate interfered and broke my master's staring. Every time he looks or talks to me I feel shivers. Daniel seems like a human, but he is not. Despite his warm smiles and reassuring words, he is still my owner, and I must not make him angry.

Daniel showed us the outdoor swimming pool. I am a good swimmer and I felt little tempted to dive in the clear waters. The only pool I have ever been to was the school one. The sea was foreign to me, although I dream to see it, to walk over the hot sand, make sand castles, and collect sea shells. But my dream was impossible now, we didn't have money to go to the sea, very few people could afford it now.

'' There is an indoor one.''- The vampire said as he placed his hand on one of the chairs around the pool . –'' You can use it every time you like.''

'' I'm afraid I can't swim well.''- Lizzie said looking at the ground.

'' That's all right, darling. I will teach you.'' – Daniel lifted her chin and winked at her. Djina was practically fuming with anger.

'' The devil is out.''- Trish whispered to me and I hurried to grab Elizabeth's hand and whisked her away from Daniel. I and Beatrice knew how dangerous Djina could be and I wanted to save Lizzie from her wrath. If it was up to me, my red-haired classmate could have the vampire, she seemed to like him and fancy the idea of living permanently here. But he dragged the rest of us in this, so we had to find a way to get along. Trish was already like a sister to me; Elizabeth looked like a person I could get along with. The only problem was Djina, she was like a viper.

I was walking behind Daniel Turner as he was giving us a tour of the house. There was a SPA centre, a movie salon and a gym. I had never been to SPA's, never had aromatherapy or massages. I admit I was envious of this life as I saw how beautifully decorated in oriental style the place was.

''When you come here, you can order drinks. Just call for Helena or Jack.''- He introduced the two servants. I blushed. As long as I am here I have to be served like a princess. This morning I couldn't even make my own bed, one girl, Irene did it for me. She even ironed the dress I am wearing. It was uncomfortable.

My eyes were trying to memorize all the corridors, but I was getting confused more and more. The floors were polished, the chandeliers were golden, and the smell of wonderful flowers filled the air. How many people had to die to buy this beautifully crafted mirror or this amazing painting? How many tears were shed so the vampires could afford those carpets or the golden ornaments carved into the walls? It made me sick as I recalled all the food for lunch. All those dishes we couldn't ever afford, or don't know the name of. I was eating such a delicious food while people somewhere starve.

Marcus brushed on my leg and I stop myself before screaming. The grey wolf didn't look that terrifying, but right now my nerves were pretty wired. Carefully petting the animal's head I followed Djina in the library, which was on the third floor.

'' You could come every time you like here, darlings. I' m sure each one of you will find something appealing.'' – Daniel ran a hand through his hair as Lucian sat at his feet. This place was huge! Five bookshelves filled from bottom to the top with books, cozy armchairs, and a fireplace. I saw myself cuddled in one of the plush armchairs; book in hand, as the snow is falling peacefully outside. The lit fireplace is keeping me warm as I read and drink hot chocolate. I loved to read, always have a book on my night stand and by looking at the names of the authors, I would surely enjoy coming in here. I shook my head and got out very quick from my blissful winter fantasy. The impressive collection of classic and modern literature belonged to the man, creature before me, Daniel Turner. I wasn't on a trip or stay here, I was ordered to be here. And no matter how handsome Daniel Turner looks with his expensive clothes and green eyes, he is a monster , the same kind that killed my grandparents, forced my mother to leave her hometown and hide for months in the woods, learning how to shoot. I mustn't let all the luxury cloud my mind and forget.

'' Can I take this one?'' – Lizzie lifted from the table one book and glanced at the vampire.

'' But of course, dear. ''- Daniel moved closer to the brunette and said as he saw the title.-'' It's a very interesting one, good choice. I think I have more from this author here.''- Blinking rapidly I watched the vampire as he took out some other book and handed it with a charming smile to Elizabeth. –'' I can recommend you other books with the same topic.''

'' Thank you. But I will try these ones first.'' – My classmate hugged the books to her chest and returned the smile. I always thought vampires to be evil beasts, killing without batting an eye, drowning in rivers of blood and burning down houses. But doing something so normal and human as reading? Could the dark-haired guy before me posses such abilities?

Daniel's voice was smooth and sweet like honey. I understood why Djina was staring him like that, why the girls from my class casted us jealous looks. For a man Daniel Turner was indeed attractive, pleasant voice and the rumors of the girls he used for feeding often made everyone blush. I get why he was so fantasized about, not the mention the fact he is the mayor's son, wealthy and powerful.

'' You can take the book in your hand, Kamelia. '' – My master appeared at my right and I jumped a little. His green eyes moved from the title to the locket around my neck. It was a gift from Anthony with an engraved from my favorite love poem verse and inside the rose - shaped trinket a picture of us. I forgot to leave it home yesterday, and I had intended to remove the jewelry this morning. But I stupidly forgot, engrossed with unpacking and getting ready to meet the mayor and his wife. I had rearranged my luggage several times, stopping to wipe the escaped tears. I got lost in this, getting ready and I just forgot.

And now I realize how doomed I was, as I watched how Daniel's fingers were reaching for the locket. I was frozen at my spot; I swear I had stopped breathing. I felt every one's eyes on me. Trish's were scared, because she knew what this was. I was very happy as I received it from Tony for our six month anniversary .How he spun my body in the air, how I caressed before kissing him his brown hair. Djina was smiling wickedly because it would mean bad things for me. Lizzie was clutching the books to her chest, wondering what to say or do.

'' Very cute thing.''- Daniel whispered as he twirled the locket in his long fingers. My eyes were glued to his face, body literarily paralyzed with fear. Why was I so stupid?! Why I hadn't taken the damn thing off after I put makeup on and picked a proper dress?! Why I forgot?! Tears formed in my eyes. Now my mother will suffer for my stupidity. I would endure any kind of punishment even death, but endangering her, my only family...

'' It's endearing really. A cherished present. '' – The vampire read the engraved date and the _**To my Kami**_ on the front. My heart broke as he opened the locket and studied the picture inside. It was of me and Anthony, him kissing me on the cheek and my arms around his waist. Daniel's eyes were glued to the picture and it felt like an eternity before he spoke. –'' Take it off. Now.'' – The sweet tone of his voice was gone, now he sounded more like the creature he was. The savage beast that enslaved our town. Daniel's green eyes met mine for the first time and I started shaking by the dangerous gleam in his.

I wanted to scream but the voice was stuck in my throat. My fingers fought clumsily with the piece of jewelry. The vampire was watching my every move, arms crossed.

My guard Michael appeared out of thin air and looked at me sternly. We had exchanged a few words with him and I was hoping that we might get along.

'' Please, dispose of this. Quickly.'' – Daniel dropped the locket chain he was squeezing in his fist in my guard's. Michael eyed me disappointedly and vanished with unnatural speed.

My knees buckled and I sat on the ground, raising my hands to pray.

'' Please, I am so sorry. Please don't hurt …''- The next words ended in sobs. Gruesome images ran through my head as I wept. My mother tortured, our home burnt. And all of this because of me! Covering my mouth, I closed my eyes as my shoulders were shaking from tears.

'' Get up.''- The vampire's words made me jump out off my skin. But I refused to move, eyes directed on the ground, unseeing.

'' Look at me.'' – Daniel's voice was gentler, almost kind. His fingers lifted my chin and I met his eyes. –'' Nobody will get hurt, Kamelia. ''- That must be some trick! The anger in his eyes was still there. –'' Since it's your first day here, I will make a compromise. You behaved so well at lunch today. And for that I thank you. But such things I won't tolerate again. Your past life doesn't matter anymore until I say so. So I suggest, Kamelia, that you check your luggage again and throw out every present, picture, given by your sweetheart. That goes for you all.''- He looked at my classmates.

'' Now get up, Kamelia. ''- The vampire helped me up and told Trish to walk me to my room.-'' She needs to rest.''

 _Daniel's POV_

That stupid girl! What was she thinking to wear something like this in my presence?! I wanted to snap her neck for this, I hardly restrained. But she had forgotten, I read her thoughts. And I can't kill one of the girls after just one day! Yes, Kamelia Owens made me so mad for wearing a gift from her boyfriend, while she could be my future wife. I knew the girls probably had sweethearts, but seeing a symbol of that love made me sick. I felt it like a mockery, like a dagger. But her mind made me decide to spare her, for this time. The mortal begged so sweet, she was sincere and I let her be. I better keep a close eye on Miss Owens from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The new chapter of my story is here. :) I hope it's a good one. Thanks for reading.**_

I rolled on my left side and hid my face in the soft pillow. My head was aching so badly that I barely heard my thoughts. I licked my lips. My throat was dry, but I couldn't muster the willpower to lift even my head. I just wanted to lay down, beneath the cover, and pretend it was just a dream. I groaned again as the pain became unbearable.

Since Trish and our two guards escorted us to my room, I had fallen asleep. My hands were still trembling, the tears still streaming down my face. I couldn't believe it! Daniel Turner spared me. The anger in his eyes, how they practically burned holes in me. The way he spoke my name with barely contained rage. The vampire wanted to kill me, I could feel it. But he didn't. Why?!

As I had walked past him in the library I saw how Daniel's eyes never left my form. The fear he might try to attack me from behind, released its hold on me when I had entered my room and closed the door. Every step, noise had made me jump, to my way here down the stairs.

'' I really messed up, Trish.''- I had said through sobs as I sat on the bed. My guard, Michael, had remained by the door. He had a stern look on his face.

'' I should have told you to remove it. So sorry, Kami.''- My friend sat beside me. I wiped my tears and grimaced. My makeup was ruined. My hands were shaking and I got dizzy.

'' It's my entire fault. God, I need to clean myself up.''- I had gone with slow steps to the bathroom and threw up. With trembling hands I had removed the mascara and eye shadow.

''What would happen to me?''- I grabbed Beatrice's hand and stared in her blue eyes, as she handed me a handkerchief when I returned. I blew my nose, Michael had given me a disapproving look, but I had become tired of pretending to be a perfect lady this lunch. All I wanted was to crawl into a hole and die.

'' I don't know. Daniel made you a compromise this time, but …''- Beatrice hugged me.-'' You have to be very careful from now on. We both need to.''- My friend's presence and soothing words loosened the tie of nerves inside of me a bit.

'' I should be going. Get some rest, I will come back later, I promise.''- My friend kissed my cheek and exited, her guard holding the door open for her. I had felt so small and alone since she left.

'' You really pissed him off. On your first day here. None of the previous girls had managed to achieve that.'' – Michael broke the silence and I lifted my head. The long haired vampire was before me and his eyes were kinder.

'' I didn't mean to. ''- Sniffling, I had laid back on the bed. –'' If I misbehave, will he punish you in some way?''- The guards were responsible for the girl they are assigned to. I sat up again and met Michael's eyes. I surely didn't like him, but we had to tolerate one another.

'' Yes.''- The vampire simply stated as he knelt before me.-'' So for both our sakes, I suggest you don't get on Master Daniel's dark side.'''- His face had softened as he saw the fear in my eyes.-'' I will help you deal with the stuff around here, if you let me. I won't help you escape. ''- I had contemplated his offer and just nodded. Michael didn't like me either, but to save his own skin, he would aid me. Both sides win.

'' Why did he spare me?''- Maybe asking a vampire about another vampire, will help me find the answer. Their way of thinking was surely different than ours.

'' Maybe because it's your first day, like he said. Maybe because your death will traumatize the other girls and they will fear him. Maybe because he likes you. Who knows?''- If I had laughed at the last bit, it would be too much. Daniel wanted to kill me, but he decided to play the nice card. It was just an act.

'' Now get some rest. ''- Michael had stood up and for the first time he smiled at me. –'' I will be near. ''

After Michael exited the room, I kicked my shoes off and laid in the bed. I was too exhausted to undress; I just wanted some peace and oblivion.

Now as I still lay with closed eyes, I prayed that when I open them I will be home. My headache was enormous and I turned on my back. Then I felt something wet on my cheek and when I opened my eyes I screamed as I quickly got out from the bed. In the bed, right there next to me, was Marcus, the grey wolf and he had licked my face. The animal sat up, yellow orbs directed at my face.

'' How did you get in here?''- I removed a strand of my hair of my face. Waking in a bed with a wolf, was really heart quickening. The beast didn't look hostile, but still.

'' He is with me.''- I jumped at the voice behind me. Dreading the sight that would greet me, I turned around with a heavy heart in my chest. Daniel Turner, my vampire master was in the room, sitting on the sofa, legs crossed. The other wolf, Lucian, was with his head at my master's lap, and the dark-haired guy's fingers were moving through the fur of the animal. The vampire was wearing a black shirt, half buttoned, and in his right hand was holding the book I had put on my nightstand.

'' You are really a heavy sleeper, Kamelia. Someone could very easy pick you up and take you away, and you won't even feel a thing.''- Daniel smirked and his green eyes roamed my body from the head to the toes. How long had he been here?! Watching me sleep?!

'' About 20 minutes or so. ''- The vampire answered the question I didn't dare ask. –'' By the way, interesting book. I got hooked up from the first chapter.''- He smiled as he placed it down on the sofa.

Then Daniel stood up and walked to me. I took steps back until I reached the wall. The vampire's smile was seducing as he placed his hands on both sides of my head so I was trapped between the wall and my master. His green eyes met mine and again Daniel used his sweet tone.-'' I came to make sure you throw away every reminder of your sweetheart.''- The vampire's words made my blood freeze. –'' Can't have any of my girls sticking to their past.''- Daniel said as he backed away and smiled.

'' I need to use the bathroom first.''- That was the only thing I could think of.

''Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere, Kamelia.'' – Daniel sat on my bed and kissed Marcus's head after he caressed him.

I closed the door and took a couple of deep breathes to calm down. I splashed my face with water, and finally gathered the courage to return.

'' Put everything in this bag.''- Daniel waited for me and he handed it to me.

With fast beating heart I picked up the plush bunny and threw it in the bag. Anthony gave me this toy for Valentine's Day with a very romantic card. The next was one bracelet with lucky charms, and finally one papier-mâché with falling snow.

'' How long have you been together?''- Daniel asked, looking at the deodorant I had managed to put in my luggage, and he inhaled the aroma. The vampire smiled as he put it down next to my other cosmetic.

'' For nearly 9 months. ''- No need to hide this. If he wants, he will find very easily.

Daniel grabbed the bag which I gave with a heavy heart. My memories were there. It was like I was really throwing parts of my life.

'' Before I go, know this, Kamelia. You made me very angry, and for that you won't have dinner with us.''- The vampire made steps towards me and he grabbed my chin. –'' But I will be kind enough to let you watch TV. I will think really well if I will allow your friend Beatrice to see you again tonight. ''- Daniel let me go and his green eyes pierced me for the last time, before he exited with the wolves.

I could cry, but it won't do me any good. I turned on the TV and began changing the channels. After what felt like eternity the door handle turned, the door unlocked and Michael entered.

'' Sorry, I can't sneak up food. Master Daniel forbid me, threatened me with my life. ''- The guard approached me.-'' May I?''- He asked so politely to sit next to me, that I was really surprised. Such good manners from a monster?

'' Sure.''- The vampire positioned himself to me, but not too close.

'' What are you watching?''- Michael eyed me and his voice was kind.

'' Some comedy. ''- I couldn't force myself to watch romance right now. I was getting hungry, but I was trying to fight it. –'' Is your offer still on?''- I glanced at my guard and he smiled.

 **Anthony's POV**

I still couldn't believe what had happened. My girlfriend got chosen for a potential bride. My Kamelia, the girl with the most charming smile I have ever met, was taken. I had questioned Jennifer, the other girls, and I was hit with an ice shower when I learnt that the vampire was the mayor's son, Daniel Turner, the handsome rich boy. And he found something appealing in my girl! My Kami, or as I liked to call her, my sun or angel eyes, had spark a big enough interest in that bloodsucker, for him to choose her. My girl was indeed beautiful and charming, but I would have preferred if any other girl was on her place right now.

'' I have to see her.''- I said as I started my father's car and drove for the villa zone, where the vampires now live. My heart was about to burst off my chest. I never had the chance to hug her for the last time, kiss or even speak to her! Kamelia just left the room with her school bag and never returned. I went to her home, I live nearby, and her mother had thrown her arms over me, still crying.

'' When will I ever see my baby girl again?''- She had sobbed on my shoulder.

'' I don't know.''- Was all I could say. Who knows what that rich playboy would decide to do? He might rape her, chain her , drink from her. It was maddening to think of the stuff that my angel eyes might experience right now. So I had decided the same night to try to break her out.

'' Stop the car, Tony!''- Gideon now grabbed the wheel and I hit the brakes.

'' What was that for?! Don't you want to see Beatrice? ''- I casted my friend a furious look, before trying to start the car again.'-'' I'm not giving up on my girl.''- Gideon stopped me again.

'' Of course I do! We have been together for longer than you with Kamelia. But if you rush into that vampire's home, you may endanger her more. Think about it, Tony. She will die, her mother too, if you go now and demand to meet her.''

My fingers were holding tight the wheel as I stared into the night. Damn it, he was right! My girl will be doomed if I go and try to rescue her. The nice Miss Lisa Owens, her mother, too. I have seen with my own eyes how cruel vampires could be. The house opposite ours was burnt down, because the young woman wanted to see her kids again and escaped from her master. The children, both five years old were burnt alive, the mother tortured for hours, her husband too.

'' What do you suggest then?''- I said as I wiped my forehead.

'' Wait until Monday, if the girls will attend school. If they don't show up, I will come with you again, this time with some weapons.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new ch** **apter and excuse me if I have mistakes. : )  
**

I had foolishly hoped that the worst that Daniel, my vampire master, could do to me was leaving me without a dinner and not seeing Beatrice. But I was so wrong. The dark-haired man was very c reative and mean in his way to make me regret showing up in front of him with a gift from my boyfriend. A mistake I had paid for the whole weekend. My hate towards Daniel had grown more and more. My master's attitude towards me was humiliating, like I was one of his servants now. He treated only me like that. I was the black sheep in the house. The disobedient girl.

My master didn't harass me physically, which was good. Daniel never laid a finger on me, or asked someone else to. But his behavior changed towards me. The vampire wasn't his charming self with me, like I was invisible.

My Saturday began with Michael, carrying a tray with an omelet, raspberry juice and one muffin. It had been the most delicious thing I had ever tasted after going to bed without dinner.

'' You are not allowed outside your room.''- My guard blocked my way just as I was about to go out.-'' So sorry, Kamelia. Daniel's orders. You can leave if he says you can.''- He had agreed to call me by my first name. Calling me ''Miss Owens'' made me feel like I was some old woman. But in front of others, we will be formal.

''This is ridiculous.''- I had sat on the sofa and hugged the velvet plush pillow.

'' You have to earn his trust. That's the only way you will be unharmed.''- Michael positioned himself next to me, not too close.

'' I just want to go home. Nothing else.'' – I had hidden my face in my hands, as another wave of tears was starting to overtake me. I had slept badly last night, having nightmares about my death. Suddenly I jumped as I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder. My guard pulled it back like burnt too.

'' Please don't cry. ''- The vampire's grey eyes had met mine and then he looked away.-'' You have to pull yourself together and show him you can be better.''

'' So you don't get killed, right?''- I wiped my eyes and reached to blew my nose.-'' Am I allowed to watch TV?''- I didn't mean to be rude to my guard, but given my lack of sleep, the situation I was in, my nerves were pretty wired.

'' You think I want an innocent girl dead?''- Michael grabbed my hand and squeezed hard, but quickly released it. –'' Sorry.''

'' I am a human, replaceable. Don't pretend you care.''- Before my guard said something, his phone had ringed.

Michael picked up his phone and responded only with ''Yes, sir.'' Then he ended the call, sighed and rubbed his eyes, before looking at me.

'' You are not going to like this.''- I sat more strained.-'' Master Daniel wanted you to make him coffee and bring it to his room. ''

'' No way!''- I stood up and glared at my guard. I wasn't a servant!

'' You have to, if you want to earn his trust and respect. He had found something in you, so you are important. And you are my responsibility. I don't want to see you dead because of your pride or stupidity. ''- I had swallowed my humiliation, anger and stormed out of the room, followed by my guard. I was tempted to knock on Trish's door or Lizzie's, but I was forbidden to. The cameras all around the place could see me. Michael told me about them.

The kitchen was on the first floor and the wonderful smelling food made me drool. The cooks, five women were surprised to see me enter the kitchen; I had bumped into one of the waiter girls.

'' Master Daniel had said he wanted cheesecake brought to his room, I will take it. ''- I could feel their eyes on me as I made the coffee; my back was strained the whole time. His staff knew who I was; Michael told me rumors spread fast around here. One of the waiter girls gave me a tray she had to take to my master's room and after I wished them nice day I headed up the stairs to that jerk's room.

'' Come in, Kamelia.''- I had bitten my lips to stop myself from responding with something harsh and entered. Daniel's room was huger than mine downstairs, and much more luxurious. The vampire himself was sitting on the big purple sofa, and his eyes gleamed with humor as he saw me. Djina was by his side, and she smiled wickedly as she saw me with the tray.

'' Put it here.''- I did as I was told, avoiding to meet the green eyes of the vampire or the smug look on my classmate's face. I was blushing, I knew that.-'' You forgot the sugar, Kamelia. Also the cream. ''- I gritted my teeth and willed myself not to punch Djina in the face. I must obey, and I had looked away from my classmate who had said that.

'' I will bring them right away.''- My every step was a torture for me. I never wanted so bad to punch somebody or to yell at, but I wasn't in a good position to do that. I returned to the kitchen and all talks had stopped with me entering. I faked a smile, asked for sugar and wished a nice day.

Daniel hadn't stopped messing with me just with making coffee and bringing it to his room. He had forbid me so see Beatrice, to not go out, and I was without dinner the whole weekend. I had ironed his shirts; brought him not only coffee, but whiskey, the newspaper, washed the curtains in his room. Daniel was avoiding me then, like I was the servant. He was making phone calls, listening to music. I could feel the vampire glance at me from time to time, but he was cold and always ordering me. In his green eyes I saw satisfaction, Daniel was challenging me to do something, to yell. But I had only done as I was told, like Michael instructed me, and bowed as I leave. It had pained me, but I did it. Like a good girl I washed his dishes , vacuumed his room .

'' I don't get it! If my presence here is so unwanted for him, why didn't Daniel just send me home?!''- I had yelled to Michael after I had ironed my master's trousers and jeans.-'' Why make my life a hell?! What does he earn from this?!''- I had climbed on the bed. Marcus was lying on the carpet. The grey wolf had scratched my door and I had let him in. The animal just stood still, allowing me to pet him .

'' He is testing you, to see if you can obey. If you lose your nerves in front of him now, you will be as good as dead.''- Michael had said as I turned on the TV. Thank God I had my guard to talk to; I would go crazy in here all by myself. On Sunday Beatrice had come and we had hugged. Daniel had played tennis with her, and he praised her skills.

'' I don't want to talk about him.''- We sat on the sofa and we spent the night watching a movie. Having a close person in this situation was really good, and I again thanked God that Trish was with me. I guessed Daniel had became a little softer towards me, and let me spent time with my friend who slept in the room opposite mine.

I sighed deeply as I now stood in front of stairs to our school. I never felt happier to be outside, that mansion was suffocating me. The sun was so warm, the air so nice, I missed this.

'' Aren't you coming?''- Trish asked, as she was climbing the stairs, Djina and Lizzie were ahead of us.

'' Yes, just a minute. .''- Some of the students outside were staring at us, our guards. I gulped.

'' Just ignore them. Lift your head high and go inside.''- Michael said to me, as he was carrying my school bag. I smiled at him and after another sigh; I climbed the stairs and went inside. I could still feel stares directed at my back, but I tried to ignore them like my guard said. We would be popular around the whole school and I had to get use being stared at.

I paused before the classroom, in which we will have Math in. My whole class would be here. Tony. The name was like a blow to my chest, I hadn't seen my boyfriend for three days. How to react when I meet him?

'' If you value your life and that boy's, you have to stay away from him, Miss Owens.'' - Michael figured out what was troubling me. –'' Your position is very delicate and you can't make more mistakes.''- His grey eyes pierced me as he was handing me my bag. I just nodded. Daniel wanted me, us, to forget our previous life, loves. But how could I when I will have to see Anthony every single day?

Beatrice waited for me and we both entered, followed by Djina. All the talks stopped. You could hear a pin drop. My classmates, some of which I had invited to my birthdays, were looking at me like they had never seen me before. The girls with envy, some of the boys with interest. Tony looked up from his phone and his brown eyes widened. My boyfriend stood up and made a few steps to me, but Michael stood between us, and Tony backed away.

'' I would appreciate if you don't come near her. I don't want to hurt you, boy.''- The vampire said. Gideon put a hand to prevent Anthony from starting a fight, although his eyes were glued on Beatrice. Tony swallowed, his fists balled, but seeing the three vampire guards in the room, returned to his seat, but his gaze never left me. I was a little dizzy when the teacher entered and Trish's guard, Eric spoke as Djina sat on her desk.

'' We will be attending your classes, Mrs. Hart. Don't worry, we will just sit in the back, we won't interfere with the process.'' – My teacher nodded, saying that it would be a pleasure. I was certain the whole school knew by now who was our mysterious vampire master, and they have to be on their best behavior. Some of the boys offered our guards chairs and the vampires went to the back to sit.

Feeling everybody's eyes on me, Beatrice, Djina, I removed my coat and prepared for class. It was weird being in school again, with so many people around, when I had spent two days in the company of only Michael. I had missed the noise, voices, laughter. Everything that screamed of life, joy. I thought I will go crazy locked up in that room, and with Daniel's way of treating me. Michael had said that I have to earn my master's respect. I thought that he should try to win mine! But I had made a terrible mistake, and I realized that my position is hanging on a thin wire. So I had done things that were humiliating, obeying. I only hoped Daniel Turner would soon stop with this attitude. During the lunch with his parents, I sensed my master was irritated, angry at his father. And that surprised me- they acted like a loving family at the charitable dinners, opening a new hospital. The newspapers portrayed the Turners like a nice family, caring about the prosperity of the town, and the wellbeing of the humans. Daniel Turner was on the covers of some of the local magazines, he donated money, and his love life interested many young girls. My master had the image of a playboy; he had dated only vampires- singers, models, even a TV host. Why would he need a human girl? The four of us? What could we offer him? We weren't wealthy and I bet there were thousands of more beautiful girls, dreaming to be on my place. But luckily, Daniel Turner picked me, and I had to survive this.

The first class was like a fog to me. I was writing at my notebook, listening to the teacher, but my mind was elsewhere. I had managed to ignore some of the glances my schoolmates throw mine and Trish's way. My schoolmates were unusually quiet, not passing notes or texting in class. The vampires scared them, I understood that completely. Michael wasn't exactly frightening, but to some here he represented a dead relative, the reason why people had starved at the beginning of the war. The stores were half empty, my mother had told me, the winters colder without so many firewood. She never said how they survived; she changes the subject when I ask.

When the bell rang, I snapped out of my daze and hurried to pack my bag and head for gym class. Anthony passed by me, and his shoulder brushed mine. My breath hitched. My boy looked so good with his brown hair pushed back like that; the brown eyes looked at me with sadness. I swallowed as he followed Gideon out. Tony's voice when he said '' I'm sorry.'', when we had bumped, it made my knees weak. I miss him. I wish I could hug him, caress his hair, but I couldn't.

'' Are you Ok?'' – Michael was beside me on my way to the gym. My eyes were glued to Tony's back and I sighed. –'' I know it's hard, but you have to try. ''- The vampire knew what I was thinking. I couldn't form words; my head was beginning to ache. By the end of the day I will probably have an enormous headache.

'' Maybe you should wait outside.''- Beatrice told hesitantly Eric, tying her hair on a ponytail. –'' There will be many girls inside and …''- We were in front of the locker rooms.

'' Yes, we will wait here.''- Michael nodded and the guards took their place in front of the gym salon.

'' Is it true what they say about Daniel Turner? ''- I turned around to one of my classmate's, Alice, who was putting a lip gloss on. –'' That he kisses wonderfully?''- The blond was looking at me. Alice was the girl next to me when we were selected. If only Daniel had seen her first. Many girls I know would give up everything to switch places with me and have the chance to marry a rich, handsome vampire.

'' I can't say. I spent the weekend locked up in my room.''- I faked a smile as I undressed.

'' He certainly does.''- Djina said, placing a hand on her chest with dramatic gesture and the other girls gathered around her.-'' The way he…''- The giggles were irritating.

'' Did they really kissed of Miss Cheerleader is making this up?''- Beatrice asked as she was lacing her sneakers.

'' I don't know and I don't care.''- I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and I would have screamed if it wasn't for Anthony's hand over my mouth.

'' Relax, angel eyes.''- The boy turned me over and I faced him. He removed his hand slowly.

'' What are you doing? Michael will kill you!''- I expected my guard to barge in any minute and tear my boyfriend into shreds.

'' I just needed a moment with you.''- And before I could say or do anything, Tony pushed me against the wall and kissed me. My hands lifted to push him away, but instead wrapped around his body as Tony pulled mine closer. The kiss was sweet, desperate. I ran out of breath when my boyfriend backed away.

'' I love you, Kami.'' – Tony caressed my hair before he let me go.

'' I love you too, Tony. But you have to leave. Please.''- My eyes darted to the door.

'' At least I will see you every day. We will fight this. Together.''- Anthony kissed my hand and went to the men's restroom.

I have to control my emotions in front of Michael. The guard didn't say a thing; he had just waited patiently for me near the gym salon. He didn't give any indication that he knew what had happened. In fact he was smiling at me.

'' Master Daniel called me. He was pleased by your behavior and said that tonight you will dine with him. Just the two of you.''- I paled at this. –'' That's a good sign. He didn't sound angry, he is willing to get to know you.''

And my day was ruined after that sentence. I prayed that the clock to just stand still. But time has a strange ability to speed up when you didn't want it to.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next chapter will be Daniel's POV. I hope this one is good, and thank you so much for the reviews! For me it means a lot! Enjoy and excuse me for some errors : )**_

The school day reached its end far quicker then I wanted. Usually I would be thrilled that I can leave the school, but not today. Today I hoped for the time to stop. The ticking of the clock was making me more nervous than necessary and I would have fainted if it wasn't for the lunch. I had drunk two coffees, only little water, and my head was spinning. I was grateful I had Michael with me, who wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me to the cafeteria. In any other situation I would have screamed if a vampire touched me, but my guard wasn't my enemy. He was on my side, for now at least. I must not lose his trust. Michael helped me sit and let me go; it was uncomfortable for him too. The guards were not allowed to touch the girls, but he did it so I wouldn't faint.

Anthony was looking at me worryingly, and he had made a move to stand up and come to me, but I pleaded with my eyes to not move from his seat. My boy obeyed, but stabbed his food with anger, and often glanced at me. My lips still remembered his kiss, but in front of my guard I had to pretend nothing had happened. If the truth was discovered, Tony will be dead, tortured probably by Daniel himself. How can my boy be so stupid to come and kiss me! That will seal his death sentence, if my master found out. I was happy to hug and kiss my Anthony, but the fear was bigger. So I had tried my best to hide my emotions and let Michael think I was nervous about the dinner with Daniel. The lunch was awkward. Djina was again surrounded by a group of the other popular girls and she took pleasure into telling them every detail about what the mansion looked like, and what Daniel Turner had done, said. My red-haired classmate had looked at me from time to time, and I was sure she had told about my humiliation because the other cheerleaders were laughing as they sat on the table, which was on the left from us. I would have plucked her red hair, but Michael stopped me. Other girls, the ones I don't usually talk to, had come to sit next to us. I had been invisible to them before all of this, but now they chose to invite themselves over, but I ignored them. One of the popular girls, Holly, asked if Daniel was as handsome as the magazines showed, but I didn't answer. If I had, I would reply some very nasty words, but Michael was with me, and he scolded me silently with his eyes, and I just nodded.

Me and the girls had chance to talk more. Apparently my master had returned everyone's cell phones, accept of course, me. God knows when and if I will receive mine again. Not only that, but he had let them explore the house. Daniel had played tennis with Beatrice, had lunch in the garden with Lizzie and arranged a hairstylist for Djina for today. The girls were given his best behavior, all the sweet words, and kind smiles. I was the only one he had made his servant. I was the only one he ordered to be locked into her room. I would have gone insane if I didn't have Michael to talk to. My routine consisted watching TV, reading the book I brought, and doing the chores Daniel asked me to. With no way out, only these four walls and the same furniture. At least my guard was a good company. I had never thought I will enjoy talking with a bloodsucking monster, but I did. Michael was by my side, he entertained me with stories about the places he had been to, and it was nice to watch movies with him. We were closer to breaking the ice between us.

The ride with the limo was so fast or it was my imagination. I was so tired, I wanted to hide beneath the covers, but I couldn't. I had to prepare for the dinner with Daniel. My date with him. I mentally scolded myself. It wasn't a date, but an order. A date would imply I fancy the guy and want to get to know him. This was just an order. What on Earth would Daniel want from me? He treated me like I was lower than him these two days, and now a dinner? My master had expressed a wish to get to know me? Was this a joke?

'' You are given another chance, Miss Owens. Don't waste it. Just show him that you are not a bad person.''- Michael had said when I had foolishly run and locked myself in the girls' restroom. I know, a stupid move, but my head was going to burst. That man treated me like trash, and now he wants to make up? How can I dine with him, when I had ironed his clothes, helped carry the carpet out of his room or changed the light bulbs? When I had dusted the chandelier? How can I pretend that didn't happen and just smile? –'' Please, don't make me break the door with a force, Miss. ''- I had wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

'' I'm coming. Just needed some space.'' – My fingers had unlocked the door and I stared at my guard, who had crossed his arms. –'' I don't want to do this. I can't stand to look at him.''

'' I know, Kamelia.''- Michael had used my first name, when the others exited and we were alone.-'' But for your own good you have to. Daniel sounded pleased by you, and in a good mood. Please, don't make this harder for you.''

I was standing in front of the huge wardrobe, wondering what exactly to put on for my dinner with Daniel Turner? When I had packed my luggage, I had so little time and my main focuses were casual clothes. I had two dresses, one I had worn for the lunch with my master's parents. I was ashamed to admit I didn't have anything to wear.

'' You can take one of my dresses, if you like, Kami.''- Lizzie said from her place on my bed. The brunette was sitting, legs crossed, while my friend was going through my clothes with me, trying to match them. Djina was on cheerleader practice, and Daniel had told her his driver's number, so my classmate could call him when she was finished. None of the other girls had this number yet. Apparently my red-haired classmate was feeling absolutely great in this situation, being selected for a candidate bride to a vampire. I had heard her many times to tell she longed for luxurious life and my master can give her that. I was glad she was away. When she learnt I was to dine with Daniel alone, Djina's face turned green with envy, and then she started to make her friends laugh by telling how I served her, cleaned. Michael had put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from picking a fight with Djina, and her guard Tobias told her to behave and not provoke me. I had smiled with satisfaction when Djina pursed her lips and obeyed her guard. By the looks Tobias was giving her, he couldn't stand her talking. I guess not everyone got on well like me and Michael did. Beatrice and Eric were trying to break the ice, like me and Michael. Lizzie was a little awkward with Derek, but it seemed he was trying to make her more relaxed in his presence- he carried her school bag, and the tray with food.

'' Thank you, but I think I will wear this.''- Beatrice gave me one of her dresses-a knee long one with black lower half and white sleeveless upper one. It was classic and it fit me.

I did my makeup extra carefully. I didn't want it to be too much, just lipstick, eye shadow. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. I was so nervous.

'' You look great.''- The girls both said and I smiled nervously. My eyes moved to my guard, who had knocked politely on the door and I let him in.

'' You are a very beautiful girl, Miss Owens.''- Michael smiled and I returned his smile.

'' Good luck, Kami.''- The girls both hugged me and I prayed that luck was on my side tonight. I will need it.

'' What am I going to do, Michael? How to react, what to say?''- I muttered when we walked down the corridor. Needless to say I was so nervous, that if somebody pinched me, I would probably jump or scream. My feet were moving on their own accord, I was glancing at the surroundings to help me relax. I nodded as we passed one of the servant girls, Irene, the same one who had made my bed and vacuumed my room. She bowed to me and Michael, who also nodded.

'' Act polite.''- My guard answered, after thinking for a while. –'' The Master is in good mood, don't worry.''- We finally stopped in front of the dining room. I didn't want to let go of Michael, I wished he could be with me. But tonight it will be just me and Daniel; the girls were going to eat in the other dining room. I felt so vulnerable, standing outside the room, with my vampire master waiting for me. I looked again at Michael, wondering if he could really stay in some way. The grey-eyed man smiled kindly as he saw my nervousness and squeezed my hand, before releasing it quickly. –'' Try to calm down, Miss Owens. Be yourself and everything will be fine. ''- And after that sentence he knocked on the door and after:'' Come in.'', my guard opened the door and held it as I entered. Daniel Turner rose up immediately from his seat, and walked to us.

'' Thank you for escorting her, Michael. I will call you if I need anything.''- My guard bowed, glanced at me and his lips curved in a smile, before he exited. I fought the urge to rush after him and just go, but I had to pull myself together, and take this seriously. I just had to act nice towards the vampire, not make him angry, and pray he doesn't choose me as his bride. In fact I was pretty sure Djina was the one for him.

'' Good evening, sir.''- I bowed as I had done these past days. Daniel smirked at the word '' sir''. He owned me after all. After I was selected to be his last girl, the vampire guards had taken us to be examined. They took samples of our blood, and did other tests. I learned I was perfectly healthy, and was fit to become his potential wife.

'' No need to be so formal, Kamelia. ''- The vampire handed me a red rose, which he had hidden behind his back and casted me another of his charming smiles.-'' I want to apologize for my behavior these days. You had made a mistake, and it made me really angry. Please, accept my apology.'' – The charming, seductive smile vanished and the vampire seemed really sincere. Daniel blushed, and it surprised me. I didn't reach for the flower, and the man before me was nervous because of that. Was he not used to make an apology? Or I was making him feel awkward? It must be the first, the vampire avoided my face, and I finally took the red flower from his hand, and my master let a deep breath, a little irritated.

'' I accept your apology.''- Total lie, but I even smiled, hoping I could have fooled him.

'' I hope we can break the ice between us, starting from tonight. I am willing to give you another chance, starting from this week. '' – Daniel gained his smug look back.-'' You look heavenly, Kamelia. ''- The look in his green eyes made me blush, despite myself. Daniel's gaze traveled from my shoes to my head, and my cheeks heated when it moved over my dress. But my master focused more on my face, especially the eyes. - '' This dress really shows the blue in your eyes.''- I would roll my eyes at these compliments, which I had heard before, but there was something in the way he said it, and the way his eyes were staring at me, that I couldn't. Daniel lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. I reminded myself I had heard that vampires were famous for their seduction and charm, and probably my master was trying to use them on me. But Daniel Turner was indeed a very attractive man, and many girls would have fainted if they meet him in person. But that man had made his personal goal to humiliate me the past two days, and now he wanted to charm me!

'' You look good, too.''- I smiled, remembering to be polite and returned the compliment. But it was not a lie. Daniel was wearing a black shirt, expensive looking one, and matching trousers. His black hair gave him a sexy look and he could be mistaken for some male model. Yes, my vampire master was a dream to many girls indeed.

'' Thank you. And to show you, I have forgiven you, I will return you phone.''- He couldn't have surprised me more if he had told me to pack my things and go home. I had thought I will never see my cell, but Daniel handed it to me.-'' But I will warn you to not contact your sweetheart. Anthony, right? I had blocked his number.''-I lifted my head from the phone and my eyes widened. Had my master read my texts? Probably, the phone was on, and he had plenty time to do that. I only nodded, to answer his question.

'' Thank you for the phone.''- It was so good to have it back, my favorite songs were there. But knowing that the dark-haired vampire in front of me had seen everything I have on it, personal things, it made me sick. How dare Daniel invade my privacy like that?! But he had every right to. He owned me, I signed a contract, which clarified I was property of Daniel Turner until he decides. He could of course, ruin the contract at any time, but he and he alone could do that.

'' No need, the other girls have them too. I think it will be appropriate for you too, to receive it, Kamelia. You have proved you can be good.'' - I felt like a disobedient child, but I gritted my teeth. Daniel pulled the chair for me, and I sat, placing my phone on the table. Tonight the table was set for two, with three salads, and servants entered with different bottles of wine. My master asked me which one I preferred. I didn't understand a thing of wines, but I chose a red wine, the one Caleb was holding. The dressed in purple servant was the one, who had brought my suitcase in, and I remembered his face and the ginger hair. More waiters entered with other bottles- soft drinks, and I chose a mineral water for me. Two waiter girls carried trays with the main courses- a fish one, and a chicken. Everything looked and smelt wonderfully, the plates were huge, the food arranged like a painting in them, the wine was old, and the mineral water one of the most expensive ones. The forks and spoons were engraved with the letters _**D.T**_ , and shiny. The napkins were ruby red. The table was decorated with flowers, and the lit candles created romantic mood. Too bad I didn't feel like on a date.

I could feel Daniel looking at me as I watched how the servants hurried to arrange the table for us. One of the waiters, Simon, I read on his nametag, opened the mineral water for me, and poured me some. Another filled my glass with wine. It was really awkward to be served at. Daniel had no problem with that, he seemed used to such treatment, but I didn't. I spontaneously tried to help one of the waiter girls, Sonya, place the chocolate cake on the table. The girl glared at me, and then at my master. Blushing like a tomato, I sat up again, Daniel was smirking at me.

My master dismissed the servants, and they bowed to him and exited. Leaving me with him.

'' I know you are mad at me. Don't try to hide it, behind nice words and smiles.''- Daniel spoke, running a hand through his hair.-'' I acted like a jerk and you smile and call me sir. I know you can't stand me, but I want to get to know you, before I decide if I should send you away or no. This night is my way of making it up to you and to start at new. I had decided to give me and you this week. If I find that you are not worth my attention, I shall send you home the next Monday.''- Deep inside I was happy. There was a chance I will leave this place, man, and be free again! Just one week and I could have it all again! But what if he changes his mind? A lot can happen in 7 days. What if Daniel suddenly decides I am interesting, or even like me?! I squeezed the table cloth.

'' So I have to be with you every single day?''- I spoke lifting my wine glass, and clinked it with Daniel's. I regretted the words from the moment I said them. Was I rude or…? But the dark-haired man just smiled.

'' Yes, for us to get know each other better, Kamelia. I realized I had judged you too harshly, before I even know you. We had barely exchanged few words and you made me mad.''- My fingers held the fork a little too tight. The salad with sea food was amazing. I looked up at Daniel and his green eyes made me freeze. –'' Honestly, I still can't understand how such a great student did such a stupid mistake. ''- The vampire had seen my school record, I knew that. Another invasion of my privacy.

'' I forgot. I was so lost into unpacking and preparing for the lunch that…''- I was defending myself again, but I felt the need to. I knew relationships with other boys were forbidden.-'' It wasn't mine intention.''- Fear overtook me again and I wanted to bolt to the door, but I was frozen on the seat. Was that why Daniel wanted us to dine alone? So he could kill me in private?

''Don't worry, you are safe. I know you didn't do it on purpose. But still you had to receive some kind of punishment. ''- Daniel leaned forward and my hand nearly touched his, but I pulled mine away. The vampire smirked at this notion, leaned more and grabbed my other hand and squeezed it. I trembled by his touch, he was warm. – '' You are really very obedient, Kamelia. I thought you would yell at me or even hit me, but you always did what you're told. Michael speaks nice about you, and you peaked my interest. Who is Kamelia Owens? The girl, who pissed me up? What is hiding behind her blue eyes? I have to know.''- My master finally let go of my hand and leaned back on the seat.-'' I chose you amongst the other girls in your school, and I intend to get to know you this week. If I find you boring, then you will leave next Monday morning.'''

'' Are you ordering me?!''- I sat, my back strained on the chair. I was about to bolt at any minute. Anger made me bold, but I wished I could take my words back. But Daniel just seemed amused.

''Finally some character! No, simply stating the inevitable. You could really enjoy your week here, if you allow yourself to''- The vampire raised his wine glass and drank some.

'' If it is filled with cleaning, making coffee, I would pass!''- I rose up and ran to the door. I was so angry, so mad, that I again forgot who I was dealing with. That the creature could kill me on instant, but I had enough humiliation for this week. I had enough of sweeping the floor, dusting the chandeliers, and carrying heavy trays with food. I had enough of doing the laundry.

'' You have fire in you, Kamelia! My, my! ''- My master had moved with his unnatural speed and blocked my way out. I stumbled back and when I looked up I froze, this time by fear. What have I done? The dark-haired vampire's green eyes were not leaving my face, and I could see his sharp canines showing up, before Daniel hid them quickly. The man smiled and walked slowly to me, while I continued to go back. –'' Who would have thought?''- I bumped into the table, and the vampire stopped only a meter from me. His eyes were burning me.-'' Sit down and relax, darling. I'm not going to hurt you. This week, Kamelia, you will be my guest in every meaning of the word. You will spend time with me, get to know me. And in the end of the week, I will decide should I send you home or no. ''- Daniel returned to his seat and motioned me to do the same.

'' I didn't mean to yell at you, sir! I…''- I had stupidly forgotten everything Michael told me, being polite. God knew what would happen to me now!

'' Well, I don't like to be yelled at, but I will forgive you, Kamelia.''- I sat again, otherwise I would collapse.-'' At least you showed a part of your character, other than simply obeying. Come, eat, the food is wonderful.''

I took small bites, still shaking. The man opposite me noticed it and groaned.

'' Loosen up a bit, please! I'm trying to give you a chance here, and you tremble like a rabbit! I'm not going to hurt you or your mother! ''- Daniel leaned forward and I could swore he sounded sincere. No, this was a trick, was the food poisoned or…?-'' I know you don't have a high opinion on me, Kamelia. But like it or not, I own you, at least for this week. The guard assigned to you, only says nice things about you. One of my wolves, Marcus, often comes to your room, and my pets have sixth sense about humans. You proved you can follow orders. So I decided that maybe I should find for myself who you are, before I make my decision. But you will address me only as ''Master Daniel''. And please, don't act like I'm about to attack you, I won't. I only want from you to show me a part of yourself.''

'' What don't you know? ''- I was still lightheaded, and I ate more of the main course. It was wonderful and probably more expensive than everything I have ever eaten.

'' I know you are healthy, born here, father dead. I know your mother's real last name-Parker, before she changed it to Nichols, and then to Owens, when she married your father- Cole Owens. I know where he had lived, but your mother is all alone. ''- Yes, she was an orphan, one of the many during the war with the vampires.-'' I know you are in love with Anthony , and his address. But I don't know the real Kamelia Owens, not the facts, the real person. I want to know who the girl that managed to make me angry is.''- Daniel lifted his wine glass and I clinked it with mine.

'' I don't think I am that interesting.''- I stabbed with the fork some of the salad, and stuffed it in my mouth. I was breathing deeply to calm down.

'' Allow me to decide that.''- My master gave me his usual smirk, as his eyes never left me as I ate. –'' I see you like the dinner. I will give more money to the chefs tomorrow.''

'' It's wonderful.''- I nodded. The cheesecake was simply amazing and I licked my lips, but I stopped when I saw my master's green eyes following the movement. I blushed, hating myself for that. The vampire smirked.

'' I had watched a movie with Elizabeth. Maybe we could do this too, tomorrow. I have a huge movie collection.''- My eyes widened at the idea of being near him again, but I nodded. Watching a movie?! Together?!

Later, when my master had walked me to my room and wished me good night, with kissing my hand, I closed the door and leaned against it. Sighing, I slid down and hugged my knees. What has my life turned into?


	8. Chapter 8

_**The new chapter is here. Thank you for the reviews, and for following. Excuse me for some mistakes, if there are any. Enjoy. : )**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' What is the name of that wonderful blond servant?''- My friend, William, had asked when he had come to visit me yesterday. William Ford was the son of another politician, my father's friend. Will's mother wanted him to marry and was pressuring him too to pick human girls for a bride. But Will was like me, didn't searched for a commitment, only brief relationships, and especially not with human girls.

'' Which one?''- I had taken a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses. I desperately needed to get out from this house, but given the fact I have guests, I couldn't. I couldn't abandon them all alone here. I had been out for a while, when they were at school, but I longed for more.

'' The one with those big blue eyes and that red shirt. The servant that left only a minute ago. I had bumped into her.''- I had ordered Kamelia to bring me a bottle of wine and two glasses. The girl had entered with a smile and a bow. She placed the tray where I wanted it, opened the bottle, wished me a pleasant evening, and after another bow left. Her blue eyes never met my face, they were submissively downcast.

'' She is not a servant, but one of my girls. I told you. Her name is Kamelia.''- My friend's green eyes studied my face.

'' What that divine creature had done?''- I had ignored the word '' divine'', and told about the locket. Even now I still felt an urge to break the trinket into thousand pieces. How such a good student had done such idiotic mistake! Wearing in front of her master a locket with a sweet love picture and even a poem! That Anthony must be really romantic, sentimental. The typical love sick teenager!

'' I never took you for the jealous type, Dan! ''- Will had laughed and that angered me. Jealous because of a mortal?! Our food?! Never!

'' I wasn't jealous! Kamelia disrespected the orders. She mustn't form attachment to other males! You know that.''- I had been angry-yes, but jealous-no! The girl had pretty face, deep blue eyes and blond, long, wavy hair, but tons of girls had them. I had been with more stunning women.

'' Then send her home and you won't deal with the mortal any more. Problem solved.''- Will put his glass down and picked up his sunglasses from the table and began playing with them.-'' Or you could give her to me, Dan. Kamelia is a beautiful, for a human, and if you don't want her…''- I balled my fist. Sometimes a vampire can sold his chosen human girl to another vampire, if they agree and the other offers a good amount of money. But I would never do that.

'' The girl is mine, William. Find yourself one.''- The man in front of me was like my brother, but doing such a business with him-no. The money weren't a problem-his family owns a hotel chain also, but I wasn't tempted.

'' I'm only saying. I could buy her from you, or even without money, a deal between friends.''- My dark-blond friend tried his luck again.

'' Why the sudden interest in my girl?''- Had Kamelia act freely with him, allowed a kiss? She didn't seem like that type to me, but a person could never know. If that was it, I would have to punish her for real this time.

'' I always had a thing for blondes, and the mortal is pleasing to look at. But since you are not willing to make a deal, then I will forget about it. Plus she smelt amazing. ''- Yes, I had noticed that Miss Owens's blood had the aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, a very sweet scent indeed. But the other mortals also smelt delicious, it was their human blood. They were the food, we the predators. It was their job to smell good, and if God had graced the mortal women with pretty face, then better for us. Feeding from unattractive women was never pleasing, I avoided doing it, and I had instructed my staff to bring me always beautiful girls. I had send away if I didn't like physically a blood donor, and asked for another female, prettier this time. I wanted my donors to be clean, clean clothes and good smelling.

I had told William about my girls. Djina was the one that accommodated to the situation the fastest. The red-haired talks freely with me and I liked her sense of humor. I had booked her a hairstylist, because she asked me with wide smile and after I had agreed, she surprised me. Djina Moran had kissed my cheek and said thank you with a wink. And I liked her attitude, she had completely loosened up at our dinner. Elizabeth Mortimer was still a little shy with me. I had ordered for a special lunch for us in the garden, after I had asked the brunette for her favorite meals and my cooks had prepared them. Then I had suggested a movie and really enjoyed watching a comedy with her. Beatrice and I played tennis, had lunch together. But she missed her friend.

Kamelia was the only one of my guests, which I didn't know much of. I was aware of her birth date- 17-th of August, a Leo. I knew the exact hour the mortal was delivered to this world. It was in her medical record. But the girl herself had remained a mystery. And I always loved to solve a one.

The easiest thing to do was to send Kamelia away. Tell her to pack her things and return her to her mother's arms. I would be free from one girl, leaving me with three beauties to choose from. Releasing the blond mortal would be easiest and smartest thing to do. But something made me gave up that idea.

I had asked for Michael and he answered all of my question about the girl he was assigned to. I had been so angry and my pride wounded by Kamelia's action, that I had expected her guard to confirm my opinion on her. But surprisingly, Michael Dane had said only nice things about the blond mortal.

'' Miss Owens is not a bad person. She is well mannered, takes care of her appearance. Miss Owens is someone who can lead a nice conversation, and I think she had a sense of humor. I think she can do better, sir.''- Michael not even once said anything bad .

I was even more amused to discover one of my pets , Marcus, near Kamelia's room. My kind shares a connection with wolves, they can control them and see through the animal's eyes. My wolf had chosen on his own to lay down in front of her room and to scratch the door to be let in. And my blond guest had let him in every single time.

'' _I'm sorry, I have nothing to offer you.''- The girl said , carefully reaching towards Marcus's head. The animal allowed to be pet and the mortal released a sigh.-'' Just don't eat me, if you are hungry.''- Kamelia had laughed, when my pet licked her hand, and this was the first time I had heard her laugh. It wasn't unpleasant sound._

'' _Would you like to keep me company?''- The girl sat on her bed and my pet moved and placed his head in her lap. Kamelia had jumped and my wolf immediately backed away. My beast didn't mean to scare her, she just seemed so sad. He wanted to make her smile._

'' _I'm afraid I will never get used to having wolves around.''- My pet nuzzled his head at her hand.-'' But you are not scary, Marcus. I know that. But..'''- Then tears began to form in her blue eyes. I felt uncomfortable watching this through my pet's eyes. Marcus whined and licked her hand. My animal didn't like the tears of the blue-eyed female. Kamelia had knelt on the floor, sobbing._

'' _You are not as scary as your master. Daniel.''- She hissed my name. –'' I hope Michael didn't lie to me about the cameras and my master can't hear me right now. I'm so lonely.''- And Kamelia hugged Marcus, a thing I would never thought she would do. My wolf nuzzled in her embrace . The girl needed comfort and Marcus provided it. But why?_

That Kamelia really was something. Not just blue eyes, blond curly hair, and submissive attitude. She was afraid of me, but some bit of her personality had resurfaced this evening, and I found it fascinating. To see how the anger makes her eyes change, how reckless the girl becomes. It was really entertaining to see how the anger changes her features.

But Kamelia Owens was beautiful no doubt. The simple dress she had chosen for our dinner stressed her natural beauty. The girl had walked in, clearly scared, looking at Michael's direction . It seemed her guard had earned her trust. If she could, the mortal girl would had followed him out, I read her mind. She was afraid of me. I wanted to apologize, something I wasn't used to, especially when I am the one to blame. I had really gone too far with all the things I made Kamelia do. I didn't know what possessed me to order the girl to make me coffee, bring me the food, do my laundry or clean my room. Maybe I wanted to show the mortal that I owned her, I was the better species, I was her master. And she must respect me. Humans were lower than me. My closest contact with the mortals was when they were my servants or my donors. When I had to live two years ago with the two girls, my first selected , it was hard for me. I had to accept them as equal, people with feelings, way of thinking, not just the food or the staff. I knew the names of the people that worked for me, but their mortal lives didn't interest me, we were the rulers, they- the slaves, lower. I didn't have to bother learning what they liked, if they had families. I pay them, and they do their job. But with Madison and Kate was hard, as it will be now with the new four girls . I have to get to know them, really know, because one of them might be my wife. And it scared me. So I had treated Kamelia like a servant. But I was ashamed, something I hadn't felt for a long time. The girl seemed so sad, Michael told me she cried a lot, and I felt awful. Maybe I should had made Miss Owens serve me just one day, but I didn't stop. Leaving her without food was even worse, but then I had been in a bad mood, angry about my father and this forced thing with the law. I had transferred my anger to Kamelia, provoked by a simple piece of jewelry, but then it made me snap.

Maybe I liked having the blond girl around, she was beautiful, as the other three. But her eyes , those blue ones, were really very pretty. And the mortal had courage, to not take the flower I handed her. I was used to my handsome face melting ladies' hearts, but Kamelia Owens seemed unaffected by it. I had stubbornly vowed to myself to find out more about the blond girl, even if it will be for one week. If Kamelia proves to be more interesting, then I shall keep her longer. The mortal girl won't remain a puzzle to me any longer. Our dinner was awkward and unnerving. My guest thought I would poison her, or kill her right there. She was jumpy like a rabbit, and it irritated me. I got it, she didn't like me, but I won't slaughter her in my own dining room! Why she was making it harder for me to apologize? I had managed to learn that Kamelia had spent her entire life in this town. How boring. Also the girl is in her school's drama class, and she should be rehearsing for the next school play. I admit, I found it interesting, and gave my permission to attend the rehearsals. Maybe the little Miss Owens was talented. Also the girl liked to draw, as I learned. Tiny bits of information, but at least we hadn't spent the dinner in silence, which would have been worse. Kamelia's blue eyes had liven up, and I saw even a smile. The girl's shoulders had been again tense, but at least she was eating and trying to maintain a conversation. Having dinner with a non-talkative person would be a torture.

I had decided to watch a movie together as an icebreaker. I had only hoped Kamelia won't choose something romantic, I couldn't stand it. I had ordered my staff to make popcorn and I waited patiently for my guest in my own personal cinema. I chose my clothes extra carefully, I was told by many women I look good in this particular shirt and that my black hair looked sexy like this.

'' So good to see you, Kamelia.''- I kissed her hand as my guest entered, accompanied by Michael. The mortal was dressed in plain jeans, black shirt and her blond hair was tied in a ponytail. She had lip gloss on, I noticed as Kamelia bit her lips nervously.

'' Nice to see you, Master Daniel.''- She looked like a child, I realized. Hair in ponytail suited her , it made her more innocent. And again Kamelia had looked her guard for reassurance. But I dismissed Michael quickly.

''Come , sit.''- The girl positioned herself on the plush chair, and I sat on the other, but not too close. –'' I wasn't sure what you like to drink so I ordered all of it.''- I pointed at the table, set with coke, soda, lemonade, fresh, and different types of juices. The girl's blue eyes widened as she saw them.

'' I will drink only coke. Thank you, Master Daniel.''- I handed her a bottle, and our fingers touched for a minute. Kamelia pulled away, and blushed . I smirked.

'' And we have chips, popcorn, snacks. Feel free to try anything you like. ''- I got up and she followed me to my DVD collection.-'' Pick whatever you like to watch.''- I watched her fingers roam over the titles as Kamelia bit her lips. Please, don't pick some romantic movie! But my guest pulled out a fantasy movie, and I sighed mentally. At least I would be spared watching the endless love between the two lead characters. I put the DVD on, and returned to my seat. I knew this movie, it was my favorite actually.

'' If you like me choose another movie, Master?''- Kamelia had eyed me, mistaking my silence for disapproval.

'' No, I love this movie!''- I gave the girl my most famous smile and motioned her to seat. My guest did so, and opened her bottle of coke. The movie started. I always enjoyed watching everything here, the sound and the picture were amazing. This system was the most expensive, and I never missed a chance to come here and watch no matter what. I had switched off the lights, the screen was the only source of light.

Kamelia laughed at one joke in the movie, and I surprised looked at her. The girl had a pleasant laughter, but now when she noticed me looking, stopped immediately.

'' Don't fear me, Kamelia. I only want to make this week more pleasant for both of us. Try to loosen up, please.''- I knew the mortal could do a lot more than that. Beatrice had said her friend was very funny, Michael seems to like her. I just have to make my guest open up to me and make up for my mistake . My mother would be so mad if she had known about how I had treated one of my girls. My mother had taught me better. But she also had approved this stupid law. I have always known mom wanted to see me married, but not like this. And certainly not to the food, the lower species. But the girl next to me was my guest, I knew now her hobbies. There was no turning back. During the next week and the rest, I would have to become closer with the mortals and even decide which one would be suitable for my wife.

I reached for the bowl with popcorn and this time I pulled away first, my hand had covered up Kamelia's, when she was taking some at the same time I had tried to. I looked into her blue eyes, and face illuminated by the screen, and cleared my throat.

'' Sorry.''- She was the one to first look away. The girl curled up into the plush chair, attention focused on the screen. Kamelia was blushing again, and I averted my eyes to not cause her more discomfort. I had never been so close to humans before, talking and eating with them. I didn't know how they react, I only used them as feeding source and to order them. But now I was stuck with four mortal girls, and I was nervous as they probably were. To them I was the enemy, the dominant species. But to me the four of them were potential wives. How hard could it be to use my charm on mortal girls? Women found me irresistible, no matter vampiress, or mortal ones. I just had to accept my guests as equals, and decide which one I could spent my life with. How hard could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Guest , thank you so much for the kind words! They made me smile. : ) I hope I will do this good with the rest of this story. Thank you again!**_

'' So are there really wolves ? ''- One of the girls in my drama class, Sandra, asked on the next day when we were rehearsing in the afternoon. I put down my notes and glanced at her. We were sitting in the same big hall, the same one Daniel had picked me from. Being back here again, was strange. I had suppressed the urge to just run outside and hide in some store, call a taxi. Just run. But I had to listen to Michael and act wisely. Only way I could survive this , is for me to act like I enjoy this and be grown up about it. But every time I look at the door, I think what it might be to leave on my own, and go anywhere I like. It was maddening that Michael followed me everywhere I go. My guard, who was sitting behind me, had told me that I could be allowed more freedom , but if I earn Daniel's trust enough to do so.

'' Yes, there are- Marcus and Lucian.''- I opened my bottle of water and twirled the cap between my fingers.

'' Did they bite you?''- Another girl, Virginia asked . Since they saw me, they had started asking questions about the mansion. I did my best to describe all the lux inside, my room. I didn't mention I had learned pretty well my room, when I was locked inside it. Instead I focused on how soft and big the bed was, how many channels the TV had, the wonderful view to the garden from my window. I mentioned about the bathtub, the huge vases with flowers. But when I got to my master's pets, the girls had paled. To everyone I knew, wolves were dangerous, wild beasts and definitely not something to be near.

'' No, in fact they are pretty nice. Marcus is very cuddly.''- My classmates listened with wide eyes about me petting the wolves. It was foreign for me also, but I felt the animals didn't mean me harm. –'' I know what it may sound like, but they are not dangerous. Not even once in these days nor Marcus, nor Lucian had tried to hurt me.''- I had spent more time with Marcus, the grey wolf. He had kept me company when I was completely alone, which had occurred when my guard had to feed. The animal let me pet him, even hug him.

'' Is Daniel nice to you? ''- Sandra asked and I bit my lips, after drinking from the water. I couldn't tell them about how he humiliate me. They would pity me, and I will end up crying like I had done these days . My eyes had been watering from anger, helplessness , and loneliness. Maybe Djina's rumors would spread fast, but not now. I didn't want to relieve this now. Instead I told my classmates about our dinner together and the movie. How tensed I had been. I could sense Daniel glance at me from time to time and he commented the events on the screen. I had picked up a movie I loved and I had enjoyed it again despite the company. Daniel had acted polite, but I was still mad at him. I only prayed this week to end sooner.

'' Girls, please!''- Our teacher, Mrs. Summers clapped her hands to get our attention.-'' I'm sure your conversation is very interesting, but please.''- I sighed and stood up, my notes in hand. I had been avoiding looking in Anthony's direction for the past 20 minutes, since I got here. My boy was also in my drama class. This was how we became a couple actually. Anthony Harper was my classmate, but we became closer during rehearsals. Now my boy was sitting furthest from me and Michael. My mouth got dry. Tony was wearing the shirt I bought him for his birthday, and it looked so good on him. His brown hair was amazing and my fingers ached to touch it. How am I going to avoid Tony, when we have to spend each day together? The school also wasn't so big for us to avoid each other.

I took a deep breath, passed Michael and took my place on the stage. The play we had been learning , was for my luck, a love story. And to make things worse, I was the lead character- Catherine, and the male lead Robert was Anthony. The worst possible scenario in the current situation. I had told Michael about it and my teacher Mrs. Summers said she would find replacement for the role, but for now Anthony would do. Great, my life suddenly had become harder!

I gulped as Tony climbed the stairs and passed me. His shoulders were tensed, he never smiled to anyone here, he had barely talked. My boy had kept reading his lines, ignoring pretty much everything around him. I got dizzy , but dug my nails deep into my palm. Michael was watching us intently. In this particular scene his character becomes jealous because the lead character was set to marry another and he loved her.

'' Were the words you whispered to me a lie?!''- Anthony turned to me, voice raised up an octave. It took me a second to realize he was into character, but the brown eyes I adore had tears in them , and I blinked to remember my lines.-'' Why did you choose him over me?! ''- Tony grabbed my shoulders and shook me .-'' Answer me, Catherine!''- Damn, he heard my words and thought I enjoy living with a rich vampire and probably even like him! Oh, no! What have I done!

'' No!''- I pushed him off.-'' But that way I can save my brother. You don't understand , Robert! I love you!''- But my boy backed away before I can touch his cheek. Catherine's brother was sent to prison, because she refused to marry the other male character, Sebastian. My character was forced into this marriage, and she had tried to escape , but every time Sebastian had brought her back.

'' All lies! You want Sebastian , because he can give you riches. You won't stoop so low to be with the son of a blacksmith!''- Anthony started walking away, but I ran to him and hugged him from behind. This conversation was lead the night before the wedding, when Robert had whisked my character away in the garden of her fiancé's . How similar this made up story had become to my current state.

'' My heart is only yours! I was in love with you, Robert, since I can remember. Let us escape somewhere and be free!''- Catherina was poor as Robert, but she had caught the attention of rich man, and he wanted to make her his wife. I clung to Anthony, like my character would do, and because I want it so. He smelt so good, I loved his perfume. Tony released a sigh and turned around.

'' I so wish you are telling me the truth, Catherine. ''- My boy touched my cheek and I shivered. And in this scene Sebastian catches them , and they fight . But the moment the other boy, playing the role of Sebastian came to us, ready to say his line, Tony excused himself and ran away. I just stood staring after him.

###

I still remembered the tears in my boy's eyes as I climbed inside the limo and it drove each one of us at her home address. Many of my schoolmates were staring at the shiny car, maybe some of them wanted to take a picture with it, but they were too scared. Daniel had told me when we were watching movie, to pass to the others that we will meet our families tomorrow and stay for the night.

'' I think you deserve this.''- He had said, leaning back on his chair. I hadn't dare to ask, if he meant me in particular or the four of us. It had surprised me that I was the first one my master was telling. I had thought that he must feel less trust and respect towards me, and I was truly surprised. But the joy of seeing my mother after these days of hell, had been a lot bigger. My master had blocked only Anthony's number, I could call my mom and I hurried to tell her the good news.

'' My baby girl! I missed you!''- My mother had promised to make me my favorite meal, bake a cake. And I was crying from joy, suddenly the world had become more brighter. I didn't know what made Daniel decide to let all of us see our families, but I was happy. My mood was so good until the drama class and Tony's tears. How to make up with him, when I wasn't allowed near him?

I was staring at the passing streets, people looking at the limo, and the drivers giving us the way. The red lights didn't matter to Daniel's driver, but he certainly wasn't a bad driver.

My master wasn't with us and that was strange. In fact we saw him at breakfast, when he greeted each one of us with good morning and a kiss on the hand. He was dressed classy as every time I had seen him. Daniel had stayed with us for breakfast, wished us a nice day at school and left. I thought he might wait for us in the car and escort each one of us to her home, but he wasn't here. Not that I needed him to be.

I looked at my roommates. This morning Djina had prepared some nasty thing to say to me, to humiliate me for breakfast, I had seen it in her green eyes. But even she forgot her bad attitude even for today, and thanked me for telling her. I knew she missed her little sister, I had seen Djina speaking with Clara on the phone and how she wiped her tears later. Today my red-haired classmate was even nicer to me, yesterday she had ignored me, the three of us completely since we had entered the school's front door. But today she even exchanged a few words with me and forgot to make her more popular friends laugh with stories about how I had served Daniel. Maybe my classmate was in a good mood today, but I knew she would become her old self again soon.

I couldn't help but smile when the little Clara ran to Djina and my classmate hugged her sister and spun her body in the air. And Mr. and Mrs. Moran embraced their daughter too, and it was really sad to watch this.

My best friend Beatrice hugged me before exiting the car and be pulled into a tight hug by her father and the little Jeremy, her mother beside them. Lizzie was welcomed by her parents and grandparents. My throat had tightened as I saw how everyone were hugging and smiling through tears.

My house was the last stop and I was a bundle of nerves. Me and my guard were the only ones in the limo. I had to be with him this night, Daniel didn't let us alone. I didn't know how my mother will accept the fact that a vampire will be under her roof tonight, I had told her on the phone, but still.

'' We are here, Miss.''- Michael opened the door for me and I stepped outside, releasing a deep breath. I walked down the path to my home, a thing and a sight I had desperately wanted to see. I didn't have a chance to take out my keys, because my mother unlocked the door and hugged me.

'' My girl! ''- She showered my cheeks with kisses and I closed my eyes, praying that I don't cry. But I couldn't and I wiped the escaped ones as my mother asked.-'' Are you well? Do you have any…?''- She glanced over to my guard, who had stood on my right, carrying my school bag. I saw the fear in her eyes.

'' No, I'm fine, mom. ''- My voice was hoarse, but I cleared my throat.-'' This is…''

'' Good evening, Mrs. Owens, my name is Michael Dane, the guard of your daughter. My master had given my orders to stay with Kamelia tonight. '' – My guard gave his hand for my mother to shake and she did, but my mom let go first and fast.

'' Nice to meet you.''- I knew my mother so well to know she was lying. Vampires had killed her parents and spending the night with one seemed like a nightmare for her. –'' Come in.''- She stepped aside and my guard had followed me in. –'' I had prepared a room for you to stay in.''- My mother addressed Michael.

'' Thank you, Mrs. Owens.''- My guard smiled kindly, but my mother frowned at this. To give her time , I decided to show my guard where he will be in, and entered the guest room , which once had been my father's office when my parents were still married. My mother had changed the room into a guest one and placed a bed inside.

'' It looks cozy. Thank you.''- Michael took off his coat .

'' I am glad you like it, sir.''- The words were nice, but I knew that tone and look in the eyes too well. My mother was not happy about this.

'' Please, call me Michael.''- My guard eyed me before looking again at my mother.

'' Kami, the dinner will be ready soon. Will you help me set the table?''- My mother caressed my hair and grabbed my hand. She sounded like she wanted to get me far away from the vampire as possible.

'' Yes, mom, just I need to change.''- I practically ran to my room, switch on the light and dressed as quick as possible. I didn't want to leave mom with Michael. He wasn't scary to me, but to her the vampire surely was . So I descended the stairs as quick as I could and entered the kitchen. Michael had been waiting for me in the corridor, not willing to go in the kitchen.

'' Your mother understandingly fears my kind. I didn't want to frighten her more.''- He had said when I stopped by him.

'' I want to be helpful.'''- My mother hesitated to let my guard help me set the table. Maybe the idea of the same monster to touch our things , to sit on the table with us, was troubling her. I understood my mother completely, but Michael was the lesser evil. Daniel was much more worse, to me at least. Finally my mother nodded and turned around to check the meal in the oven.

'' The cups are in here.''- I told my guard to break the silence. Michael nodded and took two out and helped me arrange the table.

'' I won't be dinning with you, Mrs. Owens. Please, don't worry.''- My mother had opened her mouth to protest. The vampires were our rulers and not offering hospitality to them was bad and sometimes punishable. I had frozen at my place.-'' I see I'm upsetting you, Mrs. Owens, so I won't join you tonight. I will spent my time in the room you had prepared for me. I will leave you to spend time with your daughter.''- My guard smiled at me, and exited the kitchen. I went after him.

'' But, Michael…''- Suddenly I felt bad about it.

'' Don't worry, Kamelia, I brought a book, also my laptop. I won't trouble you. I only ask of you to not give me reasons .'' –I nodded and my guard entered our guest room.

'' Did they hurt you?''- My mother closed the door and look into my eyes again.-'' You can tell me, baby girl.''- I couldn't tell her about how Daniel treated me, I couldn't, it would ruin her. And she might do something dangerous and stupid and I couldn't let that. So I decided to lie. It was so wrong, but it was a noble lie.

'' No, mom, I was fine. Really.''- I tried some of the fish and smiled. I loved this and thanked God I could be in this room again and eat this. My mother had made my favorite cake with caramel and it was amazing to be able to be here again.

'' Did he drank from you, touch you?''- My mother squeezed my hand and I met her eyes. Yes, Daniel hurt me, but not in psychical way.

'' No, mom, I swear I am fine. ''- I wasn't sure I had managed to convince my mother nothing bad had happened to me in these four days. She checked me for bite marks and any bruises and seemed to relax when she found none. I left the part about the wolves aside and told my mother that I eat well and so far nothing had happened. If my mom had discovered that wild beasts were roaming the mansion, she would probably pack some luggage and take me with her somewhere , to run. I couldn't do that. I felt bad about lying, but it was for the best. I was protecting her.

'' I don't want to let you go there again, Kami.''- My mother hugged me after I washed the dishes. Michael hadn't showed up since he left us, and I was grateful he left me with my mother alone.

'' I have to, mom.''- I hugged her back .-'' Please, let's change the subject.''- All this talk about my master was causing me a headache. My mother nodded, wiping her tears.

My mother told me when we were sitting in our living room that her friend's daughter Caroline, had given birth to a son, and she showed me pictures on her phone. I smiled as I saw the baby. I missed this. The normal everyday things, happy occasions. For a while to get away from my life with Daniel in his mansion. We had talked for a long time, about everything except vampires and my master.

'' It is late, you must be tired.''- Mother caressed my cheek and I yawned.

'' Yes, I am a little . But I want to talk to you more.''- My mother kissed my forehead.

'' Get a good night sleep, Kami.''- She glanced towards the guest room with fear.

'' Michael won't harm us, mom. You have to trust me on this.''- I squeezed

her hands.

'' But he is…''- Her shoulders tensed.

'' I know, but he is safe. Trust me.''- My mother sighed and I hugged her. I didn't know if she would be able to sleep well tonight, I hoped she would. I parted with her in front of my room. My mother had still casted fearful glances towards my guard's room. I didn't know what to say to convince her not to be afraid, when I myself was still. But Michael wasn't the object of my fears. So I had just hugged her, wished a good night and closed my room's door.

I barely mastered the strength to undress and to take a pill for the headache. The sleep bested me just few minutes after I laid in my own bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the new chapter of my story! I hope you will enjoy it. Happy holidays to all and may the new year bring you everything you dream of!**_

 _ **Daniel's POV- the previous night**_

I was so glad that the girls won't be at home. I could finally have some fun! I called Will and we went to one night club, where humans offer to be fed from. I loved to come here! Mortal women practically throw themselves over to a vampire and the chance to be his lover or food source for the some pleasant minutes.

I lost count on the glasses which I drank, or the girls I danced with. The females were very beautiful, easy and this was my favorite place in this town. You could even drink from some girls, even without payment, they did it for free. I saw many of the regulars here, vampires or mortals. The women were of every age, hair color, skin color and blood type.

I whisked away one long haired blond and made love to her in the rooms upstairs, reserved for such occasions. The blood was sweet, and I felt I couldn't get enough of it. I fed from another girl, and made love to one brunette. All the tension from the last days, the anger, it was gone. I was so happy, free. The alcohol, the beautiful and easy women, the blood, the loud music. They all intoxicated me and I returned with an awesome mood to my home.

I was so drunk, that I nearly tripped at the stairs.

'' Hey, buddy! Did you miss me?''- I ruffled Lucian's fur when my pet ran down the stairs to greet me.-'' Where is Marcus?''- Closing my eyes, I entered my other animal's mind and saw him in front of Kamelia's room.-'' Why there?''

I climbed slowly up the staircase, my head was pounding. Every step was a torture and I wanted nothing more than to lay in my bed and sleep.

'' She is not there, Marcus. Come on.''- My grey wolf rose up when I neared, but he was sitting in front of her door. –'' Kamelia will be back tomorrow. Come on.''- But the stubborn animal scratched the door to be let in.

'' See, she is not here.''- I unlocked the door, I had a duplicates in my pocket and it took me a few minutes fighting with the lock given my hard focus. Marcus rushed inside and whined when he found the room empty.-'' Your Kamelia is coming tomorrow. Now relax and get some sleep.''- I caressed his grey fur, but my attention was caught by a sketchbook on top of the bed. Kamelia had said she liked to draw and I picked it up. I found drawings of Marcus, my garden, looked from the window. These were pretty good, I thought as I saw all of my guest's works.

 **# # #**

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I had never sleep so good like I had in my own bed and with my own pillow. It was the most peaceful sleep I had since this all began. Without waking up during the night , or having difficulty to fall asleep. Everything had been so familiar, so safe, so mine. So I had took a good amount of time to stretch in my bed and snuggle beneath the covers. I still had time before my alarm. I wanted to savor this moment while I still could.

I regretted getting up, but I had to. My alarm began , and I groaned as I hit the button. Another day in school and another in Daniel's mansion. I opened my window and let some fresh air in.

I had decided my clothes for today and went to brush my teeth. As I left the bathroom, after taking a quick shower, I heard my mother's alarm . I hurried to get dressed , but my hand froze when I was about to pick up the comb from my night stand.

Right next to my comb was a photo and I picked it up. It was my family- my father, me at the age of 13 and my mother. This picture was taken on my birthday when my dad had come to bring me my present and they had taken me out for a pizza. I have inherited my father Cole Owens's blue eyes, the curly hair, but the hair color was my mother's. As much as I was angry and hurt because my dad had left us, he had been a handsome man with his brown , a bit longer hair and my mother always says that his smile had been the thing she fell in love with. But my dad had left us when I was little. One day he had just packed his things and disappeared. My mom had cried, and later I learnt he had another and that's why my parents had argued a lot. But with my innocent, childish mind I had thought I had done something so wrong, something to make him angry and that was why he left us, me. But there had been simply another woman and my father had chosen her over my mom and I despised him for that. For years I had tried so hard to hate him, to push him away, and I had said some pretty bad words to him. How dare he do this to us?! To me?! He married the other woman , but I didn't go to the wedding . My father had done anything in his powers to make me love him, but I only felt bitterness and anger in me. I knew dad loved me, but I couldn't forgive him for abandoning mom, divorcing her, and marrying another. My father still bought me presents for my birthday and Christmas, but I detested his second wife. Sarah was not so bad, but she had stolen dad from mom, and I hated her for this. I was secretly happy that she couldn't have children, and I was my father's only child. I know, it was so wrong and sick to be happy because of this, I was a horrible person for doing so. But I simply wanted my parents back together again, every child of divorced parents' wish. But as much as it hurt me, my father seemed happy with Sarah, and everything between him and my mother was over. And now my father was gone and I wished I could erase every bad thing I had done to hurt him. He was my father, despite my anger and I loved him.

Kissing the photo , I put it down, wiped my tears, took my schoolbag and head downstairs to grab something to eat and maybe drink coffee. I had knocked on Michael's door, but no one answered . I had heard my guard's voice, coming from our kitchen and quickly got down and entered. The sight that greeted me made me eyes widen.

'' Good morning , Miss Owens.''- Michael smiled at me and ran a hand through his hair.-'' Please, forgive me for my boldness, Mrs. Owens, but I wanted to make you this.''- On the table there were cups of coffee, sugar and milk. And also pancakes , chocolate and jam. .-'' I know it wasn't my right to touch your things, but I …''- My guard blushed and cleared his throat.-'' I know you, mortals, have this custom to not go in someone's else home without a gift, and I am sorry I didn't brought anything with me. I am your guest, no matter the situation and your daughter doesn't cause me troubles. So I made this breakfast to show you I mean no harm .''- My mother seemed more confused than I was. I had never expected a vampire to bother to make breakfast for a mortal.

'' You didn't have to, Michael.''- I spoke first, taking a seat.-'' I…''

'' I felt bad because I made your mother upset.''- Michael smiled kindly.

'' I don't know what to say. ''- My mother took her seat, too. She carefully poured herself some coffee .

'' It's not poisoned, Mrs.''- Michael turned off the hot plate.

'' I didn't say it was!''- Mom replied , scared. Maybe she thought this breakfast was some sort of a trap, and there was poison in the food. But the days, spent with Michael had made me doubt everything I had seen or heard about vampires. My guard never yelled at me, hit me, like I had seen the other guards do to girls on the streets. He never called me bad stuff, for now at least. He had kept me company when I was locked in my room, he even brought me newspapers, crosswords to pass the time. My guard had only excused himself to go to feed. I didn't know what to think about Michael and his good attitude. It was so unlike a vampire to be good. Could I really become friends with a one?

'' Don't be afraid , Mrs.''- Michael put on his jacket and zipped it up.-'' You have raised a wonderful girl, Mrs. Owens and on your own. Your daughter is well mannered, polite . ''- The vampire wrapped the scarf around his neck.-'' Enjoy your breakfast, I hope I had done well. I will wait for you outside.''- Michael eyed me , before exiting through our front door.

'' Why did he do that?''- My mother still looked at the pancakes with suspicion. I took one and began to spread the chocolate on it.-'' Why this kindness? Is Daniel like this with you?''- I put the cup with coffee down, because if I had drank, I would definitely choke. My master to bother do so something nice for me ? The same guy that had made me one of his personal servants?

'' No, we are still getting to know each other.''- I took a bite of the pancake to occupy my hands with something. By the look in my mother's eyes the prospect of her daughter becoming friendly with vampires terrified her as much as being hurt by them. And I felt the same way. My guard made me question everything I knew about the bloodsuckers and their violent nature. Michael was so different from the abusive, bloodthirsty creature and the idea I might be his friend was hard to accept. While my master, Daniel , seemed more like the image I had created in my head for the vampires. Arrogant, controlling and dangerous. But he had returned our phones, allowed us to do our favorite things and to see our families. And Daniel never laid a finger on us. But he had humiliated me, and I won't let this go easy.

'' I will miss you, Kami! Don't forget to call!''- Mom hugged me and I melted in her embrace. Being home even for a night, was all I needed to make me feel good . The familiarity and warmth . I didn't know when I will be here again, but I promised myself to be strong for my mother, and I didn't cry. Instead I smiled and kissed her cheek.

'' Good morning!''- Beatrice and Lizzie greeted me after I got in the limo. Daniel's driver had only me and Michael to pick up, before he drops us at school.

'' How are you?''- I smiled at them. Even Djina nodded in my direction before looking down at her phone again.

'' Awesome!''- Trish exclaimed and handed me her cell phone. –'' Look at what Jeremy sang to our grandfather last night.''- And my friend clicked the button and I smiled as Trish's little brother started singing for his grandfather's birthday. The tears in the old man's eyes as Beatrice and her baby brother Jeremy had carried the cake and they both sang : Happy birthday to you!'' and everyone clapped. My friend showed me a picture of her grandparents dancing on a slow music. –'' I had bought him a present and I have to thank Daniel for letting me go home on this day. He remembered.''- I blinked confused at Trish and she explained-'' At our dinner I had mentioned my granddad's birthday and Daniel had promised to let me be with my family. And I was.''- Leaning back on the seat, I couldn't believe what I had heard. My master , the same man that had made me iron his jeans, allowed my best friend to be home on this particular day so she could give her grandfather a present? It was unbelievable, but there was a kindness in Daniel after all, maybe not a big one, but there was. Or he was hoping that would make my best friend like him. Michael eyed me , but I turned my attention to Lizzie and asked her how she spent the night.

'' My grandmother had knitted me this .''- She pulled out from one bag a sweater.-'' And also gave me cookies for all of us.''- I took the offered chocolate cookie and it was amazing. My mother had sent me the other half of the cake and I will share it with my new roommates, even with Djina. My other classmate engaged in our conversation, and she sounded in a good mood.

'' This is my sister, practicing for her audition in Friday.''- Djina showed us a video of the little Clara, playing the violin.

'' She is amazing, Djina.''- Beatrice said and I smiled when I saw in my red-haired classmate's eyes how proud was she of her sibling's talent.

'' Thank you.''- She even smiled at us . This day had started good, but when we neared our school, I shivered. School meant I will see Anthony again and he would be mad at me. My dear boy thought I loved the luxury now I live in, and even I find Daniel attractive! How to explain I only lied, fearing what might others think of me? That I didn't want their pity? I knew I had to make things right again, but how?

I had thought to pass a note to Anthony in some class, but Michael was always near me . And the boy I loved, didn't even look at me once, even if we happen to be near when we exit a room. Tony just passed me. Tomorrow we will have gym class again and I will try to make things right then.

I was suprised when Michael told me Daniel had said we would all dine outside after we go to the cinema, he had booked us a tickets for a movie in fact I had been dying to see. The dinner would be in a fancy restaurant, which meant I had to dress properly. I had picked up some more suitable for such places clothes, but I still feared they were not good enough.

I did my homework, prepared for the English test tomorrow and then finally checked my wardrobe again. I chose a sleeveless blue knee –long dress, one of my finest clothes and I did my makeup.

Daniel kissed each one of us' hand when he saw us. And I would never admit it out loud, but my master was very attractive man indeed. I had always liked a longer and curly hair in boys, and the fact that the vampire has it, was troubling. And Daniel's eyes were really nice shade of green, and his voice could pretty easily sweep a girl off her feet. I admitted that. But he was still nonhuman, I had seen the blood donors leave his room when he was giving me chores. Now many people had become voluntary blood donors for the vampires, either for money or because they seemed to enjoy it. I didn't understand how could this be possible, how could someone like being used as a blood bag, like a cattle ? But of what I had heard blood drinking was very pleasurable for the human and addictive, too. Maybe that explained why people do this. I would never do that, they would have to force me, like some humans now were picked because of their blood type, health. Daniel might be handsome as some fairy tale prince , but he was the typical slave master and he showed that very well with his behavior towards me. But the vampire had also showed the kindness to my friend so she could be at her grandfather's birthday. Daniel confused me .

'' I hope you will enjoy the movie. I thought I would be nice to be outside for a while.''- Daniel acted like a gentleman and he helped each one of us get in the car. –'' You are all very beautiful.''- His hand was so warm, and he squeezed lightly mine before dropping it. Thank God he chose to sit next to Djina and Lizzie and began a small talk with them. Me and Trish engaged into a conversation of our own , but I often looked from the window. I had forgotten how beautiful our town was at night with all those twinkling lights, people on the streets.

I smiled when I stepped out of the limo in front of the cinema. I wished that the ride to here could be longer. Daniel had freed two of our guards, only Djina's and Beatrice's were around. Michael had wished me pleasant evening, a peaceful sleep and I had sincerely smiled at him.

'' Good evening, sir.'- The uniformed man behind the desk bowed as he saw Daniel.-'' It's a pleasure to have you as our customer.''- His smile went wider when he saw us.-'' Good evening, ladies! You are a vision!''- I blushed , I wasn't used to be stared like this. The whole town knew who Daniel was, and it was a matter of time before our faces and names become popular too. I wasn't ready for this, but I knew I couldn't escape it. I had already become more noticeable in our school, students who had never said a word to me, or haven't ever seen, now were greeting me like old friends. Girls who had ignored me wanted to sit with me, Trish or Lizzie during lunch. I had even seen a girl with the same shirt as me. Beatrice complained that in the school's swimming team, which she was in, one girl had asked who was her hairstylist. A girl, which hadn't noticed my friend before. Being popular for having the opportunity to wed the next ruler of our town wasn't something I wanted. I didn't care for the riches, and certainly not marrying Daniel, no matter how deviously handsome he was.

'' But , no, sir! Please, it would be on the house!''- The young man refused to accept my master's money for the popcorn, the tickets and the cola. Sometimes I had found it embarrassing how humans now humiliated themselves in front of the vampires, how they wanted to please them in any way. Not necessarily out of fear, but simply for greed and a chance to have a good life. How some were willing to crawl at these monsters' feet for another dollar. It sickened me sometimes, as now when I look at the look on the young man's face.

'' No, I insist to pay for everything. ''- Daniel just handed the money and smiled. Then my master handed each one of us a packet of popcorn . My favorite flavor, Daniel was a gentleman to ask us for our preferences.

I hadn't been to the cinema since last week with Anthony and the comedy we had watched. Our kisses, hand holding. I felt a void when I entered here. The movie started, I was glad Daniel sat to Beatrice and Djina, and I was away from him, next to Lizzie. I wouldn't enjoy the movie I had long anticipated, if the vampire was near me. I was sure of it. Instead I sat and completely lost myself in the events on the huge screen. I laughed at the funny moments, became scared when any of my favorite characters faced danger, and even looked dreamily at the male lead actor. Me and Lizzie discussed what was happening on the screen, giggled and I forgot about the reality which I now lived in. This used to be me- carefree, loving to go out, to smile, with plans about the future. I had intended after I graduate school, to try to get into an university, I had decided what I wanted to study yet. I had intended to carry on my relationship with Anthony, if he wished for it, of course. But now all of my plans, hopes were forgotten. I didn't know what the life would bring me now, and I was afraid. I was terrified that I won't be able to make it, that I am not strong enough. I felt so helpless and just scared.

When the movie ended and the lights shook me from my daze, I returned back to the reality. Where I lived with a vampire, who had picked me for a candidate bride.

'' It was awesome!''- Trish hugged me and I returned it. Me and her had been talking about this movie for weeks, and I wanted to see it so badly. But here I was, at the premiere of it in our town.

'' The effects were amazing!''- Djina said as she put on her jacket and I couldn't help but agree with her.

'' I am glad you liked it, darlings!''- Daniel smiled at us.-'' I hope you have a good appetite.''-I followed my friend out of the movie salon, my master was behind me.

'' You dropped your scarf, Kamelia. Here.''- Turning around, Daniel handed me my favorite scarf- a purple one, and our fingers touched when I took it .

'' Thank you, Master Daniel.''- I hurried to wrap it around my neck , blushing by the vampire's proximity and the way he was staring at me. I walked to Trish as fast as I could, to create more distance between me and Daniel.

'' You are monsters!''- One guy, dressed in black stood right in the cinema, blocking the exit. And he shot at my master and the bullet went right through Daniel's abdomen and he groaned, covering the wound. The guards quickly jumped at the shooter and killed him before our eyes. Djina and Lizzie screamed.

'' Your kind only brings death!''- A woman pulled out a revolver and had shot at one guard, before the other snap her neck. Djina's guard hurried to get us out of the cinema, while one of Daniel's personal protectors supported his weight.

'' And you are betrayers to your own kind!''- One boy, about my age was giving us a cold stare.-'' Selling yourselves to these demons! You are unclean and deserve to die!''- And he pulled out a revolver too, and shot at me. My mind went blank. It happened so fast. But before the bullet hits me, somebody knocked me down on the ground and a warm body shielded me .

Opening my eyes, I blinked confused at Daniel, who was staring back at me with his green eyes. My master , the vampire who had made me vacuum his room, clean the bathtub, had saved me!

'' Are you all right?''- His arms were on the both sides of my head and he was so close I could touch his cheek .

'' Yes, thank you, master Daniel.''- The vampire smiled, but groaned.

'' You are hurt, sir. We should go.''- One of the guards said .My master stood up and helped me up too. There was a another wound, on Daniel's shoulder, the bullet meant for me. I swallowed when I saw this. A vampire had literally took a bullet for me!

'' And the human? ''- Daniel let go of my hands and I ran to Trish, who hugged me.

'' He is chained , sir.''- The guard had tied the human and put him in the trunk.

'' Good, I want to question him. This was an organized attack.''- The vampire looked at us.-'' I'm so sorry, darlings, that this evening turned out to be a disaster. But for your own safety, dear girls, and for me heal, we have to go home. We will dine there, I will inform my chefs. ''- I ran to the limo, and was happy when the door was closed and we took off to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the new chapter! Enjoy and forgive me for some mistakes. : )**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' You don't scare me, demon!''- The young boy hissed and spat blood. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. This mortal was trying to act tough, and this fueled the anger in me more. I had nearly broke the human, my countless invasions of his mind had left the mortal shaking like a leaf and sweating. But I had discovered some of the rebels' hiding spots, but I needed more. Thanks to the strong chains, the pathetic shooter could remain sitting on the chair in front of me. I wanted to be the one to question him, to make him pay for attacking me, the girls and ruining my plans for a nice and pleasant evening. For scaring my guests, and wasting a reservation in one of the best restaurants in this town.

''Such bravery. But you didn't succeed. I am alive.''- I leaned forward and grabbed the armrests of the chair, the human boy was tied to. My face was close to the mortal's and I smiled, making sure my fangs were showing. My smile became wider, when the eyes of our attacker lowered to my canines and I saw fear in his brown eyes. So he fears after all, I thought as I saw him gulp, still looking at my canines. –'' Now would you tell me who told you where we would be or I will have to break something else?''- The mortal, Josh Greenway, his blood was in our database, in the list of approved donors- healthy. I wondered if I had drank from him, or I hadn't have the pleasure to. Dear Josh really was unique to pull a gun at me, my girls and dare to shoot us. His friends ,too. Too bad I couldn't kill them myself, for ever threatening mine or my guests' safety. But the young boy wasn't so lucky . So far he had endured a few cut fingers and a broken kneecap . I had nearly drowned him a couple of times, and always found it fascinating how the human continued to curse me, my kind and act tough. I wanted to cause him pain. I wished to savor this. The mortal boy had ruined our night. The girls were terrified and they had barely eaten anything at dinner. I knew how to comfort a woman, but I didn't know how my guests would react if I had hugged them. So I had only reassured they were safe and hired another guard for each one of them. The thought about the mortal girls not attending school crossed my mind, but I decided against it. Kamelia had been locked inside for a long time, and I doubted that the other girls would prefer to stay inside the walls of my home.

'' I will never tell you anything, monster!''- Josh spat in my face and I hit him pretty hard across the face. The mortal lost conscious for several minutes and I threw a bucket of water at him, to wake him up. The boy coughed and eyed me and grinned. –'' I failed, but there will be others. They will succeed to murder you and your whores!''- Another strong blow and the mortal spat more blood. I ripped the chains off and lifted the body high in the air by the collar. Josh regained conscious and tried to free himself, but my power outmatched his at least then times more.

'' What did you just called my guests?!''- I pinned the boy at the nearest wall, and tightened a little the hold around his neck. Josh tried to kick me, but it was no use.

'' They are not clean anymore.''- The mortal said , voice raspy, and I stopped choking him. Although I wanted to so badly. –'' They have associated with you, demons, and one of them will become a vampire. Too bad I couldn't kill the girl.''- I punched him not withholding my force in the stomach and Josh groaned. That vermin mentioning Kamelia made me see red. The girl that now was sleeping , could have died if I hadn't saved her. And I couldn't allow that. Kamelia Owens had made me angry, but I didn't want her death or to be injured. I wondered why had I shielded with my body this girl, when I had nearly decided to send her home. She shouldn't matter to me, maybe next week Kamelia won't be in the mansion and I would forget about ever meeting her. What had made me risk my own safety and be wounded again for this particular mortal girl? The first bullet had hurt bad enough, but a second? I didn't know what had gotten into me to protect a human, and Kamelia above all, the only one amongst my guests that pissed me off. My body had just moved on its own accord, eyes glued to the blond girl. I had known the bullet will hit her. I could have let one of the guards to protect Miss Owens, but the fear had overtaken me. Kamelia Owens was still my chosen girl, my guest and I had felt it like my duty to save her. Besides something about seeing the blond mortal wounded or even dead, had caused my chest to tighten by fear even now. Silly for me to worry about humans, but I had reacted without thinking then. Now when I think about it, I still couldn't find out why. Humans were food and pleasure for me, but I couldn't let one of them die when I can prevent it . I have become closer to the girls, even if I didn't want it to. I was responsible for their lives.

'' Don't ever call my girls like that ever again! And your pitiful people won't ever touch a hair of my girls! I will personally find and kill you all, if you try again !''- Another blow in the stomach. Josh yelled and curled into a ball on the ground and I kicked him in the rub cage.

'' You may torture me all you want, I won't tell you anything.''- The mortal was coughing blood on the floor. My trousers were ruined, my hands bloody, but I didn't care.-'' Others will come.''- Josh lifted his head and looked me into the eyes.

'' Let them come. I shall be expecting them.''- I lifted the mortal again by the collar and pinned him against the wall. I lowered my head and sank my fangs deep into Josh Greenway's neck. The mortal screamed, and I smiled. The blood surely was good, and I bit deeper. I entered the boy's mind, stopped drinking and closed my eyes. The boy screamed again, when I searched his mind for memories. Josh was trying to resist, but the pain and blood loss weakened him, and images flashed before my eyes. Women, men, a map, and weapons. A basement. Someone was giving the rebels weapons, and I delved deeper into the vermin's mind for a name, as well for the others' identities. Who had told them where we would be? I managed to learn the names of four traitors, but when I applied more pressure to find more information, I was immediately pulled out from the mortal's head. Josh Greenway's body couldn't handle the blood loss and my powers , the boy had a heart attack and died in my arms. I dropped the limp body with disgust on the floor and wiped my mouth. I washed my hands off the blood. I will have a nice talk with one of my servants- Samuel, the one that betrayed me.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I couldn't sleep well that night, after I was nearly shot. My hands were shaking, and the gun was still before my eyes, every time I close them or look away. The malice on that boy's face, his words. Was really how some of the town see us like? Tainted, betrayers? Only because I had the misfortune of Daniel coming into my school and me catching his eye! As if I wanted to be taken from my home and live with a vampire , and maybe marry him! As if I wanted to be turned into a bloodsucker myself, if I become Daniel's wife! But I guess some only see the huge limo, the fancy house and think the four of us as … I had cried a lot when I had tried effortlessly to get some sleep that night. I had been so terrified, and had locked my room twice, something I hadn't done these days. I perfectly well knew the whole house was heavily guarded, but I was still scared. I hadn't ever feel so small as I did then.

The bullet had literally missed me just with seconds and who knows, I might have been seriously hurt or even dead, if Daniel hadn't pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me. My life could have ended right there, in front of the cinema, just minutes after I had watched a movie I had long anticipated. I wouldn't ever see my mother again, Tony, my friends. I would be gone forever or in the best case, just wounded.

My mother had learned about the attack, it had been in the late news. I remember jumping slightly, when my phone had rang just when I entered my room , and I saw my mom's number. I had dropped my bag on the floor, and slid down the wall and hugged my knees, as I answered her.

'' Kami, please tell me you are all right!''- My mom was hysterical and my throat had tightened as I heard her crying. –'' The reporter said about a shooting! Please, sweetheart!''- I had pulled off the hairpins and threw them across the room.

'' I am fine, mom. Daniel and the guards managed to get us out from there without any of us getting hurt. I am safe.''- I had sniffed and wiped the tears in my eyes. I had to be strong for her, and not show how much I was scared.

'' Are you hurt? ''- I had looked down. One of my heels was broken, I had ran so fast to the car. Now my once beautiful shoes , the second pair I had here, were ruined .

'' No.- We had talked about a 20 minutes or so. My mother had stopped crying , and I had managed to control my tears. No need to worry her more. If I had told my mother I had been shot at, she would probably have a heart attack out of worry. The news had hidden this fact, and I was glad they did. The reporters only said there have been an assassin attempt on the mayor's son, with no casualties.

I remember undressing like in a fog, brushing my teeth and getting beneath the covers. Beatrice had offered to spent the night with me here, but I refused. My friend needed sleep as much as I did. Trish feared for me, but I wanted to be alone. I had school in the morning. Daniel wanted firstly to not let us go tomorrow, but part of me was glad he let us go. I was scared to be outside , but the thought of spending another day or two inside the mansion, with all those servants, their gossiping, which I had heard once or twice- it would drive me insane.

During the long moments I had fought with the insomnia, I stared at the ceiling , just thinking. Daniel, a vampire, saved me from danger and risked getting hurt because of me. The more I repeat in my head this, the more true it got. It became as real at the bullet , flying right at me. The man , that had been my sole hating focus, had shielded me. My master had threw himself over me, face , full of concern and fear. Fear for me, a mere mortal ? The one girl, the vampire had treated as lower, a servant without even paying her ? If I had been a more romantic person, I would think Daniel had done this because he fancied me. But this was no fairytale, and I sincerely doubted my master had saved me just for my beauty, blue eyes or some sudden love interest for me. But the way the vampire's green eyes stared at mine, how gentle he was when he helped me stand up, how he checked me for any wounds . My master was an attractive man and any woman would be flattered if he had saved her life, and he to show the same concern I saw in his eyes. Me? I was confused. I owned my life to this guy. The same one that made me do all those chores and he bothered to protect me?! I was one of Daniel's chosen girls after all, not that it had mattered to him when I brought him coffee or vacuumed his room. Did he do it because he felt responsible for me, us ? That must be it. The prospect of my master protecting me from danger because he had suddenly developed a romantic interest in me , was hilarious. I doubted that I was his type, Djina suited Daniel the best. She always tends to look perfect, he does too. Djina is arrogant, Daniel is too. They were perfect for each other. No way a girl like me could spark an interest in him. Not that I wanted to. But I still owned Daniel my life and I would try to act more nicely with him. The vampire may have treated me awful, but I was taught better. When a person saves your life, you are in debt to him. Even if that person was my master, Daniel, a guy I had wished he just drop dead at least 30 times when I had followed his orders . I wanted to thank him in person , so I had gone to his room.

I _ **knocked on the door and took a deep breath. What was I doing? I had already thanked him, but I felt need to say more.**_

 _ **'' Who is it?''- His voice made me jump and I nearly ran away, but I found my voice to answer.**_

 _ **'' It's me, Kamelia. Can I talk with you for a minute, Master Daniel?''- I waited with bated breath and when the door opened, I gulped. Daniel stood before me, his shirt half-buttoned, without a tie, and his hair seemed really soft. Yes, the vampire was definitely a sinfully beautiful man indeed.**_

 _ **'' Why aren't you in bed?''- The vampire let me in and closed the door behind me. I turned around and took a deep breath. I had prepared what to say, but now when I found myself face to face with him, I forgot everything.**_

 _ **'' I…''- I blushed and hated myself for this. Closing my eyes for a minute, I gathered my thoughts. –'' I wanted to thank you for saving my life, Master Daniel. I know I had said it, but I felt the need to do it again. I know you didn't have to risk your safety for me, and I'm forever in your debt. I realize I had caused you trouble and your kind gesture really …''- I started crying , I didn't want to in front of my vampire master, I couldn't prevent it. I owed Daniel my life, like it or not. My master had acted the most human way with me by protecting me. If he was anybody else, I would hug him immediately , but I didn't dare do that.**_

 _ **'' Please, don't cry, Kamelia.''- Daniel was in front of me, so close and I lifted my eyes to meet his green ones. The dark-haired man caressed my cheek and wiped a tear.-'' You don't have to thank me. I was awful to you, and saving you was the least I could do. I don't want us to be enemies, Kamelia, let me in at least for a few days. ''- Why my master has to be so handsome? Why he can't be some old guy? I reminded myself what Daniel had put me through, so I could break away easily from the charms of his voice, or that handsome face.**_

 _ **'' I will try. I promise, Master Daniel.''- The vampire ran a hand through my hair and I lost my breath. Daniel's touch was so warm, and set delightful shivers down my spine. The vampire removed his hand, realizing he had touched me, my hair- something he hadn't done** **before. My master cleared his throat, and ruffled his own hair this time.**_

 _ **'' Call me Daniel. It would be more suitable.''- He smiled at me, little shyly . I returned the smile.-'' We can talk more tomorrow. You need sleep, Kamelia.''- Daniel walked me to my room. We passed one servant girl, Glenda, and I was absolutely sure the gossip would spread around the whole mansion.-'' Have pleasant dreams, Kamelia.''- Daniel lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blushed.**_

 _ **'' You, too, Daniel.''- I watched him disappear down the corridor and head towards the staircase .**_

 _ **# # #**_

The whole school knew about the accident. My master had intended firstly to not let us attend, but then doubled our guard. I was with Michael and another vampire- Adam, a blond-haired tall guy. I didn't know if this would be permanent. I had accustomed to Michael, I really did. Adam had introduced himself to me, bowed and kissed my hand , but he was still a stranger. I had asked Michael when we were alone about my new guard. No matter how long Adam would be with me, we would have to tolerate one another. I had wanted to know was he bad, would he yell at me.

'' Well…''- Michael had bit his lips and I swallowed, anticipating his answer. We were about to head for the school, I had been checking if I had forgotten to put anything in my school bag. I had paused my movements, and looked straight at the vampire. Adam had gone to feed. –'' I have met Adam Sinclair a couple of times during the years , working for the Turner family.''- Michael had smiled at me, his grey eyes were kind and they had relaxed me.-'' From what I have heard and seen, Sinclair is a good soldier, brave. I doubt that he will treat you bad, Kamelia, he married a human girl soon, and his wife is happy with him.''-I had grimaced at this. A human , happy with a vampire? I enjoyed talking with Michael, although he was a blood drinking creature. But the idea of marrying a vampire and simply be happy with him, or in love , was too much for me. It seemed unreal. –'' I know it seems hard to believe, but some of us don't think you, mortals, for lower. I don't. I won't ever hit you, unless you disobey mine or Daniel's orders. I think you are a brave and smart girl, Kamelia, and I really don't want to see you hurt. ''

So I was a bit worried about the new guard, Daniel had said that it would be until he catches all the people, involved in the attack. I had tried to pry something out of Michael, but he never answered my questions. I didn't have any doubts that the young man was tortured , although I wasn't sure I wanted to know how. I was more interested about the people behind the attack. I had heard rumors about a Resistance. There had been another murder attempts across the country, during the past months . But I never thought that I will see with my own eyes rebels. Most of the humans now were just going to work, trying to live like we weren't enslaved. Any act of treason was punishable so we had learned to obey and not cause trouble. But there was still some people, men and women who had weapons and didn't fear to stood up against the vampires, the dominating race now. It fascinated me and frightened me equally. I could have become a victim to their rage, but I couldn't help but admire their courage. From where they had found weapons, learned where we would be? How many of them were in our town, who was helping them? Did I know some of them? But Michael had changed the subject, saying that he didn't wanted to worry me with things like these, and he hinted that it wasn't my concern. I had wanted to yell at him, that it surely was, my life was threatened, but I fear I had overstepped my bounders with these questions and I had apologized to my guard for asking them. Michael hadn't seemed angry, but his grey eyes were judging me, as if wondering about my sudden interest in the rebels. The vampire might think I was asking because of the hope of someone from the Resistance to rescue me, but the bullet from last night had completely changed that.

Now I was walking next to Beatrice down the corridor to our first class, my two guards behind me. I still felt Michael casting me strange glances, we had talked a bit in the car, but I still felt awkward. Adam had bought me coffee from the vending machine and I thanked him. He wasn't obliged to do that, but I felt he wanted us to get on well. It would be easy for him to protect me if I obey and if we don't argue. And I would try to be good, like I do with Michael. Maintaining a somewhat close to friendship relation with my guard was good for both of us.

'' I am sorry, but we will need a few more chairs.''- My new guard said to my Biology's teacher , when she saw the six vampires behind us. Since that had begun , our teachers were used to having a three more students , and there were always free chairs. Mrs. Brown quickly sent two boys to find more chairs. I walked in and froze when I saw Anthony.

'' Kami, I was so worried!''- My boy stood up , but stopped just a few steps in front of me. Michael was at my right, and Tony took the hint, but said to my guard.-'' I thought she was hurt, can't I at least talk to her?!''- My boy was never taking his brown eyes away off me, and I wanted to cry. The need to hug him and melt in his embrace was so overwhelming, that I took a step towards him.-'' Her mother will ask how she is! I live nearby ! Please.''- His voice broke.

'' All right, but 10 minutes. Me and Adam will be present. Don't touch her, boy.''- Michael said finally, and I wanted to hug him for this, but it would be wrong. Instead I was the first to walk outside, followed by Tony and my guards.

'' Are you really OK?''- Anthony leaned against the wall, and did the same, but keeping a distance. The vampires were near, but I focused only on Tony. My boy's eyes lowered to my neck, asking silently if I had been bitten or abused in some way.

'' Yes, I am fine. You don't have to worry. And I wasn't hurt in any way.''- Tony mustn't know about Daniel's punishment and the cause of it. This was my mistake, and it would only upset my mother more, if my boy finds out and tell her. Anthony lives near our home and I had dined countless times in his home, or he in mine. Our families were friends, we had celebrated together New Year's eve. It felt like a another life, when I think about it.

'' But this is dangerous, Kami! You could have…''- Tony closed his eyes and I wanted to hold his hand, but I couldn't.

'' But I am safe, Anthony. Listen, I… am sorry about yesterday and ….about what you heard. It's not…''- God, I so wished we were alone! How to make my boy understand that I wasn't enjoying myself in the mansion with Daniel?!

'' I know this is a big chance for a girl. To live like a princess. ''- Tony eyed me and I gulped.-'' I know you, Kamelia, you don't care about those things. But hearing you say all those things , and now assuring me you are fine …I don't know what to think. Either you are hiding something, or you really are liking this lifestyle. I bet it is the first one. ''- I closed my eyes, the world started to spin , but I shook my head. Finally I gathered the courage to look Anthony in the eyes. His were concerned, and my heart melted. I only nodded, I couldn't say more.

'' You should go back in class.''- Adam broke my stare with Tony and I was the first one to enter through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Daniel's POV**_

I saw the look in my mother's eyes and groaned mentally. My dear mother probably was beyond happy I threw myself to protect Kamelia . You don't need to be a mind reader to figure out what was going through my mother's head. She must be imagining Kamelia in a bridal dress, me waiting at the altar, grandchildren. My bride and me head over heels in love with each other, living blissfully in the mansion, raising our kids together. My mother wanted grandchildren, although she would never admit it. And now that she knew about what I did for my guest, she got this gleam in her eyes and this smile , that I groaned mentally again. I only did what I thought was right, nothing more. I didn't confessed my undying love for Kamelia or gave her a ring. I only protected a girl, which lived with me. A girl that surprised me by coming to my room at night to thank me personally. I admit I felt uncomfortable when she thanked me, and I was ashamed I had treated her like a servant before. But Kamelia showed such good heart by thanking me, she had been absolutely sincere. The mortal girl looked so fragile, so innocent, something I hadn't seen in a long time. She had no makeup on, her hair was loose , and the puffed eyes had made my chest tighten. Kamelia had cried , and that hurt me, even if I didn't know why. I had wanted to comfort her, so my hand touched her cheek and wiped a tear. The skin was so soft, and warm, and the blush suited the young woman. And the blond curly hair was silky and pleasant to touch, I thought as my hand ran through it. But I had immediately pulled back. I had touched my guest, more like caressed, and it burned me. This new emotion was dangerous.

'' You mustn't fear love, Daniel.''- My mother told me, placing down her cup of coffee.-''If you feel sympathy towards this girl, you should be more gentle with her.''

'' I don't fear, mother. I only did what I thought it was the best.''- Was I trying to convince myself this, too?

'' Well, I doubt you would have done the same for anyone else. The girl was in danger and you rescued her. Call me old, but that means something.''- I rolled my eyes again. Mother and her romantic nature!

I was confused. I wasn't used to rescue mortal girls and they to thank me later. Well, usually mortal women would thank me by letting me drink from them or be my companion in bed for a few pleasurable hours. Simply saying thank you and using such kind words- that I hadn't expected. And from a girl, that looked like an angel. What?! What that came from?!

'' But seriously, Daniel, these girls need fun. ''

'' Before we were attacked, I was going to take them to a restaurant. And we saw a movie together.''- I had tortured my servant, Samuel. How could he betray me? I paid him well, he ate regularly here , so why becoming part of the Resistance?

'' But I'm suggesting, something with dances, music, more guests. A dinner.''- I eyed my mother. A dinner? Now?-'' Before you say something, think about it. These girls are scared, and need something to cheer them up. To take their mind out of this. The security will be very high, of course, let me and you father deal with it. But I think it will be good for your chosen girls, Daniel, to be around other people and have some fun.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I had been staring at my lines for maybe an eternity, before I heard Anthony's voice.

'' Kamelia, we have to start.''- I blinked rapidly at him , trying to process where I was . We were rehearsing again, the school play will be soon, and you could feel the tension in the air. Our costumes were ready, the stage props, the lights, everything. In fact I liked the dress I will be wearing as my character. It was simple, and my favorite color- blue. But the clothes I had to put on when my character Catherine gets engaged to Sebastian, and the bridal dress- they were suffocating me in some way. I knew it was stupid to think so, but no matter how beautiful they were , I couldn't stand to be in them now. I had loved them before, I really had. Maybe because this play reminded me of my current life, although I wasn't engaged to Daniel or marrying him. But like my character, I was forced into this. I had never understood my heroine better than now.

'' Yes, I'm coming.''-I answered, after putting a strand of hair behind my ear. My boy had knelt before me, but he was keeping distance. Anthony was looking at me, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Tony knew me well enough to know I was hiding something, but we were forbidden to be alone. But I was afraid to tell him what had happened to me and his possible reaction. I wish i knew what was going through his head, but those brown eyes didn't reveal anything.

'' I thought she was not feeling well.''- He explained to my guards, before standing up and taking his seat again.-'' I didn't touch her.''- Because of this stupid law, I could lose Anthony! Me and him had barely exchanged a few words, other than the times when we rehearse, and even then he was still the same-moody and silent. But I could feel Tony glance at me often, and my eyes find their way to him, too. We passed each other in school, and every time it got harder to look away. Being not able to at least talk with the one I want, was a torture. We have to pretend we were strangers, and in the same time see each other every day and play the roles of beloveds on the stage. I was barely holding up, with everything I had been through. I didn't know what keeps me sane still. Maybe Trish and Lizzie, with who I was inseparable now. I was beginning to like Elizabeth, she was funny, and she might become one of my best friends. I didn't feel malice from her, like I did from Djina, who has been sending me cold stares since she saw Daniel saving me. In fact someone had placed bubble gum on my chair and thank God Beatrice had told me , otherwise I would have sit on it, without noticing. And from the way my red-haired classmate looked at my direction then, I knew she had put it there. And somehow my favorite hairclip had vanished from my desk, also my pen. I suspected Djina for this, too. But she denied it , of course, when I had asked her. I didn't want to start a fight, and not in school, with so many spectators, and our guards, but I knew I had to be careful and watch out for my classmate. Trish had suggested to pull a prank on Djina, and I had considered the idea and decided that maybe when we get home.

'' Let us worry about her wellbeing, boy.''- Michael glared at Anthony, but did nothing. Adam tensed up, but remained sitting, too. I still felt uncomfortable around my new guard, although we had small talks. I guess Michael was more closer to me, at least I trusted him.

I eyed Michael and Adam and got up on the stage. Thank God, but I didn't have to rehearse scenes with Anthony right now, but with the other male lead- Leo, playing the role of Sebastian. I closed my eyes and released a deep breath. I had to get into character and do this, I mustn't loose focus and fail in things that I love. No matter how my life was messed up right now. I adored acting, and I dreamed to become an actress someday, although I knew it was a stupid wish. We didn't have money for such education, or for me to study Arts, because I liked that too. In fact I wasn't sure if we could afford any education . So I had intended to find a job, but given what had happened to me, I guess it have to wait. All of my plans for the nearby future have been altered, and now I was scared. I absolutely had no idea what would happen to me now. Being without plans was new for me and definitely not good.

I played the part of the play , where Sebastian asks her to marry him, promising endless riches and all the love in the world. I said my lines, and expressed the anger my character feels towards the man , who blackmailed her, because he loves her. I pushed Leo, like my heroine would , and stood emotionless, when he expressed how much he adored Catherine. Finally I broke down on the ground, sobbing, because Sebastian had locked Catherine in her room, yelling that she will be his wife, otherwise her brother will die. And when other girls appeared on the stage, my character's servants- I had almost laughed, but remembered to stay in role. The servants girls have to show pretty dresses for my heroine and fix her hair. A situation that would happen to me in the real life, and this was why I had almost laughed.

Apparently, Daniel's family will host a big fancy dinner, and the four of us will be the honored guests. I learned it about 10 minutes ago or so, and I was in shock because of it. Daniel had called each one of us, to inform us. When I heard his voice, even on the phone, I still shivered and like I felt his hand again in my hair. The vampire's voice was like a chocolate to the ears, like I heard Djina say so during lunch, I had to agree with her. It might kill me, but I will agree with her on this. I didn't know if it was because of his vampire nature, but Daniel's voice was really pleasant to listen to, almost hypnotic. It had some sensual vibe in it, but maybe I listen to Djina's daydreaming about Daniel too much and some of her words were stuck in my head. The vampire was a hard person to figure out. He used me as a slave, but then he saved my life?! And the way he stood silent, staring at my hair, eyes and caressing it… I must be going crazy, Daniel couldn't have developed something for me, right?! He changes women like clothes, I had heard the stories, and the servants gossip too loud about the wild parties that had occurred in the mansion. Besides I doubted vampires could love, I mean someone other than their own kind. Michael was the nicest vampire I have known, but could he feel love for a human? I have heard about humans falling for vampires, but the other way around?

Daniel must trying to woo me, but… That man saved your life, I reminded myself for the hundredth time. The same man that allowed your best friend to see her granddad for his birthday, bought Djina's sister a new violin, sent his own doctors for Lizzie's father. Maybe you just have to get to know him, maybe he wasn't so evil. But I was terrified. Living under one roof with a sinfully handsome man, passing him by in the corridors, eating together, noticing him watching you, could get any girl into a romantic mood. But I love Anthony. Daniel might really be nice, under his playboy and arrogant façade, but.. I was terrified to get to know him, because I might start to like him, like I had begun with Michael. Liking my guard, wasn't like liking the guy. I was supposed to fight for his love. I decided to act more like myself with Daniel, joke , he had showed me great kindness.

Daniel will be waiting for us after we finish out homework , to take us out shopping for clothes and shoes. Djina was ecstatic, Lizzie was happy to be outside. They were still scared about what had happened, calling their families to calm them down. Gideon, Trish's boyfriend had asked to talk to her, to make sure she was okay really, and her guards had allowed him this. My best friend was hurting, because she missed her boy, too. She even had tried to pass him a note in one class, but I had stopped her, afraid of what might happen to her. Gideon had sent her a text on my phone, and I had typed an answer from her. I had quickly deleted the message.

'' How are you, girls?''- Daniel smiled at us and helped each one get in the car. His hand held mine a little longer, or I was imagining it. And why was I unable to look away from his eyes?

Lizzie began telling him about the test she had today, Beatrice about her new grade in Chemistry.

'' That's wonderful, girls! I am proud of you, Beatrice!''- Daniel smiled at my best friend and kissed her hand.-'' And I am sure you did great, Elizabeth.''- He kissed her hand too. I smiled at him, and he looked my way, but I quickly turned my attention outside. Djina was glancing between the two of us with Daniel , and she crossed her arms. My red-haired classmate soon started a conversation with my master about the competition, in which our cheerleaders will attend . Djina asked Daniel to come to watch her, and laced her fingers with his. I rolled my eyes at this, my classmate was practically leaning on his shoulder, making sure the vampire's attention will be only on her. And the vampire seemed to not bother with her closeness, and he didn't freed his hand. He gave her a smile, from which hers only got wider. This irritated me, I didn't know why.

'' Of course I will see you dance, Djina!'' – Then Daniel looked my way.-'' Is your play soon, Kamelia?''- I told him the date, wondering if I should invite him over. I mean he could come, even without my invitation, but would he consider it rude if I don't ask him?

'' Do you mind if I come to watch it? I have always liked the theater.''- Daniel didn't say that to order me, I felt it in his voice. It didn't sound like a mock, too. More like he really wanted to know if I didn't have a problem with him being there. Like he was afraid to ask me, afraid to not be wanted there. It stunned me.

'' Yes, of course you can come. It's a small school play, nothing fancy or…''- I was blushing, and I knew it. Djina was looking at me so coldly, but I didn't care.

'' I don't mind. I am sure it will be interesting.''- My classmate hurried to ask Daniel something and he looked at Djina again.

The limo stopped in front of one huge store, from the ones we couldn't afford.

'' Here are the best dresses and shoes in town.''- The vampire said, after everyone got out from the car. –'' Only the best for you, girls.''

From the moment I entered the boutique , I knew that I have fallen into some paradise. The air smelled like a rich perfume, the dresses were probably more than my mother's three month salary , and the shoes…. I liked shopping, but I only buy clothes we could afford. Being in these expensive stores was something I never thought it would happen to me. Some of the dresses here I had seen on supermodels , actresses, and the shoes were amazing.

'' Maria, I have missed you!''- Daniel kissed on the cheek one young woman.-'' I have brought you some very special ladies to me. I want you to pick them something good to wear. The price doesn't matter. ''

Maria clapped her hands and looked each one of us from the head to the toes. I blushed as she was looking at me.

'' They are beautiful, Daniel! I look forward to make them into princesses!'' – She clapped again, and six girls surrounded us.

'' My girls will need a makeup and a hairstyle, Maria.''- Daniel sat on one couch and took the glass of champagne, one girl gave him.

'' But of course, dear! I have some perfect guys for the job! ''- One girl took my hand and whisked me away. Our guards took a seat, too.

'' You have nice eyes, Miss.''- Veronica, it said on her nametag, pulled out one long to the ground red dress with an open back.-'' Try this, maybe it will suit your eye color.''- I put it on, afraid of damaging the fabric, it was very expensive. I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror, I looked really beautiful. I showed myself to Daniel and the others. The vampire said he liked Lizzie in her dress, and I waited patiently for him to notice me.

'' You look wonderful, Kamelia.''- Daniel smiled and winked at me. I blushed and glanced at my guards. Michael was smiling too, Adam only nodded.

'' Thank you, Daniel.''- I bit my lips and his eyes traced the motion. My cheeks got redder.

'' If you want to try these ones, Miss.''- Another girl, Sasha, took my hand and lead me to the changing room. I passed Beatrice .

'' You are gorgeous, Trish!''- My friend was amazingly stunning in her pink dress.

'' You , too, are amazing, Kami!''- I hugged her before entering the changing room and putting on the other dresses they had prepared for me. And each one of the clothes was absolutely beautiful, delicate , and they made me feel like a princess from the fairytales. Every time I looked myself in the mirror, I was amazed to see a young beautiful woman staring back at me. Was I really this?

'' This is the dress for you, Kamelia!''- Daniel said after I showed him myself into one dress. The vampire stood up, and reached for my hand and squeezed my palm gently, and I blushed again. –'' Turn around, please.''- And I did, this dress felt like it was made for me.-'' You are beautiful in it. Don't try anything else on. We will take this one.''- Daniel let go of my hand , but I continued to feel his green eyes on me, when I headed to find shoes for the dress. Lizzie had picked up a dress, also Djina. And they both looked stunning in them. Beatrice was wondering between two dresses, and Daniel said she looked best in the first one.

I tried different pairs of heels, I lost the count. I had to find the right size, color, and a height I could walk on. And finally I found the perfect shoes. Maria's girls started with my makeup after this. I didn't want it to be too much, and after few attempts, I was just like I wanted to be. And the hairstyle took time, too. I was tired to sit at one place, and three or four girls to surround me, fixing my hair.

'' I think we have found the perfect look for your girls, Daniel. The young ladies will be like goddesses.''- Maria smiled when Daniel paid everything later.

'' I hope so, Maria. I will call you to inform you when I will need the hairstylists and makeup artists.''- And with lots of heavy bags we left the boutique. I was exhausted, we had spent couple of hours in there. I was hungry, and wanted just to eat and go to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I hope it's a good one. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

The party was going to be in Saturday in one of the most luxurious restaurants here. My mother had arranged everything so quickly, that it fascinated me. The DJ, the decorations. She had only asked me if my girls had any preferences about the food, their favorite meals. I had told her what each one of my guests loved to eat, and she made sure that the menu would contain these meals, so my girls could feel comfortable. My father had dealt the security, while my mother made an guest list. I had specifically said I wanted the families of my girls to be present, and my mother had sent invitations to the addresses.

'' Thank you, Daniel.''- Elizabeth had smiled at me when I told them at breakfast. I had returned the smile, but my eyes had moved to Kamelia, who was next to the brunette. My blond guest had been drinking coffee, and there had been something about her that made me feel strange. Like I wanted to be near her. I had caught myself looking often at Kamelia, while she ate, spoke, and I had this urge to caress her blond hair, to see her smile at me. I had used my senses, and I found it fascinating to hear my guest practice her lines for the school play, or to laugh with the other girls. Kamelia had a nice laughter.

This was ridiculous! I should stop staring so often at my blond guest, but I couldn't stop myself. Like my eyes were drawn to her, and I longed to hear her laugh. Every time our eyes meet, I felt warm inside, and nervous. This was absurd! I had so much experience in seducing women, mortal or no, and this particular mortal girl shouldn't affect me like this! She has to be the one drawn and smitten by me! I felt like a fool, because I was nervous in her presence, and every word she had said, I remembered it.

I was pleased Kamelia talked to me, she had loosen up, and I found I liked to see a smile on her face. It was wrong of me to pay more attention to her, than to the other girls. I wanted to know her, and it scared me. Because Kamelia looked absolutely breathtaking in her dress, that I had barely refrained from pulling her closer and kissing her. It scared me how faster this mortal had gotten my attention.

It became Saturday, the day of the dinner. It was nearly the end of the week, I had given myself to get to know Kamelia. In the start of it, I was uncertain if I wanted her around , but now? This girl was more in my head, that I ever wanted.

I was nervous because of the dinner. I had prepared a surprises for my girls, some things I had learnt from our talks. I only hoped they would enjoy them.

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

The days until the fancy dinner in Saturday had passed so quickly, that I hadn't ever realized it. It's was like the time had sped up his course, and the days all blurred for me.

Every day was the same. I get up in the morning, have break with the other girls in the smaller dining room. Daniel comes, wishes us good morning and the servants bring him a cup of coffee. The vampire doesn't eat much, I had realized all these days. My master would eat a apple or a toast for breakfast, drink coffee, but nothing too much. And it was the same with the dinners- Daniel would only try some of the meals, but never empty the plate, like we all did. But he never did forget to compliment the cooks for the splendid food. I had heard that vampires could eat normal, human food, but it could never be enough to satiate them. Michael had confirmed this. I had seen the blood donors , brought for Daniel- women, men at different age. It had repulsed me in the beginning-they were used like cattle, it was a trade, slavery. I admit I had thought Michael would feed in front of me, but he was ashamed to do so, he only excuses himself and disappears for a few minutes. With Daniel was different- he was the boss, he could do anything in here. But his donors were brought to him every day on a schedule, but the other girls didn't know that. My roommates knew he drank blood, but they had never seen the donors, like I had because I was serving Daniel as my punishment. Thanks to my chores, I had seen the donors, heard a few gossips between the maids. And the staff here really did gossip. They had been careful when I had been near, in the kitchen or in the laundry room, but I had heard them. I knew that there were bets on which one of us was going to be the mistress of this mansion, the future Mrs. Turner. So far Djina and Elizabeth were leading. One of the maids thought my place wasn't here, and wondered if my master hadn't decided to keep me as a servant. I had slapped her, I hadn't told Michael, nor anyone about it. The girl had only blushed, then glared me coldly as she had bowed and apologized to me. I had tried to act nice with the maids, especially Irene, who cleared my room every day, made my bed, and took my clothes for laundering. Irene was nice, and talkative, but I couldn't stand some of the other maids. I felt weird living in this huge house, all the corridors, rooms. I would be lost around here, if it wasn't for Michael. He had told me also which of the maids were good, and from which I should stay away . I was a guest here, a chosen girl, but I could sense that some of the servants weren't looking at me, or my friends in a nice way. They still did their job, but I could feel it. After dinner, me, Trish and Lizzie would go in one of us' rooms, watch TV or a movie on the laptop, or just talk for hours. Djina either stayed in her room, or visited the SPA center, the swimming pool. My classmate rarely spoke to me, she was jealous Daniel had saved me.

I loved this, just friendly chatter, me and my friends in pajamas, movies and snacks. Our guards made us company, of course, but often only three of them stayed to protect us. I had brought from home my laptop, and the Wi-Fi here was excellent. I couldn't contact Tony, but it was good I could use a computer.

School was the same. Our guards- present in every class. Some girls want to take a picture with me, the others, ask for an our phone numbers. Girls ,who would pass me every other day in the corridor, now wanted to be near me. It made me sick, and I politely refused their attempts to befriend me. Me and Anthony only communicated when we rehearse the school play, and I still felt his eyes on me during a class. It was hurting me. I sensed some of the teachers were confused about what grade to give me, the others as , they question us. I feared of this. I didn't want to get a higher grade because we lived with Daniel! I hoped this would change. The whole school knew who we were, and the press has been outside every day. Even there was an article with our pictures, taken God knew when, maybe near the school. But Daniel had forbidden the press to stalk us, and they had stopped. But the article was there still, asking which one would be it, the lucky one to capture the heart of the town's most wanted bachelor? My mother had read it, and I was afraid of her reaction. But I would see her on the dinner in Saturday, she was invited, too. All our families were, thanks to Daniel.

 _ **# # #**_

The dinner was tonight and I felt like I would die from nerves! I was sure I would collapse, scream if someone pinched me. Finally the Big day was here, and I was hoping that the time would slow down.

This day from the start of it, was one crazy rollercoaster. We had breakfast, and by the time I knew it, the makeup artists and hairstylist had arrived. Needless to say, I had been expecting them with a beating heart. I had never had my hair done professionally before, or my makeup. I knew how to fix my hair, make myself pretty, but this was different. There would be journalists tonight, famous guests. Something, that had never happened to me before. And they would be dances. My hands were shaking just by the thought of it. Would Daniel ask me on a dance? There was going to be a DJ, but there would definitely be slow dances. I knew how to slow dance, my father had taught me when I was little, when he had still lived with us. I had danced with Anthony on our dates, but I was still afraid. I would be watched by so many people, complete strangers, journalists. God knew what they would think of me?!

I had welcomed in my room the two girls, that would make me into a goddess, like the lady from the boutique had said. They had told me to sit still and I did. I had put out my dress on before this, and as I glance at my reflection in the mirror, I could barely recognized me. The dress was blue, long to the ground, sleeveless and satin. The bodice was embroidered with Swarovski crystals in the shapes of flowers. This dress had caught my eye from the moment I had saw in the boutique, and I had known I wanted it. And it had fitted me. As I stared at my reflection, the curly haired girl, who wore this perfect dress, and had her makeup done, I couldn't believe it. I had looked so unlike me. One of the girls, Isabel, had said that I had amazing eyelashes, and beautiful hair. Maybe they had been right. I had stood obediently as Isabel applied eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. My face hadn't looked like my own. I had worn makeup before, but the brands the girl had used were top ones, and she had done the styling and makeup for famous singers, she had told me. And I had really liked how Isabel had made me look like. She had made my eyes seem bigger and bluer, because according to her the color was wonderful, and I could really lure Daniel with their shine. He wouldn't be able to resist me, she had said, especially looking like this. The other girl, Molly, had done my hair. Given the fact I had a naturally curly hair, it wasn't needed to be curled. Molly had only combed it, sprayed the curls with hairspray, that made it shiner and more soft. Molly had braided some of my hair, put hairpins. Then she had placed one big hairpin in the same shape and color of the flowers , embroidered on the dress. When I had finally stood up in my blue heels, and I had looked myself for the first time, my whole look, I could only gasp. Was that really me? Could this beautiful stranger in the awesome dress could be really me? I had never considered myself beautiful until this day. Anthony had called me pretty before, but it had been like I saw me for the first time tonight. A good makeup, a fine dress and a beautiful hairstyle could truly change a person. I had felt like a young woman, a beautiful young woman.

'' You are very beautiful, Miss.''- Michael had kissed my hand, and I had blushed from the way his grey eyes were looking at me.-''Don't worry, everything will be fine tonight. You have to calm down, and have some fun. We will make sure nothing bad happens to you.''- Michael had let go of my hand, and smiled at me warmly.

'' You really look amazing. Don't forget to smile, you have a nice smile.''- Adam too had kissed my hand, and I had blushed again. I had been so nervous about how I looked, and the fact that my guards seemed to find me beautiful, made me blush so much. I wasn't used to be dressed in such clothes, or to have a professional makeup. The only time I would wear a dress like this, was going to be for my prom. And even then I wouldn't wear something so fine or look like this. We couldn't afforded it, not that I wanted to. In fact I had picked a dress, well maybe wondering between 2 or 3. I still had plenty to decide, but I wanted my dress to be simple, nothing too expensive. I wanted something I could wear afterwards, not just for one night only. But tonight wasn't my prom.

I remember descending the stairs, Michael at my right, ready to steady me if I trip, because of the heels. Adam had been behind us. My new guard wasn't as terrifying as I had thought. It had been easy for me to loosen up around him, and he was doing his best to do so. Adam talked a lot, more than Michael. He even had showed me a picture of his wife and their baby. I had found it easy to talk with him, with Michael. They still were my guards, they followed Daniel's orders, and I must obey them. But they had never yelled at me, or treated me badly. I acted nice, they did the same. My guards respected me, I did the same. It was connected, but I was glad I had Michael with me. If he hadn't been around to keep me company when I was locked in my room, I didn't know what I would do. And Adam wasn't so bad, he had a kid, he talked with me about what toys he had bought him. I had even suggested a book for a bedtime story. I was glad I was getting on well with my guards, for now.

Daniel was going to wait for us in the restaurant, he had left before us. I had hugged Trish, when I saw her. My friend was gorgeous in her dress with encrusted with crystals bodice, black lower half and slim straps. Beatrice's hair was curled and she had hairpins too. Lizzie's hair was pulled up high with a few strands of brown hair falling down. Her dress was strapless, in burgundy color, with a bodice covered with roses and crystals. Djina was amazing as ever, with her green long to the ground green dress, lower half covered with crystals. My red-haired classmate's hair was pulled up high too.

From the moment, I stepped out of the car, I gasped. The dinner was going to be in a hotel outside of the town, in its restaurant. The hotel was 5 star one.

'' Kami!''- My mother ran to me and hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around her too.-'' You look so beautiful, dear.''- She smiled at me, tears of joy in her eyes. My mother was pretty in a long strapless purple dress and hair pulled up high. –'' Turn around, dear.''- I did, and she hugged me again.-'' You look like a princess.''- I heard behind me Trish greeting her family and Jeremy running to hug his sister. Cameras flashed and I noticed the reporters.

'' Come, let's get you inside.''- Michael and Adam appeared at my sides and guided me and mom to the front door . My guards were too dressed up in a suits, and I must admit they looked gorgeous.

'' You have arrived.''- Daniel's mother walked to us, smiling. Cornelia Turner had been dining with us for the past days. She was trying to get to know us, we had even went shopping with her. I didn't know what to think of her. Mrs. Turner was very intelligent woman, but she could talk about movies, actors just the same way we could. And I had caught myself liking her. She joked with her son, answered our questions about him, and really tried to get to know us. I had noticed Cornelia Turner looking at me often with a smile, or glancing between me and Daniel on the table. And maybe she had expressed more interest in me, than the others. My master's mother thought there be something between me and Daniel! Had he told her anything about it? About me? Or I was just imagining things, and Mrs. Turner didn't spoke often with me at the dinner table. I didn't want to feel like a potential bride, her daughter in law. I guessed she was trying to get close to us.

I introduced my mother, and sighed mentally as mom took Daniel's mother's hand.

'' It's a pleasure, Mrs. Owens. Your daughter is a fine young woman.''- I knew it was hard for mom to be here, with so many vampires. It was hard for me to figure out how many humans and vampires were here tonight. The restaurant was full.

'' Thank you, Mrs. Turner.''- My mother shook the vampiress's hand, smiling, but I knew her- she was secretly afraid. The mayor , James Turner spotted us and approached. I tensed up. Daniel's father had dined with us again and it was more awkward than the first time. I felt judged again, but this time the mayor had tried to lead a small talk. But his eyes had the same look in them, and I knew he was mentally taking notes about each one of us. Probably wondering what had attracted Daniel . I wished I knew.

'' Good evening, Mrs. Owens. You are radiant.''- The mayor kissed her hand and smiled the same way, Daniel does. With this charming smile and gleam in the eyes. My mother smiled at the compliment, and said that she was happy to be invited.

'' Our son insisted. And as a mother I would have invited you anyway''- Cornelia Turner smiled warmly and my mother relaxed a bit.-'' I knew you would like to be with your children. All of you.''- Her eyes spotted someone behind us.-'' Daniel, here you are.''- Turning around, I froze. My breath hitched. My master was walking to us, and there was only one thought in my head- he was so handsome! Daniel was dressed in a black suit, but this one made him look like he has come to life from the pages of some magazine. The vampire's green eyes were really amazing, his black hair-sexy, and with this suit he could melt any heart. Mine started to beat faster, but I scolded myself for this. Daniel probably knew he was drop dead gorgeous, no need for me to stare at him dreamily like Djina. Besides I shouldn't be interested in him.

The vampire kissed my mother's hand and bowed lightly , something I didn't expect. And the way he complimented her, would definitely get some ladies enamored.

'' Nice to meet you, Daniel.''- My master's cheeks got redder , as if he was nervous too. About meeting my mother? But the way the vampire had bitten his lips, told me he was indeed nervous. Daniel then looked my way, and he blushed again, but cleared his throat.

'' You look angelic, Kamelia.''- His green eyes took my whole form and this time I blushed. Daniel lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss. His hand was so warm, and I was surprised he didn't let go of mine immediately, as he was supposed to. Instead he smiled at me, and I felt his thumb caressing my hand. I licked my lips and Daniel's green eyes lowered to my mouth and traced the notion. Then he licked his lips, cleared his throat again and seemed to broke from his staring. –'' I should go and greet the others. See you soon.''- The vampire let go of my hand , ran a hand through his hair and after smiling at mother and me , turned around to meet Lizzie's family. But his gaze had held mine for the last time before that. And I was looking after him, how he knelt to shake hands with Jeremy, Trish's brother. He even kissed Clara's, Djina's little sister hand, after bowing to her. The vampire was a gentleman, and I found myself liking his smile.

The mayor and his wife shook me out of my daze, by leading me and my mother to the big table, where we would all be. My mother was looking at me, probably wondering why I was gazing like this at Daniel. But she never said anything, although I tensed up. I knew she thought all vampires were evil, and Daniel wanted to harm us, but that wasn't entirely true. My guards weren't monsters, and my master had showed a more pleasant side of him, more human one. I still remembered what he did to me, but these days I had found out that there was kindness in him. Maybe he was just afraid , like I was in this situation. Maybe we all needed to loosen up around one another.

Cornelia Turner introduced me to one of the town's most richest people. Some hotel owners, businessmen, designers. I had heard the names before, but I never thought I would shake my hands with them.

My mother was pleased to see that most of the guests were humans, although she thought that there was some trick. But I had assured her that this night nothing bad will happen to her, or me. I guess I trusted Daniel with my life.

The restaurant was huge and so beautifully decorated. There were flowers everywhere, balloons. The three fountains around the place made it look amazing with those lamps inside. I shook hands with more people, nodded , trying to remember the names.

Our table was the biggest and it had to fit the Turner family and ours. Beatrice was already there, sitting, and she had kept seats for me and my mother. I greeted her mother, ruffled the hair of her baby brother and shook hands with her father. I met Lizzie's and Djina's parents. Our guards were on the table, left from us and Michael returned my smile when I looked that way. Adam too smiled, his wife next to him.

I sat, carefully not to ruin the dress. My cheeks were burning, I had meet so many new people, and I felt nervous like hell. The table was set with salads, and I was pleased to see two of my favorite ones. I glanced at Daniel, who had just sat opposite me, and he smiled at me. His mother eyed me, while the waiters were asking what we would like to drink.

'' My son helped me with the menu. He wanted all of you to enjoy the dinner.''- Cornelia Turner raised her glass , and I did the same. The mayor stood up and everyone became quiet. He welcomed us four , our families.

'' I hope you will enjoy this night. Cheers, ladies.''- Everyone clapped and I drank some of the red wine. It was amazing, and I felt it warming up inside.

The meals were wonderful, some of which my favorites again. I recognized Beatrice's ones, too. Daniel really did made an effort . I talked with my mother, laughed with Trish, listened to her brother. I felt a little awkward speaking with Mrs. Turner, but she was nice and had a good sense of humor. The mayor was more reserved, but he did start a conversation with Lizzie's father. I sensed Daniel glancing my way, we were close after all, and I had exchanged some words with him. And his voice really could melt anyone. I tried to block such thoughts from my head, and focused on other things. I was careful not to stain my dress, to eat properly.

Daniel stood up, and took the microphone from the DJ, as his father had done. The vampire cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair.

'' Before the dances begin, I would like to say something. I am sure you had all met my guests, those wonderful ladies.''- I blushed.-'' I think they deserve this night, and I hope it would be memorable for them. But I have surprises for each one of my beautiful girls. I would like to give my presents to them. To your girls, from me.''- Everyone clapped. Presents for us? I eyed Beatrice, and she looked like me- both confused and excited. The vampire said something to the DJ, he nodded.

My master returned to our table, and I couldn't look away from him.

'' Daniel seems to treat you all well.''- My mother leaned and whispered in my ear.- '' And he is good looking, charming. But he is still a vampire, Kami, don't forget that.''- She squeezed my hand.-'' I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to see him use you.''- I was about to reply something when Beatrice exclaimed and covered her mouth. I turned around and saw what had made her so happy.

On the dance floor, stood her favorite illusionist, Christian Valentine, a good looking blond man.

'' Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!''- He smiled.-'' I will perform tonight, but I will need an assistant from the audience. A lovely young lady, named Beatrice Fuller.''- My friend squeaked from joy.-'' Please, come.''- Trish stood up, I squeezed her hand. The illusionist kissed my friend's hand, complimented her. I was so happy while I watched Trish's favorite illusionist to perform and her to assist him . Beatrice was widely smiling, while she helped the illusionist. I clapped as the rest of the audience, amazed by the magic show. Christian Valentine asked her for a favorite magic trick, and did it for her.-'' Thank you for the lovely assistance, dear lady.''- Christian Valentine bowed to my friend and made a flower appear out of thin air. He handed Beatrice the red rose. My friend was blushing like a tomato, beaming with joy when she walked back to our table. I stood up and hugged her, I was so happy for her.

Djina's surprise was as beautiful as my friend's was. The red-haired too covered her mouth when her favorite dancer Brian Ward appeared. The tall dark-haired man asked my classmate to came, gave her a red rose and showed her a few dance moves. I smiled as watched how Djina danced tango and waltz with her dream. Brian Ward bowed to my classmate and gave her his phone number, saying she could call him anytime if she wanted to become a professional dancer someday. I couldn't help but be happy for Djina too, although I didn't like her.

Lizzie's present from Daniel caused tears of joy in her eyes, as she stood up and walked to her favorite artist Charles Monroe, who politely kissed her hand. The brunette stood patiently as he draw her a quick portrait, and hand it to Elizabeth with one red rose. I hugged my new friend when she came back.

My palms were starting to sweat when I was waiting for my surprise from Daniel. The anticipation was killing me. I eyed my master. It was so sweet of him to do that for us, to make dreams of ours come true. Between the four of us, only Djina showed some romantic interest in him. Beatrice loved Gideon.

'' Daniel is drop dead gorgeous, but I want my boy.''- Trish had said to me once in the garden.-'' He is kind, but I don't think I could fall in love with him. My heart isn't free.''

Elizabeth didn't think she could fall in love like this.

'' Daniel is cute, but I don't know if it could work out.''

I was confused. I missed Anthony, wanted to be near him. But Daniel was starting to invade my thoughts, I was glancing at him often. I was terrified I might develop something for him.

My mother squeezed my palm, as I covered my mouth with my free hand. My favorite singer Jonathan Myers was walking towards me with one red rose in his hand. My cheeks got redder when he handed it to me.

'' Good evening, Miss Owens. You look amazing.''- Jonathan Myers offered me his hand and I stood up and let him guide me to the dance floor. He asked me for my favorite songs, and sang them to me, holding my hand all the time. It was magical, my singer so near me, singing for me. I couldn't even imagine this could happen to me. I just stood there, watching him sing. I was afraid my knees would buckle , but Jonathan Myers walked me to our table, bowed and kissed my hand. I was sure I was redder than a tomato, but I couldn't help it. This was the perfect present, so sweet. I eyed my master, only to find him staring at me. His lips curled into a smile, and I did the same.

One slow song began. The mayor asked his wife on a dance, my mother accepted the hand of one gentleman.

'' May I have this dance?''- I was startled when Daniel stood next to me.

'' Yes.''- I took his hand, and I allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. I was scared to slow dance, if I would mess up. I had asked, begged actually ,Michael, to help me with the dances. As my guard he wasn't allowed to touch me, but I had begged him for at least one or two dances, so I could be sure I still knew how to. I didn't want to embarrass myself, and luckily Michael had agreed to help me. It had been a little awkward, but I had needed a dance partner.

'' Thank you for the surprise. I don't know how to thank you for it. It was amazing.''- His hands wrapped around my waist, and I blushed by his closeness. He smelt so good.

'' I am glad you liked it. I wanted to make you all happy.''- Daniel smiled, his green eyes fixated on my face. –'' I knew you girls deserve some joy after what had happened. Your lives were at risk because of me. It scares me what might have happened.''- We began to dance.-'' You are my responsibility. I must protect you.''

'' But all this… ''- I meant our families ,favorite meals, the wonderful presents.-'' You are not as bad as I thought you were.''- Did I say that out loud?-'' I mean you were …''- I closed my mouth.

'' Don't be afraid to say it. I was a jerk to you, Kamelia. I wasn't use to live with mortals, or to have responsibilities. I am still learning how to behave around you all.''- The vampire didn't look away from my face and he blushed.-'' I hope you could forgive me for how I treated you, Kamelia. It was vile and unforgivable, I know. You have every reason to hate me. But I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Because I think you are amazing girl, and I would like to get to know you more.''- I did something, that I guessed surprised us both. I kissed his cheek. Daniel's eyes lowered to my lips, but he didn't lean to kiss me. Instead the vampire placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer as we danced.

If only I knew that someone had taken us a picture and tomorrow it would be in the newspapers.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Anthony's POV**_

I woke up with an enormous headache and groaning I turned on my left side and buried my face in the pillow. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth and that only made me more miserable. Drinking wasn't my thing, never had been. I had never gotten completely drunk, like last night. I've always had more self-control about this. Drinking was bad, it made people do crazy things, stuff they would be ashamed after. Luckily for me Gideon had stopped me before I do something incredibly brave and stupid. Like showing up uninvited at the blood suckers' party and taking Kamelia away. Just like in the romantic movies she watched- the hero rescues his girl from the evil and they run off to the sunset and live happily ever after. No harm, no death, to separate them. Only because their love was that strong. Love conquered all. I wished that was true and they were happy endings like in the fairytales in the real life. The good is victorious, the evil-defeated. In my case the evil were the vampires, and mainly- Daniel Turner, who took my girl away.

Kamelia was like the sun, cheerful , but these days I hadn't seen much of that side in her. And it had hurt me. My girl could talk for hours, joke, and find the proper words to calm me every time. She was my first love, my first time and I adored her. And it had pained me to see how sad she had been at school, how her eyes searched for mine. I wished I could kill that vampire slowly for taking her from me! Daniel Turner , that handsome rich boy, could have any girl in this town willingly, why take Kamelia, the others? Why were the vampires so cruel to steal girls like that? I knew Kamelia well enough to tell she was hiding something. And I could tell when she lied. And it surprised me.

I had listened to my sun describing the luxurious mansion she now lived, how her bed was made every morning, the wonderful food. I couldn't believe my ears. My girl wasn't the type to go for a rich lifestyle, she never cared about brands, expensive cars, I knew her. But the way she spoke, with so much details and amazement, had made me doubt. I could never give her that life. I was hoping that someday if we were still together, we could create a family, buy a house, have children. I would work as hard as I can to make everything good for her, to make her feel loved and safe. I would try to be a good partner in life, friend. But I had felt so hurt when I had heard Kami talk about the big and filled with the latest technique home of the vampire. I had felt betrayed, because I had thought I knew my girl so well and now I saw another side of her. But what if she was hiding something behind those words? A sweet tales to blind the other girls, while Kamelia hides something else? If she was hurt in any way and was too scared to tell? Her guard was always casting me warning glares and walked closely to her, making sure I won't come near her. I had suppressed my desire to punch the bloodsucker, to knock him on the ground, if that would mean I could hug Kami and kiss her. Our stolen kiss wasn't enough. But I would definitely cause trouble to my love and that had been the only thing stopping me. I didn't care if I would be beaten, this law was absurd and cruel! This reign of the vampires has to end!

Kamelia made me jealous , too. By denying being hurt and describing Daniel to the other girls. I knew very well that the mayor's son was handsome, and I was jealous my angel eyes was under one roof with him. The thought of him touching her, kissing her made me see red. I knew girls were enchanted by Daniel's good looks. Even my cousin had his picture from one magazine on the wall in her room. It was ridiculous! The mayor's son was a vampire, a murderer, our slaver! Young girls shouldn't be dreaming about him or envying my love Kami for being chosen. This was a curse, not some dream come true.

When I had heard about the dinner , I had decided I should go and make a scene. I had a gun in me, filled with normal bullets. Only the rebels knew where they sell or make silver ones. I wanted to become part of the Resistance and end this vampire terror once and for all. Make the leeches pay for every human girl they take away from her home. I had been ready to shoot some blood suckers, I had been drinking a lot before that, and I wasn't thinking straight. I only wanted to hurt the rich boy that had made my Kami sad, she wasn't smiling so often as before. I had wanted to hurt the playboy for what he had done, because I was sure my girl was hiding something. From her mother and me, to protect and not worry us. I just knew it. But Gideon had talked me out of it, punched me and poured some sense into me. He missed Beatrice, but the vampires were more powerful. My friend had hidden my gun , drove me home and told me to sober up. I had fallen asleep momentarily.

My phone rang and groaned again I picked it up. I had a text from Gideon, saying I should see an article. My friend was telling me to prepare myself, it would hurt me. I clicked on the link and my world shattered. It was an article about the Turner's party and it was entitled _**'' First signs of love for Daniel Turner, the town's most wanted bachelor.''**_ Under the title there were a couple of pictures of Kamelia, my girl, and that vampire, dancing, him kissing her on the forehead, and she- on the cheek. That photograph ruined me, I wanted to throw my phone at the wall, but stubbornly I kept reading. The mayor's son had surprised each one of his girls with an amazing presents. And as the reporter described it : ' _ **'Kamelia**_ _**Owens's present was the most romantic one''**_ , her favorite singer to perform her adored songs. That would make _**'' every lady fall in love**_ . '' Tears fogged my view as I reread the article and stared at the photographs.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I put my Biology's textbook aside and rubbed my eyes. It was Sunday afternoon and I had just finished writing my homework and studying for tomorrow. I was still sleepy, I had gone late last night to bed. The dinner last night was both exhausting and amazing. I got to spend time with my mother, met so many new people. Me and Beatrice had danced to our favorite pop songs, the DJ was very good. I remember me and Trish dancing, laughing, happy to have some fun . Me and her had gone to a disco only last week, before Daniel had taken us, and it was really good to loosen up. To dance, to laugh. I had tried to not drink much, only little wine, but I admit it had got me a bit tipsy so I had stopped. I hadn't want to embarrass myself, so I had stopped drinking. But my head had been aching in the morning, maybe from all the excitement and the music. And my feet were killing me from the heels, but I was happy. It was so good to have fun and loosen up.

Getting up was difficult, I had slept until noon. And the other girls couldn't force themselves out of the bed, the party had lasted until the early hours. I remember saying goodnight to my mother, kissing her cheek and embracing her, before getting in the limo. All the guests had left. In the end it had been us and our families. I had waved at my mother, who would be driven home with another limo, as the wonderful hotel was staying behind us. During the drive to the mansion I had suppressed my yawns, and talked joyfully with Beatrice and Lizzie. Even Djina had acted nicer. I had felt Daniel glancing at me, and I had met his eyes a couple of times, and he had smiled. He had really made this night amazing for us! He had thought of everything, it was so sweet . And I had felt my cheeks burning as I looked at him, a warmth inside of me.

'' Kami, have you read the news?''- Trish entered my room.

'' No, I haven't switched on my laptop. What is it?''- My friend quickly turned on my laptop. Beatrice was studying as me, and we had decided later to swim in the indoor pool. Adam had left me to see his wife and baby, but I had his number and I could call him if I needed protection. Michael was downstairs in his room, sleeping, but I had his phone too. Our guards slept here in the mansion, downstairs, only Adam returned often to his home to be with his family. I had assured both of my guards that I would be safe, and Adam needed to see his kid, and Michael- a rest. I was just going to study, and they both were one call away. Plus Michael was just downstairs.

'' Something big. You are not going to be happy about this.''- Beatrice typed something and turned the laptop towards me. My jaw dropped.

I was staring at the article , unbelievingly and angry. When had this been taken! I knew there had been reporters inside , but I hadn't think they would do this! How stupid of me! The pictures and the hidden message some journalist saw behind mine and Daniel's actions, were a pure gold really. We really looked like a couple in love. And the author had mentioned the mayor's son had danced with me three times, much more than with the rest of his girls. I was getting dizzy just reading this. We looked like a couple in love, Daniel holding me close, me looking into his eyes, or kissing him on the cheek. I didn't know what had come over me to kiss him on the cheek. Maybe I had thought that in this moment he looked so sweet and kind, that I … Or maybe I had succumbed to his good looks and charms.

'' Say something, Kami.''- Trish placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention, but I was rereading the article. I balled my fists. There was personal information about me- my birthdate, Zodiac sign. It said I was a good student, which kindergarten I had been to. Even some astrologist had predicted that me and Daniel would be very happy together, our love pure and strong, given our Zodiac signs. That was too much!

'' I will kill somebody!''- I jumped off the chair and ran out of my room. I was fuming with anger as I was climbing the third floor and took the corridor to Daniel's room. I didn't care if the vampire was asleep, feeding or busy!

'' We have to talk.''- I knocked on Daniel's room, without worrying who might see or hear me. This wasn't the time for me to be shy or modest. But I still knocked, giving him time to make himself decent, if he has to.

'' Come in, Kamelia.''- Daniel opened the door with a smile, but froze when he saw how angry I was. I followed the vampire inside , crossed arms over my chest. Daniel walked to his chair behind the bureau.

'' Do you like to see my drawings? I have recently finished the design for the earrings. ''- My vampire master worked in his mother's jewelry firm, Cornelia Turner had told me. She had said her son was amazing artist and he came up with the designs of the jewelries. Daniel even crafted some of them. His mother had showed me some of his drawings, they were amazing. I liked to draw too, and was surprised to find something in common with the vampire.

I counted to ten mentally and answered. Was he joking with me? Was he pretending that he didn't know?

'' Haven't you seen the news, Daniel! We are everywhere!''- The vampire seemed shocked by my outburst, and I was too. I didn't mean to be like this, but I couldn't help it. Those reporters knew stuff about me!

'' What are you talking about?''- Daniel dropped the sheets of paper on the bureau.-'' I don't read the news, it's depressing . ''- His green eyes seemed confused.-'' What had happened?''

'' I am talking about the article about us, the love is the air one.''- The vampire seemed more confused, but then he rushed to the laptop and began typing. I walked to him, still ready to kill him. Which would be absurd , he was a vampire and would break me like a twig or drain me.

'' I will kill them!''- Daniel threw some of his documents off his desk on the floor with one swift movement of his hand. –'' How dare they invade your privacy?''- He looked at me and his green eyes now were red and his hands were gripping the desk.

'' Don't pretend you didn't know!''- I took a step back, scared by the changing of the color of his eyes. Daniel was really angry, and I hoped not because of my way of talking to him. I turned around and headed to the door, I got an urge to cry and punch something.

'' I really didn't. You have to believe me , Kamelia.''- Daniel blocked my way out of his room and he grabbed my hands gently.-'' I had forbidden the press to take pictures inside the restaurant, the security was warned specifically not to allow this. They could only do pictures outside.''- The vampire looked into my eyes and I was surprised to see tears in his.-'' Believe me, I wouldn't never let those vultures invade your privacy. I will make that journalist pay. ''

'' The whole town will read this.''- I freed myself, and looked away from the vampire.-'' To you maybe being famous is just another day, but I never wanted this. I don't want people prying into my life!''- I wiped a tear.-'' The whole town will think we are in love.''- How was I supposed to explain this to Tony?! Why his girlfriend had not only danced with another but kissed him on the cheek? Anthony would be heartbroken, I didn't want to lose him. Part of me thought that if I last this week with Daniel, the vampire would find me boring and not worth the worries and tell me to go home. And I would return to my life and be with my boy. The boy I had joked with at nights when we were alone that someday we will live together, have kids and a dog. Anthony was my first love and my first time. And now I would hurt him.

'' I will punish the journalist who wrote this. I promise you, Kamelia.''- Daniel touched my cheek for a second, but lowered his hand when he saw how I backed away.-'' Why did you kiss me on the cheek?''- I was startled by this question and I blushed.

'' I thought you are sweet for doing this for us, the presents. For trying to get to know us. For helping Lizzie's father, for Beatrice's grandfather. For showing you have good sides.'' – Daniel was staring at me and I looked away.-'' For saving my life.''

'' Is that all?''- Daniel moved to me and I felt my breath hitch. –'' Or you were drawn to me?''- The dark-haired guy caressed my hair and I lifted my head. During the times when we had danced and he was so close to me, I had been blocking from my mind thoughts like how handsome he was, how amazing were his eyes. And how I had felt good in his arms, so good, that it scared me. Daniel Turner was a vampire, a slaver, he had made me his servant because of one simple piece of jewelry. I shouldn't be good in his arms! But I had felt so strangely protected.

'' You wish.''- But the vampire only smiled and leaned down to me. My hands lifted to push him off, but I paused when my eyes met his. Our lips were so close, Daniel's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. He must be using some of his vampire seduction , but I didn't care. I was drawn to him. It was absurd, but I was. I knew I had to snap out of it and get out of here, but I didn't. I only stood, my blue eyes staring at his green, our lips only inches from each other. My hands were on his chest, clutching the fabric of the shirt. But Daniel wasn't kissing me. He ran his hand through my hair and I shivered by the warmth that burned inside of me.

'' Your heartbeat is telling me otherwise, Kamelia. '' – The vampire placed a kiss on my cheek, nose. Every time I felt butterflies in my stomach.-'' Are you sure that part of you doesn't feel attracted to me? That you don't want me to kiss you now?''- I wanted, God help me I wanted. But I shouldn't have. Daniel was like the forbidden fruit, and I shouldn't want him. I felt disgusted that Anthony's kiss wasn't the one I craved right now. All that I saw was Daniel in front of me, his gentle touch on my cheek, and the way he looked at me.

'' Totally sure.''- I managed to say, fighting with the storm of feeling inside of me. Daniel smirked, and his hand wrapped around the back of my neck.

'' Very well. In that case, you won't react to this.''- Daniel's lips ghosted over mine again, and kissed me finally. At first I didn't respond, the feeling was so strange. I was so warm inside, like a literal fire was burning inside of me. I saw fireworks behind my closed eye. I responded the kiss, I wasn't sure when. But my hands buried in the vampire's black curly hair, as his grip around my waist tightened. I didn't know how long our first kiss had lasted, it felt like an eternity for me. A dream, I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up from. Daniel had pulled away first , and I was ashamed I had chased his lips, my hands were still around his neck.-'' You are definitely not interested in me, Kamelia.''- I let him go immediately like burnt. What had I done?-'' I want to court you, if you allow me. Because I am not indifferent towards you, Kamelia. In fact you have been in my thoughts a lot, and I had wanted to kiss you for a long time. But I won't act, unless you accept . I'm aware that you might reject me. ''- Daniel caressed my cheek.-''But I hope that kiss meant something for you, too. Because for me it did. ''

'' I have to go.''- And like a complete coward I ran. Away from the guy I had just kissed, a guy I was fighting not to like in a romantic way. Because I was scared. Of what I would do about Anthony, that I would lose him. Of falling in love with Daniel, a guy that would surely break my heart. I ran inside my room and hugged Trish. My friend held me as I cried.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for the reviews! The next chapter will contain Daniel's and Anthony's POV. Have fun reading the new chapter. :)**_

Do you ever feel like that the bad things sometimes don't stop coming? Like there is a moment where nothing is ever right? Where the luck is simply not on your side? Like there is a deep hole, from which you can ever get out ? Like you are standing at a crossroads , not knowing which way to take?

I felt like this, so powerless . Suddenly I was overwhelmed by so many new things, so many thoughts were clouding my mind. I was like stuck in an endless darkness, and no matter how loud I scream or try to find a way out, I couldn't. I was in a state, where I didn't know what to do. And I felt so small, so in need of someone to show me the way out of this mess I was in.

'' Why are you so sad, Kamelia?''- I laid down on the bed and snuggled the pillow against my chest. I had finished my homework, something that I did with less enthusiasm than before. All the words in the textbooks looked like a foreign language, the Math and Chemistry harder than before. I just wanted to lay down and close my eyes, hoping that maybe I would find a solution for my problems if I sleep a little. I groaned and looked at my guard.

Michael knelt beside the bed, and I met his eyes. Adam put down the newspaper in his hands on the table. The vampires were rather helpful with my homework, Adam was very good in Chemistry, and Michael- Math. I was a little embarrassed to ask for their help, but they sat down and helped me understand better the things that gave me trouble. I was aware that my guards were probably sick and tired of babysitting me, the other girls, that they would prefer more action. Not listening to me practice my lines for the school play or studying . But they never complained. I knew when they feed , and it became easier not to get uncomfortable when some of them needed blood. It was in their nature, and I had tried not to think that the donor was some girl like me, or someone who was forced to be one. I never asked about the donors, I only hoped Michael and Adam didn't hurt or kill theirs.

'' Do I need to make a list?''- I responded harshly, and regretted immediately. I was in an awful mood, and it was irritating to always have someone around me. The guards, the servants. I couldn't even clean my room , water the flowers or at least make myself cup of tea. If I needed anything, I have to call one of the servants, Irene of anyone else and tell them what I want. It was awkward. I liked to be in the kitchen. My mother had taught me how to cook, and I wanted to bake cookies or simply spaghetti. But as a guest here, it would be strange if I show up in the kitchen and make myself a salad. I had asked Beatrice and like me she had a problem being served at, someone to do anything for her. Djina adored being a guest here, and enjoyed all the luxuries Daniel's home has to offer. Elizabeth had argued with one of the servant girls, Claire, because she wanted to fix her own bed , but the maid had only answered that it was her duty and she couldn't let Daniel's guest do that. Some of the maids looked like my age, and it felt wrong to serve us . I knew they were paid do to that, but I wasn't used to this. But Djina felt like at home, maybe because her family was richer than ours . But for me all those servants, my guards were making me crazy sometimes. I was never alone here, and I needed right now some solitude.

'' You haven't talked much with us. You are not usually this quiet.''- Michael looked worried. It was true, I haven't spoken much with my guards. Usually I was more chatty, the silence was killing me. But I became more closed in myself , and avoided longer talks. –'' You don't even draw .''- I hadn't picked up my sketch book for a while, I lost the will to draw for now at least. Drawing was relaxing me, I had wanted to draw the garden here, but now I couldn't force myself to pick up a pencil and pour my feelings on the sheet.

'' Leave the girl, Mike. She has been through a lot.''- Adam came to us.

'' But she needs to pull herself together. This is not going to help you , Kamelia.''- Michael looked at the blanket I had wrapped myself into, and the pillow which I had in my arms. –'' I thought you were stronger .''- I pouted and sat down , the blanket still around me. How dare that vampire talk to me like I was a child?!

'' Maybe I got tired of being stronger, Michael. ''- I looked into his grey eyes, and didn't flinch that my guard was still near my bed, close to me. –'' Maybe I just want to be a normal girl, like before. ''

'' But you are not a normal girl now, Kamelia.''- Michael stood up, irritated and ran a hand through his hair.

'' Why? Because Daniel has decided he wants me for some unknown reason and I can be his future wife? And for that my life has to change? I have to let down and hurt so many people…''- I was afraid I might start crying, and I swallowed , hoping I don't cry. Anthony's face appeared in front of my eyes , and I gripped the blanket.

'' I think what Mike is trying to say is that you mustn't let yourself go.''- Adam handed me a glass of orange juice.-'' I don't know you like Michael does, Kamelia, but I can also say that this behavior won't help you. I know the article was too much, but…''

'' It's not only that stupid article!''- I laid down again.- '' My mother might lose her job, one of her coworkers hates her …My mother fears. And I had kissed Daniel and ….''- My mother had problems at work, one of her coworkers was doing everything to make my mother feel bad. That coworker was a relative to one of the doctors and my mother feared she might lose her job because of her. I had seen the woman only once and she hadn't left me good impression. Quite the opposite. And my mother had shared with me some of her coworkers were envious because her daughter could become the bride of the ruling family's son. I felt bad about that, and hated that awful woman that made my mother fear for her job. I felt helpless to aid my mother.

'' You kissed Daniel?''- Michael asked and l sat up again.

'' Yes.''- I didn't dare to meet their eyes, I was embarrassed. Every time I recalled the kiss in my mind, I realized I wanted another. I had tried to console myself that maybe Daniel had used his vampire seduction or mind control on me, to make me feel less guilty. But deep down I knew I had wanted to kiss him, even before that. So was that possible? Daniel was a vampire, a cruel creature. And he made me his servant, and humiliated me! And still I wished to kiss him again.

'' But that's wonderful!''- Adam spoke and I gathered the courage to look at him.

'' It's not.''- I began to play with one of my rings , twirling it in my fingers.-'' Because we are so different, and… I know the stories.''- I meant the gossips about the huge swimming pool parties with supermodels. –'' I know that Daniel will only break my heart…And he is …''- I was about to say vampire and imply I find their kind cruel and dangerous, but I stopped myself. It would insult my guards. –'' And I can't hurt Tony.''- I sobbed. Anthony, my first love. The sweet boy that promised me to teach me how to drive. How I adored to cuddle with him, and for him to caress my hair.

'' You think that we can't love?''- Michael said, voice laced with anger.-'' That we are without a heart?''

'' No, I …''- I winced at how angry my guard looked like. I knew he won't hurt me, but still. –'' Just not falling in love with mortals. ''

'' It happened to me.''- I eyed Adam, who smiled at me.-'' Lucy is everything to me. I will never exchange her for another woman, mortal or vampire. I fell in love with a mortal, and I am not ashamed of that. Love can happen everywhere.'' – I had seen how his wife looks at him, and I had even talked to her. Lucy really loved Adam, he had helped her a lot. I won't ever forget her words that I mustn't let prejudices and fear stop me if I start to feel something towards Daniel. That he must be as confused as me.

'' OK. I am not saying that it can't happen. But that Daniel can't fall in love with me. That it's not in his nature.''- Daniel was more like a playboy and I doubted he would find me that irresistible compared to all the women he had been with.

'' Well, the master is …''- Adam thought for a better way to put it, but gave up.-'' But he has changed around you ,girls. He became more concerned for you all. I haven't seen him this concerned for another before. And I am sure he can love, but maybe he is afraid to open his heart and let someone in. Maybe he just needs a special girl.''- Adam smiled as I got up and started pacing around the room.

'' And you think that this girl is me?''- I turned to them.-'' But I am not…''

'' There is nothing wrong with you, Kamelia.''- Michael said.-'' You are beautiful young woman, smart and very kind. Why do you think Daniel won't like you?''

'' Because…''- I sat down on the floor. I groaned and tied my hair better, my ponytail was loose.

'' Do you like Daniel?''- Adam sat in front of me, and Michael did the same.

'' I am starting to. And I feel horrible because of it.''

'' You are worried about Anthony.''- Michael stated and I only nodded. Tony has been avoiding me a like a plague these days in school, not even responding to the notes I had passed to Gideon's sister for him. Tony hadn't even looked at my direction, like I was invisible. It broke my heart. I had asked Michael for some minutes with Tony, to only talk , nothing more. But my boy had only passed me then. I had received a text today, from Gideon's sister. It was from Tony, and he had asked me if I liked Daniel and what that would mean for us. And I still wondered what to reply him. The whole school was like crazy after the dinner. I was stalked everywhere I go. I heard so many giggles, gossips. I faced the envious stares, some pranks like sticking bubblegum in my jacket, or spraying me with soda, staining my blouse with coffee. My guards had threatened everyone to not humiliate me any longer and it stopped. But the gossiping never did, or the cold stares. I had cried about this.

'' Can I come in?''- I jumped as Daniel knocked on my door.

'' Yes.''- I said and quickly stood up. Michael took the blanket off me and fixed the bed, while Adam rushed and tidied the room.

'' You can leave us.'' – Daniel freed my guards. The vampire still looked as perfect as ever. His dark hair , green eyes. I tried to block thoughts like how handsome he was .

'' You've been avoiding me, Kami.''- I was surprised of use of my pet name and how my cheeks flushed by it. -'' I didn't mean to upset you the last time we were alone.''- I have barely spoken to Daniel since our kiss. I had barely noticed him or pretended to, at least, at dinner. But I had felt his eyes on me, and how his voice was like a caress. –'' Was our kiss unpleasant for you?''- The vampire walked to me, and I backed away.

'' No, it wasn't. ''- I stared at his shirt's buttons. The man placed a finger under my chin and lifted it gently.

'' So why do you hide from me? I know I have wronged towards you, but I am trying to change. ''- Daniel grabbed my hand and kissed it. -''Please, allow me to try.''- I was stunned. This man to beg me?

'' Why me?''- I couldn't look away from his eyes. Daniel had told me he liked me and I was to stay here.-'' Why not the others? Djina?'' – The vampire tensed.

'' Because I feel attracted to you.''- Daniel put one hand around my waist.-'' Djina is beautiful , so are the others, but there is something about you that..''- The vampire freed my hair and buried his hands in it. It was so good to feel his touch. –'' I can't explain it. You are thinking about you sweetheart? Anthony Harper?''- His green eyes changed their natural hue to red, but it quickly faded away. I had asked Michael once and he explained that this happens because the vampire was starting to lose control over anger or pain. So I became alarmed when I saw this, and Daniel saw it.

'' I don't want you to fear me, Kami. I don't want you to see the monster in me.''- Daniel pulled me closer.-'' Yes, I know you fear my kind, but please, don't me. I know I did you wrong, but I am trying to be better around you girls, to learn how the act around mortals, how to live with them. And I don't want any of you to see me as a monster. ''- I looked into his eyes.

'' I shouldn't be near you, Daniel.''- I lowered my gaze to his shirt.-''Tony will be hurt if I start to like you more. And I would rather die than to cause him pain. Besides you will break my heart.''- My mother had told me that too. That Daniel had more experience than me in love, I was like a child compared to him. She wanted to protect me from pain and heartbreak, from letting Daniel use me and throw me later. She only thought for my best.

'' I understand why you think this.''- The vampire spoke and I looked at him again. –'' I only hope you will let me in.''- Daniel placed a kiss on my forehead and a gentle one on my lips. My hands were about to go around his neck, but the kiss ended too quickly.

'' I am willing to prove you that I am capable of love, Kamelia.'' – Daniel let go of me, after caressing my cheek. –'' I am willing to make you see I am not a monster. I know your sweetheart loves you, and you him. But I want to try to win you.''- The vampire smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to rush after Daniel after he had left, but I didn't. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, and hated myself for that. Because Anthony was supposed to be the one I want, he had done so much for me. Tony was there for me when I had gone to the cemetery to visit my father's grave. Tony was there when I got down with a flu and he never left my side. And I was there when his father had a car accident and never left my boy's side in the hospital. His dad got better, but it had hurt me to see how Anthony looked then. I felt like betraying Tony every single time Daniel crossed my mind and that I liked our kiss. I was scared to let Daniel in , so scared. Because he looked like a guy that would hurt me. And I wondered should I protect my heart ?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Have fun reading. : )**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

 _ **It was the birthday of Kami's father and I knew she was sad. My girl's dad was dead and this date brought her nothing but sadness and more tears. I can't imagine what it must be like to have your parents divorced when you are so little, to hear them shout at each other. All the door slamming, the hateful words. I can't imagine that. Accepting that your father was living with another woman, even marrying her, having to switch houses, to divide your love into two. To hear your parents fight over custody. To always decide which holiday to spend with which parent, the summer vacation. To accept another woman taking your mother's place. I can't imagine these things or how I would deal with them if I had been in Kamelia's place. Yes, she had talked with me about it, I had held her while she cried. I admired my girl for her courage, I really did. She had been through so much and still she could smile and find a positive side in about everything.**_

 _ **So for her father's birthday, I wasn't going to leave her alone. I was by Kami's side when she knelt and left flowers on her father's grave, and held her as she cried. I wiped my love's tears and lulled her in my arms. When my sun relaxed, I took my sun to one pastry shop, her favorite and ordered us cheesecakes.**_

'' _**Do you think dad will ever forgive me?''- Kami leaned on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist.-'' That he thought I am a bad daughter?''- I knew Kamelia had problems with her father, and they had argued a lot. I knew my girl was hurt because of her parents' divorce, and that still blamed her father and that woman he married.**_

'' _**No, my love.''- I kissed her cheek, and wiped a tear.-'' Your dad loved you, and I am sure he had forgiven you a long time ago.''**_

'' _**But how will I forgive myself?''- My girl melted in my embrace.**_

'' _**In time you will. Look at me.''- Her blue eyes met mine.-'' You need to learn to forgive yourself. You were hurt, and that made you say all those things. But you are not a bad person, Kami, you are not.''- I kissed her.-'' You are the kindest and bravest person I have ever met. ''**_

And I might lose this wonderful girl to a vampire. To a rich, handsome playboy vampire. The photos from the article were sealed in my mind. The news were everywhere- the newspaper, the internet , the TV. There was no escaping the blossoming love of the mayor's son. How Kamelia was glowing in his presence, how he never looked away from her , how romantic his surprise had been. How adorable they had looked dancing together.

The news made our whole school crazy. And my girl became a target of pranks. Something which made me so angry. I had tried to avoid my girl, it was hard to look at her, knowing I might lose her. That probably our love was fading away, that she might fall for another. But seeing the mean pranks often got me into fights.

'' Don't mess with Kamelia!''- I had punched one boy for spraying her locker and writing awful things about her.

'' Why do you bother defending her, Harper?''- The boy answered, as his friends gathered around us. –'' Kamelia is warming that rich boy's bed! How many bite marks she must be hiding under her clothes!''- I had knocked him down again. Kami's guards had appeared and restrained us. They had told me to stay aside , that they would protect her, and took the boys somewhere. I learned later they were expelled. I didn't know if that was real, or they were dead.

After one lunch, I had gathered courage to ask to talk with Kami. Her guards had allowed us.

'' I miss you.''- My girl had said, looking away from the window.-'' I miss our talks.''

'' Do you like him?''- The question had burned my tongue, but I had to know. I had wanted to touch Kami so much, to kiss her, but things were different . My girl belonged to a vampire. Her vampire guards barely leave her side. And she, my Kamelia seemed comfortable around them. The taller one, Michael, had carried her backpack because he thought it was too heavy, I had heard him once. My girl had talked with the vampires, even smiled, and I wondered was this real? Was she forced to act like this? Or she was simply getting along with those demons?

'' I …''- Kamelia's eyes had been so sad, that it broke my heart. –'' Everything happened so fast…Yes.''-My heart had shattered.-'' I don't want to lose you, I am so confused. Please…''- I had turned my back on her, because if I had stayed I would have taken her hand and try to ran away with my girl. But the fear of what I might cause my love and her mother had stopped me.

And it had hurt to know that I was slowly losing her. That night Gideon had invited me to his home, so he could keep an eye at me, in case I might do something stupid. My friend missed Beatrice and was hoping Daniel would let her go. Gideon had made me promise to go straight home and don't try to go to that vampire's home and cause a scene.

When it had become late, and I had to go home, I was attacked. It had started with a simple question.

'' Hey, do you have a lighter?''- Some guy had come to my car, just as I was about to unlock it.

'' No, sorry. I don't smoke.''- But the guy hadn't moved from my left.

'' No problem. Your blood will be enough.''- And I had yelled as the vampire's fangs pierced my skin and he began drinking. I had tried to fight, but he was too powerful. But suddenly the demon had released me, someone ripped him from me. And I saw a man pulling out a silver blade and he cut the blood sucker's head with one swift movement. A rebel! With my foggy vision I saw more people. Were they actually the Resistance? I had tried to speak, but the pain was too much.

'' We need to cure his wound.''- One woman had said and I lost conscious. –'' Help me take him to our base.''

 _# # #_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

It was really good to be out and to party and be away from Daniel for a while. Away from the way he makes me feel. Away from his eyes, and the memories of our kisses. Not that they didn't haunt me. I didn't want to lose my heart to a guy, that could easily throw me away, and to hurt one wonderful boy. But Daniel was tempting me, no matter how I tried to not let him affect me. The dark-haired vampire was starting to get under my skin, no matter if I liked it or no. I had to get away at least for a while and I was happy he had agreed to let us girls out tonight.

I had made myself pretty, put some makeup, helped Beatrice with her hair.

'' I wish I could help you , Kami.''- Trish had said when I had told her about the kiss.-'' I wish I could tell you to not fall in love with Daniel, to not break up with Tony. As Tony's friend, I want you two to be together, you are so sweet. And I know he treats you well. But Daniel…I can't tell you not to like him. You have to decide, I don't want to influence you. I can only give some advices, but the choice must be yours.''

I had needed so badly to be at least away for a few hours, to have fun. And it was amazing. The music, the dances. Me, Beatrice and Elizabeth really enjoyed ourselves. Until Michael hurt that boy for touching me.

I felt hands on my waist as someone embraced me from behind. I quickly stepped with my heel on his foot and the guy yelled in pain and let me go. No way I will let a man to touch me like this!

'' Who do you think you are?''- The guy seemed my age, dark-hared, and clearly drunk.-'' Why did you do that?''- He purred as he caressed my cheek.-'' I just wanted to dance with you, doll. You are so pretty.''- The boy yelled again because Michael twisted his hand painfully.

'' You are really dumb and suicidal to touch a vampire's chosen girl!''- Michael twisted his hand again and the boy got on his knees. I saw the vampire's canines and feared he might kill this boy because of me.

'' Don't do this, Michael! Please, he is just a drunk boy!'- Adam came to me and checked me to see if I was all right.

'' Don't defend him, Kamelia!''- Michael looked at me and his grey eyes were now red. –'' He didn't have a right to touch you like this! Like you are a piece of meat.''- If I could persuade my guard somehow to spare the boy…

'' I'm so sorry!''- The boy yelled.-'' I didn't realize she was yours!''- Then the dark-haired boy got a better look at me. '' Hey, you are her! The girl that danced with the mayor's son! His future bride!''

'' Yes, and you were really stupid to touch her!''- Michael was about to sink his canines in the poor guy's neck, but instead broke his arm. I covered my mouth.

'' I had to, Kamelia.''- Michael said as he came and sat at our table.-'' We have to protect you from all harm, including drunk boys. Please, don't think of me as monster. Your safety is our priority.''- I knew he had done it for my best, and I was glad he was there. But was it necessary all this violence? The boy was just flirty and drunk. But as Daniel's property, no other man had the right to touch any of us.

I drank maybe a bit too much, and I fell asleep in the car on the way to the mansion.

 _# # #_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I checked my phone for the hundredth time, expecting it to ring any minute. I shouldn't have let the girls go out without me! They could be in trouble and I wasn't there to do anything! I put the phone aside on the couch beside me and I got up. I began to pace around the room.

If someone had told me I would be concerned for someone else, and mortals above all, I would never believe him. I would call him crazy. But now it was true, I was worried. Only because my guests were partying and I wasn't with them. I felt powerless . There was an ache in my chest, that didn't stop. It was fear. Fear for mortal girls and especially one of them. Only because I wasn't with them personally. Not that my guests were alone, I had made sure they were heavily protected, even threatened the owners of the clubs they would be in.

'' If anything happens to my girls, anything at all, I will burn this place to the ground. Am I clear?''- I had said to the owners and they only nodded.

I had arranged my guests to be escorted by ten guards, and I had positioned more in the clubs.

It all started this morning when Elizabeth and I were heaving a breakfast, waiting for the others to come. Elizabeth and Beatrice were early birds, while Kamelia and Djina always joined us later. The brunette had looked at me, while stirring her bowl with muesli and asked.

'' Daniel, me and the girls were thinking if we could..''- She stopped, probably wondering how to say it or worried of my reaction.-'' I know that is dangerous , especially after the attack, but we were wondering if we could go out tonight? I mean me, Beatrice and Kamelia. ''- I gripped the coffee cup .-'' We just want to go out , only us girls.''- Elizabeth stopped talking, expecting my reaction. I wondered what to say. I was aware my guests needed fun and dancing. But with the Resistance around, I was afraid for them. But I realized I couldn't keep my girls locked up in here, only because of the rebels. It would make them crazy and less willing to talk to me. I know I would go crazy if I not allowed to go out or to have fun.

'' Of course you could. But with guards.''- I took Elizabeth's hand in mine and squeezed it gently.-'' Your safety is my priority.''- The brunette returned my smile. I knew I did a good thing, the girls needed fun. When Djina joined us for breakfast, she asked me too, if she could see her friends and go to a karaoke. And I allowed her, but with a security. And I had talked personally with the owners of the clubs my girls will be in. If someone dared to even touch a hair on their heads, I would burn the place down.

And now I was so nervous. I had called regularly the guards and asked them to update me of the situation. I feared more for one girl.

Kamelia. Her face has been haunting my mind. How was it possible for a girl to invade my thoughts like this so fast? I just couldn't seem to get her out of my mind.

Maybe William was right, I had been jealous when I had treated the blond girl like a servant. My male pride was wounded, also the fact that some other man had her affections . And I was jealous now, because of Anthony Harper, the boy Kamelia was with. Her first love and as I learned after reading her thoughts one evening, her first time. It had shocked me. Such a beautiful creature and she had only one boy to love her. It was sweet that people thought that first love would be their last, but my experience with women taught me that feelings fade away with time. It was natural.

When I had first kissed her, I wanted to see if she felt the same attraction I did for her. If Kami felt the same pull, the same force that kept my eyes on her. If the mortal wanted to be near me, as much as I did. This feeling was new. I had so many women, mortal or no, and I wasn't new in seduction. I knew how to flirt with a lady, to make her feel special. But I hadn't felt this strong need to be around someone, not so much carnal need, but need to just be near. To talk to that person, to see his smile, hear the laughter. To touch his hand. It was weird for me and it made me nervous. I felt the need for someone, Kamelia, to like me, the real me. She to be comfortable around me, to not fear. And I wanted to kiss her. When I first did, I had never intended to use my compulsion or vampire seduction, I had wanted it to be real. Her natural reaction. And my heart had leapt from joy, when the blond mortal really craved to kiss me, and I gave in to my desires. It was amazing, and I hadn't want to let the girl go.

But Kami was avoiding me. Consumed with guilt towards her sweetheart, and her attraction for me. Selfishly I wanted the blue-eyed girl to forget about her stupid boyfriend and be mine, but I wouldn't force her. And she feared me, my nature. Me being a playboy. That I would use her for two or three nights and throw her away. That I would play with her feelings and then move to the next girl. I understood Kami, but how to make her see that using her wasn't my intention? That maybe I wanted the real deal, a real relationship, maybe with her?

I smiled remembering yesterday. My father had asked me, more like ordered me, to go to the opening of the new kindergarten, so I would be the one to do it and shake hands with all those people, give an interview . It was my duty, I needed to be seen, to be noticed by the press, to do something good for this town. I had ideas for the town, maybe a new zoo with more animals inside, or a ballet school but my father hadn't agreed. He said I could do anything I want as a mayor, but when I succeed him. Now I had to ask him first and act, but after his approval. I was so angry, and only Kamelia helped me calm down.

I had left the house, when I heard pop music coming from the garden. Who could that be? Following the noise, I smiled. On the swing was the blond girl, her legs tucked under her, and she was drawing. My pet, Marcus, was lying on the grass, but he sensed me and rose up. The music was coming from Kami's phone and she was humming along with the lyrics. I had stood there smiling like a fool, unable to take away my eyes off her. Kamelia's hair was pulled up with a big hairpin, and the way she was biting her lips while drawing, made me want to kiss her again.

'' What are you drawing?''- Kamelia had jumped at the sound of my voice and her blue eyes found mine. The girl had blushed and I found it adorable.

'' This statue.''- She showed me her work, as I neared . –''It's not finished yet.'''- She seemed to apologize.

'' It's very good. You have talent.''- I wanted to remove this strand of hair off her face, but I restrained. –'' Aren't you cold?''- It was starting to get a bit chilly, and the mortal was only in a blouse. And I had seen her shiver slightly by the wind.

'' Yes, but I will be back inside soon.''- The girl caressed Marcus's head.

'' Here, take this.''- I had taken off my jacket and put it around her body, my hands lingering a bit longer on the shoulders.

'' But I can't take your jacket! You will need it.''- Kamelia had tried to give it back to me, but I wrapped it around her body again.

'' I have plenty more.''- I had kissed her cheek and walked to the car, which was waiting for me.

Now I was counting the hours, since the girls were out. My breath hitched as I heard the limos stopping outside. I was at the front door in no time. Djina was the first to enter, followed by her guards.

'' Have you missed me, Daniel?''- The red-haired giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.-'' I missed you.''- She tried to kiss me, but I removed her hands and kissed them. The girl was drunk, and I didn't want her do to something she might regret later. No matter that Djina had seemed very eager to be in my company, I didn't want to take advantage of her in this state. And she wasn't the one I longed to kiss.

'' You need to sleep, Djina.''- She groaned and protested.-'' Please, do it for me.''- The red-haired smiled and kissed me on the lips quickly.

'' You are welcome in my room if you like.''- She began to climb the stairs.

Elizabeth and Beatrice entered , and they seemed drunk too. Luckily, they didn't try to kiss or throw themselves in my arms. Instead they wished me good night and went to their rooms. I offered to help them, but the girls refused politely.

'' We are good. Thanks for waiting for us.''- Beatrice smiled at me and waved before climbing on the second floor. I sighed. Three of four girls were safe. But where was Kamelia? I began to panic. If anything happened to her…

'' I'm sorry, sir, but she was asleep, and I didn't want to wake her..''-I turned around. In front of me stood Michael, looking nervous, and in his arms Kamelia, sleeping. The girl looked so cute and she had her arms around her guard's neck, her face buried in his shirt. Something like jealousy stirred in me. Michael sensed that and said again.-'' I know it's not my right to…but she was sleeping and I …''- I balled my fists. I tried to push down the jealousy, Michael only did what he thought it was best. I knew I wouldn't dare to wake Kamelia up if it was up to me. But still the sight of the girl I had kissed and began to fall for, in another's arms angered me. Even if Michael's intentions were pure, I still was jealous. He was spending a lot of time with her, after all.

'' It's all right, Michael. ''- I walked to him and opened my arms. The vampire nodded and handed me gently the girl, careful not to wake her. Kamelia stirred a bit by the movement, but relaxed again. My arms held her tight and I smiled looking down at her. The girl clutched my shirt and smiled in her sleep, leaning more comfortable on my chest. –'' I will put her in bed. You are free.''- Climbing the stairs , careful not to wake the girl in my arms, I reached her room. I laid down Kami on the bed and took her shoes off.

I tucked Kami good and smiled as she snuggled more into the blanket.

'' Sweet dreams, love.''- I bent down and kissed her forehead before turning off the lights and leaving the room. I had decided to take Kamelia out and talk to her mother. If I wanted to court Kami, I had to win her mother's approval too. And maybe finally meet face to face with Anthony Harper.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for reading, you are the best! Have fun with the new chapter. : )**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

Opening my eyes was difficult, my eyelids were like heavy a whole ton. My neck was burning, and I groaned.

'' Where am I?''- I was blinded by some bright light and I placed a hand in front of my eyes to see clearer.

'' He is awake.''- Some woman said and the light became more bearable, and I could look around without this blinding light. I was in some room, lying and covered with a blanket.-''How are you feeling, dear boy?''- The same voice again and the woman touched my forehead. She was maybe around 22 years old, with short brown hair.-'' I'm Paige. Do you remember your name?''

''Anthony.. my name is Anthony.''- The words were even burning my throat.-''What happened to me? Where am I?''- My arms and legs were so hard to move, but I was glad I had nothing broken. If only this searing pain in the neck could stop for a minute!

'' You were bitten by a leech, but we managed to kill him and cure you.''- I turned my head to the other voice, a male one. There stood a guy about maybe 3-4 years older than me, with short black hair.-'' Welcome back to the land of the living!''- I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. I had said goodbye to Gideon, went to my car and …then that vampire had attacked me and began to drink from me…The rebels saving me, killing that monster and carrying my body into a car…

'' You are the Resistance!''- I managed to say and made an effort to sit up.

'' Careful, Anthony, you lost a lot of blood.''- Paige helped me lay down again and I thanked her, I was dizzy. –'' But you will be fine, the wound is cleaned and bandaged. You need to rest.''

'' Those leeches really have no shame.''- Another man said and I saw a much older guy, maybe about my father's years.-'' You shouldn't have told him your name, he might betray us.''- He scolded Paige.-'' We must hide our identities , you know that. Everyone could be a spy of the vampires.''- The man came to me and looked at me coldly.-'' I'm sorry, boy, but you can't stay here, you are a danger to our cause.''- I got so angry.

'' But he needs to recover, he could barely stand on his own!''- Paige tried to defend me, but the man glared at her angrily.

'' I will give him time to recover, but he can't stay a minute longer!''- I sat up , anger gave me strength.

'' I am grateful that you saved me, I really am. But I thought the rebels were fearless and I have admired them. But now…''- I met without fear the older man's eyes.

'' Listen, boy, you have no idea how hard it is to fight this war and hide all the time! To pretend! So shut your mouth!''- I clenched my fists.

'' I won't! I have even wanted to join you!''- I got up from the bed and walked to him. My steps were a bit unsteady, but I didn't care.

'' You?! But you are only a teenager, probably still in school!''- The man laughed.-'' And you may be a spy.''- I wanted to punch him, but I managed to hold back.

'' I'm not! I wanted to fight, kill vampires! Because I have watched my neighbors burnt alive, their kids slaughtered! Because one of my cousins was killed! Because the girl I love is taken by a vampire because of this law!''

'' Sorry for you loss.''- I punched the older guy and he twisted my arm.

'' Dad, don't!''- Paige pried me off his grip and helped me sit down.

'' As I said, thank you for your help.''- I looked right at the Paige's father, who seemed eager to hit me.-'' But I will find a way to save Kamelia on my own.''

'' Did you say Kamelia? ''- The first boy came to me.-'' As in the girl that is the mayor's son favorite? Or your girl is just with the same name?''

'' The same one, Daniel Turner took her.''- Everyone paled. –'' Hey, were you the ones that attacked her?''- I recalled the attack in front of the cinema, big news- another assassination attempt. But this time the chosen girls were also a targets. Luckily they all were safe, but I had been so afraid for Kami, and prayed she to be OK. I had felt such a relief when I had seen her the next day in school. I grabbed the boy by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

'' No, it wasn't us!''- Paige tried to calm me down.-'' Not our group. The Resistance is not so united as you may think, Anthony. There are maybe about ten or more groups in this town, but so far not one leader. And some of those people think that the chosen girls are as evil as the vampires, tainted. But we don't share that belief. ''- I eyed her and released the boy.

'' Your girl is a victim, boy. But I can't let you become part of this fight, you are so young.''- Paige's father spoke and smiled.-'' Let us fight for you.''

'' I want justice for my cousin, and all the people I had seen dying because of the vampires. And to free Kami, before it is too late. ''

'' You have fire, boy. I'm Andrew, but I prefer Drew.''- The younger boy shook my hand.-'' We must talk to the others of our group, to hear what they have to say. But you will be tested if you are spy. Try to understand us.''

'' Fine, I will call the others.''- Paige's father walked to me, and glared at me sadly.-'' But think very good, boy, this is not a game.''- I had made my mind from the moment I saw my cousin's lifeless body on the street one night. Those vampires had to pay!

 _# # #_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' You are really smitten, Dan!''- William chuckled and put his phone aside.-'' I had suspected it when you had refused to sell me the girl.''- I shot him a look, I knew would cause some men fear, but Will kept his calm. Instead he was smiling.-'' And you weren't able to look away from Kamelia during the whole dinner. I thought you were going to eat her alive, from the way you were staring at her.''- William laughed and ducked down so he could miss the flying book I had thrown his way. –'' Face it, Daniel, you are falling in love with this girl.''

'' I know.''- I rubbed my eyes and groaning I rested my head on the back of the chair. –'' I think she feels something for me, too.''- I couldn't hide the stupid smile when I remembered how good it had been to have Kami in my arms as I carried her to the bed. How cute she had looked, blond hair messy, but still she was breathtaking. How the thought to lay down next to her just for a while and hold her as she sleeps, crossed my mind. Maybe she would cuddle next to me in her sleep, and I would hug Kami tighter , breathing the scent of her hair or her blood. But I had quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind. I wasn't used to cuddle with women, but the urge to do just that was too powerful.

'' So go for it, win her.''- Will said after he lit his cigarette. I didn't smoke, it didn't fascinate me, but I didn't mind if my friend did. I had only asked of him to use an ashtray and to smoke on the balcony. And knowing that, Will opened the balcony's door and went outside.

'' It's not that simple. She has a boyfriend, plus her mother's family has been killed by vampires. And you know my history with women.''- It was all in her mother's history. How she had become and orphan , her parents killed in front of her eyes. And understandingly, Kami's mother won't be keen on the idea of her daughter dating someone like me. A vampire and a womanizer. Great, I have digged my own grave!

'' Well, relationships aren't forever, but she must decide this. As for the other thing…''- Will blew some smoke.-'' I won't lie to you, Dan, it will be hard to win her approval. But if you are persistent enough and show what kind of a good person you are, maybe she will start to like you. But it won't be easy.''

'' I know.''- I groaned. At the dinner, Mrs. Owens had been polite, even we had talked for a bit, but I knew she didn't like me very much. She thought I might use her daughter, lie to her. And I didn't want to do that! Kami has become someone , I often thought of and found myself attracted to. And I knew that in a relationship it was important the parents to like you. My mother approved of Kami, she thought she was kind young woman. I didn't care much what my father thought. But gaining the trust of Mrs. Owens will be a challenge, but I wasn't going to give up. I was ready to fight for this.

I was jealous of Michael, for being so near Kami. Which was stupid, I had put him to protect her and be near her all the time. But I feared if the guard had gotten too close to Kamelia or I was exaggerating.

And Michael was teaching the girl Spanish, because she had asked him to. But Michael had to get my permission first.

'' Miss Owens had asked me to teach her, sir. In one of our talks I had mentioned I knew the language and the young lady expressed a wish to study it. But I can't act without your permission''- Michael had said one day.

'' You may teach her, Michael, I don't mind.''- I really had nothing against it, if the girl wanted to occupy her time with a foreign language, so be it. But then I had started to think if Michael was too closer to Kamelia for my liking, or I was just being unreasonably jealous. It was stupid to feel like this for a girl I had intended to send home. But still I couldn't stop myself from feeling like this, like she was paying more attention to him than to me. That maybe Michael was too friendly. It was normal of me to be envious of the time they had been together- Michael watched TV shows with Kami, brought her newspapers, taught her Spanish. I wanted to do all those things with Kamelia.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

Honestly I didn't know what to think of my life right now. My normal life had changed so suddenly into a some sort of dating show that I still wondered how fast that had happened. From our small house I had moved into this huge mansion, where I got a luxurious room at least three times bigger than my own and much more well-furnished . I was served everyday by maids, who hadn't let me make my own bed even, or cook. I was free to explore the mansion, the SPA salon, the two pools and the home cinema, the beautiful garden . I felt like I had fallen into some fairytale- all these things I had never had or thought I would have. And like in every fairytale I had a prince- Daniel, a handsome dark-haired vampire, who I had kissed and felt my heart slowly surrendering to. And that was a mistake, something I shouldn't feel. I was betraying Anthony- a sweet boy, that was my shelter, and myself mostly. Because Daniel was a vampire, a creature that had enslaved us and created this stupid law. Vampires had killed my grandparents and forced my mother to abandon her home, to be an orphan. And I had vowed myself that I would never be like those girls, who were ready to do anything to get a vampire's attention and willingly be his donor. I had believed all those years that the bloodsuckers were cruel monsters, nothing more. I had seen the horrors some of them did.

But Daniel wasn't like that. Yes, he had humiliated me, something I took for a display of power and even jealousy, although the last had seemed unreal to me then. I knew the vampires' feelings were different than ours, more intense. I had really hated Daniel in the beginning, I really did. But I guess there is a thin line between love and hate. I didn't love Daniel, but the feelings he stirred in me were more like falling in love and it scared me. I wanted to hear his voice, to see his eyes and smile. My cheeks blushed when I thought of him, his kisses . All those things he had said to me, how he looked at me. When he had saved my life and I had wanted then to hug him so bad, but I didn't dare. I have to face the truth that I was beginning to fall for Daniel and letting go of Tony, and it scared me.

I was just practicing the verbs Michael had taught me in Spanish, repeating them out loud, when someone knocked on the door.

'' Come in.''- I eyed Michael, who put down the textbook and whispered : ' _ **'Daniel**_.'' to me. Vampires had a better hearing then ours and even could tell who was the person just by the scent of his blood or the heartbeat. Michael had told me that when I had asked him once. He didn't answered my question what my blood smelt like , clearly embarrassed . I had apologized, just this topic seemed interesting, to know what the other kind felt.

I nodded, tried to be calm and not act like I was waiting Daniel to come, like my heart hasn't started to beat faster. Michael excused himself and left us alone.

'' How are you, Kamelia?''- Daniel flashed me a smile and walked to me, hands in his pockets. Why must every time I see him, he has to look so good? –'' I hope I'm not interrupting something.''- The vampire eyed the notebook in my hands.

''I'm fine, thank you. Michael is just teaching me Spanish.''- I clutched the notebook to my chest and licked my lips. Daniel's eyes lowered to my mouth and traced the motion.

'' Is the language difficult?''- The dark-haired vampire took the Spanish textbook and began to page through it.-'' I could teach you Italian, if you like.''- He again smiled at me. Daniel was so near I could touch his cheek, maybe kiss him. God, I wanted to do that.

'' No, the Spanish is not a difficult language, I enjoy learning it. ''- I liked how the language sounded, and I found it fascinating to study it. Michael was a good teacher, too. He had brought his own textbooks, dictionary and notebooks. My guard explained very good, he was patient and even when I made mistakes, he didn't get angry. He even showed me some photos from Spain and answered all my questions about where he had been and seen. I made a wish someday to go to Spain, and I hoped I could make it true.-'' I don't mind you teaching me Italian.''- I really didn't. I would get to spent more time with him. Anthony's face flashed through my mind, and I felt guilty again for choosing to be with another. But I couldn't help this pull I felt towards Daniel.

'' Great! It will be a pleasure for me, Kami.''- Daniel took my hand in his and our eyes met. His green lowered to my lips, and I was waiting, begging actually in my mind for him to kiss me. What had happened to me? I wasn't like this before. - '' Are you free this afternoon?''- The vampire asked, as I laced ours hands and he smiled because of my action.

'' Yes, I have nothing planned to do.''- Was he actually asking me on a date? All the doubts , fears, guilty thoughts invaded my mind again. That man in front of me was a playboy, I should be loyal to Tony, not throw myself in another's arms. But I couldn't help the way I felt, that Daniel made my knees weak.

'' If you like, we can go out.''- The vampire said shyly.-'' Go anywhere you like.''- I nodded, and he grinned.-'' Great! May I ask you something, Kami?''- Daniel rubbed his neck nervously.-''Would your mother like later to dine with us? I mean, I will book a restaurant, and maybe she would.. I haven't called her yet.. Would you mind if just the three of us have a dinner somewhere, if she accepts?''- Daniel smiled again, but still he looked nervous. I didn't know what to say. Daniel wanting to meet my mother meant he wanted to win her approval for me, and that was sweet. I wondered if he had ever done that- meeting with the girl's parents given his experience on the love field. There wasn't an article about how Daniel Turner met some of his dates' families . Probably the supermodels or the other women hadn't met his either, I didn't know. But the boy in front of me looked sincere and even vulnerable .

'' Yes, it would be great. Do you want me to call her or..?''- My mother feared vampires, and I had too, before all of this. But now I knew there were nice ones amongst them. Like Michael, Adam, Daniel's mother and Daniel, who showed he was willing to change and there was kindness in him.

'' No, I am the gentleman, I will call her and ask.''- Daniel leaned and kissed my cheek.-'' When do you want me to pick you up?''- We agreed on a hour, and Daniel left my room.

I went through all the phases a girl goes into when she has a date. I was blushing like a tomato, wondering what exactly I had gotten myself into. A date with Daniel?! And my hair was a mess, I had nothing to wear!

'' You have to look absolutely gorgeous, Kami.''- Beatrice said as she and Lizzie came to my room. I had to tell someone, because otherwise I would burst from all those emotions.

'' You have nice clothes, pick something.''- Elizabeth helped me take out my clothes from the wardrobe. Ok, I had clothes, but I feared nothing was good to wear! No matter how many times I had gone through my outfits, I had the feeling like nothing was good. –'' This is a nice skirt. ''- She showed me one purple knee long skirt.-'' And maybe with this blouse.''- I looked at one of my favorite blouses and thanked Lizzie for being so calm and helping me.

'' Ok, we need to do something about this hair.''- Beatrice handed me the hair dryer and I dried my hair, which I had washed just minutes ago. My friend made me sit in one chair and helped me fix my hair, and with the makeup. I asked Elizabeth to turn on my laptop and to find some songs, because without music I thought I would go insane in this situation.

'' Tell me I am making a mistake, Trish.''- i said as I was taking my bag.-'' Tell me I shouldn't date Daniel, while Anthony is suffering because of me.''- I wished I could get rid of this guilty feeling. I cared for Tony, but I was feeling attraction towards another. I didn't want to hurt Anthony, but if I fall in love with Daniel…

'' I can't, Kami.''- Beatrice hugged me.-'' I don't want to influence you in any way. Daniel is not a bad boy, he is just different than us, lived a different life. I don't know how you feel towards him, but as your friend I can only advice you to be careful.''- She smiled at me.-'' Now smile and have fun.''

Daniel knocked on my door, and my palms got a little sweaty.

'' Nice to see you, girls!''- The vampire greeted my friends then he looked at me.-'' You look amazing, Kami.''- He kissed my hand . Daniel looked great in simple pair of jeans, black shirt and a jacket. I blushed, but reminded myself to stop doing that. I had to stop staring at Daniel like that.

I was surprised that Daniel unlocked one car and opened the door for me.

''You must be sick and tired of always be surrounded by guards, my driver. So I thought that I will drive us today.''- The vampire smiled at me as I fastened my seatbelt.

'' Yes, it's a a bit too much. ''- I missed the privacy, being alone. I always felt being watched here.

'' Well, that happens when you are me. Don't worry, I will protect you.''- Daniel started the car .-'' Kami, you can turn on the radio.''- The vampire smiled at me .-'' Don't be shy.''- I returned his smile and found a radio station with the music I liked. And apparently Daniel liked the same type of music , because he knew the singer , even he liked the same bands like me.

I wanted to go to the newly opened 3D planetarium by the mayor this mouth. It was nice that the vampires invested in such things, and the tickets weren't expensive. Me and Tony had being planning on going, but after this had happened to me, I guess we won't go together. And this made me sad and I wondered what Tony was doing right now and how angry he must be at me. I was feeling awful because of him.

When the cashier boy noticed Daniel he started bowing and he told for us it would be free, but Daniel insisted on paying. I wanted to pay for my own ticket, but the vampire just squeezed gently my hand and told me to keep my money.

'' I am the gentleman here, and I want to do this for my lady.''- I put back inside my purse , but I didn't like it that he paid for me.-'' Don't be angry, I want to do this for you.''- He caressed my cheek.

'' The fact I am not rich as you doesn't mean I can't buy my own ticket.''- I became irritated because during all these days I noticed that there was a big difference between me and Daniel. He had lived all his life like this, while I was poor .

'' I didn't meant to upset you.''- Daniel kissed my lips gently.-'' I just want to do this for you. I know you can pay for yourself, but let me.''- I sighed .

'' Sorry for my reaction, but..''- I didn't want some boy to always pay for me, and me to feel like his toy. I knew Daniel did this as a gentleman, but it somehow irritated me.

'' I get it. And sorry for all the staring and the bowing.''- Daniel asked for my hand and I gave him mine. It was so good to feel his hand in mine, it helped to push down the guilt a bit. –'' It's just how I have always lived. When you are me, in my family, you get used to people trying to win your approval. But it's a bit annoying now, all of this. I can't never be sure who likes me for real , not the fact I am the mayor's son. I envy you, mortals, sometimes. ''- I squeezed his palm and he smiled at me as we were taking our seats. Some people were staring at us, but I tried to ignore them. I leaned back on the seat as the lights turned off. I looked up at the screen in front of us.

'' I haven't been here, but I hope my dad did well.''- Daniel whispered to me.-'' He spent a lot of money for this.''- The vampire had let go of my hand, and I missed the contact, but I was embarrassed to take his hand in mine. I didn't want to seem that much into Daniel. I didn't want him to think I was already his.

I enjoyed the show. The effects were really amazing. The planets were like in front of us, so big and real I could touch them . The way that was shown how the life had started on our planet left me breathless, the colors , the music- it was incredible. I gripped Daniel's hand as on the screen one meteorite appeared and came so fast towards us, and I laughed at how lifelike it was and that it had scared me. I let go if the vampire's hand again, and blushed as I felt his gaze on me. He was smiling. I was mesmerized when I saw the Moon, the whole Solar system, the constellations. It was really very beautiful.

'' I'm glad you liked it.''- Daniel said as we left . I suggested to go for a walk and he agreed and we took one street.

'' Didn't you? It was so beautiful!''- I grinned, the views from just minutes ago were still in front of my eyes. I hoped Beatrice and Elizabeth to agree to come here with me again, they must see this.

'' I did.''- Daniel put his hands in his pockets and eyed me as were walking. I noticed some people looking at us.-'' Sorry for this.''- The vampire noticed them too, and frowned.

'' It's normal given who you are.''- It must be awful to be always stared at no matter where you go. The fame no matter how much you like it, has disadvantages. –'' Hey, you draw pretty good.''- I said , trying to change the topic.-'' So why haven't you done something, I mean become an artist?''- I thought Daniel liked working in his mother's firm and crafting the jewelries , making the designs . But he was pretty good and could be famous artist if he liked, so why haven't he done something? I mean he had the talent and the money, it should be easy.

'' Because I am my father's son and I must follow his footsteps.''- Daniel said through teeth and I realized I had done something bad mentioning this.-'' I guess this comes with the family name. I have tried, but my father insists the things to be like he wants them to be. ''- I took his hand in mine and he looked at me, pleased by my action.

'' I didn't meant to upset you, Daniel. I'm sorry.''- He squeezed my palm.

'' Don't be. ''- Daniel ran a hand through his hair . I tried to find another topics and was amazed that me and the vampire liked the same movies and books.

I lost track of the time. We went in some shops, although I had told the vampire I didn't want anything, I was just looking. I bought myself some natural aroma soaps, with the scents of grapefruit, rose, honey and milk, and orange. I paid for them, and Daniel didn't say anything. I tried on two pairs of jeans, but they didn't fit me . I loved to do this, to go in shops and look, try, buy if I like something. It helped me relax. And the dark-haired vampire next to me was a surprisingly good company, and he managed to make me laugh with his jokes. I admitted to myself I was jealous of some of the looks girls were giving Daniel. But he could read my mind, I was only hoping he hadn't heard that. No need for him to know that . But it was really annoying and I was jealous when one girl ran to Daniel and asked him to take a picture with her, and said to him : _**'' You can take a bite of me any time you like.'',**_ and gave him her phone number, but Daniel threw it later.

Me and Daniel took a seat at one pastry shop and he ordered us milkshakes and some deliciously looking chocolate cakes. There goes my diet, I thought as I tried the cake, it was sinfully tasty. I didn't notice how the afternoon passed so fast. Daniel was a really good company, and I felt more comfortable with him. I was only scared because my mother had agreed to dine with us. And the vampire seemed more nervous than me, I could see it in his eyes.

Daniel was fixing his hair, and tapping with his foot nervously as he was waiting for my mother to come down the stairs.

'' Good evening, Mrs. Owens. ''- Daniel kissed my mother's hand as she appeared, dressed in a blue dress.-'' You are very beautiful.''- He handed her the flowers. I had told him they were her favorite ones, when we were in the flower shop and he was wondering what to buy.

'' Thank you, Daniel.''- My mother smiled at him, but she was also nervous, I knew that look too well. I hugged her and prayed silently that this would go good.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Anthony's POV**_

'' Please try to understand, we need to do this.''- Paige's father walked to me and gave me the bottle. I nodded and drank some of the holly water inside. According to the beliefs if some mortal was compelled by a vampire to be his slave, the holly water would burn him and ruin that link. But I felt nothing, just a normal water. Drew tested me with a cross by placing it against my skin, it didn't burn me, I could touch silver too. I was checked for bite marks, Drew and Paige's father- Henry , had told me to undress and searched for bite marks, I had none except the one from when I was attacked. My wound was bandaged and I wondered how I was going to explain to my parents about the attack and who had rescued me.

'' The effect won't last long, you will be all right after an hour.''- I looked the people around me, about 20 at different age. Henry had gathered all of the rebels from their group in what seemed their base. I tried not to look around much, no need them to think I was trying to memorize their faces or the place. But from what I could see we were in some house, I didn't know whose.

'' Go ahead.''- I looked away from the weapons on the table. There were guns, pistols, crossbows, daggers. If only I had one of those silver blades, Kami would be safe, my cousin Anna, too. No vampire would attack my cousin and leave her lifeless body behind the dumpster, raped, with torn clothes and blood all over her. No rich vampire would take my girl because it was his right thanks to this law. If only I had such weapons in me to protect those I cared for, my loved ones would have been safe. I could have done so much, helped so many, if only I had these.

'' I'm sorry, Anthony.''- Paige pated my shoulder after she pulled out the syringe from my forearm. I closed my eyes. The rebels had injected me with a some sort of a truth serum , as they had described it. I hated syringes, but right now I had to prove to the Resistance I wasn't a spy. I felt dizzy after a few minutes, my vision got blurry and I thanked Drew for helping me lie down on the sofa. It was like I had drank too much , and I prayed I don't throw up.

'' Are you ready to answer our questions?''- I nodded and the leader of the rebels, one tall man with dark curly hair took one chair and sat next to me. The others gathered around us . Maybe I had seen this girl in the store or this man in the bank, and I would never imagine they were the rebels. The same ones that were patrolling the streets and killing vampires, although if caught, were tortured and executed . I saw a boy younger than me, and I thought how brave he must be for doing this.

'' Tell me your name.''- The leader asked. I didn't know how long I was questioned . I answered their every question. The drug had made me calm and I felt obligated to tell everything . How I wanted to get my girl out of this mess, how much I wanted to kill vampires, how helpless I felt . How I wanted to protect everyone I cared for, how angry I was that we live in such a world. I poured my heart, my anger, fear, my pain. That I was losing Kamelia to this rich vampire, that I wanted to be strong for her, my family, friends.

'' You are clean, Anthony.''- Henry said as he gave me a bottle of water, a normal one this time. He told me lie down until the side effects of the drug wears off .

'' I want to be a part of this. Will you take me?''- I eyed the leader- Daryl. The man sighed and looked the others for their opinion.

'' You are still so young, you don't know how to fight, shoot.''- Daryl said, handing me another bottle of water.

'' Don't get mixed up in this , kid. You will live in fear.''- One woman next to Paige told me.

'' But I can learn to shoot and fight. If you are ready to train me, I won't let you down.''- I did exercises a lot, I was a good shape, but the weapons would be a problem.-'' I will keep your secret no matter what. But I really want to help you in this fight, the vampires had taken some very precious people to me. One of them I lost, but maybe I can still safe the other.''- Everyone stood silent. I could see some of them weren't keen on the idea of a new person amongst them, even if I wasn't a spy . They didn't know me. Some of the older women maybe thought that this wasn't for me, this hiding and fear, I saw it in their eyes. Maybe they had kids my age.

'' We will vote.''- Daryl told me and everyone exited the room and left me . I prayed that they would give me a chance. I knew it would be scary, hard and dangerous, but I needed to do something. I just couldn't stand it anymore seeing how vampires kill, abuse girls and set houses on fire. I stood there, lying down on the sofa and thinking. Anna's face and the tears of her parents were before my eyes, how her mother had fainted in her husband's arms…my cousin in her coffin. How Kamelia was taken away and she was changing.

The door opened and Daryl smiled at me and told me to lie down, seeing how I had tried to sat up.

''We decided to give you a chance, kid. When you are ready, we will train you.''- I shook his hand and smiled.

 **# # #**

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I had hoped the flowers I have bought would be good start of this evening. Every woman loved flowers and they might make nice impression. I was hoping for it. I needed Kami's mother to like me, at least enough not to shake with fear in my presence or to think bad things about me.

I had never done this before, meeting with the girl's parents and hoping I would be accepted. I meant, I had so many women , some of them I hadn't bother to remember. And with some of them I had gone out a few times, but never I had reached to the step where our parents would meet. I had never wanted to do that, some girl to know my family or I hers . That was too personal, too involving. It would mean I cared enough for her to want to take this step with her. And I had ran away from commitment or a real relationship because I was afraid. Afraid of some girl being with me only for who I am, not the real me. Afraid she won't be sincere and my heart will be broken. Afraid of involving myself with someone, being there for him. Flirts and one night stands were easy for me and painless. But now I wanted to have something more with Kamelia.

For years I had been just fine like this. Being with different women, spending money , buying cars, expensive clothes, exotic trips. It had been amazing, and it still was, but although I would never admit it to my mother, she had a point. Not about me marrying, but that I needed a special someone, to fall in love. That I was afraid of love and I still am. I was scared of being hurt, of being used only for money. So after I take one woman to my bed, I leave her, before things get too complicated, before some of us develops feelings.

But with Kamelia the fear had begun to slowly disappear. Yes, I was scared she wouldn't want me, that she would never leave her boyfriend Anthony Harper. But when I had seen how the blond girl looked at me, smiled, I had felt encouraged- Kami wasn't indifferent towards me. And the way she had kissed me, thought about me- I was happy. This date of ours was wonderful, away from my security , the fancy cars and places. Only me and her, doing things a normal couple would do. And I enjoyed every minute of it. How the girl's face had shined after the 3D planetarium, how she had talked with me about her favorite things. That they had a dog once- Jimmy, the games she had played at as a little girl with her friends. How she longed to travel across the world . And I hadn't been able to hide my smile that Kamelia was letting me in, that she was herself with me. That she had laughed with me. And I was pleased she got jealous when one girl had thrown herself into my arms and kissed me . How her blue eyes were piercing me, the girl and the thoughts in her head. I had read Kami's mind then, just for a little, and I had wanted to kiss her . How jealous she had been when some girl flirted or winked at me. I cared for this girl, and that was why I wanted to earn the approval of her mother.

When I had handed the bouquet to Mrs. Owens and kissed her hand, I sensed the fear and worry for her daughter. Fear of what I was, and fear I might only bring pain to her child. And it hurt me, because maybe for the first time in my life I wanted really to be with someone and to do this right. I wasn't afraid to let someone in anymore.

Lisa Owens was beautiful, Kamelia had her blond curly hair, but the eye color was green. I really wanted this woman to like me. In fact I admired Kami's mother for raising her child on her own , she had done a wonderful job. Kamelia was polite, kind and she had the same smile as her mother.

Lisa Owens sat at the backseat in my car, while Kami took again the passenger seat, but offering it to her mother first. Lisa refused, being so near me was making her feel uncomfortable. I understood her fear, some of my kind were really savage beasts, but I didn't mean her harm.

'' I will drive us today.''- I explained to Lisa, when noticing how the woman had looked around expecting to see my guards or the big limos parked near. –'' Don't worry, I am a good driver.''- Actually I loved to force the engine, to race with Will, but only when I was alone. While I had driven Kami, I had tried to be careful, to stop at the red lights , to maintain normal speed so the girl won't think I am an irresponsible driver , who didn't care about the others. And now I wanted Lisa Owens to feel the same, that I was different from the image the press had created. Of a carefree playboy, surrounded by beautiful women. That I was capable of caring and protecting someone. That her daughter would be safe in my arms.

I had booked us a table at one Chinese restaurant, I liked the food there. That had been one of the reasons. The other one and the most important – Kamelia adored Chinese food. The two of them with her mother often ordered Chinese takeout and I thought it would be nice to take them to this place. Kami had looked pleased when I had told her about my plan in the pastry shop.

'' We are here.''- I wanted to be the one to open the doors for my ladies, and I used my speed . I opened Kami's door, and offered my hand to my guest. Kamelia smiled at me and took my hand, hers was so warm and I couldn't help myself and kissed it. I wanted to kiss the girl too, but her mother was there, and I didn't want to mess up at the beginning. Lisa Owens thought I was a womanizer and I was, but maybe for the first time in my life I wanted something more than to enchant the next woman. I regretted letting go of Kami's palm, but I had to open the door for her mother too. I began to miss the blond girl's warmth from the moment my fingers let go of hers, but I promised myself not to be like this tonight. Not to stare at Kamelia often , try to take her hand in mine no matter how many times I get the urge to, or lean for a kiss. Because Lisa Owens might try to murder me, like she was looking disapprovingly at me now. Like any mother looks the boy she doesn't want near her daughter.

'' Thank you, Mr. Turner.''- Kami's mother said with a fake smile, when I helped her get out from the car. Oh, the look in her eyes spoke for itself- fear and disapproval. _**Why my daughter? Kami is still so young and you will only corrupt her.**_ Lisa's thoughts invaded my mind and I tried to act like I hadn't heard them. Hearing everyone's thoughts was exhausting , annoying and could drive a vampire insane if this ability wasn't controllable. And this time I wished I hadn't use my ability, because I was hurt. Yes, I had gotten so many times drunk, slept with so many women, spent money like they meant nothing, but I was more than this.

'' You can call me Daniel, please.''- My kind can charm the mortals, so they would let their guard down and willingly do as the vampires want. Not compulsion, but a simple charm, to relax the mortal. But I hadn't used this power with Kami, and I wasn't planning to with her mother. If she starts to like me, I needed it to be real. Her daughter lived with me, the same girl that awoke feelings in me. I didn't want to be formal.

'' Daniel.''- My name from the older woman's mouth sounded wrong, like she was being forced to say it out of fear I might do something to her. Great, how to make her relax in my presence so Lisa Owens would at least stop fearing I would kill her! I gritted my teeth and did what I had forbidden myself just minutes ago, using my vampire compulsion . I only let go of the mortal's hand and said to her in her mind : _**Please, don't fear me. I mean you no harm. You are safe. Kami is safe.**_ I felt bad about compelling Kami's mother, but the images coming from her mind, where I punish her, kill her- had made me do it. I was aware that my kind had caused a terrible pain to this woman, but I was not going to torture her! Lisa blinked at me and her heartbeat became more calm, and she even smiled.

'' Thank you for this dinner, Daniel.''- Lisa's voice now was kinder, and a real smile was on her lips. Her daughter was looking between the two of us, and she crossed her arms .

'' What did you do to her?''- Kami hissed at me, when she grabbed my hand and I turned to look at her. Lisa was near the door of the restaurant, but her daughter had stopped me before opening it. We were only a few meters away from her, and Kami hissed again.-'' What did you do?''- _**Daniel invaded her mind !**_ I have to thank Michael for being so kind to explain all about the vampires to Kamelia. That they were super-fast, strong and could hear people's thoughts and control them. And the girl knew her mother too well to recognize her tone and that she was scared before , that her reaction right now wasn't normal.

'' I only told her to calm down, that I won't hurt her. Or you.''- Kamelia was holding my hand tightly, her blue eyes were accusing me.-'' I'm sorry, but I don't want your mother to see me as a monster.''- The blond girl never took her eyes off me as she let go of my hand.-'' I promise not to do it again.''- If only I could hug her, but Kamelia walked pass me. I ran a hand through my hair and followed the two women inside. Great! Me and Kami had been so good only an hour ago, and now she was mad at me. Again! How to make her see I had done it so the night would go nicely, and her mother not to fear me so much?

'' Here is your table, Mr. Turner.''- One waitress approached us and recognized me as always. When I had called the restaurant to reserve a table, the manager had wanted to give their best one, music , to decorate the table with flowers, candles. But I had refused, I wanted just a normal dinner, well as normal it could be given who I was. I got tired wherever I go everyone to try to impress me. The hotel owners to give me their VIP apartments, the best tables in restaurants and the specialties, free SPA, massages. I wanted just a normal dinner, without people staring at me, or women flirting with me. It was fun, but sometimes it irritated me , no one respected my privacy. And even now people were staring at us while we were going to our table. My hand touched for a second Kamelia's when she had passed me, and I restrained from grabbing hers. I felt like a lovesick teenager, but I needed to have this girl near me.

'' Thank you.''- Her mother said to me .I pulled the chair for Lisa Owens first , then for Kami. The girl held my gaze as I pulled away . She was still mad at me for compelling her mother, but I didn't dare read her thoughts right now. I cleared my throat and took the menu.

'' Pick everything you want.''- I said while looking at the list of the salads. I would maybe take this one or … I lifted my eyes and smiled as Kami and her mother were discussing the menu. The girl that was haunting my thoughts looked so beautiful, how she was removing her blond hair off her face so sweetly. Get a grip, Daniel! I looked again at the menu.

When the waitress approached us, we said our order. Kami was staring at me as I was telling mine, and the girl blushed when I smiled at her. But her mother eyed me not so warmly and I reminded myself to control my emotions.

I wanted to ask Kami's mother so many things , find a way to start a conversation. I prided myself to be a fun person, someone who can always find topics to talk about. But right now I wondered how to start this.

'' I hope you will like the food here.''- I said , my fingers playing with the napkin. The waitress brought us the salads and a bottle of white wine, which I poured into everyone's glasses. Kami returned my smile, but her mother's gaze could murder me if it was possible someone to die from this.

'' Kami has troubles in school.''- I choked with the wine, and after a few coughs, I was better. Definitely not the start I was hoping for. Great!

'' Mom!''- Kamelia put down her glass, she had hidden from her mother .I was aware of that, Michael had told me. I had barely stopped myself from going in the school and teaching those mean kids a lesson. I may even kill someone, but they will deserve it for treating like this my girl. The hateful words, the mean pranks. Michael and Adam had threatened the kids, even got some of them expelled , but I still wanted death. If only I had been there myself…

'' Beatrice's mother told me, also Tony's.''- Lisa eyed me with anger.-'' My girl is treated like that because of you.''- Her green eyes widened for a bit, and the woman began to shake.-'' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…''- Great, again with the fear I might kill her! I understood her anger, and I wasn't mad.

'' I understand you.''- I used a bit of my vampire charm to calm her down, her heart was racing so fast.-'' My people had dealt with this. And I had spoken with the principal myself. Also the journalist who wrote that article. ''- I had made the newspaper's editor fire the journalist and threatened him if only one picture of Kami shows up, I would ruin his business. And I had told the same to the other medias in this town- my girls were off limits. And the school's director had been ready to crawl in my feet if I had asked him to.-'' I'm so sorry that this happened to Kamelia.''- The waiters brought us the salads. How to fix this mess?! What words to say to make this right when I knew I was the one to blame?!

'' My girl is innocent and doesn't deserve this.''- Lisa tried some of her salad. Kami was looking between the two of us, confused. _**How to stop this? Daniel is not so bad, mom.**_ I wished I could convince Lisa Owens that too. But the lady sitting in front of me had lost her parents because of the vampires, and her daughter was living with one. And a playboy one. And not only that, but thanks to my position in this town, her daughter was bullied because of me. I had expected this, that some girls would be jealous and mean, but I still wanted to make everyone pay.

'' I know. Please accept my..''- What to say to make the mother see I was angry about this? That I was sorry that because of my name, people around me were chased by the press? That I wanted to hurt everyone that dared to make fun of Kami and the others? That I wanted to bring endless pain to everyone who saw my girls as tainted, betrayers, sluts? Lisa Owens would never believe me.

'' You know, Daniel. what you did for the girls was really sweet. The dinner, the guests, the presents. But I think they aren't ready for your life, my girl isn't ready.''- Lisa eyed me again. Kami wiped her mouth with the napkin.

'' Mom, he…''- Kami grabbed her mother's hand and looked at her. Were those tears in her eyes? _**Please ,mom, he is not so bad.**_ –'' Daniel saved my life when we were attacked.''- From the way the green eyes of Lisa Owens had widened, her daughter hadn't told her that.

'' Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?''- Lisa hugged her daughter and caressed her hair.-'' I could have lost you.''- The woman wiped a tear, and kissed her child's cheek.

'' I didn't want to worry you. I am sorry, mom. Daniel saved me, by taking the bullet for me.''- I blushed a little when Mrs. Owens focused her attention on me. I certainly wasn't a hero, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to my girls. They had begun to matter for me.

'' Thank you.''- I blushed again by the warm tone of her voice.-''Whatever I say won't be enough to express my gratitude for saving my daughter. But , Daniel, because of you , Kamelia was in harm's way. Also the others. And I don't want my child to…''- Lisa got scared again and stopped talking. I entered her mind and was hurt because she thought she had angered me.

'' I understand you, Mrs. Owens.''- If she was anyone else, I would take her hand in mine for comfort, but I couldn't. –'' I didn't choose my family or what I am. Believe me, I would prefer to be like you.''- Yes, I adored the money, the glamorous life, but it was tiresome and fake. The fake smiles, words.

'' You would like to be a human?!''- Lisa eyed me like I had said a joke. I loved being a vampire, strong, fast. But because of what I was, and who, my life was never normal.

'' Well, not exactly. But free.''- Lisa eyed me like I was mocking her this time. My kind ruled this world , they wrote the laws, created everything . The humans were dependable on them.-'' I mean, without being staring at, recognized. Without someone trying to murder me. Without wondering if someone is with me for real.''- I looked at Kami, wanting to touch her cheek and taste her lips. The girl blushed and her hand was just so close to mine on the table, but I was afraid to take it in mine.

'' But Kami…is so different from you, Daniel.''- Lisa tried some of the main course. I knew she was right. –'' How old are you exactly?''- I had always considered my age as nothing, just numbers.

''I have lived 121 years, but I am 22 in vampire ones.''- I answered, after drinking some of the wine for courage. I was aware in human years I was older than Kamelia. My kind had a different way of measuring the time, only our vampire age mattered. I knew I looked like 21-22 years old human male, and that fitted my vampire age. I eyed the blond girl, who seemed surprised by my actual age. –'' But I think I look great for a 121 years old guy.''- I tried to joke, to break the tension a bit. Lisa didn't smile, and I didn't dare to look at Kami. What my girl must be thinking about me now? Was she repulsed by how long I have lived? I was like any other guy at the age of 22, only my body aged differently.

'' So you are older than my daughter with …''- Mrs. Owens began to count in her mind, to do the math. I still didn't dare to look at my girl, scared to see her eyes.

'' I know, but I'm 22 years old as a vampire. I told my age in yours, human, years, because … I don't know. My father is around 500 years old in mortal years, also my mother. And Michael Dane, one of her guards has lived 130 years, but in ours he is really 25. We, vampires, measure time differently than you.''- Comparing to the mortals, I was old, I was aware of that.

'' I sensed my daughter liking you, Daniel.''- Lisa put down her glass.-'' I see why, you are a handsome boy, charming. But I fear you might break her heart. ''- I read her mind and gripped my glass. Kami's mother adored Anthony, he was good for her daughter. Anthony Harper had helped Kami and her mother a lot, he had helped them paint their home, carried heavy furniture. Lisa Owens trusted Anthony and approved him for her daughter. I was just a rich playboy, and a vampire above all.

'' Mom, I … am starting to like him .''- Kamelia spoke and my gaze fell on her.-''I know we are so different, but I still feel like this.''- She thought about her boyfriend and the pain she might cause him. But she couldn't escape the feelings towards me. I wished I could make things easier for her, but Kami has to decide this. I only knew I was ready to fight for her.

'' But , sweetheart, he easily can sweep you off your feet! He has more experience than you. I know how exciting bad boys can be, dear! I married one. I don't want to see you getting hurt.''- Lisa took her daughter's hand .

'' Mom! I know that, but I can't help it. I know it's not right, but… Please, give Daniel a chance. For me.''- Kamelia eyed me and her mother sighed.

'' All right, dear. For you.''- Mrs. Owens drank some of the wine and looked at me again. I got nervous. –'' What do you do for living , Daniel? Sorry, I know who you are, but..''- Great! Lisa must be thinking I was only a spoiled young man, who only spent money. A lazy one, a heartbreaker.

'' I work in my mother's jewelry firm.''- I realized how wrong this sounded after I had said it. Great, now she was probably thinking I was lazy young man, who was good for nothing. –'' I mean, I help with the designs for the jewelries, and I make some of them myself.''- I closed my eyes, praying that the last sentence had managed to portrait me as an interesting and dependable person.

'' Daniel can draw very good.''- Kami said and I thanked her in my mind for defending me.-'' He is very talented.''

'' I can show you.''- I wanted desperately for Lisa Owens to think I have good sides and was happy when she agreed and gave me a pen. I used a sheet from Kami's notebook . I decided to draw Kamelia's mother, a quick sketch. I was so nervous feeling her eyes on me, Kami's, but I really wanted to do great.

'' It's wonderful! Thank you, Daniel.''- I handed the drawing to Lisa and she smiled at me kinder. It was something.- '' Kami can draw, too. ''- She caressed her child's hair.

'' I know. I have seen her works.''- Kamelia blushed and I liked it . She was adorable.-'' I like to do that. Maybe I will open my own jewelry firm one day or become an artist.''- I had so many plans about my future, but my father was always ready to stop me. I had a duty to my family, as he often said.

'' I guess you have traveled a lot, Daniel.''- Lisa stated and I nodded. I have been to so many cities, seen and tried so many things. I shared Kami's passion for traveling and maybe if the two of us become a couple, I would definitely take her everywhere she wants.

'' Yes, I have.''- And I began telling about Prague, Vienna and Rome. I hoped I didn't sound like a spoiled rich boy for being to such places. But this was my life. I wished Lisa Owens in time to accept me, and for Kamelia to be with me . I just have to be very persistent and show I wasn't a bad guy.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is the new chapter, enjoy. : ) And sorry if I have mistakes, I double check , but I fear I still miss.**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I placed the bottle of mineral water beside me and sighed. I felt like my heart was going to explode. It was beating so loud, my hands were shaking. What if I mess up? What if suddenly I forget everything and stand in front some many people , without saying a word?

'' How are you, Kami?''- I jumped and eyed Anthony , who sat down next to me on the chairs.

'' Fine, I guess. Aren't you nervous?''- Tony ran a hand through his hair, only to hear our stylist yelling at him to be careful with the hair and the clothes. Anthony laughed and I did too.

'' A little.''- Tony asked for my mineral water and I handed him the bottle.-'' Actually a lot.''- I smiled. It was good to be this near to Tony, although I knew there was a void between us. There was an invisible line dividing us, and I knew we would probably never erase it. That the things won't ever be like before. And it was my fault.-'' But we will make it, I am sure.''- Tony smiled at me with one of his so sweet smiles, that once were my favorite thing. But lately I have found another's smiles to fascinate me. I craved another's kisses and arms. And I was feeling horrible because of it. Because me and Tony have known each other for a long time. Because he was a nice guy, and I didn't want to cause him this.

'' How are you so sure we won't mess up and forget our lines?''- That was the thing I feared the most, forgetting my lines. I had been practicing them so many times, had rehearsed here and in the mansion with my guards, but still I feared. I knew that our play was a school one, but I still didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone. I didn't need for my classmates to talk behind my back , calling me bad things because I had failed. I had this popularity now, a thing that was getting more and more on my nerves with each passing day. Schoolmates were glancing at me and whispering behind my back, some teachers treated me more nicely. Even at gym class the teacher didn't make me do hard stuff, or I got a higher grade. And I hated this. I hated the fact that people were trying to befriend me because I was Daniel's favorite, as everyone thought. Even at the stores some shopping assistants wanted to give me my purchases for free. But I had politely refused every single time. Being mocked for embarrassing myself at the school play, in which I would be the lead , wasn't something I wanted. But with every passing minute I was fearing of that happening. I had every word memorized, every movement I had to make, but still I was afraid I would suddenly forget everything.

'' Because I know you, Kami, and I have faith in you.''- Tony looked down at his hands, and my heart jumped because of his words.-'' I know you can do this. And I know I can do it, too. ''- Anthony glanced at me and I saw tears in his brown eyes. I wanted so badly to hug him, to touch his hand, anything to take his pain away. –'' Because you are the best partner I could have dreamed of to act with. ''- I gulped as he stood up. Our teacher was calling at us, saying that the show will start soon.-'' Come, Kami, let's do it. Just like we had rehearsed.''- Tony offered me his hand and I took it . His hand was as warm as I remembered it. I was glad my guards weren't there to see this. Michael and Adam were with the rest in the audience. The vampires were embarrassed to be behind the stage when me and the other girls were undressing, fixing our hairs and makeups, and were glad to just wish me good luck. I had accepted hugs and good lucks from Beatrice, Elizabeth, my mother, and even Djina. The red-haired was still cold with me and jealous, because Daniel picked me, and her wishes sounded forced , but it was something. I was expecting Daniel to come and wish me good luck, but Michael said that he had a business meeting , but he would watch my play. I only hoped Daniel would be here tonight.

'' If you get too nervous, pretend it's just you and me, and we are rehearsing.''- Tony squeezed gently my hand, and I returned his smile. –'' I believe in you, and I know that the both of us will do it.''

'' Yes, let's do it.''- I looked myself one last time in the mirror. I was wearing a simple blue long dress, short black shoes . My attire for my first scene. My makeup was barely noticeable, and I thought I looked fine. I eyed Anthony , who was amazing in his black trousers and a blue shirt. The other male lead, Leo, came to us.

'' Good luck you two!''- He pated Tony's back, and shook my hand. Before I was chosen to be one of Daniel's girls, Leo would hug me, like a friend would, and joke with me. Leo knew I was with Anthony, but he was acting friendly, he never tried to flirt with me. But now he was even nervous because of his role and that he had to kiss and touch me on the stage. I had talked to Daniel and my guards about it, and they said that it was no problem. But now I could see Leo was nervous, although I had told him myself to play his role as it was written. The boy told me that he would try.

'' Are you ready?''- Our teacher eyed each everyone one of us. The boy and the girl , who would play the younger Robert and Catherine, nodded. I liked those two. Patrick was a cute ten year old boy, and Emily- 8 year old girl with a blond hair like mine. I adored Emily, the kid was adorable, and she had learned her lines perfectly. I felt her like the little sister I never had. Emily had always hugged me, and asked for my advices. –'' Good luck all!''

Emily and Patrick showed up on the stage first. My head was dizzy, Everyone were here. My mother, Anthony's parents. The girls. My whole class. The whole school. I had told Daniel that I didn't want any reporters near, and he said he would take the necessary measures. I didn't want such a joyful occasion in my life to be on the front page or to be taken pictures of. I needed this moment to be just my own.

I eyed some of the other actors and they looked as nervous as me. This was the moment we were rehearsing for. All those days spent in learning lines, making the costumes, decors . It was tonight. I heard one of the girls, Lucy, who played my character's best friend, to say that her father will record the whole thing. I felt sad. I knew my mother will recorded it too, but part of me wanted my dad to be here tonight. Him to be proud of me, even if he had divorced my mother and he had another wife. But he was dead.

'' If he could, I am sure he would have been here, Kami.''- Tony told me. It was nice and warming that Tony knew what I was thinking. –'' I bet he is watching you, and I am sure he is proud of you.''- I smiled at him, praying I didn't cry, because I would ruin my makeup.

'' Thank you.''- I said. Tony nodded. If only my heart was beating for him like now it was for Daniel. If only I felt the same need to be around him, like I did for Daniel. My mother thought only for my best. I was mad at her because of her behavior during that dinner, but I knew she did it because she was afraid for me. But I wasn't a little girl anymore, I had to grow up. I knew Daniel had much experience in love than me, but I still wanted him. I couldn't fight this need in me to touch Daniel, to hug him, to kiss him. I was trying not to show how much he was affecting me, but I was blushing often in his presence. Every word he had said made me smile. I liked to watch him when he ate, and was fighting an urge to take his hand in mine every single time. I was glad that me and him got closer, when he began to teach me Italian. Daniel brought his own notebooks, and was patient teacher, although I was a little distracted by him. By how his green eyes would look at me , how his voice would make my heart beat faster, how Daniel would touch my hand or play with a lock of my hair. And I was sure he was doing it on purpose, to distract me, because I had seen his pleased smile when he had caught me staring at him while I was supposed to learn verbs. But how could I concentrate when he was so near and my hands were aching to touch him? So once I had cuddled to Daniel on the sofa, and he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer. We had stayed there, just cuddling and talking about what he had seen in Italy. And I loved his voice, his warmth , and that my hands were holding Daniel tight. How his hand caressed my hair, and how Daniel placed kisses in my hair. How I closed the distance between us and kissed the vampire and he responded my kiss. How good it was to kiss Daniel, how I didn't want it to end. I admitted a thought to be with Daniel in the most intimate way had crossed my mind, and not once. I meant, he was so attractive , and I was a girl, it was normal such thoughts to enter my mind. But I was trying to block them when he was near because I feared he might read my mind and then I would want the ground to swallow me.

'' It's our turn.''- Anthony pulled me out of my thoughts and after I deep breath I showed up on the stage. I spotted my mother, the girls. My mother was holding a camera and the girls were holding their phones, also recording. I saw Anthony's parents , some of my classmates. Michael and Adam. Daniel. The vampire was holding a bouquet of red roses and his eyes were focused on me and he smiled. So he had made it after all.

After some seconds to adjust, I said my lines and looked at Anthony. My boy got into his role and answered me. After some hesitant moves, I completely got into my character Catherine. I forgot that I was on stage, that so many people were staring at me, I saw only Anthony and I knew what I had to do. Our first scene together was great, our lines came out so natural. How he kissed my hand, playing the part of a fallen in love young man, and how I had kissed his cheek.

I lost myself into the story, I felt it with my heart. Leo, playing Sebastian, was awesome too. How he had forcefully kissed me, playing the role of a rich young man, fallen in love with my character, and ready for anything to have her. I didn't dare look at the audience and Daniel to see how he reacted. I only focused on my role. Anthony was amazing, and I was glad I had him as a partner. How we danced, our every scene was like we were just us.

When me and Tony kissed for the last time, our kiss was a real one from his side, but I hadn't responded , and pulled away. Our kisses in the play were fake kisses, only pecks on the lips, but Anthony for a moment tried to have the real thing. Just a little longer kiss, and I tried to fix the things by pulling him closer and remaining like this. After all it was our last kiss in the play, when Sebastian was dead, and the two lead characters were finally free to be together. It was the kiss the lovers shared in the end of every romantic movie, and I thought it wouldn't attract so much attention if this last kiss was a little longer. After all it was the finale.

I broke our hug when everyone began to clap. Anthony let me go too, but his hand held still mine. The other actors showed up. I took Leo's hand and smiled at him. Our teacher appeared. I grinned and wiped tears of joy when the applauses didn't stop. My mother was crying too, Trish blew me a kiss. Daniel was never taking his eyes off me. All of the actors held hands and bowed . I hugged some of the girls, Emily.

I still couldn't believe! My hands were shaking, I was still crying from joy when we went behind the stage.

'' We did it, Tony!''- I hugged him, forgetting how the things were for us now. Tony returned my hug for a minute, before removing my hands off him.

'' Yes, we did.''- I wanted to tell him something, but his family came and I left them alone.

'' You were great, dear!''- My mother hugged me .-'' I recorded the whole thing!''- Beatrice and Elizabeth came and I embraced them.

'' We will definitely celebrate this!''- Trish said and I nodded. I felt I could fly!

'' These are for you.''- Adam gave me one bouquet and kissed my hand.-''It was amazing, Miss.''- I returned my guard's smile.

'' I knew you will do great, Miss.''- Michael handed me another bouquet and squeezed gently my hand.-'' It was really wonderful to watch.''- I blushed. I wasn't used to so many compliments.

'' Thank you for helping me practice.''- I would have hugged Michael and Adam, but I wasn't sure how it would be taken. Michael let go of my hand, and I looked away from his grey eyes . Daniel was behind him and without thinking I ran and embraced him.

'' I was supposed to do that.''- The vampire laughed and kissed my cheek.-'' These are for you, Kami.''- Daniel handed me the red roses and leaned to kiss me. My right hand buried in his black hair and I wanted the kiss to never end.

'' You came, But Michael said you were on a business meeting.''- Daniel smirked and caressed my hair.

'' I wouldn't miss your play for anything in the world.''- Daniel kissed my forehead.

'' Kami, come!''- Our teacher called me.-'' We are making a group selfie!''

'' I will be right back.''- I smiled at Daniel and ran to the others.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I smiled as I watched Kami go to the other actors and hugging them. Everyone were so happy.

My girl was amazing. She had acted with a real passion, and I had enjoyed every second of it. Kami just lighted up the whole stage. I could tell that what she did was fun for her and the others. Everyone had put on a lot of effort for this night.

I had recorded the play too on my phone, even taken a few pictures. I grinned all the time I saw Kamelia. But Anthony Harper was another problem. The boy has been getting on my nerves by how the two of them touched , smiled and kissed during the play. The brown-haired boy had nice features, and I couldn't find a bad thing about him. Anthony's brown eyes had found mine during the play, and I had sensed the anger in his. A pure anger and jealousy. I didn't try to read his mind, because it would get me distracted from the play. I knew the boy hated me. I saw my jealousy reflected in his eyes.

'' Anthony Harper, I think we have to talk.''- I grabbed the boy's forearm when he passed me , hurrying to get to the others for the group selfie. Kami turned around and looked at us.

'' I have nothing to say to you, sir.''- That boy answered calmly and pulled his arm back.-'' They are waiting for me. So if you don't mind, I will go.''- I barely restrained myself when watching him go.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Kamelia's POV**_

I was sitting next to Daniel on the couch. He was teaching me Italian again, and we were doing dialogues. I was still getting confused between Spanish and Italian. I have been learning new words, verbs when I wasn't doing my homework and lessons. It was tiring but I wanted to learn new languages. It fascinated me and I was determined. I had good teachers- Michael and Daniel. I didn't pressure Daniel to teach me every day. I knew he was busy, and I was glad he had made time for our lessons.

'' What was your father like?''- I tensed up by that question, and the vampire saw it.-'' Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that'.''- He took my hand in his.-'' Please, I didn't mean to…''- I squeezed his palm. My childhood wasn't my favorite topic, because it wasn't like I wanted it to be.

'' My father was … For such a long time I tried to hate him , but I was more hurt. He just left us.''- My throat tightened, and I continued to look at our laced hands.-'' I was so bitter for years. He was never there when I needed him. He had another life and a wife. We still talked on the phone, I spent the weekends with him, he picked me up from school. But I felt like something was missing, you know? ''- Tears came into my eyes, and I swallowed hard.-'' You have a family, Daniel, and you would probably never understand what it was like for me. To know your dad is living somewhere else, that he has another home. To put an effort to get to know his new wife, and to see how she has troubles accepting you. Sarah wanted a child, and she was jealous that my mother had given my father that. But Sarah couldn't have kids and there were times when she pretended to like me for dad. For years actually.''- Daniel pulled me closer and I leaned on his shoulder.-'' Sarah was the other woman and I couldn't stand to look at her or to be under one roof with her. But I had to tolerate her for dad.''- Daniel hugged me tighter.-'' My father was not a bad person, but he was never there for me when I needed him the most. I was so little when they divorced, and growing up like that was hard. ''- Daniel began to caress my hair. I felt all the pain, sadness that has built up through the years appear again. I was embarrassed a little to tell all of this.-''My father was kind, smart. I have his eyes.''- I said, while wiping my tears.-'' He used to make up bedtime stories for me when I was little, he taught me how to swim. He always took me to the fair and we tried as many rides as I wanted. He took care for me when I was sick, he watched cartoons with me.''- I wiped my tears. –'' But I hated the fact that he wasn't living with us anymore, I felt so alone. My father wasn't a bad person, he just wasn't there much. ''- I smiled shyly at Daniel.-'' Sorry for burdening you like this, Daniel. I can talk about my childhood a lot, but I will bore you.''

'' Nothing about you will ever bore me, Kami.''- The vampire kissed my forehead.-'' And you didn't burden me, I am glad you shared that with me. I will be there for you if you want to tell me more, I will listen to you. ''- Daniel rubbed the back of his neck.-'' Well, my childhood was …tough. My father is a very difficult man, he likes to be in control and everyone to follow his wishes. I know deep down he loves me, but he has a strange way of showing it. My mother is kind, his complete opposite. ''- He smiled at me.

'' I like your mother.''- I wasn't trying to make an impression, Cornelia Turner was a nice woman. She had been here a couple of times and we had drank tea with cookies and she was a pleasing person to talk to.

'' Thank you.''- Daniel put one strand of blond hair behind my ear.-'' Has your mother lived with anyone else? Sorry, if I …''- I tensed up again. Just thinking about the jerk that had lived with us only a year ago made me want to break something.

'' Yes, there was a guy, who had lived with us for nearly two years. He left last year.''- I took Daniel's hand in mine.-'' He wasn't very nice .''- Jeffrey could never be described as nice after what he had done.-'' At first everything was good. He began dating my mother and I liked him, his daughters. They visited us, we stayed in their place. He cooked for us, took all us girls to the cinema. I tried to befriend his daughters, they were older than me. I had hoped we would become friends.''- I sighed and leaned back on the couch. –'' I don't know what got wrong. The girls invited me to their birthdays and I did to mine. Their father was kind and I thought he loved my mother. My father didn't like Jeffrey, but I thought it was normal. Dad told me later that he had seen something deceitful in his eyes. That me and mom have to be careful. And the problems began. Jeffrey had problems with the alcohol, he hid bottles all around the house. He had tons of unpaid bills, loans, which he had hid from mom. They fought often.''

'' But why hadn't your mother kick him out?''- I looked at Daniel and his eyes were red , but he closed them and took deep breaths.

'' She tried . She has been trying for months. ''- The vampire's eyes were green again when they met mine.-'' But he simply refused to leave. My mother wanted to reason with him, but he was too stubborn and insolent. His daughters were living with their boyfriends and didn't care about this. Like our life with their father meant nothing to them. To me it was unbearable, I couldn't stand to look at him, to listen to his lies. My mother was crying a lot, my father punched Jeffrey and called the police. ''- I wiped another tear.-'' It was hell, believe me. One of Jeffrey's daughters had given birth to a son, something he hid from us. And one day he just left.''- I laughed , remembering how strange it was.-'' It was Friday and I had school in the afternoon. Jeffrey made pancakes and asked me what juice I prefer. He was acting so nice, smiling a lot. We had breakfast and I went to take a shower. ''- Daniel hugged me again.-'' When I got out, he was gone. He had packed his luggage and left. I think it has been already waiting for him. Our front door wasn't locked, the key was on the inside. There was no goodbye, no nothing. Jeffrey left our home unlocked while I was taking a shower, and just left like a thief! My mother was as shocked as I was. That guy has lived in our home, eaten with us, his daughters have slept here, and he acted like this! And he had been fired from work, and my mother paid everything. ''

'' Tell me that thing's full name.''- Daniel's voice was cold and his eyes were red again.-'' I like to pay him a visit.''

'' I didn't tell you all that because I want you to hurt him. Just this was my life, and I am glad it is over. Although I met his daughters this week.''- I took a deep breath and retold everything.

 _ **The day was sunny, and me , Beatrice and Elizabeth went to walk around the town. We were laughing, enjoying the good weather. Daniel let us go outside every time we want, he only insisted for our guards. And Michael, Derek and Eric were behind us, talking.**_

 _ **But soon I began thinking that this day was bad. What was this? Meet everyone you can't stand day? Why must this happen when you are happy? Why must some unwanted face show up and bring bad memories?**_

 _ **The first person I didn't want to see was my mother's coworker, that was treating her badly. Camilla smiled at me and kissed my cheeks like we were old friends. She even called me :'' dear'', and was smiling a lot when she asked me about my health. Camilla wanted me to send my mother best regards, like she wasn't making her life at work a hell. I controlled myself. If I didn't, I would have hit her.**_

 _ **But Camilla was nothing compared to Jeffrey's daughters- Monica and Rachel. Rachel was pretending to be a supermodel, she always wore nice clothes, and had many boyfriends. Monica was the one with the son, second one. She had a first child from some criminal. Me and my mother wouldn't have known about her other baby, if it wasn't for the Facebook. I had the two girls as friend, although I hadn't chatted much with them. My last chat was when letters for their father began to arrive from banks, about his loans. Jeffrey then hasn't changed his address yet. It was maddening to receive letters about this guy, he had so many debts. I thought foolishly to tell his daughters, after all it was their father, and it should concern them. But Monica called me bad names and threatened to sue us, if we don't stop bothering them. That their father owed us nothing, although I had made it perfectly clear those were his debts towards banks, unpaid power bills and such. Rachel called me and my mother crazy and again threatened me, this time with the police. And these girls had slept in my room, eaten our food! We had been shopping together!**_

 _ **So I was hoping never to see them again, but fate can be cruel sometimes.**_

'' _**How are you, Kami?'' –Rachel hugged me.-'' You look amazing.''- I wanted to punch her in the teeth. Monica kissed me on the cheeks as if we were sisters.**_

'' _**When we can go out for a coffee?''- Monica sent me a wide smile.-**_

'' _**Never.''- I was clenching my fists, barely restraining myself.**_

'' _**Leave.''- Beatrice crossed her arms.**_

'' _**We are not talking to you.''- Rachel smiled at me.-'' We definitely need to meet , Kami.''- Those two…! I was about to slap Monica , when Michael put his hand on my shoulder.**_

'' _**Is there a problem, Miss?''- I could hug the vampire , if I wasn't so angry.**_

'' _**Yes, these girls are not nice. I have bad memories with them.''- Beatrice took my hand in hers, trying to calm me down.**_

'' _**Ladies, I will ask you nicely to leave Miss Owens alone and continue on your way. I don't want to use violence, especially towards women.''- The girls paled and hurried to get away from us.**_

'' I blocked them from my Facebook, although they wanted us to meet and to bring you with me.''- I chuckled.-'' Please, let's get back to the language.''

 _ **# # #**_

I knocked on Daniel's door. I hoped he wasn't working , I didn't want to distract him .

'' Daniel, may I come in?''- I felt like a fool. He had told me I could come to his room anytime or call him on the phone. But it still felt strange, this new situation between us. How we watched movies together, how his hand caressed my hair. How I took books from the huge library and spent the afternoon cuddled in the comfy armchair . How sometimes I had fallen asleep, and I had woken up, covered with a blanket. And beside me on the table, was placed a red rose.

There was no answer, but somehow I was sure he was in there.

'''Daniel?''- Hesitantly I opened the door. But what I saw made me froze on my spot. Daniel was holding one girl in his arms and he was feeding. His mouth was on the girl's neck and he was drinking. The sight confused me. My primal thought was to run and hide. But this was Daniel, and somehow I wasn't as afraid as I should be. I had seen vampires feeding on the streets, and it was always too scary for me. But I knew this vampire and he wasn't a monster to me. Not anymore.

'' Kamelia, what are you doing in here?''- The dark-haired vampire quickly removed the girl from his lap and wiped the blood from his mouth. He seemed afraid that I had seen him like this. The red-haired girl stood up, and he told her to leave.

'' I wanted to see you. I didn't realize you were.. I will be leaving .''- I blushed and turned around. His blood donor passed me and jealousy took over me. The girl was beautiful, and he had hold her so close, and….

'' No, stay. I..''- Daniel put a hand on my shoulder and made me face him. He was indeed nervous.-'' I am sorry you saw this, and I…''- The vampire licked his lips and looked down.

'' I am sorry, I should have called or something.''- I put a strand of blond hair behind my ear.-'' I won't bother you, Daniel. You can finish what you were doing.''- I turned around , but he grabbed my hand.

'' You are always welcome here, Kami.''- The vampire ran a hand through his hair.

'' If I ask you to bite me, will you do that?''- I didn't know what made me say this. The old me would have ran just by the thought of it, but I now I wanted to feel what it was like. I knew it would hurt, but I trusted Daniel. I had been dreaming a lot these days about how he drinks from me. My mother would kill me for these thoughts, I knew that.

'' What?!''- He took some steps back.-'' Why would you…?!''- His green eyes weren't leaving my face.

'' Because you matter to me, and I want to give you this. I want to feel what is like. ''- I looked down.

'' You don't owe me anything, Kami.''- I looked up and met his eyes.-'' If this happens between us , it will be because you want it.''

'' But I want it. ''- I touched his cheek.-'' I trust you, Daniel.''- I would never have imagined I would trust a vampire, or even fall for one.

''No. ''- He gently pushed me away.- '' I don't want to hurt you.''- I placed my hands around his neck and kissed him. I was asking for something so reckless, but I didn't care. Maybe I will regret it later, but right now I wanted him to bite me. To feel Daniel's fangs. To see if this between us was possible. Daniel was a vampire and I had to know this side of him too. I had to learn not to fear it. And Daniel had to drink my blood someday, it was his nature and if this gets serious, I wanted to know if we could do this. I had to trust him with this. –'' Please, tell me to stop, Kami.''- Daniel had pushed me down on his bed and now was lying on top of me. He was placing kisses down my neck and I felt his canines. –'' I fear I might hurt you.''

'' You won't, Daniel.''- The vampire kissed me again. Daniel bent down and his fangs pierced my neck. It hurt , but it passed. Suddenly the pain was replaced with pleasure, a warmth, and I smiled. Daniel was holding me tight, and I closed my eyes. I felt like flying, I could see stars. I buried my hands in his black hair as he took my blood. I was blushing.

'' Rest, love.''- Daniel licked my neck to heal the wound, like I had heard it was done. I had heard that sometimes the vampire gives his blood for that too. I hugged Daniel and we remained like this- my head on his chest, and his hands caressing my hair.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here is the new chapter. Have fun reading and I wish you a nice day!**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

'' When I am going to hunt vampires, Daryl?''- I asked the leader of the rebels after my training. Before all of this I had basic fighting skills, but according to Daryl and the others they were useless when a vampire was involved. I had never shoot with anything- a gun or a crossbow. But the rebels began to train me. Drew taught me how to throw a knife and where to aim to kill a vampire. Henry improved my fighting technique, while his daughter, Paige helped me with the crossbow. The other rebels helped me train , I have been for weeks. I had bruises, which I hid from my parents and Gideon. They would go insane if they find out what I was dealing with. Even knowing a member of the Resistance could get anyone killed, not to mention becoming willingly one.

'' Soon, Anthony. Have patience. ''- Daryl and the others still seemed not willing to let me face a real vampire, but I hoped soon they will change their mind.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

Kamelia will be so mad if she ever finds out what I did. That was the thought that was going on and on in my mind all day. I did that I thought it was right, but now it seemed more like an abuse of my authority in the town and my blind rage. Now I felt a little ashamed of how easy it had been to decide someone's fate if you are in charge or with enough power to make people do whatever you ask. I wasn't the mayor yet, but I had power, people respected and feared me. So what I had done, didn't required really no effort , it had been easy. Kami's reaction was what I feared most.

When my girl told me how she had lived , how much that man had affected her, I wanted to kill that mortal, torture him for hours. What kind of a man does that to a woman and to her child?! Sometimes I wondered if mortals realized that my kind wasn't the only thing they should fear. I have heard and seen a lot of bad things done by humans. Murders, rapes, men abusing women and kids. The mortals weren't saints too, but they only saw my kind as monsters. The jails now were full. My kind made new laws, much more cruel than before. There were death penalties, the thieves lost an arm, the rapists worked in the mines and were beaten often. Murderers built the roads. The jails now were much tougher than before. Although I personally didn't like some of the laws, they helped keep things in order and every bad guy gets what he deserves. I have been so many times disgusted by the mortals and how they treated their own. My kind built more shelters for the homeless people and even hired teachers, social workers to help them start a new life. If someone wanted to study , he gets a chance. My kind assured more treatment for the sick children, the orphans got nice homes. The vampire race could fix the world the humans ruined.

Finding Jeffrey Addison wasn't hard. I had only to do a little digging and I found everything about him. Where he lived, bank accounts, phone number, his job experience. I stared a lot into the man's photograph attached to the file I had received. A normal looking mortal, with short black hair and brown eyes. I had files about his daughters too- Rachel and Monica. Rachel, with a long black hair and green eyes, living now with her boyfriend, and working as a model. Monica- brown hair, blue eyes, with two kids, living with a much older man, and working as a shop assistant. These people had hurt my girl and her mother. And I wanted to make them pay, no matter how wrong it was.

Jeffrey Addison smiled widely at me when he saw me enter his bookstore. He even bowed and offered to make me a cup of tea. I barely contained my anger and tried my voice to sound normal. Every part of me craved to drain the human being in front of me for the tears and pains he had caused my girl and her mother.

'' I am not here to buy books.''- I smiled forcefully and walked slowly to him.-'' I am here for you, Jeffrey.''- I crossed my arms.

'' Mr. Turner, sir, it is a great honor to have you in my bookstore.''- The mortal bowed again and I narrowed my eyes.-'' Whatever you ask of me, I will do it.''- This man was so easy, too eager to please my race, and especially me.

'' I want you, Jeffrey, to pay for your crimes.''- I threw the files I had about him on his desk.-'' I know you are deep in debts, buddy, and I know your son in law is the reason you are not behind bars.'' – Monica's husband was a businessman, that had vampire friends. –'' But no one in this town is higher than my family, Jeffrey, and you are finished.''- His son in law had bought him a little time , but after I had told the whole truth to my father, dad agreed to let me deal with this as I wished. Dear dad had even chuckled, saying that I was really a knight in a shining armor to my chosen girl. But despite everything I knew my father didn't tolerate such people, who used liaisons to escape the jail, or with debts.

'' But, sir, I don't understand…''- Jeffrey picked up the file with shaking hands.-'' Why would ….?''- His voice broke. Why would my family be interested in him? Why would the mayor's son bother to show up and personally deal with him? Then I saw how the mortal figured it out and his eyes widened. _**Kamelia is his chosen girl, his favorite as everyone talk. That brat will get me in trouble!**_ I barely stopped myself from breaking his nose.

'' Do the names Lisa and Kamelia Owens ring a bell?''- I smiled for real as I saw him sweating. –'' Jeffrey, you seem like a clever man, you know why I am here.''- _**No, it can't be! He can't just kill me because of that brat and her mother!**_ I got to him in a second , grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

'' Careful how you speak or think about my girl and her mother!''- I snarled, and I showed my fangs. Jeffrey's eyes were moving from my teeth to my eyes, and he looked like he was going to faint.-'' You are not, old man!''- I shook him up, and he regained conscious.- '' I am not killing you. If I drink your blood, I will poison myself. You reek of fear and lies, Jeffrey. Men like you disgust me.''- How much Kami had hid from me, too afraid and hurt to share? If that thing had touched even a hair of her hair, dared to hit her mother , I will break his bones one by one.-'' Tell me, have you hit or abuse Lisa Owens or her daughter?''- I compelled the mortal. I was afraid of the answer. I was ready to dirty myself with this human' s blood even if he did shouted at my girl or slapped her mother.

'' No, never.''- Jeffrey's voice was quiet. –'' They were too easy, too naïve.''- As compelled he got more brave.-'' Lisa is beautiful, but too easy to fool. She trusts men too easy. She tries to be tough for her kid, but she is not. Lisa fell for me and that was my chance. My daughters needed space and I moved in into Lisa's. I played the part of a widower very good, although my ex-wife is in Spain, very much alive. Just Lisa was the ideal woman- living alone, left by her ex-husband, desperately craving to believe in men again, and I gave her that. And her daughter is not so bad, just a little shy and too naïve.''- My blood boiled in me as I listened.-'' I have asked them for money, you know? Kamelia too.''- I punched Jeffrey in the nose.

'' What did you just say?!''- I hissed, pining the mortal against the solid wall again. His nose was bleeding and he was crying, but it pleased me.

'' I had asked Kamelia for money, for cigarettes, I was broke, and I needed money. I had lied to her.''- Jeffrey's brown eyes were never looking away from me. The mortal knew he was a dead man, I could see it in his eyes. –'' I have stolen some of Lisa's things when I left, just for the fun.''- My self-control was about to completely disappear, it was holding up on a very thin thread. Everything in me wanted to see the man in my hands crawl and beg for mercy. I longed to torture him for ever causing my girl and her mother pain.-'' Lisa began to call me, demanding me to return her possessions without the interference of the police. But I changed my phone number and blocked her from all social networks. ''- My fangs were burning, aching to pierce that mortal's neck and dry him from his last drop of blood. The anger was clouding my mind. Lisa Owens was a nice woman and didn't deserve such a treatment.-'' That damned woman refused to leave me alone! I don't owe her anything!''- I dropped Jeffrey on the floor and he began to crawl away from me. I smirked.

'' Silly human, you can't escape me.''- I got to him and knelt down.-'' Lisa doesn't deserve such treatment! You were fired from work and she fed you! And you only drank and continued to lie!''- I licked my lips.-'' I should kill you right now and free the world from a man like you.''

'' No, please , I have daughters and grandkids.''- Jeffrey sobbed and wiped the blood from his face.-'' I bet that brat Kamelia told you about me and her mother. That mouse really surprised me, I hadn't expected such a thing from her. To bother my daughters about my debts, to tell you. Such boldness!''- The dark-haired mortal looked up to me again.-'' I thought she was gone stay with that Anthony forever, but I guess I was wrong. Why didn't you pick my daughters? Why this …?''

'' Enough! ''- I yelled.-'' If you say one more word I will…''- I took deep breaths to calm down. Killing that man would be easy, it won't matter to me, I won't lose sleep over this guy. But how I would be able to look Kami and her mother in the eyes, knowing what I had done? Lisa Owens thought I was just like the other vampires, no need to prove her right. I had to push my instincts aside and act without hurting and killing anyone. Not in this case. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair and looked around.

'' Please, don't kill me. Please.''- Jeffrey crawled to me.-'' I did an awful thing, I know. I am sorry.''- I read his mind and he was lying again, saying what I wanted to hear. Just as I had expected.

'' I won't kill you, Jeffrey. I don't have any intention to ruin my clothes.''- I fixed my shirt and smiled.-'' You really deserve punishment, but it won't be from my hand. You hurt people I care about, and I can't forgive that.''- I grabbed his hair and pulled it harshly.-'' But you are also in so much debts, my friend. And my father doesn't tolerate that. You and others like you are a poison to this town. This is a crime, and as such you will be send in jail, I will make sure of it.''- His brown eyes widened and he began to beg me again.-'' I have a place in mind for you, Jeffrey Addison. And your son in law won't save you this time.''

I felt better after I did this. Jeffrey Addison was arrested and soon sent to a prison of my choosing , in which he will do hard labor. I pulled some strings and the lives of his daughters, Monica and Rachel, will get much worse. I was aware I had acted too rough because of my attachment to Kami, and how that man had treated her mother. I knew I had abused my influence in this town, but I couldn't help it. I had to do something, otherwise I wouldn't find peace. Kami had just shared part of her life with me and I had used this for revenge. The blond , cute, girl, that I fell for, would never ask me to do something like this, that was her past. I knew if she found out, she would be so mad. But I had to do something, I just had to.

My cute blond girl. I didn't expect her to offer her blood to me, and ask. Djina had tried so many times to make me drink from her, or to seduce me, coming to my room at nights. But I didn't want the red-haired, no matter how beautiful she was and how sexy her clothes were. I had eyes only for Kami, she had permanent place in my thoughts. I had never felt the need to protect someone before, but I did now. I was only hoping me and her could make this between us work. I had urges to try Kami's blood , but I knew it was wrong to ask her for that or to just do it. I didn't want to scare her. So when Kamelia had offered with that sweet voice of hers, I was tempted, but for her sake I had to say no. But when the girl had kissed me and her body was in my arms and she asked me again, I lost the battle and just drank. Kami's blood was sweeter than I had imagined, and I loved the way it made me feel. The taste was so addicting, so unique and I wanted more. But I quickly had regained my composure and healed my dear mortal and just held her in my arms.

If Kami ever finds out what I did, she will be so mad.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

'' Do you have plans for Easter, Kamelia?'' – Cornelia Turner, Daniel's mother asked me while we were drinking tea in the garden. We were alone. Djina was on cheerleader practice, not that I missed her. The red-haired loved to annoy me, even more than before. Djina liked to turn up her music, when me and the others were studying, and this always ended with the four of us arguing and our guards breaking us apart. My classmate loved to make fun of me at school or to flirt with Daniel while I was around. I hated how she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek, or wear revealing clothes, show off her legs to him. It had annoyed me, but Daniel seemed not as impressed as he had been before. I couldn't stand Djina , and I was glad I was free from her, at least for couple of hours. Beatrice was with her brother , looking for a present for their mother's birthday. I would love to go with them, but the two siblings needed time together. Elizabeth was out with her friends from school. Daniel was at business meeting with his father. I had been alone with only Michael and Adam, until Daniel's mother came an hour ago. I was glad I had a company.

'' Well, me and my mother wanted to celebrate it. We will paint eggs, bake cookies, the usual.''- I smiled as I put down my cup of tea. The sun was so pleasant and I loved to be outside. The garden was magnificent , Taylor, the gardener, was very good. I knew most of the servants here by name, even I had tried to befriend some. Irene and Rebecca were kind, and they were easy to talk to. I was aware I was a guest and they had to be polite, but I hoped some of the servants here to like me. I had tried not to get them into troubles, to break things or to have many demands. I would gladly make my own bed and wash my dishes if I was allowed to.

'' We do the same.''- Cornelia Turner smiled and put a strand of black , long hair behind her eyes.-'' Easter and Christmas are very nice holidays you mortals have, and I like them. I have made my husband bring a Christmas tree every year. Daniel likes to decorate it.''- I smiled, trying to picture the dark-haired vampire decorating a Christmas tree.-'' It's a nice tradition.''- Daniel's mother smiled again at me.-'' Kamelia, would you and your mother like to celebrate Easter with us?''- I bit my lips, wondering what to say. My mother feared vampires, and I knew she would be against it.-'' I mean, you don't have to answer me right now, dear.''- Cornelia Turner placed her hand over mine and squeezed it gently.-'' I know you have to ask your mother first. I will ask the other girls, too. I am aware you would like to be with your families, but me and my husband will be happy to have you. ''

'' I don't know what to say really, Mrs. Turner.''- Me and my mother didn't have plans. We still hadn't bought eggs yet.

'' Please, call me Cornelia.''- The older woman let go of my hand, her smile was so warm.-'' Don't worry, dear, take your time to decide.''

'' Thank you.''- I picked one cookie and asked.-'' Does Daniel celebrate Easter too?''- I hadn't asked him that yet, I hadn't thought about it.

'' Yes, my son really does a great job with painting the Easter eggs. He did these last year.''- Cornelia pulled out her phone and showed me a pictures of an amazingly colored eggs. The drawings on them were so lifelike, and I smiled. Daniel really could draw! His mother showed me some Christmas decorations he had made, and they were incredible. My heart began to beat faster when I saw a videoclip of Daniel, fighting with snowballs with his friend William. How happy the vampire looked , with messy, wet from the snow hair, and a big smile on his face. I couldn't hide mine as I watched the video, and Cornelia Turner smiled too, as if reading my thoughts about how handsome and charming her son was.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Enjoy the new chapter and I hope you like it. : )**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

It was Thursday and we were in a Easter holiday until Tuesday. I was glad about that. It meant no school, no lessons, and most important – no one talking behind my back or trying to befriend me because the town's most wanted man was head over heels with me. Or at least everyone thought that after the article and our pictures, how I hugged Daniel after the play , and the times somebody saw us around the town. The girls in school thought I had already become his lover, that he bites me often, that he had already proposed to me. I have heard this and so much more. I have been asked if Daniel was good in the bed, what was the feeling to be bitten by him, and other embarrassing things. I got tired every day to be bombarded with such questions, to think what to answer. So I welcomed the holiday with open arms, it was just what I needed.

After the final classes, me and the girls headed to our homes. Daniel had allowed us to spent as much time with our families as we wanted. He even said that if we want we could spent the entire holiday in our homes. Our vampire master only insisted for our guards to be near.

I hugged Beatrice and Elizabeth and promised to call them later, and if they were willing we could go somewhere, maybe to the cinema. Djina acted coldly with me, and didn't even said a word to me or to the others when she got off the car with her guard Tobias and entered her home. I couldn't stand her, and her attempts to seduce Daniel, and she wasn't fond of me either. I was her only competition, Beatrice longed for Gideon, Elizabeth liked a boy from her class. Djina knew I was the one she should fear about, and the fact that Daniel preferred me was making her crazy and she got more creative with her pranks. Like ruining one of my shirt with paint, breaking one of my perfumes. I forbid Michael to interfere and did some mean things too to my red-haired classmate. I emptied the bottle of her favorite shampoo and replaced her perfume with water. The two of us often yelled at each other. I was glad I wasn't going to see Djina for a few days.

'' Mom, I'm home.''-I unlocked our front door and took of my shoes. Michael was going to protect me tonight, and had said he would be here soon. Adam was with his family. –'' Where are you?''- I placed my school bag on the floor and locked the door. We were going to paint the eggs today and bake the Easter cookies. I always loved to do that. I was going to give eggs to the girls, Daniel, and my guards, and I would try to make them very nice. I only hoped that the paint was good.

'' In here, dear.''- My mother called me from our living room and with a smile I went there. I have thought about how to tell her about Cornelia Turner's invitation, and was worried how my mother would take it. I wanted to go, but only if my mother agreed. I wouldn't leave her alone on Easter so I could dine with Daniel's parents , but I couldn't force her to say yes.

'' I thought this day will never end!''- I sighed as I entered our living room, but I froze only a few steps inside. Anthony's mother was here, and she was drinking coffee with my mom. I didn't know how to act around Evelyn Harper, after everything. I knew my mother and Tony's were good friends, they often visited one another. We often spent holidays with the Harpers. Evelyn Harper liked me as Tony's girlfriend, and she was always kind to me. But what she thought about me now?-'' Hello, Mrs. Harper.''- I hesitantly walked to her and offered my hand.-''How are you?''- I wished the ground to swallow me up. Evelyn Harper looked at me with the same brown eyes as Anthony's, and I could tell her smile was forced when she shook my hand. She probably hated me for the way me and Tony were now. There was no way she hadn't saw the article or heard from her son or someone else what a cute couple me and Daniel were. This woman used to make me tea and show me pictures of Anthony as a kid.

'' I'm fine. Thank you, Kamelia.''- I wished her voice to be the same warm one as before. –'' You look well.''- I could almost hear the unspoken _**:"unlike my son, who is heartbroken.''**_ –'' I should be going , Frank will be home soon and I have to make dinner.''- Evelyn Harper stood up, kissed my mother's cheek and promised to call her later.-'' I am so glad I saw you, Kamelia.''- She shook my hand again, but she was definitely not looking at me the way she was before. That only fueled up my guilt more. Because since I had begun to live with Daniel and feel something more towards him, Tony wasn't the one I longed for. The sweet auburn- haired boy was still so nice, he was my closest friend and I knew he loved me. But I felt this attraction towards Daniel, strong magnetic pull. Every time we touched and our eyes meet , I felt I could fly. I knew this between me and the vampire was crazy, irrational, but my heart beats faster in his presence and his kisses sparked a fire in me. Maybe I was doing the biggest mistake in my life so far, but I had fallen in love with Daniel. I hadn't admitted it to anyone else, but I had fallen deep. It was killing me that me and Anthony had to end this way, because of me. Our memories were making me more guilty , but deep down I knew this was the end. Maybe I wasn't good for Tony, maybe he wasn't for me either. Maybe we both need someone else. We were each other's firsts, and before this I had thought we would be together forever. But the almost four months spent with Daniel changed me, no matter how I have fought against it. I wished I knew the exact moment when Tony stopped to be the boy I loved. I wished I could turn back the time and remain loyal to him, like I had promised myself in the beginning. But I think we both knew that me chosen as a possible bride would change and even end our relationship. I wasn't as strong as I needed to be, it was my fault. Anthony was the one people should admire, he proved he could be faithful. He was willing to fight for us, although somehow he probably knew he had lost. But he had faith in me and I broke it. I had betrayed one wonderful boy from the moment I found Daniel attractive, and when I had returned his kisses. I knew from the moment I had asked the vampire to drink from me, that I had made my choice. I knew it every time I was unable to look away from Daniel. I had fallen in love, madly and irrationally. I trusted my heart to a vampire, I only hoped he felt the same .

 _ **# # #**_

I was really surprised my mother agreed us to spend Easter with Daniel's parents. Maybe after she learned that Beatrice's parents would be there too, she was more willing to go. Selfishly I wanted her to agree, but I couldn't force my mother. We would have stayed home and spent the holiday like we have always done. We would have invited the neighbors , some of my mother's friends. We won't be alone. On this day usually families spend the holiday together, but given the fact it was only me and my mother, that option wasn't for us. It saddened me often that I didn't have big family reunions. I still visited my grandparents from my father's side, but I always felt bad that I didn't have lots of cousins, aunts, who would come for the holidays. But I guess this was my life.

I was so nervous after my mother accepted the invitation. I have been to their home , but my mother hadn't. I knew that for her it was hard to accept my new life and my popularity in the town. I was often called _**" Daniel's favorite",**_ and I knew my mother wasn't very keen on this. But I hoped that she will give him a chance. And what better occasion than the dinner the Turner family invited us all to. All of the other three girls would be there with their families. And I was nervous and prayed it all to end well.

I chose a violet dress and short shoes and put very little makeup on. I wanted to look good for Daniel, but still he didn't need to think I was too much into him. I didn't want to look too easy. My favorite songs were helping me relax, because without music I would go insane. I always preferred to listen to music when I prepare for something big, it was relaxing me like nothing else. I was in a desperate need of luck right now.

'' Can I come in, Kamelia?''- I put down my perfume and turned around. I smiled at the sound of Michael's voice. Since it was a holiday and we would be in the Turner's home and it was heavily guarded, Daniel had decided to free ours guards for this day, but they could still come if needed.

'' Yes, of course.''- I looked around to make sure my room wasn't too messy. Michael was with me for months , but still I didn't want him to think I didn't tidy my room and let clothes to lay around on the floor. I was relieved when I saw my room was all right, I had cleaned it yesterday and vacuumed it today.

'' I wanted to wish you a pleasant evening.''- My guard said after he entered. I returned his smile. Michael had become a good friend. –'' Also I wanted to give you this.''- The vampire handed me a bag with one red egg and some cookies..-'' I know the red egg is for heath.''- I blushed as I took the bag from his hand and I looked up into his grey eyes.

'' Thank you, Michael.''- I have given eggs and cookies to Adam and his family, when I saw him this afternoon. But Michael had said he should come by later and I decided then to give him my egg.–'' I have something for you too. Wait here.''- I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the bag I had prepared for Michael with one green egg and cookies. –'' Here, for you.''- With a smile I handed my gift to my vampire guard.-'' I hope you will like the cookies, I made them.''- Michael retuned my smile.

'' Thank you, Kamelia. ''- My mother entered and the vampire looked away from me and turned around. –'' You look amazing, Mrs. Owens.''- My mother had picked one red dress and had curled her hair. She was very attractive woman, and I wasn't saying this only as her daughter.

'' Thank you, Michael.''- My mother said and went to me. I liked the fact that my mother now was more calm in my guard's presence, she wasn't jumping by his every word or movement and that was nice. I was pleased they had talked a bit, and my mother wasn't as scared as before. I had managed to convince her that Michael was a good vampire, and the fact that Adam had a child probably made him more human to her. But Daniel was different matter.

'' I hope you will have a pleasant evening.''- Michael said , before leaving. He was going to spend the holiday with his relatives and I wished him a wonderful night too. I placed the egg he gave me next to the other eggs. My mother put the bouquet of flowers Michael had given her in a vase.

I took the bags with eggs and cookies I had prepared for Beatrice, Elizabeth and Djina and Daniel. The limo arrived for us and I hurried to get my bag.

'' Will you lock or do you want me to do it?''- In my other free hand I carried the bags.

'' I will do it, dear.''- My mother locked the door, and put the keys in her own bag. Daniel's driver, Nick, opened the doors for us.

'''Good evening, ladies. You look wonderful.''- The tall dark-haired vampire bowed at us and offered us his hand to help us get it. My mother hesitated before taking it, but I was glad she did. If we with Daniel have a chance, my mother has to at least try to accept him, the vampires as not so dangerous. Yes, there were still some cruel monsters amongst them, but Daniel wasn't like that. He changed and cared for us all, I had seen it. His concern about Elizabeth's father, who was in the hospital, wasn't fake. I had seen it in his eyes.

The ride to the Turner's home was pleasant. Nick turned on the radio and pop music filled the car. I took my mother's hand in mine, and prayed that this would go well. My heart skipped a beat when we went through the huge gate, and I saw the familiar five story house.

'' So nice to see you! Happy Easter, Kamelia!''- Cornelia Turner gave me a warm hug after she opened the front door. I felt a little awkward from the hug, it was so new to me, but definitely not unpleasant. -'' I'm so glad you came.''- Daniel's mother let me go and smiled warmly at me. Cornelia Turner was stunning in a long blue dress.

'' Good evening, Mrs. Turner.''- My mother offered first her hand for a hand shake, and I could see it was slightly trembling. I wanted to hug mom for doing this.

'' Good evening. Please call me Cornelia.''- The other woman said with a kind smile.

'' All right, you can call me Lisa, too.''- my mother's voice was still a little strained, but she cleared her throat. I knew this night would be hard for her, and I was so grateful she was doing this for me. My mother really loved me and was willing to do this for me.

'' You look lovely, ladies.''- The mayor, James Turner appeared behind his wife and kissed our hands. He wore an expensive looking blue shirt and black trousers. –'' Thank you for accepting our invitation.''- James Turner held my hand a little longer and his brown eyes were strangely kind.-'' How are you, Kamelia? ''

'' I am fine, sir, thank you. And you?''- Every time I met this man, I felt judged by him. What was he thinking about me and Daniel? The whole town gossiped that I was the future bride of the most wanted bachelor, that he had eyes only for me. Personally I thought they were exaggerating, but what if I really become Daniel's wife? The man in front of me would be my father in law. I blocked such thoughts from my head.

'' Great, thank you, dear. Allow me to help you with these.''- The mayor helped me and my mother to remove our coats and hanged them. My mother hesitated before allowing Daniel's father to touch her, but she nodded .

'' We brought you something, Cornelia.''- Mom said, meeting the hostess's eyes carefully , as if wondering if she could really call her by her first name. But the other woman smiled by this and my mother seemed to relax a bit.-'' I know you have food , but we couldn't just show up without something. I know it's not much, but..''- My mother handed the salad and the cake she had made to the hostess. I gave the bottle of red wine to the mayor and he smiled at me kindly for the first time. James Turner probably was a hard man to deal with, but I saw something from Daniel in him. The same charming smile.

'' Good evening.''- I looked away from the Turners, to their son, who was walking towards us. Daniel was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers. He smiled widely as he saw us. My heart was about to jump from my chest.-'' I am glad you are here.''- He took my hand first and kissed it. I felt a spark when our hands touched , and smiled too. Every time I was near the vampire I was like in some sort of a spell, and his every word, touch, was magnetic. My breath would hitch when I see him, my mind would go blank. I haven't experienced anything like this before, not even with Tony. This strong need to be around someone, to just listen to his voice. I licked my lips and Daniel's green eyes lowered to my mouth and lingered there.-'' You look amazing, Mrs. Owens.''- Daniel looked away from me and this way he ended first our staring. He kissed my mother's hand and gave us bouquets of red roses.

'' Thank you, Daniel. They are very beautiful.''- My mother answered and silently I prayed again that this would go well.

We followed our hosts to the dining room. Some servants walked past us and they bowed. Everything in here was so beautiful- the crystal chandeliers, the golden vases with flowers, which filled the air with wonderful aromas. I couldn't see any dust on any of the things I saw, everything was shiny and looked bright new. I stopped and looked at one painting. It depicted the sea and the beach. It was amazing, I could almost feel the warm sun as I look at it, the soft sand. Whoever had drawn this was very talented.

'' My son did this.''- James Turner said from my right.-'' That is from Thasos.''- The man smiled and looked at his son with a smile.-'' Daniel has a unique gift.''

'' Yes, he is amazing.''- I nodded and gazed at the man in question, who had stopped walking when he saw me do the same. Now my vampire master was in front of me and I blushed by the look in his eyes.

'' He told me you draw good, too. ''- I returned my attention on the mayor again.-'' Daniel said you are not also very talented artist, but a passionate actress too.''- James Turner added with a charming smile.-'' He showed us your school play, and it was very interesting.''

'' Well, I…am flattered Daniel spoke that way about me.''- I risked glancing at the dark-haired vampire again, and his green eyes were focused on only me.-'' I enjoy what I do, and our drama teacher always says that the most important thing is to have fun. I can't say if I draw good or no.''

'' You can show us some of your works, if you like.''- James Turner said and added when seeing my sudden shock.-'' No right now, dear, anytime you like. And since our son fancies you , maybe I could help you if you want to pursuit a career in this field of work.''- I was lost of words, really. This wasn't the conversation I was expecting to have with the mayor.

'' Dad, please, don't scare my guests.''- Daniel interfered and his father looked at him.-'' Such conversations can wait, and I don't want you to pressure Kamelia in any way. ''- My vampire master sure was angry, I saw it in his eyes and how he crossed his arms over his chest. –'' Don't interfere in my personal life.''

'' I merely suggested… Fine.''- The mayor sighed and looked at me and smiled.-'' I didn't want to scare you, dear girl, I only thought it would be nice to have support. But I have overstepped my boundaries.''- James Turner walked past his son to the dining room. I didn't know what to say. The mayor offered me a financial support if I wanted to study Arts and to become an artist. The suggestion was great, wonderful actually. But wasn't it too soon?

I caught up with my mother, still confused. Daniel's father knew his son liked me and he wanted to impress me and make me be with his son by offering help with my future. Somehow that didn't feel right.

'' Kami!''- Beatrice hugged me and I returned the embrace. My best friend had curled her black hair and wore a blue skirt and a white blouse. Trish's brother, Jeremy, ran and hugged me too. I shook hands with her parents, and my mother did the same. I gave Beatrice and Jeremy the eggs and cookies I had intended for them.

'' Thank you.''- Elizabeth stood up and embraced me too. Her long auburn hair was curled too, and she wore a cute blue dress. We exchanged eggs and cookies. When I reached Djina, I forced a smile. My classmate had picked the chair right next to Daniel and she was stunning as ever. Her red hair falling down her shoulders perfectly, and the purple skirt and black blouse she wore suited her figure. I handed my gift to her sister Clara with a real smile this time, and ignored the mean looks the older sister Moran gave me.

'' I made this for you, Daniel.''- I walked to the dark-haired vampire and offered him the little bag.-'' I hope you will like the cookies.''- I have tried to make special all the eggs I gave to my closest people, and I had drawn on them. Daniel's one had a wolf on it, Beatrice's- a cat, Elizabeth's- an orchid, Djina's- a water lily. On my guards' eggs I had drawn birds. It had taken me some long hours, but I wanted to make them special.

'' This looks too good to be broken. Thank you, Kami.''- Daniel kissed me on the cheek, and he wrapped one arm around my waist.-'' I have something for you , too.''- The vampire handed me one egg with the sea drawn on it. I stared at the tiny ships, the sea cost, it was really beautiful.

'' I.. it's incredible.''- I wanted to kiss the young man that now was so near me. He let me go, but I blushed by the warm look in his green eyes, and how his arms have held me just a minute ago. James Turner cleared his throat and we broke our staring at each other. I took the seat opposite Daniel's and my mother sat down next to me.

'' I am so glad you are here with us. Happy Easter!''- The mayor lifted his glass with white wine and I did the same. –'' Cheers!''- The whole table was full with food. There were at least five salads, four main courses , bottles of red and white wine, beer. Cornelia Turner placed down on the table our salad and the mayor opened our bottle of red wine. There was a bowl with Easter eggs in it, and they all were very beautiful decorated, more likely by Daniel himself. I looked up to the vampire who was opposite me, and he was staring at me and smiled.

'' Kami, let's see whose egg is stronger!''- Beatrice attracted my attention and she held in her hand one red egg. Before I could say or do anything, my phone beeped, I have received a message. I had forgot to turn the volume off.

'' Just a minute.''- I pulled it out from my bag. Maybe it wasn't anything important , but I still had to put my phone on a silent mode. But the text caused the blood to boil in me. _**I hope you are having fun right now, Kamelia. My father is in prison, because you made your new boyfriend put him there. I lost my job, because of your rich boyfriend. You and your mother will burn in hell for this!**_ I was lost of breath. What?! Daniel had put Jeffrey in prison?! How, when?! But of course! Daniel Turner had influence in this town and probably outside it, it was piece of cake for him to arrange all of this! But he didn't have the right to!-'' Daniel, can I talk with you for a minute?''- I looked at the vampire, and I was sure my anger was so clear in my eyes. Everything in me was boiling.

'' Yes, sure.''- Daniel stood up and waited me to do the same. I followed him outside the dining room to the next room, that looked like a smaller dining room.

'' How could you!''- I barely waited for the door to close. I slapped the vampire, not caring if he would hurt me of not. I didn't care if I was heard or not. –'' I shared something with you and you…!''- I tried to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist.

'' Let me explain, please.''- The dark-haired vampire begged , but I broke free.

'' How?! Jeffrey is in jail, only because I told you about what happened. I shared something personal and you…''- I blinked through my tears and pushed Daniel with anger.

'' So you feel sorry for that thing, Kami?! He got what he deserved for treating you bad and for stealing from this town. I won't apologize for my action. I did what I thought it was right for you.''- Daniel touched my cheek.

'' You didn't have the right to! You can't use your powers to make my life better and undo every bad thing that has happened to me, Daniel! I despise Jeffrey and his daughters, but…''-Part of me rejoiced that this jerk was behind bars, but still Daniel hadn't asked me. I hadn't told him to do that! I only shared part of my life, without ever imaging my vampire master would avenge for me and my mother.-'' You can't undo every bad thing that has happened to me, Daniel. Sometimes bad things happen, and we can't escape them.''

'' I know.''- Daniel pulled me closer and hugged me. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger.-''But when you told me I …. lost it. You and your mother don't deserve to be treated that way. I can't just stand it, knowing you have suffered and cried because of that man. I want to protect you, Kami, from every bad thing out there.''- Daniel's lips lowered to mine.-'' Because I am in love with you, Kamelia, and I want you to be well and happy. From the four girls I took as my chosen ones, I made my choice.'' – He kissed me and despite my protests and anger I returned his kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Enjoy the new chapter. As always I had fun writing it, and I hope it will be enjoyable for you too. :)**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

It was a bit cold, and I shivered and zipped my jacket up. My palms were sweaty, and I was very nervous. Me, Daryl, Paige and Drew were near a house, in one of the furthest neighborhoods in our town. It was dark, but I could see that there were people inside the house, the lights were on. People and vampires.

'' We will understand if you don't want to come, Anthony.''- Daryl said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.-'' You don't have to get involved with this. We will understand if you are scared. You can go home.''- I gripped the gun, loaded with silver bullets, and sighed.

'' I want to do this, Daryl. For my cousin Anna. ''- Her young and innocent face came into my mind. How we had played as kids, laughed. My cousin was a smart girl, with dreams, and those bloodsucking demons took that away from her.

'' All right, son.''- Daryl nodded and pulled out his own gun.

'' I will cover you, Anthony.''- Andrew smiled at me as we neared the house. The rebels had information that a group of five vampires had invaded into those people's home and wrecked it. That family had kids, and it made me sick to think what had happened to them.

I followed Drew and Paige while Daryl kicked the front door and we rushed inside.

'' More food, gentlemen.''- One vampire stood up from the sofa and dropped one woman on the floor. Daryl shot at him, but the bloodsucker escaped the bullet and jumped at the leader of the rebels. Paige slit the demon's throat before he could bite Daryl. The vampire's blood stained Daryl's face and shirt, and the man hurried to push him off. I watched stunned how the vampire turned into ashes. Andrew shot at the other demons, and managed to kill one, when his bullet went through that thing's chest. Daryl helped Paige untie the family. The father was dead, but the kids were still alive, but were wounded. One female vampire threw Paige across the room and the dark-haired young woman fell on her right side and hissed. I shot at the vampire, but my bullet hit her shoulder. The demon smiled at me and her red eyes were glowing. She ran to me and the impact hit me like a solid wall. Drew tried to help me, but one vampire attacked him, and he slit his throat with a silver blade.

'' You look tasty.''- The female vampire pinned me against the wall and she bared her fangs. –'' And good looking too.''- The red-haired woman chuckled and licked my throat. –'' You will be a very delicious meal, my little human.''- I managed to free my hand and dug my nails in the wound on her shoulder. The bloodsucking demon hissed from the pain and that distracted her for a while. I gathered all my strength and kicked her hard in the stomach. The female vampire released me on the floor. I began to crawl away from her. –'' You are a fighter, dear boy.''- My hands were shaking as I aimed again, this time in her heart. I shot two, three time, and my last shot probably hit that demon in the heart. The vampire stopped walking, she froze and fell on top of me. I hurried to push her off, but she was dead.

'' Are you well, Tony?''- Paige knelt in front of me and took my hand.- '' Are you bitten?''- I shook my head. I wasn't hurt. But I was feeling sick and I threw up. –'' It's normal, Anthony.''- Paige pated my back, as I wiped my mouth. I felt so ashamed she saw me like this.

'' We have to take these people with us. They will die in here.''- Daryl said and I looked around. There was blood everywhere. Paige had blood on her clothes and hair, and as I looked down at my hands, I wanted to throw up again. They were bloody, as were my jeans. I closed my eyes. Paige hugged me, and I returned her hug. I needed to feel warmth.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' You really like this girl, son.''- My father said after our guests left. –'' I haven't seen you act this way towards any other woman.''- I emptied my glass of wine.

'' I am in love with her, father.''- I was ready to defend Kami, if my dear dad had something to say about her that I won't like.

'' I can see that, Daniel.''- My father smiled.-'' Your mother talks about Kamelia a lot, and she thinks she is really nice. ''

'' And what do you think?''- I twirled in my fingers the egg Kamelia had given me. It was amazing she did that for me.

'' Kamelia is a polite girl, kind, from what I saw. She is good looking, and I can see why you are attracted to her, Daniel.''- My father looked at my egg.-'' And she has a talent. She studies hard, from what your mother had told me. She is lot different from the types of women you like, son, and this is what I like about her. I think that Kamelia may be the one for you, Daniel. She seems like a good person, and I don't want you to hurt her. Does she feel anything towards you?''

'' I think so. But it will be very complicated.''- I told my father that her mother, Lisa Owens, feared vampires, and didn't have a high opinion on me.

 _ **# # #**_

I had to do this, it was the right thing. So why my heart was breaking apart? Why suddenly I got short out of breath? Why I was so scared? I felt vulnerable, like I was a human, not the fearsome and strong vampire that could do everything he wants. I could move so fast, hear every sound even miles away. My eyesight was perfect, I could see through walls, hear the heartbeat of every person near me. My strength was at least ten times more than any mortal man. I aged differently than any human being. I shouldn't feel so vulnerable. My kind ruled the world now.

I was Daniel Turner, this town's most desired bachelor, the son of the mayor. I had dated supermodels, singers. I could easily charm any woman I want. The ladies adored me. I had it all. Fast cars, trips to beautiful cities all around the world. I used my father's private jet to go anywhere I wanted. I had swam in the Caribbean sea, went skydiving over Dubai. I have been to Italy, Cyprus, Austria. I had drawn in Florence and Vienna. I have tried Czech beer, French wines and Italian ice cream. I had partied in Las Vegas and Ibiza. I had seen and tried so many things in my long life. But all of this now seemed hollow to me. Yes, I had the time of my life, but now I wanted to share this with someone special. To see the happy smile on someone's face, as we walk around some wonderful city or try the local cuisine. Someone to wake up to and swim in the sea. Someone to hold hands with, to laugh. And maybe I had found that someone in the sweet Kamelia Owens. A girl with golden, soft hair, blue like the sky and attracting me like the sea eyes, and a wonderful, warming smile. I had fallen in love with a mortal, something I hadn't even dreamed it would happen to me. Something I never wanted. But I was lost, and there was no point denying it any more. I was lost from the moment I had risked my own life to save my guest. I was lost when I had heard her laughter, or found myself staring into her blue eyes. I had fallen deep from the moment I held Kami in my arms for the first time , kissed her. When I tasted her blood. When I started to become jealous of Anthony and Michael. I had fallen in love, despite my efforts not to get involved with mortal girls, and my resentment towards this law.

It had all started as an attempt to make my father finally shut up, and give me a break. To please him somehow. But the joke was on me, because I had lost my heart. And now I knew I had to make the right decision and to break the girls' contracts and free them of every obligation towards me and my family. To set them free. Because I wanted Kami to really want to be with me, not her to feel obligated to do so, because I still owned her. She returns my kisses, looks at me often with adoration, but I wanted to give her freedom.

I would set free the other girls, they deserved it. Despite the four months we had spent at each other's company, I didn't feel any love towards them. Not even a single spark from the fire, which Kami caused in my chest. We were good friends, but nothing more. I admired and respected these girls now, something I would have laughed at ,if someone had told me in the beginning it would happen. But when you live with four so different from each other girls, you become close.

Beatrice, the best friend of Kami. Tall, sweet girl with a long straight black hair and blue eyes. With the most adorable brother Jeremy, I had seen him playing football and he was pretty good. Beatrice was smart, funny, and I liked her laughter. She could best me at tennis, cards. I liked her positive way of thinking, and how much she cared about her best friend. I had been to her swimming competition, and it made me very proud she got the second place and won a silver medal. Beatrice could be a very famous one day, and I would call some of my friends and find her a good coach. But despite how amazing Beatrice Fuller was, she didn't spark anything in me, and neither did I in her. When we had danced together, I felt her more like a sister, than a desirable woman. Her thoughts were all about her boyfriend Gideon, and what was he doing. Her heart wasn't free, but I liked her as a person I could easily talk to.

Elizabeth Mortimer, the girl with long, auburn hair and brown eyes. Very charming and smart. The girl that had won many awards and could write wonderfully. Elizabeth dreamed to become a writer someday, and I would try to make her dream come true. I have read her works and I thought they were pretty good. I knew some publishers and I would sent them Elizabeth's works, and hopefully she could become a writer someday. The brown-eyed girl had a sweet smile, she loved the books I loved. I enjoyed our talks, but something was missing. I was proud that Elizabeth won an award at the English Literature Olympiad. But the lovely girl couldn't cause something to stir in me, and I sensed her feelings were elsewhere too. And I wasn't as angry as I had imagined I would be. Like Beatrice, Elizabeth deserved to be with whoever she wanted. To me Elizabeth was a close friend, but she couldn't become more.

Djina Moran, tall red-haired with green eyes, and slim body. Her sister Clara was very adorable and very talented with the violin. Djina was the type of a girl, that could attract me the fastest. She knew she was beautiful and was used to be adored by boys. Djina was carefree like me, she loved to party, and me and her could really get on well with each other. She wore the types of clothes I liked on a woman, she acted the way I liked in a woman. Djina wasn't embarrassed to kiss me or touch me. But she didn't attract me. We two seemed perfect for each other, but still I didn't feel anything. Yes, I could kiss and make love to her, and we would enjoy it, but I wanted more. I wanted a special connection. And despite how Djina was my type of a girl, I didn't long to see her as much as I did Kami. Djina wasn't making my heart beat faster, or fill my thoughts like a certain blond girl did. But still I admired Djina's free spirit, and I would arrange her to meet some of the professional dancers I was friends with, and maybe she would be a famous dancer someday. Also her sister Clara could use a help, if she really wanted a career in the music industry.

I was attached to those girls , I really was. I knew their favorite meals, how they spend their days, what grades they got. I would really miss their company, but I wanted to return their freedom. They could stay here, of course, but if they decide. I would order their guards to be around them either way. I was afraid of the Resistance attacking any of my chosen girls, and I had decided to keep them safe.

'' Daniel, you asked me to come?''- My heart skipped a beat when Kami entered. She was lovely, even dressed in an old pair of jeans , and a simple red hoodie. Kamelia smiled at my shyly, and I grinned.

'' Yes, I have something to tell you.''- It tool all my self-control not to go to her and kiss her, but I was afraid to do so. That girl was attracting me like a magnet, but I had to do this. I had to let her decide.-'' Please , sit.''- Kami nodded and sat down on the armchair in my room, while I remained on the sofa.

'' Is something wrong?''- Nothing except the fact I could lose you forever.

'' No, I just did something that I…''- I ran my fingers through my hair and swallowed hard. I took the contract and handed it to Kamelia. –'' I want you to have this.''- Ours fingers touched, and I got warm inside. This was the hardest thing I have done in my life so far.

'' What is this?''- Kami's eyes widened when she saw her contract, that made her my property. The one that obligated her to live with me. I had broken all of the contracts today.-'' You…?''- I saw tears in her eyes, and my heart broke. –'' Why would you…?''- She covered her mouth and began to sob. I lost it then and stood up from the sofa and knelt in front of Kamelia.

'' Please, Kami. Don't cry.''- Tears were threatening to take over me, too, and I swallowed hard.-'' Let me explain.''- I took her hands in mine, and lifted them to my lips and showered them with kisses.

'' You send me away?!''- The betrayal and pain in her voice broke my heart into thousand pieces.-'' But I … I am in love with you, Daniel, and you send me away!''- Kamelia's eyes and the tears in them really hurt me deep.

'' No, never.''- I buried my hand in her blond , soft hair.-'' I am just setting you free, Kamelia. I want you to be my equal partner, but not while you are obligated to do that. I want to give you back your freedom.''- I kissed her forehead.-'' I want you to be with me for real, love. Not because of this law.''- I stared at the beloved face as I wiped her tears.-'' You are free to do whatever you want now, Kami. You can go back home, or remain here, with me. It's your choice now.''- My whole being wanted my girl to stay with me, to choose me, but it was up to her now. –'' You are the first one I tell this. The other girls don't know yet.''- I wanted first to tell Kamelia, because her leaving would hurt me the most. I wanted to get over with it, hoping that this way the pain would be more bearable. But it still hurt like hell.-'' I will order Michael and Adam to protect you again, I won't leave any of you girls without guards.''

'' I don't know what to say.''- Kamelia glanced at the contract and then at me. Her hand touched my cheek and then buried it in my hair. –'' But what about you, Daniel?''- I melted by her touch and at same time it broke my heart.

'' I will respect your wish, love. Even if you don't want to see me again after…''- But I couldn't finish my sentence because Kami threw herself in my arms and kissed me desperately. I hugged her tight, and returned the kiss with the same passion as hers. What was that old saying? If you love someone, set him free. If he returns, he loves you back, and it's a destiny. If not, it was never meant to be. I really hoped that would happen to me too. Kami to be with me for real, no contracts to tie her to me. Just the two of us.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Anthony's POV**_

'' I don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Tony.''- Gideon told me when he was waiting for me near the school, so we could go in together. -'' You can tell me.''- I have been acting distant, I knew that. The training with the hunters was draining me. I had lied to my parents, and spent hours with Daryl and Drew, learning how to fight and kill vampires. I had bruises on my legs, and I was sleepy a lot. The sight from my first kill had haunted me for days. I haven't kill anything in my life. Not that the vampire was a human, but still I made her bleed, I shot her. She fell on top of me, I had her blood on my hands, clothes. I had thanked Drew for giving me his clothes and for using their shower that night. I had scrubbed my body, rinsed my hair, and still I saw blood everywhere. I felt like I wasn't clean anymore. But I couldn't tell Gideon that. I was about to say something when Beatrice ran and hugged him tight and began to shower him with kisses.

'' Hey, why…?''- Gideon returned her hug, but looked around and attempted to remove her hands.

'' Daniel broke our contracts. He set us all free!''- Beatrice grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.-'' I missed you so much, Gideon!''- She kissed him. I looked at Kami, who was near. She met my eyes. I wanted to hug and kiss her, but something told me it wasn't a good idea. She may be free, but something changed in her.

'' Can I talk with you, Tony?''- Kami put a lock of her hair behind her ear. Something in her tone made me realize that was the conversation I hoped to avoid. But somehow I knew it would happen. I nodded and we sat on one bench.-'' I have to tell you something, Anthony. ''- My heart was breaking apart, and I closed my eyes. –'' I think we need to break up. I didn't want it to end like this, I really didn't. Believe me , I didn't. You are a wonderful person, just I am not for you. I couldn't…''- Her voice broke and she was crying too. –'' I know you will hate me for doing this. I hate myself already for it. I know that whatever I say won't bring you peace or ease the pain.''

'' You fell in love? With him?''- I swallowed my tears. My hands began to shake, but I clenched them.

'' Yes, I'm sorry. I never meant it to happen but it did. Hate me, insult me, I know I deserve it. I wish I could have been better, Tony, stronger. ''- I didn't dare to look at her. My first love. It would kill me. –'' You are incredible, just I should have appreciated you more. It's my fault. I didn't want to lie to you and to myself any longer, I am in love with Daniel. You deserve someone better. Someone who isn't me, and will be right for you and love you like I couldn't. Please, Anthony, be mad at me, but don't do anything stupid. ''- I gathered the strength to stand up and walked away.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

Wasn't this what I have always wanted? Daniel to break my contract and me to be free? To depend on myself again? But why then my heart was breaking apart, why the fear and desperation had paralyzed me? I should be happy, and run to pack my things and go home. I would finally leave this mansion, and that should made me happy. Part of me was glad, but I was hurting too. Because the first thought that had appeared in my mind, was that Daniel didn't want me anymore. And it burned me badly. I had stared at my contract, with the vampire's signature, and I could hear my heart's agonizing cries. I fell in love, and that guy didn't need me anymore! He was about to send me away, after I had begun to feel love towards him. Cruel, right? I would have never believed I would feel anything towards a vampire, and Daniel Turner above all. The guy that made me his servant, the one I had sworn to hate, had wished he could just dropped dead at least thirty times. What changed? Daniel saved me, taking a bullet for me. The cruel and arrogant vampire risked his own safety for mine. He could so easily let the rebels kill me, I was a human, my life didn't matter, he could have hundreds like me. Then I had been stunned why he had bothered to care for me, for us all. He changed around us , he began to care. I saw that change every day, how really interested he was about our lives, how we had spent the day. Daniel wasn't pretending anymore or hiding his true self. And despite my efforts I had fallen in love with him. Madly, irrationally. And when he broke my contract I thought I was going to die. I felt betrayed, I thought he had something towards me too. I was so angry, hurt. Why was he doing this to me?

'' I will respect your wish, love.''- His words were repeating over and over in my head. Daniel had given me my freedom, so I could choose on my own if I want to be with him or not. I had kissed him them, hoping that through my kiss Daniel could feel how happy I was he wasn't sending me away, he loved me. Daniel had saved my life, and I could never repay him. He put in jail Jeffrey, because of me and my mother. Because he wanted to protect me, and couldn't stand to see me in pain. Daniel gave me my freedom, and that was a wonderful gift. He wanted us to be together, but not because of this law, just us. It must have been so hard for him to do this, I could imagine that. Thinking he could lose me forever after that, that I won't want to be with him. Daniel looked so hurt too, vulnerable. Saying that it was up to me now, I was a free person. The tears in his green eyes, how he was staring at me like I would disappear, how he caressed my hair. Daniel Turner really loved me, and that made me feel alive.

I called my mother to tell her the news. I was still crying, and I often paused to wipe my tears. My mind was filled with so many thoughts, I was afraid it would explode. I couldn't stop smiling. He loved me, and wanted us to be together, just us. No contracts, no pretends. Us.

'' Daniel did that?!''- My mother sounded really surprised and probably thought I was joking. She was still at work, but I had to tell her. I had to tell someone, otherwise I would go crazy. Beatrice was with Daniel, and I would go to her later.

'' Yes, mom. He said he loves me.''- I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I told my mother everything.

'' Well, I …You really mean a lot to him, dear. Daniel is willing to sacrifice his happiness for you. I don't know what to say.''- I knew my mother must be really confused right now what to think of Daniel. To her he was a vampire, a species capable of coldblooded murder. A guy, that was adored by many women, and could charm anyone he wanted. I knew him releasing me, didn't fit in any of that. –'' I admit I haven't expected this. That's what a man in love would do, and…Do you love him, Kami?''- I gulped.

'' Yes, mom. I know it's crazy, but I do. Daniel is not what I had thought in the beginning. He is nice. ''- I wanted my mother to get to know him, to see he wasn't a monster, that he felt just like us.

'' Yes, I'm coming. ''- I heard someone calling my mother in the distance.-'' I will call you later, dear. Will you come home?''- I had decided to return home, but to continue seeing Daniel. I missed my mother, but I would miss him too, this place. His pet Marcus, who now was sleeping on the carpet. I wanted a relationship with Daniel. But I had to do something first.

'' Yes.''- I sat down, and smiled.

 _ **# # #**_

Breaking up with Anthony was awful. Seeing him like this, so heartbroken. But deep down I knew I had to do that. To release him from me, and give him a chance to be with another girl. Tony was a wonderful boy, and I was sure he would find another , who could love him like I never could. The problem was in me, not him. I let him go. I won't justify myself that I was innocent, when I knew I was the one to blame for our breakup. I took the full responsibility for that. Anthony was the stronger one , the more loyal one. I was the one who ruined everything. I fell in love with another, I ruined us.

Still it hurt like hell. Anthony was a good friend, protective. I had so many wonderful memories with him, we taught each other what a relationship meant. We were each other's first tries of love. It was sweet, innocent. I could never hate Anthony even if he did . I could never insult him, wish him the worst. I wanted the best for him, I really did. If he was any other guy, I would hate him, call him bad names. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. Tony needed someone , who would be right for him, and I was sure he would meet her. I wished him that with all my heart and our friendship. I knew him moving on would be hard, but I couldn't lie to him and myself any longer. I owed Anthony that.

'' I'm so happy I can be with Gideon again.''- Trish came to my room while I packed my things. –'' I missed him so much.''- I was happy for her too. Beatrice and Gideon were really a very cute couple, and I was glad this didn't separate them. I was about to say something, when my door opened and a very furious Djina Moran entered. My classmate rushed to me and pushed me roughly.

'' Well, well, aren't you something, Kamelia? ''- Her green eyes were full of malice, and she ran her fingers through her red hair.-'' You became his favorite and took my place in his heart. What he saw in you?''- She looked me up to down. –'' You don't dress that nice, you don't try to impress him. Daniel will get bored of you very soon.''- Djina began playing with a lock of my hair. I got mad, and slapped her.

'' You bitch!''- My classmate hissed and covered her cheek.-'' You will pay for this!''

'' Leave my room, Djina!''- Her eyes narrowed dangerously, Beatrice was at my right, ready to help me if the other girl did anything. I heard a growl and Marcus entered my room and was staring at Djina, baring his fangs. The grey wolf's eyes promised death, and the red-haired saw it. Djina began to shiver. I didn't doubt Marcus would tear Djina to pieces if she dared to touch me.

'' Marcus, don't.''- I said and the wolf looked at me for a moment before focusing his attention on the red-haired again. He stopped growling , but continued to glare murderously at Djina.- '' Please, come, Marcus.''- The animal listened to me, and walked to me. I knelt down and began caressing his fur. The wolf still seemed tensed, but towards me was affectionate, and let me pet him. I really loved this animal, I loved his company and how affectionate he was towards me.

'' I'm sure Daniel will get bored of you, Kamelia. He has my number.''- The red-haired turned on her heels and left my room, slamming the door behind her.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' You set her free? All of them?''- William asked as we were shopping. Well, Will was shopping, I was just accompanying him.

'' Yes, I found a girl that is for me. I had to let her decide if she wants me.''- I drank some of the champagne. Will was trying a lot of shirts, and I had approved anything he chose. I had rolled my eyes at my friend's flirting with the shop assistant, a beautiful woman. The girl was trying to get my attention too, but I had eyes only for Kami.

'' You have fallen deep, Dan. I haven't seen you like this.''- Will turned around and asked me how he looked with this blue shirt. I nodded, approving it.-''I'm happy for you. Fight for this girl, she clearly means a lot to you.''- My friend began to look for ties, that would match this shirt.

'' I intend to do that, Will.''- I smiled. Kami has decided to return home, but she told me she wanted to continue seeing me. I understood her fears of us living alone in my mansion. I would never hurt her, and she knew that. Kami was scared what her mother would think, how would she explain it to her. And that us living alone would made me bored of her, something that would never happen. I wanted this girl into my life.

Will finally bought what he wanted, after nearly two hours spent in shopping and being in nearly three shops. But I loved my friend, his jokes. Will was one of my truest and oldest friends and I was glad to have him in my life. We had done so many crazy things together as kids and as adults. When I marry someday, William would be my best man.

I said goodbye to him, and started the car and drove to my home. It would be so depressing and quiet without the girls. Without Kami. But we would keep on seeing each other. My phone rang and I saw Michael's name as the caller's I.D.

'' Sir, there is something you need to know.''- I was near my home.-'' We found a body.''- What?!-'' No, the girls are safe, but this is a threat, sir.''- I could breathe freely after I found out the girls were all right.

'' I'm coming, Michael.''- I ended the call and forced the engine. What body?! Kami's guard was waiting for me near the front gate, and I stopped the car and exited.-'' What's going on?''

'' We find her dumped near the front gate just minutes ago.''- I followed Michael next to one tree. The scent hit me, and I swallowed. On the grass laid the lifeless body of one woman, with a blond curly hair, about Kamelia's age. I was shocked that the girl resembled Kamelia, the killers had intended that. But she wasn't entirely a human. That girl was a newborn vampire, probably still in a transition. My kind could be born as vampires, or turned. You have to have vampire blood in your system and then die. The newborn vampire wakes on the next day and has three days to drink blood, otherwise he would die. The blood drinking sealed the process. I knelt down. This girl was a newborn vampire in a transition. She had been chained, tortured. I saw cuts on her arms, probably made by a silver blade. The same silver blade that had caused this poor thing's death and now was deep inside her chest, piercing the heart. –'' I have sent people to find out who she was and to track her scent. To find the rebels that did this.''- Michael knelt next to me too. I nodded. The girl's clothes were torn and bloody. –'' That was attached to the blade, sir.''- He handed me a note, written on a computer. _**'' We know how to hurt you, demon. Kamelia Owens will be next. She will pay for betraying her own kind.''**_ I wanted to torture for hours the person who had written this. He would pay. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Kami and her mother have to stay here, in my home, it was the safest place for them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hi, the new chapter is here! I want to tell you that I don't know how regularly I will update this story. I will start a summer job soon, and I don't know how much free time I will have. But I am not abandoning this story and my other one. I will try to update whenever I can. I wish you a wonderful summer and a lots of smiles ! : )**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was shattered to thousands pieces and each one of them cut me deep. The girl I loved hopelessly had broken up with me, saying another filled her thoughts. That rich vampire, that took her from me. The vampires again took someone dear to me, and again I wasn't able to do anything to prevent it. I couldn't stop Kami from developing feelings for that demon. I couldn't. I had only prayed she won't fall for his charms, but my prays remained unheard. What was the point of praying? They didn't save my cousin Anna, nor stopped my girlfriend from falling under that demon's spell. I couldn't save my loved ones. Why?

I lifted the glass with vodka to my lips and drank some more. I needed to go for a walk, I couldn't stay at home, the walls were suffocating me. I only told my parents that I would meet Gideon and hang out, but it was a lie. Gideon was with Beatrice. I envied him for having his girlfriend back, that he was happy. I was so consumed with envy, that I didn't know how would I look at my best friend tomorrow. I wanted to be like him, my Kamelia by my side, and we to forget about this law. Her words to be a lie, a cruel joke, bad dream. My love to want to be with me, not to break my heart. But it wasn't a dream, no matter how desperately I had wished for it. No one woke me up this time, it was real. The agonizing pain that I felt was real. I lost my first love, a girl that made me so happy. I adored her, but she threw me away. Kami cruelly broke my heart, damning me to this pain. How would I look at her every single day at school, hear her voice? Remember how good it was my sun to be in my arms? How we had laid, cuddled, listening to each other's heartbeats, my fingers in her hair, her head on my chest? How now every memory I had of my angel caused the pain in my chest to get worse.

I needed something to help me get over this torture, so I entered one bar and ordered vodka. Probably not the best idea, but alcohol would help me forget and dull the pain. I needed something to quench this inside of me, otherwise I would die. So one glass led to another. I was on my fourth glass now. What I had wronged with Kamelia? Didn't I showed I loved her enough? What that demon had that I didn't? How could Kamelia do that to me?! How could she abandon me?! My sun, well, not mine anymore, chose another, and I wanted to know what she saw in him. Daniel Turner was a vampire, evil, a demon. Kami should know better not to believe him or fall for his charms. But the girl I loved betrayed me, she betrayed us. I so wished I could hate her, her pain to please me, but I couldn't. The aching pain in my chest, my broken heart were preventing me. Kamelia Owens took my heart with her, and now it was broken inside of me, and it would be long and hard until I put together the pieces. At least the vodka was doing an excellent job. My head was dizzy, but at least I wasn't crying anymore. I only stared at the people, talking and laughing. They were loved, while I wasn't. I drank some more.

'' Hi, Anthony. ''- It took me a time to focus through the drunken fog in my mind, Paige in front of me. The young girl wore a black skirt, and red blouse. Paige was pretty, I thought with my dazed mind, but I shook my head to clear it.-'' Why are you drunk?''- She sat down on my table, and I got irritated. I wanted to be left alone, why she had to sit down? I didn't want her company!

'' I'm celebrating.''- I lifted my glass and smirked.-'' The girl I loved broke up with me. She doesn't want me anymore.''- I drank again, and put the glass down.-'' Cool, right?''- I wanted to cry, to yell, to wreck something. I wanted to drink myself into oblivion.-'' Leave me alone, Paige.''- I emptied the glass.

'' Not a chance, Anthony.''- Paige crossed her arms.-'' I will pay your bill, and we are leaving.''- Her face softened.-'' You can talk to me, I will listen to you. Drinking is not the solution. Come on.''- I had no other option but to follow Paige outside. There, in the fresh and cool air, I told Paige everything. I let her hug me while I cried.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Lisa Owens's POV**_

Every parent wants the best for his child. Good heath, happiness, luck and love. Not to have the same life as the parent.

I was proud of my daughter. Kamelia grew up with a tough childhood, and I was sorry because of it. I never wanted me and Cole to end like this. When I had married him, I thought it would last forever, that he was the man for me, I was the woman for him. Cole made me happy, he was charming, good looking and I adored him. But our fairytale had ended too soon. My husband cheated on me and loved the other woman. My world was shattered. But still we were tied through Kamelia, our only child. Cole loved her so much, but through her growing up he wasn't much around. He gave money, bought her presents, took her into his home, but it wasn't the same as when we had lived together, as a family. I knew that had affected our daughter, although she was trying to hide it. All of her friends had two parents, while she had only me. Cole was there too, but I was the one to teach her about life, to give her advices. I feared that my daughter would take a wrong path, and that she would ruin her life. But Kami didn't start smoking, or drinking, taking drugs. She never ran away from home, or steal something. Kami grew up to be a very nice young woman, smart, and I was proud. My kid chose to study, to have dreams. I wanted only the best for her.

I was so happy when my daughter had nice friends. I was glad she hadn't ended up in some bad company. I was so glad my child wasn't like this. Love was the other thing I feared. I had taught Kamelia to be careful with boys, to stay away from the bad ones. I wanted to protect her from the evil some boys could do to her. I wanted to spare her the pain. I was glad she was with Anthony, I liked him. Anthony Harper was a kind boy, with no bad habits, and he adored my daughter. What more could a mother want of her daughter's boyfriend? I knew his family, his mother was my friend. Anthony looked at Kami with love, he was her support. I was happy my daughter's first boyfriend was a boy that like Anthony, she was lucky.

But everything changed after my daughter got chosen for this law and the mayor's son made her live with him. I had prayed so much Daniel Turner to not abuse her in any way. Vampires were evil, they killed my family, and forced me to move here. To me they weren't capable of love or any human emotions. Only the thirst for blood and murder motivated them. I feared so much for my daughter, and the other girls. I had heard all kinds of terrifying stories about the chosen girls, and how the vampires abused them. I knew such girls, and I felt sorry for them. I hoped my daughter to not be one of them. I feared and I prayed every single night. If anything happened to Kami, I didn't know what I would do, she was my only child and I loved her so much. I would die if I lose her. I didn't want her near vampires. And especially Daniel Turner, who was famous for his freely behavior, and charms. My daughter had no business with him.

But I was shocked when Kami told me she liked him, and begged me to give him a chance. Was she under some sort of a spell? Was he compelling her? But I had touched her skin with my silver cross, and she didn't felt a thing. My daughter was in her right mind and she liked Daniel. He had saved her life, something I found hard to believe. Vampires were monsters, not saviors. But I owed that vampire my child's life and I was forever in his debt. Daniel looked at my daughter in a way, that I didn't like, but he wasn't treating her bad or yelling at her. His looks were soft, warm, and they reminded me of the way Cole had looked at me. And Kami was casting the vampire the same looks, she was smiling a lot. I couldn't stop my child from falling in love, although I knew Daniel would probably hurt her.

I changed a bit my opinion on the vampires. Michael, Kamelia's guard, was polite to me and her. He treated my child like a friend, she was comfortable with him, I could see that. To me Michael was always kind, and offered help if I needed it. Kami's other guard, Adam , was a father, and that made me a good impression. Daniel was trying his best to look good in my eyes. I knew he was a playboy, a man used to a very different lifestyle than ours. His parents were polite too. Cornelia Turner tried to befriend me, and was patient with me. I found it more easy to talk to her, when I make myself forget she was a vampire. I somehow knew she meant me no harm, but my long fear of vampires was still there. The mayor, James Turner, was a good host, and had a good sense of humor. I knew he had ordered so many people to be killed, but he acted nice with me, and smiled at my daughter. Daniel was trying his best to make me like him. The way he looked at my daughter, how he spoke to her, he looked in love with her. It scared me a bit. Kami was a grown girl, but Daniel had so much more experience than her. But I had seen the longing looks, and how nervous he was when he was near her. Could vampires really love? I hoped so, because I could tell Kami was in love too, and I prayed she won't get her heart broken. I didn't know if she was making a mistake or no. Daniel releasing her was surprising. A person in love would do that, and that made me doubt my opinion on the mayor's son. I only hoped Daniel won't play with her feelings.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

Learning that you have a death threat, was so frightening. I was shot at, but this was new. There was a newborn vampire, picked to look like me, and she was tortured. The rebels really hated me. I was the new evil for them, the girl that betrayed her own race. The weakness of Daniel. Someone had bothered to find a girl that resembled me, a newborn vampire, and to torture her. The death threat made my knees buckled and my mother helped me sit down.

'' My guards are dealing with this. I promise you I will find the rebels and kill them.''- Daniel said, crossing his arms. –'' They threatened Kamelia, I can't let them walk away!''- He added, seeing my mother's expression when he mentioned a murder.-'' This isn't a game. There is no reasoning with these guys!''

'' They only targeted my daughter because you have feelings for her.''- My mother stated as she continued to caress my hair. Daniel's face darkened, and he lowered his eyes. I could see this was torturing him too.

'' I didn't want this to happen.''- He looked up. I wanted to go to him and hug him. I needed his embrace, to feel safe.

'' But it did.''- My mother answered. I waited for some accusation, but none followed. My mother just hugged me tight. I buried my face into her shoulder.

'' I will ask you to come to live with me.''- Daniel walked to us.-'' My home is the safest place for you now. You will have a 24 hour full protection.''- I eyed him over my mother's shoulder and he looked so tired.-'' I can't let you stay in here.''- I looked at my mother. She caressed my cheek and kissed it.

'' All right. Only because of Kamelia.'' – She stood up and neared Daniel.-'' I trust you my daughter's life, Daniel. Keep her safe.''

'' Always.''- The vampire smiled warmly to me. My mother nodded and asked Daniel to give us a time to pack our things. Daniel nodded and waited for us patiently in our living room as we were preparing our luggage. The vampire introduced my mother to her guards- Ethan and Jacob. Ethan was tall, with blond hair and grey eyes. Jacob was shorter, with black hair and brown eyes.-'' These two are one of my best and most trusted men. I assure you won't have problems with them, Lisa.''- My mother nodded and shook their hands, a little cautiously.

'' But what will happen to our home?''- I asked. Daniel took my hand in his and kissed it.

'' It will be watched and protected from thieves. I give you my word. You can come here for some things, but only with your guards. I don't want to risk losing you, Kamelia.''- He leaned and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

 _ **# # #**_

'' This room will be yours, Lisa.''- Daniel unlocked the door to the room, in which Beatrice used to be in. Now it was cleaned, and looked so welcoming. It was as big as mine here, the same huge wardrobe, big bed. –'' I have other free rooms, but I figured you would like to be near Kamelia.''- The vampire looked at me and I felt warm inside.

'' So my guards will follow me everywhere? What about my work?''- My mother entered her new room and looked around.

'' Yes.''- Daniel nodded.-'' I spoke to the director of the hospital and he doesn't have a problems with my guards's presence.''

I smiled, but my mother paled as she was Marcus running to me. I forgot to tell her about the wolves!

'' Don't worry, that's my pet. He is harmless.''- Daniel said in a calming voice.

'' You live with a wolf?!''- My mother yelled and that caused the attention of the animal to be on her. She swallowed and began to back away.

'' Two actually. This is Marcus. I don't know where Lucian is.''- Daniel tried to sound calm, but he was failing.-'' Lisa, I assure you they won't hurt you.''- The grey animal began to walk towards my mother. Marcus wasn't hostile, he seemed curious.

'' Marcus, please, come to me.''- I said, trying not to scare my mother more. The animal looked at me, and then at my mother, who was pale as a sheet.-'' You are scaring my mother. She needs time to get used to you.''- Marcus lowered his head and went to Daniel and laid at his feet.

'' You can talk to…?!''- My mother shook with fear.

'' Well, Marcus likes me, and I like him too. ''- I walked slowly to my mother. I understood how scary this must be for her.-'' I should have told you about the wolves, mom. I'm sorry.''- I took her hands in mine.

'' I need to sit down.''- I helped her reach the bed.

'' I will leave you two alone. I will call you when the dinner is ready.''- Daniel rubbed the back of his neck and eyes us. I smiled at him, and he nodded. The vampire left us alone, with Marcus right behind him. I sighed deeply.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi, I have returned from a trip to Romania just a few days ago and this chapter is influenced by it. If you want, google some of the places I am mentioning in this chapter, they have charmed me. Enjoy reading. : )**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I nervously played with my napkin as I waited for Kami and her mother to come for dinner. It must be a quite a shock for both of them, but I couldn't let my love and her mother to remain in their home. My mansion was like a fortress and was heavily guarded. Plus I would be here, and I wouldn't let anyone harming Kami. I would be more calm, if she was by my side. I had feared her mother won't agree to come to live here, but Lisa came to her senses. She still blamed me for it, though. I understood her completely, and I was ready to torture the rebels myself, when I find them. But so far my men found nothing, but they would continue to search, no matter how long it would take them. I wanted the people that threatened my love to face justice by my hand. They could threaten me, try to kill me, but not her. Never Kamelia. I was the vampire, the demon the rebels wanted to kill. They could threaten me all they want, but I won't allow harm towards anyone I care for. My father learned about the accident and sent his own men too. Dad offered to punish the rebels himself , but that privilege was mine. They dared to threaten someone I cared for!

I rubbed my temples, all the worry had caused me a headache and I had taken a painkiller. But still it hurt. Why when I was happy something like this had to happen? Kami wanted to be with me, why this now? I feared the fact I was a vampire, would be a problem and my enemies might target her, but I never imagined it would be that soon. But I guess the news that Kamelia was my love interest had spread fast around the town. I had threatened the press not to post any pictures of her, or to dig in her past, but the journalists were very creative. My love life wasn't a secret. Great! Why I had to be so popular? If I was any other guy, vampire or no, this wouldn't happen. But I was famous in this town and outside it. One of my friends had called me from Brazil to congratulate me for my good choice of a girl. He had heard from another friend of his, who had read it in some newspaper. I rubbed my eyes and sighed deep. I had fed only a minutes ago, and because of that I could function right and remain so calm. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to hide my rage. The blood had cooled me off.

One servant, Matt, opened the door for my guests and I stood up. My mother had taught me as younger boy that the real gentleman stands up when a lady enters. Kami wore a simple pair of black trousers and a red shirt, but she looked divine to me. When I had gone to their home, I had felt like a whole ton was lifted from my shoulders when I saw my girl alive and well. I had imagined all kinds of scary scenarios, where the rebels abduct my love, torture and kill her. It nearly drove me insane just by imagining it. But Kamelia was safe, and I thanked God the body left near my gates wasn't hers. Otherwise I would have probably burned this town to the ground. Kami was innocent, the rebels could have me, if they wanted me so much. Lisa had picked a simple blue dress and I smiled at her. I was fully aware that living with me wasn't one of the things she preferred, but for Kamelia's safety, her mother agreed. I would never allow harm to Lisa Owens too, I admired her for raising such a wonderful girl on her own. The two ladies were safe with me. We had only to learn how to tolerate each other.

'' I hope you will like the dinner.''- I helped Lisa to sit down first, and she returned my smile. I still sensed anger that because of my feelings her daughter was in danger. But I hoped I could change that soon. Lisa fixed her napkin and looked at the table. Tonight I had ordered a more light meal. Only three salads , two main courses and one cake as a dessert. I didn't want Lisa to think of me as a big snob. I had instructed my servants to put candles and flowers on the table and they did a good job.

'' Thank you, Daniel.''- I helped Kami to sit down too, and she held my gaze. I so wanted to kiss her, but I didn't knew how her mother would take it. If we were alone, I wouldn't hesitate to pull my love in my arms, but now I felt uncomfortable. I smiled at Kami, and my hand lingered on her shoulder. My girl had such a sweet smile. I shook mentally my head and returned to my seat.

'' Lisa, do you like the room? If you need anything you can tell me.''- Would the pillow be comfortable enough? I had plenty pillows, but what height did Kami's mother like? Did she liked the view from the window? I had many free rooms, and I could easily tell the servants to prepare a one.

'' No, the room is perfect.''- One servant showed up and he asked her what wine she would like. I had the best wines, and I was used to be being served. But I sensed that Lisa wondered which wine to try.

'' This one that Caleb holds is good, mom.''-Kami saw her mother's confusion and offered her help.-'' I have tried it, and it's good.''

'' Then I will try it too.''- Lisa smiled at her daughter. The servants poured the wine and left us after bowing.-'' Where will my guards sleep? Will they follow me everywhere?''- I tensed up. I didn't like to be always followed either, but my father had insisted for this security.

'' I have already prepared rooms for Ethan and Jacob near your room.''- I tried some of the salad.-'' They will sleep separately from you, don't worry. As for the following, they have to keep you safe. ''- Lisa's green eyes darkened by this and I understood her.-'' As long as I am around, I won't let any harm near you or Kamelia. But I fear I won't always be around. I have to be in the jewelry firm and to deal with my father's meetings. But you will have my number and you can call me always.''- Lisa nodded.

'' How long will this last?''- She began to feed and I hoped she liked the meals.

'' I don't know.''- I answered sincerely. Will this threat ever end? I wished I could assure Kami's mother that, but it would be a lie.

'' Where is this from, Daniel? Did you draw this?''- Kami's question startled me and I looked at the girl that filled my thoughts. My blond girl wiped her lips with the napkin and pointed at the painting on the wall behind me.-'' It looks familiar.''

I turned around and lifted my eyes to my painting. It was the castle Bran in Romania, an amazing medieval castle.

'''Yes, I did. It's the Bran Castle in Romania. I was there the last summer.''- I lifted the glass with wine to my lips.

'' Isn't this Dracula's castle?''- Lisa asked.-'' Is the legend true? Was he really a vampire?''- I laughed. Mortals really had created a wonderful story of this Romanian leader.

'' No, Lisa, he was a human. Bram Stoker picked him as a character for his novel, because he was a bloodthirsty and cruel. But the author himself never visited Romania or this castle. But Dracula was a human. I can tell you a lot about the real Vlad Tepes, but I don't want to upset you. He wasn't a very nice guy.''- The man people knew now as Dracula was a real historical figure known for his cruelty and tortures. But I didn't want to get into details about his favorite torture methods.-'' And the castle Bran isn't his castle. Vlad Tepes the Third barely spent a couple of days there. Now it's a very popular tourist attraction, but I assure you it's not anything vampire related or even with Dracula himself.''- The myth really did wonders for Romania. I told my guests all about the castle. A medieval tall building, who was visited every year by nearly one million people, because they believed in this myth. The castle was nothing much. The people had kept some furniture, left by the Romania queen Maria . Inside the castle had steep stairs, that could confuse the visitors. There were very well kept furniture such as beds, chairs, beautifully decorated fireplaces. I ran to my room and took the photographs I had of the castle. I liked the place, it had a wonderful view from the tower. Also the armors, the swords were incredible, and I was fascinated by them. The castle itself was very cold, but I liked it. It brought me peace, and I loved to draw the views from there. So many people visiting this place, so many tourists. I showed the fridge magnets I had bought with the face of Dracula, the castle itself. There was a market just outside the castle gates where you can buy souvenirs or a traditional Romanian clothes. There were cups, T-shirts- practically everything vampire related. I had visited one tourist attraction just for the fun- some sort of a haunted house.

'' It must be really wonderful to see this.''- Kami said as she was looking at my photos. I can take you there, love, I can take you everywhere.-'' The castle has its appeal.''- I nodded. I was always fascinated by medieval buildings, the history inside their walls.

'' What is this?''- Lisa showed me another photo.-'' This castle looks so beautiful.''- I smiled. The Peles castle, the royal palace. I had tried to draw it, but I had difficulty portraying all this beauty on a sheet of paper. It was my second favorite place in Romania.

'' That's the Peles Castle, and that's the Castle Pelisor, the little castle, in which the royal family lived.''- I pointed at one smaller building, but also very beautiful. I could give a whole history lesson, I was fascinated with Romanian history. I began to tell about the castle as my guests looked through my photos. Usually it was forbidden to take pictures inside, the penalty was 50 lei, not that it was a lot to me. But I was allowed to take as many pictures as I wanted.

'' It's very beautiful, and so well preserved.''- Kami gasped as admiring the castle from the inside. I nodded. The castle had 160 rooms, fit for kings. Beautiful carpets, gold everywhere. Statues. A person has to see it to believe it and admire his true beauty. The pictures showed so little. I was fascinated by the beautifully decorated mirrors, made in the shape of flowers, perfectly clean. Shining armors, shields. The royal dining room, the table served for dinner. The library. All those works of art on the walls. The walls themselves were an art, with those amazing ornaments. It was breathtaking to be in here, a real feast for the senses.

'' What everyone are wearing?''- Lisa pointed at one photograph.

'' Plastic bags that are made into shoes.''- Lisa and Kami laughed.-'' Well, the caretakers of the castle insist everyone to put them, so the carpets and the floors to be preserved like they were. It's funny, but understandable. All this beauty mustn't be ruined.''

'' Incredible.''- Kami looked at the castle's gardens and I thought the same. Statues of lions, angels. A fountain, full with coins, thrown by the tourists. I had thrown some too. Lots of people around. This place was magnificent and I would take my girl there. She has to see it with her own eyes. I could show her the world.

'' Where is this from?''- Lisa turned to me another photo. I smiled seeing one amazing town, Brasov. It was near Bran, and also a very popular tourist attraction. I loved the old town and I had always picked hotels there. I have been to Romania four times and each time I found something new to amaze me.

''Brasov, it's near Bran. This is from the old town, the center.''- I pointed at the photo. The square with the fountain in the middle, the beautiful buildings. I told everything I knew about the Black Church, near the town's square. One amazing Gothic church. The statue of one boy on top of it and the legend that he had died from a fire in there. It was a very dark building, but I found it fascinating. –'' That's the narrowest street in Brasov, or Strada Sforii in Romanian.''- It was really a very narrow and it could cause a claustrophobia. Its width varied between 111 and 135 centimeters (44 and 53 in), and it is 80 meters long. I showed a picture of the sign Brasov, located on the Mount Tampa. The letters were large and could be easily seen during the day and at night, when they glowed. Another town had such a sign, Rasnov, it was located near one castle.

'' Amazing.''- Lisa added.-'' I never knew that this exists.''- I smiled. The world surely was incredible and it held many wonders. I was lucky to see most of them. I could show them all to Kami, it would made her happy. I saw in her eyes passion to travel and her eyes shined as she looked at my photos. Kami listened to my explanation with amazement and I wanted to make her happy. I would take her to Romania.

'' This is the Romanian Parliament in Bucharest.''- I showed one picture of a large and astounding building. I had been there two times and it still amazed me. For me the entry was free, but I still had to carry a visitor's badge around my neck, like the tourists. For me it wasn't forbidden to take pictures and I took advantage of that.

'' That must have cost a lot, Daniel.''- Kami bit her lips and I nodded. I had told my ladies that the carpets' decorations such as flowers and other ornaments, matched completely the ones on the ceiling. I had found it hard to believe the first time I had heard that too. But after I had looked closely, it was true. Someone had really wanted to create something unique. I wouldn't have gone that far. The chandeliers were big and amazing. Everything was shiny. I didn't regret being in here, but I preferred other tourist sites. Something with more history and life in it.

Thanks to my trip to Romania, the dinner went wonderfully. Lisa was more relaxed and enjoyed my stories. Kami did too and had so many questions. And I was happy to answer them all. I told everything I knew about Romania's history, the interesting places. I showed pictures of Bucharest, the Sinaia Monastery. The wonderful Carpathian moutains. As I saw the interest in Lisa's green eyes and how she wasn't so nervous in my company, I felt better too. Maybe she would start to like me.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lisa's POV**_

The life with Daniel was nothing like I had imagined. When my daughter was chosen to be one of his candidate for a bride, I thought my only child was sent to hell itself. The vampires were cruel, selfish, and loved to torture humans. Girls were often abused, and no one could do a thing about it. The vampires now write the laws, they dictate how we lived. I was so scared that my dear Kami would be abused, beaten. But nothing like that had happened and it was so surprising.

I had thought that my daughter starved in Daniel's home, her vampire master didn't let her eat. Kami could cook, but I doubted she was allowed near the kitchen. I had lost my appetite then, just by thinking my child was starving. I barely slept. My mind was plagued from the all the scary things that would probably happening to my baby.

But my joy was well, and I had never been more happy. Daniel was feeding them good, she was in a nice room. I had feared Kamelia and the others were sleeping in the basement or in some awful rooms. Me and Beatrice's mother had often cried about our children, and prayed for their safe return. But Daniel was nice to the girls, and I found it so strange. The vampires I knew would never do that. The first vampires I saw, were the ones that murdered my father, and burned our home. I could still see the lifeless body of my mother, as the bloodsucker was drinking from her. Since then I had tried to protect myself from the vampires. Living with them was never an option , or something I thought it would happen. But my daughter caught the eye of one vampire, and he seemed really concerned for her, to the point where he released her. For me that spoke of real feelings, an act of love, as strange as it may sound, given the fact that we were talking about vampires. Until now I only saw them as beasts, murderers, being not capable of real emotions. But Daniel and Michael acted so unusual for vampires, that I began to doubt my beliefs.

Adjusting to this new situation was hard, although Kami was just in the room next to mine. I was scared for her safety, the thought I might lose her wasn't giving me peace. I was mad because she didn't deserve her life to be risked, but my daughter had feelings for Daniel, and he had enemies. The rebels. I admired them, it takes a lot of courage to fight the vampires and to kill them. I really admired them, but not when my daughter's life was threatened. She was still so young, why couldn't the rebels see that? What she had done wrong? Daniel was the son of the most powerful vampire in our town, and he would succeed him some day. It was normal that the rebels would target Daniel, but when they mixed up my child, I couldn't take their side, not anymore. There were good vampires, like Michael, Adam. Daniel. Yes, not all vampires were like that, but it was something. My daughter was innocent. You don't choose who you fall in love with. I still had a hard time accepting Daniel, but for my daughter I would do my best. After all her happiness was the most important thing for me. I wouldn't ever choose a vampire for my daughter, nor one as famous as Daniel Turner. I wanted a nice boy for my child, someone that would care for her, be her support. I wanted Kami to have much better luck with men that me, I didn't want her to repeat my mistakes, or to be left alone with a child. Kamelia was still so young, her life was ahead of her, she has so many possibilities. She has to graduate school, to figure out what she wanted in life. I knew it would be hard, but I knew my child could do it. I would be right beside her, ready to offer help. I still wasn't sure where Daniel fitted in my daughter's life, and if he fitted at all. He was so different from her, us. But I could see the kind looks he gives my child, and maybe he was sincere.

 _ **# # #**_

The first few days in his home were stressful, I always had difficulty adjusting to a new place. Especially if it was as big as Daniel's mansion. All the corridors, in which I would be lost if it wasn't for Kami. I only imagined what it must had been like for her, when she first had entered this place. It could make a person feel small, all those endless corridors, huge rooms. Daniel was used to live like a prince all of his long life, but to me it was so strange and very uncomfortable. Me and Kami didn't have such a life. We have always tried to fit in my salary, sometimes I had to deny her some expensive gifts, because I couldn't afford them. I felt awful that I had to deny my child so many things, but despite Cole's help sometimes, I was a single parent and the money were a problem. Kami never complained, she learned to respect the money. I was grateful that I had such a daughter. I was grateful my child never took the wrong path. I was grateful I had succeeded to raise a good, young woman.

I doubted Daniel was ever denied anything. His whole family were rich, not only because his father was the mayor. The Turners had many other businesses, Cornelia Turner had a jewelry firm, James Turner- a few hotels and one restaurant. Their son was raised like a prince and it that was so clear when you see the home they had built for him, his very own home. A huge mansion, with luxurious rooms, beautiful garden and a swimming pools. You can't see it all at once.

My room was as at least three times bigger than my own in our home. I had never slept on such big and comfortable bed, with those wonderful sheets. Enormous wardrobe, flat screen TV, crystal chandelier on the ceiling. Everything looked brand new, it was so shiny and there was no dust on it. None at all. I wondered how the maids clean these huge place.

I had spent four days here and not one single morning I was allowed to make my own bed. I got up early for morning, because of my work, and usually I make my bed and go to the kitchen to fix breakfast for Kami and myself. But here two maids, Elena and Monica, fix my bed for me, throw out my trash, vacuum the room, wipe the dust, water the plants. I had tried to many times to tell them that I could do that, but they only say that it is their job to serve me.

'' Mom, try to understand that they have to.''- Kami said when one morning I was embarrassed that the maids changed my sheets. They did this on every three days. I felt like I was some guest in a hotel, always pampered. There was always very delicious meals, some of which I had never heard of or tried. Daniel had French and Italian cooks.

'' I know, dear.''- I answered, still feeling very uncomfortable.-'' But I am not used to this.''- I wasn't used to be always surrounded by so many people. I didn't know how many servants were there, I only hoped they were well paid. There were waiters at dinner and lunch, gardeners, maids. There was always someone around. I couldn't even wash my own clothes, the maids did my laundry, they ironed my clothes. I wasn't used to having someone else to do all the housework for me. I felt like a hotel guest. If it wasn't for Kami, I wouldn't ever make with all of this new information. Which corridor went to where, where the indoor swimming pool was the deepest. All the little details, but they were so important.

 _ **# # #**_

Work changed too, since Kamelia got chosen to be a candidate bride. All these months were difficult. My colleagues now looked at me differently, more of them with envy. In the beginning I never understood why would any mother want her daughter to be chosen as a potential bride for some vampire. This was a curse, a cruel law, not some dream. My child could have been beaten, abused, why would my colleagues be envious? Only because Daniel Turner was famous and good looking? Only because he was the town's most wanted bachelor? I never before would want this for my daughter.

But my colleagues thought differently. They had asked me often about Kami, wanted to know how she was. Patty and Joana knew my daughter since she was a little girl. I had brought Kami with me to work, sometimes she had spent the night shifts with me, because Cole couldn't take her. Kami knew some of my colleagues' children, they used to go to the same kindergarten. And still I didn't understand how Patty and Joana could change so much. Even now, when Daniel had ordered his driver to drive me to work and to pick me up every single day.

'' Will there be a engagement ring soon, Lisa?''- Patty asked while she was stirring her cup of coffee. Her blond hair looked freshly dyed , while mine wasn't. Daniel offered me his personal hair stylist, and I had accepted because I didn't want to upset him.

'' It's too soon.''- I turned on the computer. Why must everyone predict a wedding for my daughter and Daniel? Whatever this was between them, they needed time.

'' But everyone says Daniel is head over heels with your daughter.''- Joana tied her black hair. –'' The town expects a big, fancy wedding.''- I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't everyone just stay out of my daughter's personal life? I noticed at my left side Ethan, my vampire guard to cross his arms. My guards Ethan and Jacob were a lot nicer than I thought. When I had first saw them, my mind was instinctively telling me to run, to find something silver to pierce them with . But the kind smiles made me loosen up a bit. Ethan was surprisingly a good company, and I managed not to jump in his presence. Jacob was nice too, he tried to make me feel better. They both had sensed my fear, and let me dictate how this between us would go. They were always walking next to me, and as weird as it may sound, I felt secured. Still I knew they were vampires, and but if they wanted to harm me, they would have done it so many times.

'' Tell us more, Lisa.''- Another colleague, Lauren, sat down next to me.

'' I don't know what to say.''- I didn't want to share anything. So far me and Daniel were taking baby steps at accepting one another. I was mad at him for putting my daughter at risk. But what could I do, if he had feelings for her, and she for him? Even if I thought it would be dangerous for her? You can't help who you fall in love with. I could only help Kami with advices.

'' How are the in-laws?''- I gritted my teeth. The Turners weren't our in-laws. Not yet, and I wasn't sure if they would be. Just all of this was so new for me. My daughter, falling for a vampire, throwing all caution at the wind. Living in his home, surrounded by his servants. The wolves, Marcus and Lucian. Kami said they were nice, but I still feared them. They were Daniel's pets, but they were still wolves, not dogs. I couldn't just go and pet them, like my child does. I was afraid. Luckily the animals didn't come near me, they only lay at their master's feet or at my daughter's.

'' You are upsetting her. Please, don't.''- Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder, and for a moment I met his brown eyes and his warm smile. He removed his hand quickly , afraid of my reaction, and I somehow missed his warmth. I knew he was a vampire, I had seen his and Daniel's blood donors, but Jacob was very good looking.

'' We were just asking.''- Patty bit her bottom lip, as she took some steps back.

'' I know, but your questions are uncomfortable for Mrs. Owens. So I would appreciate if you don't intrude in hers or her daughter's private lives.''- Jacob said. Ethan handed me a cup of coffee and I thanked him.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I always thought that death was permanent. You see a bright light, a tunnel, and you go to a better place. There you can reunite with your dead relatives, feel no pain or sadness. Just all the love and happiness in the world.

I never imagined death as so painful, so excruciatingly painful. I would never imagine the will I had in me to live.

It all began today after school. It was a long, so long day, and I wanted nothing more than to leave school. I just couldn't stand another minute of Djina's insults, she and her friends to make fun of me. I couldn't stand anymore to watch how sad Anthony was, how silent he was. Since we had broken up, he barely looked my way. If sometimes our eyes met, he quickly looked away. I had seen some girl wait for him after school, a tall one with a black short hair. I didn't knew her, but they must be friends. Gideon too passed me by like I was invisible, he only shared some words with me, only because of Beatrice. I didn't want to be a cause if Trish and Gideon begin fighting. Gideon couldn't stand me, and Trish was like my sister. Everything was so intense that I couldn't wait to get out from school. Today Gideon and Trish would go out, and Daniel had promised me to take me to lunch after school. My mother was on work until the evening.

I hugged Trish for goodbye, but didn't miss the cold look Gideon sent me. Michael was carrying my school bag, as I descended the stairs to Daniel. The vampire had his back leaned on the limo, sunglasses on and my heart stopped. How was possible some man to look so good, so heartbreaking? I felt my cheeks become red as I neared him.

'' Nice to see you, love.''- Daniel removed his sunglasses and his green eyes captured me under their spell.

'' Nice to see you, too.''- I kissed him on the cheek, not caring who might see us. I was tired of hiding or caring who might see us. Daniel caressed my cheek. Was this the love everyone described in the books? This warm, fuzzy feeling, that doesn't stop. This need to be around someone, to see his smile. Just his hand in yours to be enough. I needed Daniel in my life, I was certain in that. I needed him otherwise I would die. He had become the air I breathe, I simply needed him. I didn't want to hide or to fear any more.

'' What are you in the mood for, Kami?''- Daniel ran his fingers through my hair and he kissed me gently.

'' Maybe some Chinese.''- I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. After this long day, I felt a lot better now that I saw him. Daniel helped me breathe more freely, he took all the heavy burden from my shoulders. Strangely how this could happen, just by seeing someone.

'' Ok, pick the place.''- Daniel took my hand in his and kissed it. I turned around to take my bag from Michael. Then, just like a lighting it hit me. So sudden, so fast, that I didn't have to chance to yell. I began coughing very bad, and I covered my mouth with a hand. As I removed my hand, I gasped- there was blood. Suddenly I felt my nose leaking, and I wiped it- there was blood again. It took me in a what felt like eternity to figure out what had happened, but in reality it must had been a couple of seconds. I was still coughing blood.

'' Kamelia!''-I swayed on my feet. Daniel picked me up in his arms, before I could fall. In the distance, I could hear screams, but I didn't have any strength in me to look around . It hurt to breathe, my throat was so dry, and each breath was cutting through me like a razorblade.-'' Love, we need to get you to a hospital!''- Daniel kissed my forehead. With a dazed vision I look down and noticed that my shirt was bloody. It hurt to breathe.-'' Just stay with me.''- Daniel gripped me more tightly in his arms and he rushed to the hospital, using his vampire speed. I closed my eyes, I was getting so nauseous and I couldn't stop coughing. My hands were wrapped around Daniel's neck. I felt fire burning inside of me.-'' We need a doctor!''- Daniel kicked the front doors and his voice rang in my ears. I tried to focus the surroundings, but I couldn't lift my head. For my biggest shame I managed to throw up on Daniel's shirt and it was all blood.

'' Sir, we…''- One nurse approached us.

'' Don't sir me! Help her right now!''- Daniel growled and even I was scared from his tone.-'' Or I swear I will burn this place to the ground!''- He tightened his hold on me.

'' Yes, right away.''- The nurse stammered, but quickly overcame her shock and called the doctors.-'' Here, follow me.''- Daniel entered the room and placed me on the bed.-'' Please, you have to leave.''- The nurse said after the doctors came.

'' Like hell I will! Cure her!''- Daniel grabbed one of the doctors by the collar and shook him up.-'' Or I don't answer for my actions.''- The doctor only nodded and they brought one chair for Daniel, who sat down by the bed. His lips touched my forehead. I lost consciousness for a while.

I didn't remember much, I lost track of time. I could hear Daniel's yelling, my mother's sobs, hands in my hair. And the word poisoned. Everything inside me was burning, it was nearly impossible to breathe. I felt needles in my skin, but the fever didn't come down. Daniel had threatened everyone, he was crying. Then I tasted blood in my mouth, not my own. I gathered the strength to open my eyes for a while, and I met his green. Daniel was saying something, but it was hard to tell what. My ears were ringing.

The last thing I remembered before my heart stopped, was peace. There was no more pain. I closed my eyes for the last time.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Dear Ann, I am so happy you like my work. : )**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I was staring absently at the sight before me. Kami, the girl I never had the chance to tell I loved her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen, was lying in a hospital bed, and the sight broke my heart. Her face was pale, skin cold. I would have cried, if I had more tears left in me. I had never cried so much in my life, it was so new to me. I had never prayed so much, hoped my prayers would be heard. I got to knew pure fear, desperation. And powerlessness, real and consuming powerlessness. I felt so weak, so terribly weak.

Since I had brought Kamelia here, everything was like a nightmare. What was wrong with her? Why was she chocking in her own blood? Every time she coughed, caused my heart to tighten. I had never been more scared for another person until now. My parents were vampires, they were strong, they could deal with everything. But Kami was human, she was fragile, she could get hurt. I desperately wanted to protect her to the point that I got scared how far I was ready to go for her. Kami made me realize I have a heart, that it didn't hurt to love, to let a person in. And I didn't want to lose her. I didn't.

Money wasn't the problem, I had promised a large sum to the doctor that cures her. I just wanted Kami alive and well. I wanted to have her in my arms, to kiss and tell I loved her for the first time. I was hoping like never before to see again the same blue eyes, that caught me in their spell, to see that adorable smile that could bring me down to my knees. I just wanted the girl safe. I was ready to pay no matter the price.

But with every minute my girl got worse. Poisoned. The word shattered my world. Who could have done that? How? Anger completely blinded me. How dare someone poison the most incredible thing in my life! Why didn't they try themselves at me?! I was the one they wanted to hurt, why her?! Because, I thought bitterly, the rebels knew about my feelings towards Kamelia. They were too afraid to face me, but she was an easy target, and it would hurt me. And it did hurt me. Anger and worry were all I could feel. I wanted to hurt whoever was responsible, to watch how the life leaves him. I wanted to torture him for hours, to see him bleed, to feast with his blood. I wanted that man or woman to feel my anger, my pain, the full force of my power. For every pain my love felt, I would hurt the one responsible more. He would regret the day he or she decided to hurt what was mine. I was lost in my dark thoughts, so lost. I didn't know how I managed not to kill any of the doctors.

'' Sir, please.''- One nurse backed away when I broke one of the chairs and threw it against the wall.-'' We are doing our best.''- Her voice was full of worry I would hurt her.

'' Best is not enough!''- I yelled, and in a matter of a second I got in front of her.-'' I want that girl cured!''- I grabbed the woman's shoulders and stared in her eyes.-'' Please, you must help her.''- My voice broke, and now I sobbed. I was so helpless, so lost.-'' Please.''- I eyed Kami and my tears choked me.-'' I love her.''- I let go of the nurse and swayed on my feet.

'' We are doing our best, sir.''- The woman smiled at me.-'' Please, you need to sit down. ''- I nodded, but I didn't have any strength in me to move. I could only stare at Kamelia and how small and fragile she looked.

'' Daniel, please.''- My mother came and took my hand in hers. I looked at her, tears clouding my eyesight.-'' I will bring you some water.''- She caressed my cheek.-'' Please, sit down.''- I allowed my mother to take me to the sofa and she sat down next to me.

'' It's my fault.''- I said, and my voice sounded so hollow. –'' Mine.''- I closed my eyes. My mother only squeezed my hand and I rested my head on her shoulder. Her fingers began to move through my hair.

'' Your father is searching for the rebel.''- I stared at Kami, and it was getting harder to breathe. She was in pain. High temperature, internal bleeding, she was throwing up blood. Blood was coming from her nose, ears.

'' I want to deal with him.''- I clenched my fists. I could almost taste his or hers blood, I would enjoy taking every drop of it. Michael and Adam were searching the whole mansion for the rebel too. Kami was poisoned from the food, and maybe some of the cooks or the waiters did it.

'' My baby!''- Next to us on the other chair, Lisa Owens was crying. Since I had called her, she hadn't left Kami's side. My heart sank from how defeated Lisa was. The woman kept on holding her daughter's hand, kissing it. I could understand her pain as she was caressing her child's blond hair and repeating prayers. Kami was her whole world, and the woman was mad from worry. –'' You did this!''- Lisa stood up and came to me. I wasn't surprised when she slapped me, I let her do that. I didn't defend myself as the woman kept on hitting me. I deserved this. –'' I just want my child to be well.''- Lisa sobbed and fell into my arms, and I hesitantly hugged her. I held her for a while, as she sobbed on my chest. My shirt was ruined when Kami threw up on me, but I didn't care. That was pointless now.

'' Mrs. Owens, come, I will buy you coffee.''- Beatrice pated her shoulder and Kami's mother backed away from me. Her eyes pierced me, and the tears and pain I saw in them, left me heartbroken. –'' Please.''- The dark-haired girl offered a weak smile, and the older woman nodded and followed her outside. Beatrice hadn't left her friend's side too. Elizabeth had went to buy some food.

'' Mother, I don't know what to do.''- I sat down again, and grabbed my head. My hair was a mess, but it didn't matter. I had rolled up my sleeves, and now my golden wrist watch was mocking me somehow. I had money, but good were they when someone you love suffers? I would gladly give everything, if that meant Kami would be safe. I loved her.

'' You can heal her, Daniel.''- My mother gave me a glass of water and I accepted it with a weak smile. I hadn't taken nor blood, nor anything else since I came here. I was barely holding up. –'' Vampire blood can cure everything.''- I rubbed my eyes. The thought had crossed my mind so many times. I only had to give some of my blood to Kamelia and she would be fine. It had to. But when I had mentioned this, Lisa snapped and forbid me. It was my fault, she said, I had done enough already.

'' I know and I want to.''- I swallowed and stood up. –'' But Lisa forbid me, you heard her.''- I caressed Kami's hair. How pale my love was, how fragile. It broke me. –'' I will respect her wish, even if I don't like it.''- Lisa was Kamelia's mother , and as much as it pained me she had the right to decide. And she didn't want me cure her child with vampire blood, she blamed me. Kami's eyes opened and she looked at me.

'' Daniel…''- Her voice was so quiet, and she began to cough again.-'' It hurts.''- Suddenly her body began to shake violently , and the doctors pushed me out of the way.

 _ **# # #**_

'' We are losing her.''- I heard the most dreadful words ever.-'' Her body is not strong enough.''- No! I won't let her die! I won't let the girl that changed me die!

'' Get out of my way!''- I pushed roughly the doctors, not bothering not to use my vampire strength. I didn't care, I stopped caring. I had enough patience and now it was gone.

''Sir…''- One of the doctors grabbed my forearm.-'' May I ask you to..?''- But his words died and he backed away.

'' No, let me heal her.''- My fangs were showing, and that's why the other doctors had taken a few steps back too. There was nothing like an angry vampire. I was angry, hurt, desperate. I didn't know how I was controlling myself. I wanted to wreck everything around me, until there was nothing left. I wanted to cry, to yell. –'' Stay out of my way!''- I bit my wrist and held it over Kami's mouth. –'' Love, please you need to drink.''- I sobbed. Kami groaned in pain, and it hurt me too.-'' Please, I need you.''- She opened her eyes and I smiled as she began to drink my blood. –'' I can't be without you.''- I was crying, and I didn't care who was watching me. I would gladly sell all my cars, if that meant Kamelia would live. –'' You will get better.''- I said, hoping that too.-'' You have to.''

 _ **# # #**_

Time flew . It felt like centuries since I had given Kami my blood, and I waited for her to get better. Lisa found out what I did when she was away. I expected her to hit me, but instead she just sat down and stared at her daughter. I entered her mind for a moment, and was struck by her pain, fear. She felt guilty she had forbidden me to heal her child with my blood. But I was responsible for her condition, and she couldn't stand to look at me. But now if that could help her child, while all the doctors couldn't, then she had made a huge mistake by forbidding me. Lisa was angry at me, so angry. But she was powerless as me, desperate.

Kamelia didn't get better. No matter my blood, her temperature was too high. We had waited too long, my blood was too long. Kami's organs were damaged badly, and my blood was healing them very slowly . If only I had given my blood to her sooner…

Lisa covered her mouth and cried harder, when the doctors told us Kami's heart stopped beating. My mother cried too. Beatrice and Elizabeth hugged each other and sobbed.

'' No.''- I only said, eyes locked on the girl. My love.-'' No.''- The pain hit me like a tidal wave. I couldn't breathe. –'' You are lying.''- But I saw the flat line on the monitor too. The sound was heartbreaking. I felt so cold.

'' I'm sorry, sir.''- One of the nurses said, afraid not to spark my anger.

'' She can't be dead!''- I got up and I neared the bed. The pale face of the girl I loved , made my knees buckle.-'' She can't be.''- I got down on my knees. Through the pain in my mind, the thought I had given her my blood before she died, gave me hope. What if I had turned her into a vampire? I kissed the beloved lips, and silently prayed that she would awake soon.'

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

There was a bright light all around me. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in some room. It took me a while to recognize our own living room. I was sitting on the sofa, and wondered how I got here.

'' Hi, sweetheart.''- My father's voice startled me and I gulped as I watched him walk through the door. My dad was just as I remembered him. The same auburn hair, blue eyes. His favorite shirt. –'' I missed you, Kami.''- He sat down next to me, and hugged me. I returned his hug too, I had missed him so much. I missed his presence in my life, despite what had happened.

'' How are you here?''- I let go first. –'' Where are we?''- My father was dead, and that scared me. This wasn't our living room, and there was only one reasonable explanation why I was here.-'' Am I dead?''- The words left my mouth, and I feared they were true.

'' I am afraid so, sweetheart.''- Dad took my hand in his, and I wanted to run. Not from him, but from this place.

'' This can't be.''- I began to cry.-'' I can't be dead. I just can't.''- I wanted to believe that too. I had so much to do! I had a whole life ahead of me. I hadn't graduated school, hadn't worked. I hadn't told Daniel I loved him.

'' Come here.''- Dad pulled me into his arms and I sobbed. It felt so good to be embraced by him.-'' I love you, Kami. So much. I always had and I always will.''- I smiled through tears.

'' I love you too.''- I held him tighter. I was so scared. My father looked at me, but I couldn't hear his next words. I was blinded by the same bright light and I closed my eyes.

 _ **# # #**_

My eyelids were so heavy, but I managed to open them. I had to blink a few times to focus the surroundings. My throat was dry. I wanted to drink water. I swallowed and ran my tongue across my teeth. They were aching me.

'' Kami!''- Someone cried and before I knew it, mother ran to my bed and took me into her arms. She was crying. Over her shoulder I saw the shock on Lizzie's face.

'' You are alive.''- Beatrice said, and covered her mouth. What?! I closed my eyes.

'' I was dead?''- My conversation with my father seemed like a dream, a fantasy. Was it real? Had I really died and met my dad , wherever people went after death?

'' Yes.''- My mother caressed my cheek, her eyes full of tears. I gulped. –'' But how…?''- She eyed Daniel. I did too. He was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands. His sleeves were rolled up, his hair was messy. –'' Is she…?''- My mother asked, but her voice broke. Daniel lifted his head and looked at me finally. His green eyes were red from the tears, and so lost. Daniel looked consumed with grief, I had never seen him more vulnerable.

'' What happened?''- My teeth were burning and I wanted to drink something. Also I was amazed I could see clearer. My eyes hurt.

'' You were poisoned.''- Beatrice said, and she sat down on the chair beside the bed.-'' You were dying, and …''- She looked at Daniel.

'' I gave you my blood, it can heal everything.''- His voice sounded so weak, so unlike him.-'' But we were too late. I was too late.''- The vampire ran his hand through his hair.-'' Your body couldn't heal that fast, it was badly damaged. Kamelia, you died with my blood in your system.''- He looked away. My mother squeezed my hand.

'' Is she a vampire?''- She asked, as she wiped her tears with her free hand. She had forbidden Daniel to give me his blood, I could hear that. How could I? She hadn't said it out loud, but I still heard it. I closed my eyes, hoping that way to stop her voice, her thoughts.

'' Not yet.''- I opened my eyes. Daniel stood up and neared us. His hands were in his pockets. The vampire looked so tired.-'' She is in transition.''

'' How could you do this to me?''- I stared at his green eyes. I wasn't a human being anymore, and the thought made me sick again. I will never be a human again.

'' I didn't want this to happen.''- Daniel ran his hand through his hair again.-'' But you died, Kamelia.'' – His hand touched my cheek.-'' I gave you my blood, because I couldn't bear to watch you suffer any longer. The doctors couldn't save you. But…''- He sighed.

'' What does a transition mean?''- My mother asked. I knew so little about how vampires were turned. Michael hadn't told me everything.

'' Kamelia now is a half-vampire.''- Daniel went to the window and stared through it.-'' She has three days to drink human blood for the first time, otherwise she would die. ''


	29. Chapter 29

_**Dear guest, I decided to change her because I thought it would be a nice turn, and because I doubted she could stay human forever. I am sorry if I had disappointed you, it was never my intention.**_

 _ **Dear Ann, thank you for the review, it made my day then. I was so sad, and it really brightened my mood. Thank you again, and I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Lisa's POV**_

My girl was now a half vampire?! She wasn't a human anymore. The sudden truth echoed in my mind. She won't ever be the same again, and it was my fault. I stopped Daniel from healing her with his vampire blood. I was responsible for her condition. I felt sick with myself. Really sick.

My child was like this because of me. Daniel had offered his help several times, but I had turned him down. I called him bad names, I slapped him, told him to get out and never show his face again. I stopped caring he was a vampire, and could hurt me easily, he possessed much more strength than me. Vampires could easily break a human's bone, or just drink his blood. But Daniel just stood still, and let me insult and hit him. He didn't lay a finger on me, not once. He just stood there, his eyes staring at the floor. There were tears in his eyes, I saw lot of pain, anger. I knew he cared deeply for my child, but he was the reason she was in this state. The pain and grief made me blind, they took everything inside of me and left me helpless and broken. I had never feared so much in my life. Kami always had been a healthy child, and all these years she was in good health. Nothing like this. Not ever death had been so near my child. I wanted to cry.

Daniel's love for my girl caused the rebels to poison her. I wanted so badly to hurt him, to watch him leave her life. I didn't want him near her, he was bad for her. I wanted the doctors to heal Kami, not him. The human medicine had to heal my child, not his vampire blood. The doctors will save her, they had to. But the poison was damaging her body more and more, and my child was slowly dying. The doctors didn't rest, they were doing their best. My girl was on morphine, I hated to see the needles in her arm. It pained me. It was the worst thing a mother could see, her child struggling for life. The hand I was holding, was sweaty, the fever was too high. Beatrice gave me water, and forced me to eat something otherwise I wouldn't. My daughter's best friend was there for me, she was hugging me and helping me sit down. I didn't know how I would manage to go through this, if it wasn't for Beatrice. She was crying too, but she was trying to act tough, although she so badly wanted to give in to the grief and fear. I loved Beatrice , she was a good friend. The best one I could hope for my daughter.

'' I gave her my blood.''- Daniel told me, his eyes not meeting mine. He was looking at the floor again. The vampire looked so unlike him, I had always seen him in perfect shape. But now he looked so human, so vulnerable.-'' I know you are against it, Lisa, but I did it.''- He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Kamelia. The painful look caused my chest to tighten. Daniel loved her, he really loved her. –'' I couldn't stand it anymore. If you want hit me, tell me to leave, but I did what I thought it was the best.''- He finally met my eyes.

'' I hope that will cure her.''- I said, my voice sounded so weak. I felt so ashamed that because of me, my child had suffered so long. But every vampire to me now was responsible for my child's pain. Cornelia Turner understood this, and didn't try to touch me, she only had offered me a glass of water, which I took without meeting her eyes. She was a mother too, and I knew she understood my pain. Her son was a vampire, strong , but still he could be hurt.

'' I know you are mad at us, Lisa.''- Mrs. Turner said, and I looked at her. She looked terrible, her face was pale, and her eyes had tears in them.-'' I understand your anger. Me and my husband will deal with this problem.''- She looked at my daughter.-'' I pray for Kamelia.''- She was sincere, and I squeezed her hand.

'' Thank you.''- I whispered. We waited patiently for the vampire blood to take effect and to heal my daughter. But it was too slow, we were too late. My daughter got worse, her body was shaking violently and the doctors rushed to her side. My heart broke when my own flesh and blood's stopped. I fainted.

When I opened my eyes again, I began crying. The doctors were trying effortlessly to revive my Kami. I lost her, I lost my child, the only happy thing in my life. My sweet daughter!

The hours passed. I didn't let them move her body. I only stared at it, not believing it was real. If only I had left my anger aside, if only…. I was crying and hating myself. I wished it had been me, not her. My baby!

When Kami opened her eyes and moved a little in the bed, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was alive! I rushed and showered her with kisses. My child! But then I realized what had happened. Kami died with Daniel's blood in her body. She was now half-vampire, half-human. If she passes the transition she would be a vampire forever, and will live. But it would require human blood. My daughter becoming the thing I had feared for years. The same creature that enslaved us, ruled us. My child. And it was all my fault. I turned her into this. I hugged her , trying not to picture her with fangs and drinking blood. I tried so hard not to see my child like the thing she could be.

As a mother I wanted her to be alive, but I feared. There won't be a turning back, she would remain like this forever.

# # #

 _ **Kami's POV**_

I heard the words, but still they sounded foreign. Me a vampire?! How?! When?! I sat down, strangely I could do that. My head was a little dizzy, but I could move just fine. I was so thirsty , but I feared water wasn't the thing I wanted. I craved for something warmer, filled with life, something that could make me feel better. Blood, and it scared me. Before the smell of blood was awful, metallic. It had made me think of pain, death. But now I found so many new scents that came with the blood that it shook me.

'' Mom?''- I embraced her and closed my eyes. I was afraid to tell her this, or to anyone else. It was so embarrassing and at the same time scary.-'' Maybe you have to not be so close to me.''- I said and found the strength to back away first. I was so dizzy, and it was only one thought in my mind. –'' Please, I…''

'' Kami, your eyes!''- My mother covered her mouth and jumped from the bed. I looked down, guessing that she had saw. My eyes must have changed their color to red, and I didn't know how to change them back. I closed them, and wrapped my arms around me, hoping that all of this was a dream. –'' Dear?''- She placed a hand on my shoulder, and her scent hit me again. My mother smelt like home, like a home baked bread, our garden. I wanted this warmth, this safety it promised.

'''Please, don't.''- I backed away and didn't dare meet her eyes. I was disgusted with myself so much. How could my own mother's blood make me hungry? Why I wanted to taste it, why? I covered my ears, because I could hear her heartbeat, and it was so loud. I was going crazy! Another scent hit me, of cotton candy and waffles. It made me crave the joy it promised. I removed my hands, and I covered my mouth this time otherwise I would have groaned. Why was I feeling like this?

'' Kamelia?''- Trish's voice rang in my ears, her heartbeat , her thoughts nearly made me scream. It was too much. I could sense my mother's worry and fear, Beatrice's concern. Their thoughts were flooding my mind, and I covered my ears again.

'' Please, just shut up!''- I yelled, and I began crying. _**What would become of my child now? It was my fault, I am a bad mother. Could I accept my child as a vampire? Will she be the same or changed?**_ My mother's anger at herself, her guilt made me weak. _ **What if Kami becomes evil ? How will I bear it? How could I watch my own flesh and blood become a monster?**_ Fear of what I could be. Fear she might lose me forever. _**I want my child alive, but at what cost? I damned her.**_ Guilt. _**Kami, I am glad you are alive, but what now? What?**_ -'' Please.''- I sobbed, I have never felt like this before. My mind was filled with so many emotions.

'' Kami, it's me.''- Daniel. A scent of sea, summer breeze and the warm sand beneath my feet. Freedom, life. –'' It's OK.''- He removed my hands off my ears and I looked at him. His green eyes were full of concern, and I gulped. I was mad at him for what he did, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I so wished I could hit him, but I didn't.-'' Just breathe, come on.''- His hands buried in my hair.-'' In and out.''- I obeyed, and tried to control my breathing.

'' I feel it all. The thoughts, the feelings.''- I said, my voice strained. My teeth were burning and I feared it won't ever stop.-'' I can feel their… blood''- The last word left my mouth, and I wanted to take it back. I wanted to stop this hunger in me, this need to taste the forbidden thing.-'' I want to..''- I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me. I needed something to hold on to, and Daniel could be that thing.

'' I know, love. I know.''- His hand caressed my hair.-'' You need to feed soon, otherwise your hunger will consume you.''- Daniel eyed me and he kissed my forehead.

'' No!''- I pushed him off and I stood up. I was surprisingly strong, given the fact I was dead just minutes ago. –'' I won't become this! I refuse to be this!''- I leaned my back against the wall. I won't spent the rest of my life as a vampire, a creature, doomed to drink blood. I won't become this! Daniel came and tried to grab my hand.

'' Kamelia, you are in a delicate state.''- Cornelia Turner spoke and she offered me her hand.-'' I understand you, but you…''- I cut her off, and I pushed Daniel away from me again. It was his blood that turned me.

'' You did this to me!''- I slapped him, and it echoed in the room. I was hurt, scared and angry. I didn't want this change!

'' I didn't want that to happen!''- He grabbed my shoulders.-'' I couldn't just let you die!''- Daniel yelled and that hurt me more than if he had hit me. He let me go roughly and I crossed my arms. I needed so badly to pick a fight with someone and he was the perfect guy. –'' I couldn't just stand there and watch you fight for your life anymore! I love you, you stupid girl!''- He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. –'' I love you, Kamelia.''- He repeated again this time meeting my eyes. I was stunned. I had expected the time when Daniel would tell me these words the situation would be much different. It would be just us, and we would talk, hold hands, kiss. Not like this. But still my heart skipped a beat.

'' I'm sorry I reacted like this.''- I offered my hand to the vampire, he took it and kissed it before placing it above his heart. We stood like this for what felt like eternity, until I began to feel hunger again. I bit my lips.

'' If my child needs blood, than let it be mine.''- My mother said and I looked at her. I couldn't do this to her. My mother feared vampires, and I didn't want her to fear me. And I was terrified myself too. I was terrified I might hurt her.

'' No, I can't do that, mom.''- I took some steps back, trying to create a distance between us although it was killing me. My mother's eyes filled with tears, seeing this.

'' Than take mine.''- Beatrice put some of her black hair behind her ear and approached me. –'' I trust you, Kami.''- But I shook my head again. I couldn't do that to people I cared about.

'' I will arrange donors for you.''- Cornelia Turner came and caressed my cheek.-'' The hunger will get worse, and the sooner you drink blood, the better. It will complete the change and you will be a full vampire.''- I pulled away one of the curtains and surprisingly the warm sun didn't burn me. –'' You are a half-vampire, half-human, the sun can't hurt you now. But if you change, it can. We have a serum that can prevent that.''- I just stared at the outside world. I was standing at one of the biggest crossroads in my life, probably the biggest one. And I was afraid to make the next step.

 _ **# # #**_

I was in my room in the mansion and I stared at the opposite wall. It has been nearly two days since I had been turned and still I hadn't fed. I was, as Daniel so nicely put it, being stubborn and childish. I had yelled at him again, he yelled back and slammed shut his door. He called me a child, a stubborn brat. I slapped him, yelling that I was fine before he came into my life. I was normal, human. I was in a relationship with Anthony, I had made plans for my life. It hurt me to say those words, but I was so angry. I was angry, but still my heart ached for Daniel.

Cornelia Turner called the school's director and explained to him the situation and he allowed me to take some days off. He had said I could take as many days as I liked. I could only imagine how fast the rumors had spread not around the school, but also the town. I knew that me and Daniel were the most hot couple in our town, and I doubted no one wouldn't know about what had happened. I didn't want to face the world right now. I didn't.

Beatrice had offered to help me with the homework and what I had missed. But Daniel turned her down. I was so angry he forbid her to come to me, for mine and her best.

'' Beatrice, I know you mean well, but right now Kamelia isn't …''- I watched him talk to her in the garden, beneath my window. –'' It's not safe for both of you.''- How could he do this to me?! I wasn't allowed to see my best friend, Lizzie or even my mother! I won't attack them! But deep down in me I feared I won't be able to control myself. I could hear the heartbeats of the servants, who were cleaning the floor, their thoughts sometimes crossed my mind. They made me hungry, I couldn't eat normal food anymore. Yes, I could chew it, but it couldn't satiate me. I wanted something different. I was glad my guards brought my food, not the servants. I was so glad.

 _ **# # #**_

I wiped my tears as I thought. I still had one more day to drink blood, but I feared. If I did, what would happen?! I would be a vampire, forever like this. A danger to my mothers, friends. But otherwise I would die, never see them again. My head was aching, I had cried for so long. I wanted to live, but it scared me so much.

Someone knocked on my door and I wiped my tears again.

'' It's me, Michael.''- I sighed and got up to unlock my door. I looked like a mess, my hair was on loose bun , my jeans were my oldest ones, the shirt has seen better days. I didn't want to talk to anyone. My heart was still broken from my mother's phone call, she was calling me so often. She was just right across my room, but I couldn't see her. But I could still hear her heartbeat. I could smell her blood, and I was disgusted with myself how much it tempted me.-'' You look good.''- He smiled, after he entered and closed the door behind him.

'' You are a good liar, Michael.''- I locked the door, I didn't want to tempt myself more.

'' Daniel sent a donor for you, he is just outside.''- My guard said, and he met my eyes. His were tired and worried.-'' Please, we all are worried for you. Don't do this to yourself, Kamelia.''- I had been rejecting every blood donor Daniel sent me, even though I was so hungry it scared me. I had locked myself in here, and hoping that if I didn't see anyone , it would go away. But it still made my teeth ache.-'' You are so young to throw your life like this.''-Michael took my hand in his and squeezed it before he let it go.

'' But what life will I have?''- I bit my lips, I had smelt the human on the other side. He smelt delicious and I wanted to throw up from how sick with myself I was.

'' I don't know.''- Michael smiled at me.-'' But I know the boss won't leave you alone in this. And you will have my and Adam's support. We care for you.''- I blushed from the look in his grey eyes. –'' Your mother loves you so much, your friends too. Daniel loves you. You won't be alone.''- He pulled me in a hug and after a moment of hesitation I hugged him back. I had never hugged Michael before, and it was good. Michael smelt like vanilla and I liked it. He let go first.-'' Sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that.''- He blushed.-'' But I didn't want to lose you too, Kamelia.''- Michael went to the door and turned the key.-'' The decision is yours. Shall I invite him in?''- I nodded, not trusting my voice.

 _ **# # #**_

I bit my lips when the donor entered. It was a young boy, probably younger than me. Black hair, blue eyes. A shirt with a football team on it. My heart broke how young he was.

'' Hi, I am Simon, you must be Kamelia.'' – He smiled at me and offered me his hand. I didn't dare take it, I was scared. Michael said he would be here, and I was glad he would. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Simon smelt amazing, like apple pie and I was so hungry. I felt my canines aching to taste him. Simon saw my fear.-'' It's not my first time being a donor, but I guess I am your first. ''

'' Yes.''- My voice sounded foreign to me. I blinked, I was near him, and I didn't remember walking. Like my body was moving on its own towards the blood, and it was scary.-'' I hope I won't hurt you.''

'' I have been through worse.''- Simon smiled and sat down on my sofa, I next to him. I couldn't think clear from the blood. It was everywhere. I could hear it calling me.

'' Where do you prefer to be bitten?''- I hadn't imagined I would ask this question. Not once.

'' Anywhere is fine.''- Simon smiled again, and I felt like a horrible person for doing this.-'' If you want , the wrist is cool.''- He offered it to me, and I took it like I expected it to bite me. The hunger was unbearable and I groaned. –'' Go on, don't be scared.''- I stared at the veins, my eyes probably weren't blue anymore. I wanted so badly to do this, to give in. I wanted a taste.

'' I'm sorry, Simon.''- I said, and I finally bit his wrist. I nearly groaned , it felt so good. My canines pierced the skin, like it was so natural. The first drop of blood made my knees weak, it was wonderful. I had never tasted anything more delicious, more amazing. I felt energy, power like never before. I closed my eyes. The scent was deep in my mind, the taste was pure heaven. I was happy and not tired. I wanted this feeling never to stop. This wonderful taste, this sweet, addictive taste, that made me feel alive.

'' That's enough, Miss.''- Michael pated my shoulder gently and I opened my eyes. I let go like burnt Simon's hand. The boy looked dazed, and I feared I had hurt him.

'' I am all right.''- Simon said, as Michael helped me to stand up.-'' It's just the blood loss.''- I didn't know how long I had fed from him, and how much had I took. I lost track of time.

'' You need to rest, Miss.''- Michael eyed at me.-'' Soon you will get sleepy. Your body is preparing for the change and it requires sleep. ''- I nodded and went to the bed and sat down. -'' Sleep as much as you like.''


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hi, sorry for the delay, but with this job I don't have much of a free time. The next chapter will have Anthony's POV and how Kami adjusts to her new life. Enjoy this one.**_ __ __

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

'' There is nothing you can do, Dan. It's her choice.''- Will said after placing down the cup of coffee on the table. –'' You can't force the blood down her throat.''- I rubbed my eyes, I was so God damn tired. Since Kami became a half-vampire I couldn't find peace. None at all.

'' I know.''- I stopped pacing around my room and sat down on the armchair opposite William.-'' But why is she so stubborn?!''- I eyed my best friend, hoping that he could explain why Kamelia was acting so childish. Couldn't she see that I wanted her alive? That I couldn't live without her?

'' Because, Dan, she is scared.''- Will handed me a cup of coffee. I tasted it and it was good. I had drunk two coffees until now, but still my nerves weren't OK. I would kill for something stronger, but right now I couldn't drink. –'' It's a big choice.''

'' I know.''- I rested my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I knew that my girl must be so terrified of the choice she has to make. I would be if I had to choose if I want to become something else. Not many humans were thrilled to become a vampire, some saw it as a curse, robbing them of humanity. I understood Kami's fears very well.-''But I can't afford to lose her, Will.''- I opened my eyes and I blinked to chase the tears away.-'' I just can't.''- I loved her so much that the thought of never being with her scared me to death. Selfishly I wanted to break down the door, which Kamelia had childishly locked, and force down a cup of blood down her throat. My girl could hate me after that, refuse to speak to me, but at least I would be sure she had taken blood and will complete the change. –'' It is torturing me to just sit and wait.''- I emptied the cup of coffee. Soon Edward will bring donors for me and Will, but how could I feed, knowing the girl I adored hasn't? How could I calmly satiate my hunger when she refused to do the same?

I had been arguing with Kamelia for two days and each time ended badly. This girl was so stubborn, so determined to get her way. I had promised Kami to be by her side, to teach her about the changes she will face. I could never abandon a person I cared for, especially the girl that made me feel something. Kami will have my help, my parents's, her guards', she won't be alone. I won't ever leave her alone. But there was nothing like an angry woman. Kami refused the blood donors I have been sending , she refused to hear me out. My girl was so mad at me for not letting Lisa, Beatrice or Elizabeth near her, but in the state she was in, she could do something she would regret later. The bloodlust was a very awful thing, it could drive a vampire crazy. Good thing Kamelia was in transition, otherwise I didn't know how she could last this long without blood. Her human side was the thing that kept her sane and suppressed her vampire urges a bit, but her new nature craved blood. Why couldn't she just give in and live? Why torture me and all others? Lisa was crying, Beatrice asked me to sleep here, but for the sake of everyone I didn't let any of them near Kami's room.

Someone knocked and I lifted my head.

'' Kamelia agreed to feed.''- Michael said after he closed the door. I eyed the guard of the girl I loved and couldn't help but feel a little jealousy that he did what I couldn't. He managed to convince her to drink blood , when I couldn't with days of us arguing. How exactly Michael Dane had achieved that? Why my love had listened him, but not me? I clenched my fist, trying to quench the jealousy that was threatening to take over. –'' I thought you should know that, sir.''- Michael's grey eyes lowered to the floor, seeing my anger. He even took some steps back towards the door.-'' I will leave you.''

'' Thank you, Michael.''- I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I shouldn't scare one of my most loyal men like that! My jealousy right now was ridiculous and so not at place. –'' I'm sorry if I …''- I swallowed and met his eyes, which were still cautious. –'' Really. ''- I was relieved my girl had chosen to feed. I rested my head on the back of the seat.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I turned on my right side and I pulled the warm blanket higher and snuggled. It was so blissfully comfortable and warm that I didn't want to move. If I could, I would stay in bed forever, hidden from the world. Even opening my eyes seemed like an unachievable task. I didn't want to face the world, not now , not ever.

But just when I had decided to hide in bed all day, I was struck like a lightening with a wave of scents, that I groaned. It was a bouquet of so different from one another smells, which together made me dizzy. They were so many and so wonderful. I turned on my back and covered my mouth, recognizing what they were- blood. The blood of every human around me. My mother, the servants. I groaned and bit my lips, trying to suppress the urge to get up, run through the door and...

I stared at the ceiling, trying to get used to what I was now. A vampire, I had completed the change by feeding from Simon. I had lost the battle with the hunger and now I was one of those things I feared since I was a child. Those demons that had slaughtered thousands. I had this huge fear towards the vampire race since I was a child and now I was one. And I was beginning to feel the same hunger that nearly killed me because of my stubbornness as Daniel put it. The same craving for sweet blood, power and life. Pure energy. The first time I had tasted it, I was shaken how much energy it gave me, how strong I had felt. Then I was still a half-human, but the blood was amazingly good. I ran my tongue over my teeth and I winced as I found my fangs. They were very sharp, and ached. I felt a craving to sink them into something, into a vein. I turned on my left side, disgusted by my thoughts. I didn't want to be this! I didn't want to hurt people! I didn't want to spend the rest of my life, drinking blood! I hiccupped. My life. The vampires were practically immortal, they could be killed with silver, but given how fast and strong they were, murdering them wasn't that easy. So they could live for a very long time, they aged slowly than the humans. I covered my head with the blanket. This couldn't be real! Maybe I had dreamed the whole thing- being poisoned, the hours, spent fighting for my life. My death. Maybe I had imagined the whole thing. But the hunger never stopped. It reminded me that this was very real.

Somebody opened the door and the sound rang in my ears. Like it was magnified, and I winced when the door was closing. A scent of summer, sea reached me and I recognized my guest even without removing the blanket. Daniel, his unique scent couldn't be mistaken. Summer rain, sea, warm sand, life. Sun rays in my hair, the pleasant sea water around me. It was weird I could feel all that just by him being near. Like I really was on the beach and could feel the cool water and the warm sand beneath my feet. Daniel's scent made me experience that.

'' I know you are awake, Kami.''- He spoke and I sighed under the blanket. Damn, I had hoped that he would just leave me alone.-'' Come out from under there, please.''- Why even when I wanted to be mad at him, his voice could make me weak? It was so unfair.

'' No, go away.''- I yelled, just for the sake of it. I knew Daniel won't go away, he was too stubborn for that, but I wanted to try. He was the one that made me into this, he changed me in a way I had never even dreamed.

'' I won't.''- I exclaimed as he pulled roughly the blanket from my head and threw it on the floor.-'' What's done is done, Kamelia. Stop acting like a child!''- Why it had to be so hard to remain mad at a guy that looked like that? Daniel's curly black hair was messy and I adored to run my fingers through it. The green eyes that I fell for, were still so beautiful. My heart skipped a beat just by seeing him. But anger quickly took over.

'' And how am I supposed to act, Daniel?''- I stood up and pushed him aside.-'' You turned me into a vampire!''- I crossed my arms. I was dizzy, it hurt me to remain standing. My eyesight was extremely sharp and I blinked a few times. I could see everything- so many new details that I swayed on my feet. Everything was so clear and so close that my head began to spin. My eyes hurt.-'' I will never be the same.''- I gasped as I looked down at my hands and my new vision made me want to throw up again. Like someone had put on me a new pair of eyes.

'' Kami.''- Daniel caught me before I fell, I was barely standing up. The vampire picked me in his arms and carried me to the bed, where he laid me down.-'' Your body is still adjusting to the change.''- My love laid down beside me and hugged me.

'' Go away, I am mad at you.''- I said, although his warmth made me relax despite my efforts to be cold towards him. I was so scared that I wanted to cry.

'' I won't.''- Daniel pulled me closer to his body and despite that I tried to break free from his hug, I liked that he was close.-'' You need me, Kami.''- He kissed my hair.-'' I need you.''

'' I am scared, Daniel.''- I sighed and gave into the hug. I needed someone to comfort me, I needed Daniel to comfort me. I loved him and my heart was about to burst from my chest. My hand found his and I laced our fingers.

'' I am not going anywhere, love.''- The dark-haired young man whispered.-'' I know you are scared, but I will be here for you, Kamelia.''- I wanted to cry and I gave into that urge. My love just held me as I cried.

 _ **# # #**_

After the sudden shock passed and I managed to calm down, Daniel helped me to stand up.

'' Your body is still new at this.''- His hand was around my waist, supporting me. –'' In time you will get very fast and strong, but now I fear you are like a newborn baby.''- He chuckled. I made one wrong step, but Daniel steadied me again.

'' It's not funny.''- I scolded him, although I was smiling.-'' My feet are like jelly.''- I felt like the first time I had tried high heels, although now I was barefoot and certainly knew how to walk. But my feet were very shaky and it was hard to walk.

'' I am not laughing.''- My vampire smiled.-'' It's normal what you are through. How are your eyes?''- He helped me to sit down on the armchair and he knelt in front of me.-'' Do they hurt?''- He caressed my hair.

'' Yes.''- I blinked rapidly. My head was aching from how clear everything looked.-'' Why does it hurt so much?''- I groaned and laid my head on the back of the seat.

'' Because the vampires have a much better eyesight that humans. Maybe 5 times stronger. Your eyes are changing too.''- I bit my lips.-'' I am guessing you hear everything, right?''- I could hear through the walls. How the servants talked, what music the cook was listening to in the kitchen. All the noises, all the sounds. I groaned again.-'' It's normal. You will be able to hear everything, Kami.''- I nodded, still dizzy. I just wanted it all to stop. I wanted to feel better.

Someone knocked on the door and Cornelia Turner entered, followed by one man. A vampire. A doctor. He smelt of a hospital, sick people, and I wanted him to leave.

'' I am glad you are awake, child.''- Cornelia Turner came to me and caressed my cheek.-'' I imagine you are feeling awful.''- I nodded.-'' This is Dr. Thorn, he is here to check how you are.''- I looked at the nice blond man and he smiled. I stood silent as Dr. Thorn checked my eyes, asked me to open my mouth, checked me for a fever. Apparently newborn vampires sometimes go through fevers, which lasted for days, their fangs become swollen and hurt like hell. Sometimes changes were very awful for the new vampire. I hoped I won't be like that.

'' I have to check your condition often, Miss Owens.''- Dr. Thorn said after he sat down next to me.

'' Of course.''- I answered, still trying to understand what had happened to me. Daniel handed me a glass of water and I happily drank it all.

'' Do you think now is the best time for the serum against sun light?''- Cornelia Turner asked.-'' Will her body take it?''

'' Yes, I think it must be done sooner than later.''- Dr. Thorn looked at me.-'' Are you ready, Miss?''- I gulped. I had always hated needles, but in this case I will need it. Otherwise I would burn, die. I nodded.-'' If it helps you, close your eyes. It will be over soon, I promise.''- I looked away from the syringe, it was scary. I closed my eyes and hoped it to be over soon. Someone kissed my hair, and I smiled as I recognized Daniel's scent. The pain was sudden and it really hurt. I clenched my teeth. –'' Good girl.''- The doctor pulled out the needle and I finally opened my eyes. –'' The serum will take effect immediately.''- He smiled at me. I expected to feel something different, and it didn't waited too long. My skin began to tingle , and I became suddenly very hot.-''It's normal, dear.''- The doctor answered after I had asked him.-'' It will pass soon.''- The heat was everywhere, and I closed my eyes again. It lasted about 5 minutes , and my body cooled off .-'' The sun can't harm you now.''

'' Can I meet my mother?''- I wanted to hug her so bad that it physically hurt. –'' Beatrice?''- I longed to have my loved ones near me, I had missed them so much.

'' Soon.''- Daniel said as running fingers through his hair.-'' You need to feed first, you are too weak now. Plus, me and my mother will be here. We don't know how you will react in a presence of a human, Kami.''- I feared that too. What if I attack my own mother?! What if I hurt her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt my mother.

'' I am sure you won't do something bad, child.''- Cornelia Turner hurried to calm me. If only I was certain of that myself. The hunger for blood didn't stop, it was horrible to feel so hungry and to know what you need to do to satisfy it.

Someone knocked and Michael entered, carrying a glass, which smelt amazing. Blood, I groaned and covered my mouth, It smelt wonderful, like a delicious cake you have waited a long day for, a sweet chocolate cake. And I wanted a bite.

'' We figured that for now it would be best to drink blood like this.''- Cornelia Turner said. Before Michael could close the door, my mother pushed it wide open and entered. I stood up immediately.

'' My child.''- She sobbed, and hurried to get to me. I returned her hug, because I feared I would die without it.-''I missed you so much, Kami.''- She caressed my hair.

'' Lisa…''- Daniel started, probably worried how would I react. From the moment my mom embraced me, her scent was overwhelming. Home, warmth, joy. Safety. And it made me hungry, my fangs ached. I broke the hug first.

'' Mom, please.''- I looked down, afraid if my eyes were red. I felt my fangs as I ran my tongue over my teeth. They hurt.-'' I don't want to hurt you.''- She nodded and wiped her tears. I bit my lips to stop the uncontrollable hunger, the need for blood. Something feral in me screamed at me to feed from the only human in the room-my own mother. Michael hurried to stand between us and gently lead my mother to somewhere away from me. She went near the window. I casted her a sad look.

'' Drink, child.''- Cornelia Turner handed me the glass.-'' It will help.''- I gazed at the red tempting liquid , fighting with my urge to drink it all at once.

'' When will I be able to go back to school?''- Funny how that worried me now, given the fact I was a completely new person. But I wanted to have at least something normal in my life.

'' I don't know.''- Daniel said, rubbing his neck.-'' We need to teach you how to control yourself.''- I looked down at the floor.-''About your new abilities. ''- How long will that take? I eyed the blood again. It looked tasty. I finally lost the battle with myself and lifted the cup to my lips. I closed my eyes, scared to meet anyone's gaze and just drank.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi, sorry for the delay. This is the new chapter and I am sorry if it's not good enough. I got a bit of writer's block and if you want give me some ideas about what should happen.**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I hesitated before making another step to the world outside. I knew the sun won't burn my skin, but still I hesitated, driven by another fear. I was scared to death because it would be my first going out since I had become a vampire. And I feared, because it would make this whole thing real, not some dark dream as I had hoped it to remain.

'' Kami, are you all right?''- Daniel turned around and put his hands in his pockets. I was looking at my palm at the sun lights and it didn't burn. Not that I had expected it to. I was more interested in my own hand and how differently it looked with my new eyes. My skin seemed different somehow or maybe it was because my eyesight now was at least 5 times stronger. I blinked to chase the dizziness away, because with my new eyes I still get light headed very fast. I wasn't used to this.-'' Hey, if you want we can do this inside.''- He rushed to my side; read He rushed to my side, ready to steady me if I fall.

'' No, I want fresh air. ''- I covered with my palm his hand on my shoulder and met his green eyes with more courage that I had in me.-'' Please, I can't stay inside any longer.''- I feared I would develop claustrophobia if I had to spend another minute in my room, locked from the world. I had felt safe, and it was good to pretend that I was still me. It had been good to be mad at Daniel, to stay away so I won't hurt the others. But I wasn't me anymore. Kamelia Owens died three days ago and I was a vampire now. I had to go outside and deal with this.

'' OK, but the moment you feel sick or anything, tell me.''- Daniel kissed our laced hands. I took a deep breath and let my vampire lead me down the stairs. Walking with my new feet was still awkward, but at least I wasn't tripping that much like before. I felt light as a feather. –'' I realize that this may come as a shock to you, Kami. ''- Daniel said, walking right by my side.-'' Seeing the outside world with your new senses.''- My foot slipped on the last step, but luckily my love was there and he wrapped one arm around my waist.

'' I hate to feel so weak.''- I whispered, my face hidden in his shirt. I had never been this clumsy, but right now I couldn't help it. I felt a strange power in my bones and muscles, and I didn't know how to use it.

'' It's not your fault.''- Daniel kissed my nose and his smile really made me believe I could do this.-'' Come, you need to sit, I don't want to exhaust you much.''- He led me to one bench in the garden, matching his pace with mine.

'' I won't break, you know.''- I said as I was looking at the ground, watching my steps. The grass was so amazingly green, and I got dizzy because I saw all the details. I stopped, because I feared I would throw up and I certainly didn't want that in front of Daniel. Having my love to lead me by the hand like I was a child was bad enough, but this would be too much. -'' This is torture.''- I hissed, keeping my eyes closed. No matter what I saw, everything looked so new and entirely different. More vivid colors, noticeable small details. Like I was looking through a really big magnifying glass and that was causing me a migraine. Thankfully Dr. Thorn gave me pills, specially designed for newborn vampires to help them with adjusting. I really prayed they would help me.

'' Here, sit down.''- Daniel guided me towards the bench with a hand around my waist and sat down next to me. Taking a few deep breaths, I found the courage to open my eyes finally. To be afraid to do such a simple activity as this, was the most awful feeling I had ever been through. I really felt like a newborn baby.-'' The water helps.''- The dark-haired vampire gave me a bottle of water and I gladly drank most of it. The water still tasted the same and was still wonderful.

'' Will these pills really help me?''- I asked, looking down at the bottle in my hands. Not that I didn't trust the doctor the Tuners hired, but I was scared. What if I was one of those newborn vampires that go through a lot of pain until they adjust fully to this change?

'' Yes.''- Daniel covered my hand with his.-'' I hadn't taken them myself, but I was told that they do a pretty good job. Also I wouldn't let you take them, if I wasn't sure they help.''- These pills were supposed to control the changes in the new vampire's body, to speed up the process. I had to take them three times a day. They tasted bad, but as long as they could ease this, I had to endure them. The doctor was going to check on me after two days, to see my progress, but I had his phone number, plus everyone around me were told to call him if anything happens.

'' Lucky you.''- I looked around. Everything was more beautiful that before. The garden looked like come alive from the pages of some fairytale- the roses were more beautiful than ever, also the orchids and tulips. I was mesmerized how the water was falling down in the fountains, how peaceful and heavenly it was. I had always adored nature, but this garden has become more heavenly than before.-'' It's amazing.''- All these colors, the butterflies. I shook my head to get out from my daze, because I could stare at all this beauty all day if I had let myself get lost. –'' How did you learn?''- I placed the bottle on the ground and my hand touched the grass, and I smiled. It was soft.

'' I was born like this.''- Daniel eyed me. –'' For me, this was the only life I knew. I had always feared the sun, because I had known since I was a little child that it is deadly to my kind.''- The vampire lifted his head high and stared at the sky, smiling.-'' Now I can walk freely and enjoy its warmth, but for so long I hadn't seen it. We could come out only during the night or when it's not sunny, to feed or just to be outside. The sun was dangerous, although I had so longed to be under it in a hot summer day. I had longed to sunbathe, to go to the sea, and I hadn't been able to do that until the serum. Now the vampires are free, not forced to hide in the shadows like me.''- He eyed me again, and seeing my expression he smiled.-'' It wasn't that bad, I don't regret being this. I had the opportunity to do so much, to see so much. I had tons of photos to show you, Kami.''- Daniel kissed me on the cheek, and I did too. -'' Being immortal has its perks. You don't get sick, you don't get old so fast.''

'' But it has a meaning if all your loved ones are immortal.''- I said more to myself, than to Daniel. When I had been struggling with the idea if I should turn into a vampire or not, I had thought about my loved ones. I didn't want to lose my mother, my friends, I wanted to see and be with them as much as I could. But me being a vampire meant also that they would die before me, I would bury all of my loved ones. This thought scared me and made me sad.

'' Look at me, Kami.''- Daniel lifted my chin with his fingers.-'' You will never be alone. I won't leave you alone.''- I let his hug soothe my fears, at least for now.

 _ **# # #**_

'' I don't know if I ever be able to control this.''- I said after some unsuccessful attempts.-'' I still can't be as fast as you.''- I crossed my arms and gave Daniel my most annoyed look and sat down on the grass. We were near one long line of trees and now I was under one.

'' You expect too much, Kamelia.''- My love crossed his arms too.-'' You can't possibly expect to get super good in this after just one day. It's a big change.''

'' Yes, but I don't want to feel so helpless anymore.''- I got up and dusted my jeans.

'' You need a rest, love. Give your body time to keep up.''- Daniel placed a hand on my shoulder.

'' Just one more time.''- He nodded, but I could see he wanted to argue with me about this. But I was as stubborn as him, maybe even more.

I wiped my hands in my jeans, they were a bit sweaty. I took a few deep breaths, and tied my hair better. I started running, hoping to achieve the speed the vampires had. I had seen countless times how they moved, and I wanted that. I was fully aware it was too soon for me to expect to master everything, but I didn't want to give up. Running had always been easy for me, I had jogged with Beatrice in the park, and I found it relaxing. But now I was clumsy, and for my shame, I had tripped and fallen down twice. Daniel had helped me up, of course, and I wasn't hurt. But I stubbornly wanted to try again.

I could run easily, but still I couldn't like Daniel and the others could. But I could feel some strange energy in my feet, as if I could fly, if I try hard enough. Part of me wanted to give into this urge, to see what it would happen, but I was also afraid. I got a little dizzy and stopped running. I placed my hands on my thighs. Strangely I wasn't that tired as I had been before when I had run. Like I could do much more. Only if my head wasn't so dizzy!

My eyesight was a lot better, I thought as I put a lock of my hair behind my ear. I could see without everything moving before my eyes, thanks to the pills. Also my headache was gone, and I could breathe normally. Before I had experience a dull ache in my chest, and it really had hurt to breathe. But now I felt normal and it was indescribably good. No more migraine, no more being afraid to look with your own eyes. These pills truly were magical.

 _ **# # #**_

'' You will get fast, just have patience.''- Daniel told me after I had ran to him. I smiled and sat down beside him. –'' Here, you need this. New born vampires have to drink more at the beginning, their bodies are not strong enough.''- He handed me a bottle, filled with blood, and I licked my lips. I was ashamed to admit I had craved blood. It was incredibly tasty and good, that I couldn't help it.

'' Will I be able to eat normal, human food?''- I said, accepting the bottle. The smell was amazing, like the most wonderful aroma a person could imagine.

'' My mother will teach you, but I can't say for sure how long will that take, and if it will work.''- Daniel put his sunglasses in his jeans.-'' Kami, the human food won't satiate you any longer. Some of it you won't even want taste again, it will be awful. You may even get sick of it. But I can't and I won't deny you this, if you want so much.'' – The vampire picked one flower and began to play with it. –''Please, you need to feed.''- I nodded and lifted the bottle to my lips. The blood was like caramel, hot chocolate, all mixed in one. The taste was so addictive, that I wanted more. My fangs ached for blood from the vein, a warm blood, not this bottled one. But the doctor told me that it was best to get use to the blood like this. Plus I feared being around a blood donor, and how would I react. I placed down the bottle and closed my eyes, savoring the taste.

'' How you can live with so many scents around?''- I asked while I laid down on the grass, and Daniel did the same. Since I had left my room, I was bombarded with so many different aromas, that I had fought so hard not to lock myself again. Blood, so many different types of blood, that it made me both sick and hungry. Perfumes, smells from the kitchen.

'' I will teach you to focus on only one scent at the time. But most of the time you will smell everything.''- I hid my face in his neck and he embraced me. All the sounds, all the smells. I could hear his heartbeat, the heartbeats of everyone around me. The pills had dulled that, but still I remembered how panicked I was. How suddenly I thought I was going to lose my mind from everything around me. I prayed I could manage this.

 **# # #**

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

The Internet was an amazing thing. No one couldn't stay uninformed for too long. No one's privacy was safe.

I was browsing my Facebook, when suddenly I noticed a new group, in which one of my schoolmates was a member. The group was called _**Kami and Daniel-true love**_ , and it was a fan page of the town's most hot couple. Like a complete masochist I clicked to see the group. It had all kinds of pictures of the pretty rich boy and the girl that broke my heart. Some taken by the press, some fan made. I wanted to crush my phone, just from looking at them.

Forgetting someone wasn't as easy as people said. A broken heart really hurt and especially when you were left because of the enemy, the vampires. My girl chose this guy, and it only brought her trouble.

The news that Kami got poisoned had reached our school and soon everyone knew. I had cried when I learned about her death. I had left the classroom and hidden somewhere to cry. I couldn't believe that my girl was dead, that she was gone. Her turning into a vampire was also a big shock, and I wondered how to act in her presence when I was training to kill creatures like her.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Kami's POV**_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. This was what I would look like for a long time. The vampires aged slowly than the humans. Daniel looked like 21 years old, but in fact he had been on this Earth for over a century. My head began to spin just from the thought of it. It was both incredible and scary. The boy I loved was practically immortal, and I was one too. Strange, right? If someone had told me when I first entered this mansion, that I would fall in love with Daniel, live here and become a vampire, I would have never believed even for a second. I mean, I had been in love with Tony, and terrified of the vampires. I wasn't like those girls, who allowed to be drunk from with or without payment. I wasn't a vampire fan, like some women. I hadn't been attracted to bad boys, the dark side or something like that. But something had changed, I changed. I got close to vampires, and realized that I like them. Michael was a really good friend, and I felt like I could talk to him about anything. He was like the sibling I had always hoped to have, and his presence really made me feel safer. Daniel was different. He had made me crave so many things. His touch melted me, his voice as romantic as it may sound, could calm me down. Especially now when I needed to relax.

I studied my reflection. I still looked the same- curly blond hair, blue eyes, small nose. But I wasn't human anymore, and that scared me. I won't ever be the same. I lifted a hand and braced myself on the wall, I got a little nauseous. I was like this for days- taking the pills and three cups of blood a day. Each time I drank blood, I felt like it was the first time. Pure bliss and energy. I had wanted to drink more, but Dr. Thorn said that two to three cups of blood a day was good for a newborn vampire. I had to get used to the taste and the feeling before I start to feed from a donor. Because as he said, and I knew it very well, I had to be in control. I didn't want to go feral and do something I would regret, just because I needed blood. I may be still learning, but I still feared.

Blinking rapidly, I carefully went to the bed and sat down. I had always thought that the newborn vampires just wake up and start to drink. I hadn't imagined these awful headaches, the constant dizziness, the terrible vision. The pills helped, they were really a life savior. With them all of this hell was barely noticeable, but I still felt strange.

I laid down on the bed and hugged my pillow. I could smell just everything. My sheets held the wonderful aroma of exotic fruits, and the scent was so strong and intoxicating, that I began to crave fruits. I had even asked Michael to bring me one. A banana, an orange, a kiwi. Anything would be good. As long as it rids of this craving for fruits.

'' I will gladly bring you anything you like, Kamelia.''- The gray-eyed vampire ran a hand through his hair.-'' But I am afraid your new body won't take it well.''- I sighed and closed my eyes. –'' You will get nauseous. Human food will make you feel worse.''- I was aware of that. Mrs. Turner had explained so well why I mustn't rush with trying my favorite meals. My new body was still so weak, and the human blood was the only thing that could make me feel better. I had refused to believe that at first, I had so badly wanted to maintain my humanity, although I feared there was nothing left from it. Daniel's mother had seen my lack of belief in me, but she wasn't angry as I had expected.

'' My dear, I know how you feel.''- Cornelia Turner looked at me and smiled. The weather was still warm, and we were at my balcony, drinking coffee. I had been so happy that I could drink coffee again, that my new nature allowed it. I hadn't vomited from it, like I did with the tea and the orange juice I adored so much. –'' I have seen this change so many times, and I know it's a struggle. You desperately crave your old life back.''- She placed a hand over mine. Hers was so warm, while mine was still cold. It was something to do with my body learning to function right, to adapt. But until that my hands were often cold, and I had to wear warmer clothes. I felt like freezing, although the weather was surprisingly good for this time of the year.

'' Yes.''- I smiled sadly and squeezed her hand. I didn't know what else to say, I didn't want her to think that I was still angry. A part of me was, but I was sadder. Sad because this change came out of nowhere, and I had never imagined I would go through it. Sad because as crazy as it sounded, I missed school. I had never thought I would ever say this, but I missed school. I missed everything in it, even the teachers I hated. I missed being around many people. I got sick and tired of being inside this mansion, hidden from the outside world.

'' Kamelia, I know you can do this.''- Cornelia lifted the cup of coffee to her lips. Easy for her to say, she had centuries to adjust to this life! She was born like this, and this immortal life was all Daniel's mother had known. While I had spent 18 years of my life as a human, and now letting go of that was tough. I had to forget what I loved to eat for breakfast. My favorite type of sandwiches, cereal. The waffles my mom made often in the weekends, or the pancakes with chocolate and banana me and Trish liked to eat at our favorite pastry shop. The cheesecake, which was my father's favorite too. I had to let go of all these things, these memories I had, because I won't be able to taste them ever again. I knew it might sound too spoiled or even stupid, but I didn't want to let go of that. Daniel's mother promised me to teach me in time to get used to human food, but she didn't give me guaranties that it would happen fast or what types of food I could eat. It depended if this particular meal would make me sick, would it cause any other side effects. She had warned me not to try to eat anything on my own, because I was in a delicate state. And I had sworn not to, even though it killed me.

I was used to a different lifestyle, and this right now was a lot tougher that I had imagined. But I owed it to myself and the others to not give up. After all, I survived death, and I must embrace my new life, even though I was so confused.

 _ **# # #**_

I hesitated before opening the door. I had stood there, my forehead pressed against the door, as I had trouble calming down my new urges. I could catch the alluring smell of blood just at the other side of the door, and it had been so hard to remind myself who that blood belong to. My best friend, Beatrice. My heart ached for her, but my change complicated the things. I didn't want to lose control and drink her blood. Beatrice smelt so good, and my head began to spin.

'' I trust you, Kami.''- Her voice rang in my ears, and I released a breath. Of course my best friend would say that, but what if I couldn't control myself? What if I attack her?-'' I want to see you.''- I had missed Trish terribly, I really did. We have been rarely away from each other, and this now was an agony. Beatrice has seen me in my good and bad days, and I trusted her. But this new change wasn't like anything I had ever faced before, and I was really afraid of my reaction. Since the change, I wasn't left alone with my mother or my friends. Usually someone else was present, and it had both pained and calmed me. I had felt like some sort of a monster, but I was grateful. I wouldn't ever hurt my loved ones, but their blood was so tempting, and I feared I won't be able to think clear. So that was why I was so afraid to let Beatrice in, although my heart ached to see her. My best friend was alone; I couldn't sense other presence of scent. And I feared so much, but the need to see her was so much more.

'' Me too.''- I took a deep breath and finally opened the door to my room. Trish's smile greeted me and she threw herself in my arms and I happily returned the hug. There was nothing like a hug from a dear person to make you feel better. Closing my eyes, I savored the moment. Beatrice smelt like cotton candy, and this brought a smile on my face. I remembered the last time we were on the fair, and we had eaten so much cotton candy, that our stomachs began to ache. The rides, the bumping cars. I needed to feel this free again.-'' Trish, maybe you should stay a little further from me.''- My canines began to ache and I let go first. My best friend nodded and sat down on the armchair.

'' I know you won't hurt me.''- She placed down her schoolbag and leaned back. I swallowed hard. Her scent was tempting, but I shook my head. I needed to control this thirst, this was my best friend! My hands were slightly trembling as I sat down on the bed, as far away as possible from my friend.

'' How was school?''- I asked to change the subject. I was so sick and tired everyone to tremble so much of the prospect of me getting worse. I got sick and tired of how they somehow acted like I wasn't me anymore. I needed to feel normal, to talk about normal things.

'' As usual. The Chemistry today was the most boring thing ever.''- Beatrice pulled down the zipper of her schoolbag. I took the bottle of blood on my nightstand and drank some. I needed blood, anything to dull the craving I was having right now. The taste resembled a cream caramel, and I had to stop myself from drinking all of it. I didn't want to become a blood junkie, although Dr. Thorn said that my body needed more blood at the beginning. I certainly didn't want to be a bloodthirsty, which scared me more than anything. –'' I brought you today's lessons.''- Trish's voice pulled me out of my daze, and a bit ashamed, I put down the bottle.

'' Sorry, this must be so disgusting to you.''- I looked at my hands; suddenly they had become so interesting. Seeing your best friend drink blood, like water, surely wasn't a pretty sight. Blood was often connected to pain, death.

'' It's who you are now, Kami.''- The black-haired girl crossed her legs and smiled at me kindly.-'' I will never be disgusted or scared of you. I love you.''- I returned the smile. My mother had said a similar thing, as we had cried, hugging each other. My biggest fear was losing control and hurting my mother, but so far nothing bad happened. I could talk to her, hug her, but still I got hungry. The pain I had seen in her green eyes when I tell her to take some steps back, had wound me deeply too. Having to distant yourself from the ones you love was a torture. Yes, it was for their good, but I still hurt. I had cursed so many times this craving, when I had just wanted to hold my mother's hand or lean my head on her shoulder.

'' I love you too, Trish.''- I found the strength and faith in me to sit down on the sofa, a little closer to my friend. I balled my fist. My head was clearer after I drank some blood. Trish's unique scent was still teasing my vampire senses, but it was bearable. –'' What are they talking about me in school?''- I grabbed one of her pens, to occupy my hands with something. I had always had this habit, when I was nervous, I played with something- often a pen. It was calming me somehow. I could imagine the talks about me. I hadn't attended school for nearly two weeks, and I could imagine the rumors. That I sleep in a coffin, or feast with blood all day. I was ready for everything.

'' Well, some are wondering when will you be back.''- Beatrice bit her lip, her usual habit when she was nervous.-'' More like if you will be back.''

'' What?''- I crossed my legs too.-'' They think I will drop school or something? That I won't graduate?''- That bothered me too. I certainly didn't want to leave school, not because I was a vampire. I hadn't spent so many years of my life studying, dreaming, only to quit in my final year.

'' Maybe.''- Beatrice put a strand of her black hair behind her ear.-'' I heard Penelope say that Daniel will probably arrange your diploma.''- I saw red and I took deep breathes to calm down. Doctor Thorn warned me that I mustn't get angry; all of my human emotions now were enhanced. I should avoid anger at all cost. So I closed my eyes, and pictured in my mind a sea, a sight that I found comforting. The crushing waves, the fresh smell. The warm sand, hot sun.-'' Djina being her usual mean self, added that it might be for the best, because you won't graduate any other way.''- I knew Djina hated me, even more than before. Daniel falling in love with me, other than in her, the famous and beauty queen surely made her a lot meaner. Like I had any fault in Daniel's or mine feelings. But the red-haired just was used to getting her way, and Daniel would be another of her trophies. Her ticket to the fame and the wealthy life. –'' Don't get mad, Kami.''- Trish placed her hand over mine and I laced our fingers.-'' Not everyone hate you.''- I smiled sadly.-'' More like envy you. Still some girls at school can't believe that he is taken. ''- I laughed, a bit, and my anger vanished.-'' I heard one say that she had dreamed to be his Queen of darkness, but you took her place.''- I smiled again. I knew many girls fancied my boy, but he chose me. I chose him too, recklessly, but I couldn't be without him.-'' There is even a group in Facebook, dedicated to you two.''

'' I know, I have seen it.''- I rubbed my eyes. I had tried to avoid Facebook for the past days, but since there was nothing better to do, I had seen and read a lot. There were many articles about my poisoning, although James Turner had fired some of the journalists for even writing about it. In every article the rebels were the suspects. I was aware of that. Daniel's father had been questioning the servants for days, but the traitor wasn't amongst them. I imagined how they were tortured, and part of me pitied them. But what right did they have to poison me just because I fell in love with a vampire?! We can't choose who we all in love with. I had still been me, human, good, and the rebels had tried to kill me. The mayor suspected the cooks from the cafeteria in school, because that day I had breakfast there, and this must be how I got poisoned. Daniel and his father had been disappearing for hours, and I knew that they were questioning everyone. I only hoped they would soon find who had poisoned me, not that would end the attempts. I was a vampire now, and the Resistance had a new reason to hate me.-'' It's too much.''- The fan page had mostly pictures of Daniel from his various social appearances. Opening a new kindergarten, reading to kids at the library. He always looked incredibly good at the photos no matter the occasion or clothes. In a suit, or a simple T-shirt and jeans, Daniel was really handsome. There were some pictures of me, from the times someone saw us together, in front of my school, or when I got inside the limo. Pictures of me in some classes. Our first dance with Daniel at the dinner his parents arranged for us.-'' What happened to the privacy these days?''- Someone had posted my horoscope and Daniel's, fan art. I had been denying so many friends requests, that I intended to create another profile. People I didn't know or who hadn't noticed me before all of this.

'' I know it's awful, but you are popular now.''- Beatrice winked at me and I sighed again.

'' How is Anthony?''- I merely said his name and my chest tightened. Forgeting someone wasn't as easy as people hope. Especially when I was the one responsible. The guilt was an awful thing, and even now I regret hurting such a kind boy as Tony. But I couldn't lie to myself any longer than I didn't love Daniel, that I craved to be with him. It had hurt me to be honest, but I had to do it.

'' I am not going to lie, Kami.''- Beatrice bit her lips.-'' He took the news about your death very hard. Gideon told me Tony had just left the classroom and returned for the next class.''- I gulped, and she paused a bit to gather her thoughts.-'' I don't know what he thinks about that you are vampire, he rarely talks about it. He hangs out with me and Gideon, but he tenses up when someone mentions you. So we try not to bring your name into our conversation, because we know he is still hurting. But knowing Tony, he secretly is glad you are alive.''

'' Maybe.''- I grabbed one of the fluffy pillows from the sofa and hugged it.

'' Anthony is different though.''- Trish grabbed one pillow too and embraced it like me.-'' He is changed, he is more distant. I can't figure out what, but he is different.''- Our breakup was the reason, Trish seemed to think the same, but she didn't say it. I just closed my eyes and prayed for the things to turn out well.

 _ **# # #**_

I got in the bed, and snuggled in the warm covers. I had said good night to my mother just minutes ago. She wasn't afraid of me, but it pained her to see me taking those pills, or the blood craving I had. I had tried not to scare my mother much; I couldn't bear if she feared me. It would kill me to see fear or disgust in her eyes. But so far she seemed to want to help me adjust to this life.

'' I can't stand seeing you like this, my dear.''- My mother had hugged me so tight.-'' I know you are scared, but you are not alone.''- She kissed my cheek.

'' I don't want you to fear me, mom.''- She had seen me drink blood from a bottle, and I feared she would be disgusted of me.

'' I can't, Kami. Because I know and love you. Now smile for me, dear.''- She wiped her tears.-'' Sweet dreams, dear one.''- I had wished good night too, and closed the door. After turning off the TV, brushing my teeth, and switching off the lights, I went to bed. Now as a vampire, my dream was longer than usual, but I still woke up in some time during the night. The first few days I had trouble sleeping, and now it was the opposite.

Someone was in my room, and I sat down in bed. First I had thought that some servant wanted to kill me, another rebel. But when the familiar scent of sea invaded my senses, I calmed down.

'' I am sorry, I tried to be quiet.''- Daniel whispered as he sat down next to me. I smiled and closed the distance between us.

'' Don't worry, you didn't wake me.''- I laced our hands. His face at the moonlight was enchanting. The dark-haired vampire lifted our hands to his lips and kissed them. I couldn't wait any longer and I pulled Daniel into a kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist tight, as mine were around his neck. The kiss was like an electric charge through me and I wanted more. Never breaking the kiss, my hands began to unbutton his shirt.

'' Kami, stop.''- Daniel pulled away first, and leaned his forehead against mine. He was shirtless, and I was going to die if I didn't touch him. I wanted us to be intimate, I really did.

'' Don't you want me, Daniel?''- I freed myself from his hold and wrapped my arms around my waist.

'' Of course I want you.''- Daniel came closer and his caress on my cheek was like fire in my veins.-'' But I fear your body is not strong enough for…''- I blushed.-'' I don't want to cause you pain.''

'' I want this.''- I placed my hand on his chest, right above the heart. His green eyes never looked away from mine.-'' I love you, Daniel.''- I only needed him, I needed him so much. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. Daniel quickly responded the kiss, and his nearly drove me insane. The dark-haired vampire pushed me gently to lie down and I pulled him closer. I completely surrendered to the need to love and be loved.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Anthony's POV**_

I was aiming at the target in front of me and fired. But maybe because of my lack of concentration, I missed. Again. And I had been good before, at least I could hit the target, not the bull's-eye yet, but I was pretty good. But now my hand wasn't as steady as before, or the shot as quick. I cursed under my breath, and tried again. This time at least I hit the target, far from the center, but it was something.

'' Maybe you should take a little break, Tony.''- Drew pated my shoulder, and nodding, I lowered the gun. I didn't want to be so weak, when I had finally became a part of the Resistance. I should be strong, quick. My hand shouldn't tremble like this! What if there had been some vampire before me, and I couldn't hit his heart?! What if some person's life depended on my shot?! What if my own life depended on it?!

'' I don't know what has gotten into me.''- I sat down next to Drew and took the bottle of water he had offered me. The others were on a mission to kill a nest of vampires, which had killed some school kids. I wanted to go too, But Daryl told me to train some more, and asked Drew to help me. But I knew the real reason, he had also seen how disorientated I had been lately, how my aim wasn't as accurate as before. And when in danger, that meant liability. Daryl and the others weren't exactly not willing to let me to kill vampires, but now they wanted me to relax more. I had managed to end six vampires, and each kill was like an adrenaline rush, and I really enjoyed it. I was scared, of course, but at least I could fight, I had weapons. I wasn't weak, but now I felt like something was holding me back when I try to shoot the target.

'' You see her face, right?''- Drew eyed me, but looked away quickly.-''I'm sorry, Anthony, I know I shouldn't have said that.''- The older boy looked down at his hands.

'' It's all right.''- I stared at the bottle. Drew was right, and he didn't need me to tell him that. The others knew it too. Kami's face has been haunting me since I heard she was a vampire now. The thing I was learning how to kill. My ex-girlfriend was now the same blood drinking creature, the rebels had vowed to murder. And as much as I didn't want, her face had come before my eyes when I try to shoot. Daryl had seen that and he had told me to train, to stay out of the real action.

'' I mean, I understand you.''- Drew looked at me again.-'' The others do too.''- I suppressed a laugh.

'' How can you be so certain of that?''- I didn't want the others to see me as liability only because the girl I had loved and had left me for a vampire, now was one. I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle this.

'' Well, we…talked.''- I shouldn't be surprised. After all Kamelia Owens wasn't just any girl, and me being her past boyfriend complicated things. –'' Nothing bad, I assure you.''- Drew hurried to calm me down.-'' You really are a quick study, and very brave. Everyone can see it. ''- He paused, maybe to gather his thoughts. –'' And after you have been through, it's normal to be a little disorientated.''- Drew risked meeting my eyes, before looking away again, maybe embarrassed. –'' You lost your girl in more ways than one.''- I nodded, not trusting my voice. Kamelia hasn't been my girl for some time, but still I felt a void in my chest, when thinking about her. There were so many memories we had shared, and forgetting was hard. I had deleted our photos from my computer in a blind rage, but still I couldn't bring myself to throw the other photos. It was very painful and hard. I felt hurt, betrayed. Paige and I were close, although she seemed to have a crush on me. I didn't know what to do. I was scared to let myself feel something more towards Paige, when I still hadn't fixed my heart after Kamelia. I wished I could hate her, but part of me was aching whenever I tried to do that. I had tried not to think about Kami, but since she was this pretty rich vampire's love, the whole school and the town were pretty crazy about the couple. Especially after Kami died and became a vampire. Now the school was full of rumors about my ex-girlfriend. Some imagined her all dressed in black, heavy makeup and partying. The others saw my once love as a vampire that drank blood all day, fly around the town. The rumors were so various, that my head hurt from most of them. The ones that really knew what she was like now were Beatrice and Elizabeth. They got very easily irritated from these rumors, but never said anything. Beatrice avoided speaking about Kamelia in my presence, and I appreciated that. She told me Kami was good, but seemed to fear to share more. I didn't know if I would want to know all the details.

'' I'm still having it hard to picture Kamelia as a vampire.''- I admitted to Drew and to myself.-'' I have known this girl, and I have….''- I couldn't say the word loved, and Drew pated my back.-'' Picturing this same girl as the thing we kill…''- I ran a hand through my hair.-'' It's scares me to see her like that.''- I was so afraid of that. I was so afraid that Kamelia might become evil, even if I highly doubted it. It scared me to think what I would do, if the next vampire I come against, could be her. Daryl had assured me that his group didn't have anything against my past love, but what if I meet her by accident somewhere and Kami was hurting a human?-'' My reaction scares me.''

'' It's normal, Anthony.''- Drew smiled at me and returned it.-'' The others know you are having a hard time, but they don't hate you or anything. I am here for you, Tony, if you want someone to talk to.''

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kami's POV**_

I blinked a few times, still trying to process what I have heard.

'' You think I am ready for school?''- I hadn't stepped a foot inside school long enough, and I wanted to go. I needed something normal in my life. But I was scared as hell of facing the world.

'' Yes.''- Doctor Thorn answered.-'' With the pills you control more. Also you will bring blood with you. Your guards will be there. I think you are ready.''

 _ **# # #**_

When the limo stopped in front of the school, my stomach turned. I gathered the courage to get off the car, even though I so badly wanted to remain in there. But I couldn't hide forever; I had to be stronger than this. God, I felt like it was my first day of school. Even after so many years, I could feel right now the same anxiety. The only difference was that I was a vampire now, not the innocent, little girl I had been then. I feared everything. My reaction to the others, their blood. I haven't been near so many people for nearly a month, and it would be a challenge. With my mother, Trish and Elizabeth was different. I knew and love and loved. I felt more comfortable around them. But a whole school? What if I wasn't prepared for this? What if I messed up? I certainly didn't want to hurt anyone, if I didn't like the person.

I stared at the building, afraid to make even one step closer. Some of my classmates were already staring at us, and I strained my shoulders, hoping to look more confident than I felt.

'' I have faith in you, my sweet.''- Daniel pulled me closer and kissed me. I heard whistles behind me, but I ignored them and responded the kiss. Ever since I and he shared one bed, I felt my heart racing more and more every time I was near him. Daniel's scent was so deep into my mind, and it was oddly comforting.-'' I know you can do this.''- Daniel looked into my eyes, and caressed my cheek before kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes, letting his presence and the love I had towards him to calm me down. I had tasted the dark-haired vampire's blood, and it was amazingly good. It was like the most delicious dessert I had ever tried, sweet and addicting. Pure energy and a burst of love. It was so incredible, and it left me wanting more.

'' I hope so.''- I smiled and kissed his cheek.-'' Good luck on the meeting today.''- Daniel and his mother were going to try to expand their jewelry firm by attracting new business partners from other countries. I knew today was important, and I hoped it would go well.

'' Thank you, Kami.''- The green-eyed vampire smiled and looked at my guards.-'' Keep her safe, I am counting on you.''- Michael and Adam got closer to me, and Michael took my schoolbag again to carry it. He did that a lot, even though I could carry it all by myself.

'' We will not let anything bad to happen to Kamelia.''- Adam answered, and I took a deep breath as after kissing my cheek, Daniel got into the limo.

'' Kami!''- Trish ran and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, happy that I could spend a day with her. Even with her visiting me, I still needed her company. –''I am so glad you are here.''- She lifted her blue eyes at me. When I had told her over the phone, Trish had been so glad, but I sensed also a concern.

''Me too.''- I held her hands in mine. I had taken the pills before getting into the car, and for now I was fine. The familiar scent of my best friend's blood was still there, but it didn't make me as hungry as before. I had drunk blood just minutes ago, and I could hold on much longer now before feeding again. But that was when I wasn't surrounded by so many people, like I will be now. And as much as I was scared, I knew I got to do this.

'' You are here!''- Elizabeth came and I hugged her too. The brown-haired girl smelt like apples, and I found it a little comforting. These girls weren't danger, they were family, and their scents made me calmer. But when I followed Beatrice up the stairs, I began to get dizzy.

There were so many new scents, and I stopped right there, my foot on the next step. Various scents so mixed and it made my head spin for a while. The pills were really helpful in such cases, and I was glad I had taken some. Otherwise I would be throwing up now just from the different scents.

'' Can you give me some water?''- I turned back to my guards, and Adam handed me one bottle, and after thanking, I took a huge gulp. Doctor Thorn said whenever I feel that dizzy to drink more water, it helped.

'' Do you need to sit down or …?''- Elizabeth said, and Trish grabbed my hand, ready to take me to the nearest bench. I looked around and noticed how I seemed to be the newest attraction. The girlfriend of the most wanted vampire in the city that was now a vampire. I knew many of my classmates and the other school kids hated and envied me. But to be damned if I allow them to see me weak!

'' No, I am fine.''- I smiled and strained my shoulders. I followed my friends inside the school, even though a part of me wanted to run. But I did my best to hide my fear, and I flashed a smile to some girls.

'' You are here, Kami.''- Claudia, one of my classmates, reached us. She put a strand of brown hair behind her ear, before asking nervously.-'' Are you all right? I mean do you have any urges to... you know?''

'' I don't want to drink your blood, Claudia.''- I said through clenched teeth. I didn't like the fear I had seen in her eyes. I didn't want to be looked like this. I was still me.

'' But what if you begin to want to?''- Dave, Claudia's boyfriend came and wrapped protectively an arm around his girl's waist.-'' What if you decide to feed from us?''- I balled my fists, but Michael spoke before I could even decide what to say.

'' You don't have to worry about that. We are here to prevent such things.''- He and Adam moved to my both sides.

'' I can assure you, I won't harm you.''- I said, although I felt an urge to cry. Michael put a hand on my shoulder, and I passed my classmates with a heavy heart. I had expected this, but still it was painful. This fear was so natural, but I didn't want it directed at me. I had been to Claudia's birthdays, but now she feared me.

The way to my first class was a lot longer than usual or I was just imagining it. Even though I had to only go up some more stairs and go down the hallway, it was like I had walked for hours. Everyone were looking at me, and I so wished them to stop.

'' What does the blood taste like, Kamelia?''- Lucy from my drama class stopped me. –'' Is it sweet?''- I groaned mentally. I knew I will be asked this, but I wasn't ready. Plus I was hurrying for my class. I had missed so much at school, and I didn't want to be late now. The next Mrs. Turner, as I had been called in the internet, but still I had to be punctual and fix my grades. With Trish's notes and help I could keep up, but it wasn't exactly like the real thing.

'' Lucy, can we please talk later?''- I rubbed my eyes, and tried to sound polite. I liked Lucy, but now I didn't want to explain how it was like to be a vampire.-'' I don't want to miss my class.''- I didn't mean to be rude, but I just didn't want to do this now.

'' Yes, sure.''- The girl smiled, but I saw fear in her eyes as she glanced at my guards for a moment.-'' See you later.''- Lucy passed us, and I released my breath.

'' People don't respect privacy these days.''- Beatrice said, glaring daggers at Lucy, who ran to a group of friends and they began to talk, glancing at me often. The pills helped with the dulling the voices around me to a bearable height, and my head wasn't spinning from all the voices at all the same time. I had thought I would go crazy just from the sounds and voices, but the pills help me control this. Daniel taught me and now I could focus on one voice, and hear it like I was right next to the person, even if in fact we could be separated by a whole floor. It was hard learning how to do that, and it took me some very long hours, but I finally managed it. Closing my eyes now, I focused on Lucy's voice, and heard her betting with her friends how much blood I drink a day. Lucy insisted I take blood from five people, while her friends – ten.

'' Well, Kamelia is popular.''- Elizabeth said, but the sound of her voice was a little muffled. Lucy and her friends were discussing if I would feed today from a blood donor, and who it would be. One boy offered to be mine donor and smiled.

'' I know, but it's still annoying.''- Trish said as we kept on walking.-'' I mean, don't they have lives of their own?''- Adam glared at one boy, who wanted to ask me something, and the guy stepped aside. I smiled at my guard. Elizabeth hugged me and promised to see each other later, and entered her classroom.

'' They do, but hers is more interesting.''- Michael held open the door for us girls, and his warm smile stopped my shaking a bit.

'' Well, the queen of the darkness is here!''- Djina said. I eyed my classmate, who was sitting on top of her desk.-'' I have missed you, Kami, dear.''- The red-haired girl jumped off her desk and went to me. Her scent reminded me of flowers, but it didn't calm me like the scents of my loved ones. Quite the opposite, it made my blood boil.-'' Daniel not bored of you yet?''- She crossed arms over her chest, and smirked.

'' Stay aside, Djina.''- Trish glared at the other girl. The red-haired only smiled wider.

'' Why should I?''- Djina came closer and I saw how she hated me. I actually saw and sensed her hate. Since I had turned, I began to feel everyone's emotions. Daniel's mother taught me how to handle them without losing my mind. They had been so many, and from so different people. But with Cornelia Turner's help, I could focus on only one. But still whenever I wasn't careful and hadn't blocked them all, I could feel everything. And right now, Djina was literally filled with hate and jealousy. I had taken Daniel away from her, he belonged to her. I didn't deserve him, she could make him happy. –'' What is she going to do? Bite me?''- I closed my eyes. I mustn't let anger take over me, but it was dangerously close. Djina's hate and anger towards me were becoming mine, and I was so afraid of that. I balled my fists and finally opened my eyes. My red-haired classmate took a step back, and this time fear flickered in her green eyes. I figured what she had seen, my naturally blue eyes must be red now, changed by her anger. Her emotions were still so strong, and without realizing I took some steps towards her. Even though her blood repulsed me, I couldn't help but imagine what it would taste like.

'' Kamelia, stop.''- Michael got in front of me and placed hands on my shoulders. I still tried to get to Djina, too consumed with her anger.-'' Look into my eyes, please.''- His unique scent and that he smelt like a friend made me gaze into his grey eyes.-'' Breathe, in and out.''- His hands caressed my forearms.-'' Come on, fight this.''- Mistaking someone's else's feeling for your own was something that could happen to a newborn vampire. I had a few times before this, and it was really powerful.-'' Come on, breathe.''- I did what my guard told me, and after a while I was better. I didn't feel that angry anymore, I could think clear.

'' Maybe you shouldn't come near Kamelia, Djina.''- Beatrice said to my other classmate. The red-haired girl just nodded, and took her seat. I walked to our desk with Beatrice, trying to ignore the stares. I had nearly lost control in front of everyone and I was scared to think what might happen if Michael wasn't there.

The teacher, Mrs. Phillips, was surprised to see me, but she welcomed me with a smile. I thanked her, but my attention was elsewhere. I had been looking around, expecting to see one particular face. Anthony. Even though I had hurt him badly, I still wanted to see him. I felt a huge amount of guilt, and my chest tightened again. But Tony wasn't in the room, and I was worried. Why wasn't he in class? Gideon was here, but where was Anthony?

'' Sorry I am late, Mrs.''- I lifted my head from the notebook and my heart skipped a beat. Anthony rushed in, with a brown messy from the wind hair, and he was panting.-'' I missed my bus.''

'' It's all right, sit down.''- The teacher smiled and Tony sighed and headed for his desk. But he froze when his brown eyes landed on me. I figured Gideon or Beatrice hadn't told him I will attend school today.

'' It's good to see you are all right, Kamelia.''- Tony said like it was hurting him to speak. It was hurting me to know that I had ruined us. That Tony had suffered because of me.

'' Thank you, Anthony.''- I answered and his eyes got so cold, that I looked down. Tony didn't say anything else, he just took his seat, and didn't look my way for the rest of the class.

 _ **# # #**_

The next three classes were awfully long. I was excited to learn, to occupy my mind with something, but I couldn't completely, when everyone was trying to get me to talk to them. I had been passed a note, which asked if I would like to show my fangs. Michael picked it up, and threw it in the bin. In fact my fangs were beginning to ache, but after I had hid in the bathroom and drank some blood, it stopped. I had so much energy in me to last the whole school day, but it was getting annoying. If it wasn't for Beatrice and my guards I was surely going to yell at someone.

'' Seriously, I wish they could stop.''- I put a lock of blond hair behind my ear when we exited the classroom. I had been asked if I could speak to wolves. Daniel had begun to teach me how to see through Marcus's or Lucian's eyes, but I had a deeper connection to the beasts. I could sense where they were, their emotions sometimes. But I was scared. They were wolves, and I was terrified to form such a bond with them. Daniel told me not to fear, they would never harm me. I knew that, I loved them. But still it was upsetting.

'' I am afraid you have to get used to it.''- Trish sighed as we headed to gym class.

'' Lucky me.''- I said as I followed her down the stairs. But too lost into my thoughts, I had missed a step. My foot slipped, and I expected to fall. But instead an arm went around my waist and it steadied me.

'' You have to be more careful.''- I lifted my eyes to Anthony. I hadn't been able to catch his scent until now, his mixed with so many others. But now Tony's left me a little dizzy. He smelt like a strawberries and the chocolate shake, which he adored. Tony cleared his throat and let me go.

'' Thank you.''- I said, and was again met by his cold eyes. He nodded, and hurried to get away from me. But I noticed he had dropped his scarf, and I picked it up.-'' Hey, Anthony, you dropped this.''- The boy returned and reached for it. When our hands touched, I had a vision. Cornelia Turner warned me these were normal between people, which have or had an emotional connection. The vampire could really see glimpses of the other person's memories. Daniel's mother was trying to teach me how to control it, and so far I had only two visions from my mother and Beatrice. The images were sudden, but still very clear.

'' Thank you.''- Tony said and turned around. But I stared at him. I saw bullets, knives. Other people , training. Vampires. Anthony with a gun. What had you got yourself into, Tony?


	34. Chapter 34

Miss Morbid, yes, English is not my Native language, I am Bulgarian. I am trying to approve my English, and I really hope it's not that bad.

Nico Nico Nii, I may write something in that direction. Michael needs some love too.

Swigity swag, thank you so much.

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I rolled up my sleeves, although they were all stained with blood. My hands were still shaking from pure rage, and I clenched them. Like the front of my shirt, they were covered in blood, but I didn't care much. I would bathe in the blood of the mortals before me, if that could turn back the time, and my girl wasn't poisoned. I would gladly spill every last drop of blood, if I could. It would give so much pleasure. I had always been so easily irritated and if provoked, my bloodlust knew no boundaries.

I had spent most of the day torturing those mortals before me. We finally found out who and how poisoned my Kami. It turned out that the rebels were working in the cafe my love and her friends had bought coffee and tea that day between classes. A small and not so expensive café near the school. One of the rebels, Roger, had slipped the poison in my girl's cup before handing it to her, while the other, Steven, gave her a poisoned cheesecake. So they could be sure it would work. My girl and her friends usually went almost every day to this café before or after school, and she often ordered cheesecake. It had been easy for those rebels to poison her order, not once, but twice, hoping to kill the reason I began to love life faster.

When I had learned about the identities of the criminals, and how in cold blood they had poisoned one of their regular customers only because she loved me, nothing could have stopped me from murdering them. I had only said to my father that I wanted that right, I had the only right, and he just nodded. I couldn't let anyone else deal with those pathetic excuses of people!

'' Tell me, how could you?!''- I punched Roger, a young man at about 23 years old, still so young, and yet corrupted. How the Resistance had managed to brainwash him into believing we were all evil? How could the rebels not see the horrors humans do to each other? The starving people, mothers throwing away their babies on the street, rapes. And the humans dared to call us evil? We, the vampires, had some mean amongst us, but also good ones too. We weren't all alike. The mortals were such hypocrites; they didn't see the pain they do to their own kind, only the one we cause. We were the bad ones, they-good. If that helped those rebels sleep well at night, so be it. But threatening something mine, a person I cherished, that I couldn't just ignore.-'' That girl has come to your place every day, and you poisoned her!''- Roger's face had been my punching bag for almost an hour, and I still wanted more. He had lost some teeth; he was crying and begging me to stop. But my Kamelia had also begged for the pain to stop, she had tears in her eyes, when she had looked at me and told me it hurt. What about her pain, her mother's worries? Mine, her friends'?-'' Answer me!''- Roger fell from his chair on the floor and he curled into a ball and began to sob. I had invaded his mind, looking for answers, and found the names of more traitors. My father's men were already after them.

'' Because the little one has sold herself.''- Steven, a man at about 40 years old, answered and I eyed him with disgust. I had broken his legs, his left arm, and his screams were music to my ears. They reminded me not to go soft, because those monsters hadn't been kind to my love. –'' She is not one of us anymore. She belongs to you, demons.''- And he spat at my feet. I smiled as licking some of Roger's blood from my fingers. It tasted rotten, like the soul of the men before me. Really sadistic bastards to poison some 18-year old girl, only because of their hate for my kind. –'' Death is mercy for her.''

'' Really?''- I grabbed a fistful of his already grey hair and yanked it harshly. –'' Did you really think I wouldn't find out who you are?''- It took time, but here they were, the men I had been dreaming to kill almost every waking moment. The ones who decided to toy with the life of my girl, only because they were too afraid to face me. –'' That I would just leave it like this?''- I let him go and slapped him hard across the face. –'' That I wouldn't care?''- The man spat his tooth and looked at me with malice, which was for admiration, given what I had put him through. I had decided to spare their families. Roger had only one sick mother, Steven – two kids and a wife who was cheating at him. I had decided to be merciful, and spared them from my rage, only because they didn't know about what their closest were up to. The kids had begged when their father was taken, and it hurt me. They thought their father was a nice man, who wouldn't hurt a fly. Roger's mother was weak, and needed good treatment, and I placed her in a hospital, and assigned a nurse for her.

'' Yes, why would you?''- Steven said through teeth, and he groaned from the pain. –'' The little one is just food for you, entertainment. You may have fooled her, but we know the truth. You, demons, can't love. You are monsters.''- He smiled at me and spat at my feet again.

'' Oh, I am so going to enjoy hurting you two.''- I licked my lips, anticipating the pure satisfaction from all the screams.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Anthony's POV**_

It was hard to describe what I felt when I saw Kamelia at school. I knew she would attend it someday, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon. I knew that it would come, and yet I wouldn't be prepared. How could someone be prepared to face his ex-girlfriend, who broke his heart, and now was a vampire? Even if I wasn't a part of the Resistance, it was still a shock. I meant, could someone really prepare himself for this?

I had expected Kamelia to look different. I had expected to see her natural blue eyes as red, sharp fangs, already covered in blood, an evil look in her eyes. I had expected to see a monster, like the ones I had killed already. Some torturing humans monster. It would be easier.

But Kami looked surprisingly as her old self. The same eye color, hair. I had been surprised when she seemed well, not consumed with bloodlust as I had imagined she would be. Daryl had told me newborn vampires controlled harder, and they often ended up killing humans because of their lack of control and experience. But the girl I once knew seemed fine. I saw her take some pills between classes, and Drew explained to me later that those were for newborn vampires, and they helped a little. So my ex was using drugs to control herself. I pained me, the girl I once knew to be reduced to this, only because she fell for the wrong guy. Who will probably use her and throw her away. But that wasn't my problem anymore, Kami left me. It would hurt me to see my once love in pain because of that rich boy, but I would never agree to be together again. My heart was broken, and I lost my trust.

I had tried not to show how much Kami's presence had shaken me, and ignored her most of the school day. But I was very careful about if she would use someone as food source. I had highly doubted it, the girl was kind, but I didn't know if turning into a vampire changes your personality or no. I didn't know what I would do, if I saw Kami hurting someone, my mind couldn't just order my body to do something. That was Kamelia, the girl I had spent so many nights next to, and accepting her as a blood drinking immortal creature, capable of murder, was awful. But the blond haired girl hadn't used anyone for blood, but I figured she had fed. Her skin tan was different, also her eyes were shinier. Kami looked like before, but I knew she won't ever be the same.

My new abilities told me to accept her as the enemy, as a potential threat, but I somehow couldn't. Just imagining the same girl as a monster, made me sick. Drew was right; it was different when you see a loved one turned. His aunt was turned into a vampire a year ago and it had been quite a shock for his whole family. Drew wasn't a rebel then, but seeing how his aunt had killed his uncle and almost dried out her children, if he and his father hadn't stopped her- that changed him. His father had delivered the final blow on his own sister, while Drew called the ambulance for the kids. The children had made it, but then the young boy decided to kill vampires. He had told me that hurting his aunt was the hardest thing he had ever done. I only hoped I wouldn't have to do this myself.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I still couldn't get from the head the images I saw when I touched Anthony even though the school has ended and I was back at the mansion. I was staring at my textbook for the past ten minutes, and I realized I have been rereading the same sentence. I couldn't focus and I stood up and began to pace around the room, hoping that would help me somehow.

'' How could he have done this?''- I looked at Marcus, who was lying on the carpet, his head between paws. The wolf had come into my room, after he followed me up the stairs when I returned. I hadn't had the heart to tell Marcus to leave, and besides, it was good to have him around. The wolf hadn't bothered me when I was studying, he just laid there. –'' Why?''- I knelt in front of the animal, and ran fingers through the soft fur. I felt a wave of softness from the beast, and I smiled. Marcus placed his head on my lap, and he licked affectionately my fingers. The animal knew something was troubling me, and wanted to comfort me. When I closed my eyes, I pulled the bond I knew me and Marcus had formed a long time ago, and I sensed the animal's worry for me. The wolf knew I was his master's love; he respected me, and needed to keep me safe. This primal instinct was so powerful that it left me breathless for a while. I had thought that people's emotions were strong, but the animals' were probably more. Marcus considered me part of his family, his pack, which had Lucian and Daniel too. The wolf was loyal to his master, and to me. He knew even before Daniel, that I was the one for him. The animal was so glad that his owner chose me, because the other girls won't make the vampire happy.

I opened my eyes and continued to caress the smooth fur. It was so new to me to try to communicate with any of the wolves or to sense their emotions. Marcus's devotion for me was overwhelming, and I was glad he thought I was family. It made me calmer to know my mother was also gotten on the wolves' protective side, this time Lucian's. The black wolf followed my mother all most everywhere, but since he understood how scared that made her, stopped. Lucian never tried to hurt her or anything, he even bared his fangs to one of the servants, who bumped into my mother, and involuntary stained her shirt with the coffee he was bringing for Cornelia Turner. I had done my best to calm the beast, but he was angry at the servant, not at my mother, who paled seeing his fangs. After this, things with my mother and the wolves changed. She was still a bit jumpy around them, but I convinced her to trust me, and soon my mother even petted them. I realized it must be a very big step for her, and I was so proud of my mother. I knew wolves weren't like dogs, but I knew these wolves wouldn't ever harm me or my mother.

'' I'm fine, Marcus.''- Still the worry the wolf had towards me was making me uneasy. The beast lifted his eyes and met mine, and I wanted to talk about this with someone. So I retold everything I saw.-'' I know Anthony for a long time, and I can't imagine him doing this.''- He was pretty shocked and full with anger when his cousin was murdered by vampires, but actually learning how to kill ones? Tony wasn't a coward, or not strong enough, that wasn't it. My past boyfriend always did well at gym class, and he wasn't scared to fight back when someone wanted to pick a fight with him. Actually Anthony preferred to try to sort things without violence, but he was very strong too. I had felt completely safe with him.-'' Why on Earth would he mix in this?''- The boy I had left was a part of the Resistance, I was sure of that. There wasn't any other explanation for what I saw. The gun, knives and Anthony shooting at vampires. –'' Has he lost his mind?''- I didn't dare imagine what his family would think for their son's new hobby. I was terrified even of the possibility of Tony endangered. Before the rebels had declared they wish for my death and I was poisoned, I had somehow admired the Resistance. They sacrificed their lives and saved humans from the evil vampires. But I had stopped admiring them after they targeted me and the other girls. –'' How long Anthony has been a part of this?''- What had made the boy that once warmed me with his smiles, join the rebels? Did Gideon know? I shook my head. If Gideon knew, he would have put some sense into his best friend's head, and make him quit this. It was dangerous even without the danger of being killed by a vampire. The Resistance was hunted down and any members captured, were interrogated for more names and planned attacks. It was cruel, but the vampires were only trying to survive, as much as the rebels were fighting back. I couldn't ignore the fact that some vampires were sadistic and loved to kill humans, and they deserved to die. I was an immortal now, but some vampires were very cruel.

Marcus whined softly. I pushed aside the thought of Tony doing anything to hurt me. I doubted he had anything to do with my poisoning. The boy I had fallen for, would never hurt me. Yes, I had left him for another, for a vampire, but I still couldn't believe Anthony had so much hate in his heart for me to want my death and actually do something about it. It wasn't in his nature, but what if his heart had gone that cold? I shook my head. Tony was kind, and even if he despised me for the void between us, he wouldn't dare to hurt my mother by hurting me. Even if he considered me as heartless, a devil, my mother hadn't done anything to him, and he wouldn't do that to her. No, Tony had nothing to do with my poisoning. It was madness to think he was capable of that. But seeing him train, shooting, had made me think how much Anthony has changed since we began to drift away. The Tony I knew would never do something so reckless. His mother would have a heart attack if she finds out, his father would go mad. Not to mention what would the vampires do if they find the rebels Tony was with. I wiped some tears, just imagining my ex-boyfriend's house burnt down, or the nice family dead. Tony dead. The image of Anthony dead made me nauseous, and I closed my eyes.

The pain was like fire, and I bit my lips. Cornelia Turner had warned me that the first few months as a vampire were very difficult. Every emotion was so intense, that my head was often spinning. The pain when I thought that Tony would end up dead was like someone took my breath. My heart belonged to Daniel, but still I didn't want Tony to suffer, I didn't want him in trouble. Even if he had called me bad things, treated me poorly, I still liked his family, I had so many memories with them. I didn't want them to lose their son.

'' How can he do that?''- I wiped my tears again, and met Marcus's eyes as the wolf licked my fingers again. The animal sensed my distress, and wished to calm me. –'' I am so angry at him, Marcus.''- I continued moving my fingers through the fur. Did Anthony have a death wish or something to join the Resistance?! He was too young to throw away his life like that. –'' Oh My God, what if Daniel finds out?!''- I covered my mouth and looked at Marcus. Daniel shared a longer and stronger bond with his pet wolves. They had been with him for years, and he knew them so well.-''Please, Marcus, don't tell Daniel about what I shared with you.''- My voice trembled. How could I have been so stupid? Daniel could read his pet's mind so easy. But I wanted to share it with someone, and I hadn't gathered the courage to tell Trish or Elizabeth. Trish would tell Gideon, and he would definitely pick a fight with his friend. If I had told my mother, she would panic and call his mother immediately. I was confused, and carelessly I spilled out the secret to Marcus. –'' Please.''- Daniel was his master, and the wolf was loyal. But would he hide this from Daniel? Could Marcus lie for me?

I looked into the beast's eyes, and his devotion took over me. The animal was willing to hide my secret, I was his family too. Marcus knew that Tony was special to me, even if we weren't together. Part of my past, as I read the wolf's mind, but still Marcus wouldn't let Daniel know.

'' Thank you.''- I hugged him, wondering what to do with Tony's secret now, and how to get him to quit.

 _ **# # #**_

The next few days I had tried to talk to Tony, but he ignored me every way that he could. He didn't sit down on his usual place in class; he chose the furthest one from me. His best friend, Gideon, just was by his side. Gideon was cautious with me, like everyone else was. But Trish had convinced him, or did a very good job at least. But still Gideon wasn't like his old self with me, when I and Tony were a couple. He still spoke to me, but I suspected it was only because of Beatrice. I sensed a lot of fear towards me, and the boy was fighting his instinct to run. Like I would attack him or something. It was really unpleasant.

Tony talked and laughed, but whenever our eyes would meet, his went cold. It wasn't fear, but pain, anger. The same anger I had seen in my vision, when the boy was killing vampires.

I stopped him once in front of the locker rooms. My guards were already waiting for me in the gym; I had just dressed up, and exited when I saw Tony too. I hurried to block his way.

'' Anthony, can I talk to you for a minute?''- He stopped and glared at me . How to approach the subject? Just to spill out I knew everything and wait for a reaction? Or go slowly?

'' What about, Kamelia?''- He ran fingers through his hair, and met my eyes, before looking away.

'' I don't know how to say it, but I saw something when I touched you…''- I stopped waiting for a reaction. Tony just glared at me. But he was a little nervous, I sensed it.

'' Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't real.''- Anthony past me, roughly pushing me out of his way.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hi, sorry for the long delay, I will try to be a little quicker with the next chapter.**_

 _ **Kami's POV**_

I still didn't know what to do about Anthony's secret, and that was troubling me. It was such a big secret, and definitely I needed to do something. But what? I have been overthinking it for days and still haven't found a way. And that was killing me!

How could the nicest boy I had known mix in this fight against the vampires? He was far too young, and I was afraid for him. I feared Tony might get hurt some night, even die. I feared for his family.

Each day at school I wondered if I should just tell Gideon, and let him deal with this. After all, Tony would listen or at least talk to him, they were best friends. Gideon would really stop his friend from this dangerous path, before it got too late. But I doubted Beatrice's boyfriend would believe me, if I had spilled out I had a vision about Tony, that said he was part of the Resistance. Not that the boy would doubt my new vampire powers, but he would think I was making this up. Like I would ever lie about something like this or I wanted to hurt Anthony! But Gideon was very protective of his friend and I knew he only tolerated me because of Trish. After me and Tony broke up, or when I left him for Daniel, our little friendship with Gideon changed. There were no more double dates, or watching a movie together, visiting the local fair or just hanging out after school. Now it was me, Beatrice and Gideon. Tony wanted to spent time with his friend, and Gideon often had to choose if he wanted to remain with Beatrice or with his friend. Tony avoided me every way he could. Usually in classes we have been often partners, since we were dating. But after all of this, I had to choose a new partner , and I did Trish. Tony chose his friend.

'' I don't like it that I changed this.''- I said to my friend during lunch break. Well, she was eating, I was just drinking water. I had drank blood last hour, and I felt fine. But still everyone's scents were so mixed and I hated to admit that I found them alluring. Like they were the most wonderful thing I would ever smell or taste. It was hard to manage to focus in school, and at the meantime keep this hunger at bay. My new diet was awkward, but I needed it. Trish didn't seem to care that I only use blood for food now, and I wondered how couldn't she. –'' Gideon has more reasons to ignore me now.''- I had put an end to our friendship, not only by breaking Tony's heart, but becoming a vampire.

'' He will get used to it.''- Beatrice took my hand in hers.-'' I am sure he knows you won't hurt him.''- She smiled. I was sure we both knew that if Gideon accepted me as not dangerous, he won't ever forgive me for his friend. And I needed him to listen to me and believe me, when I would finally decide and get the courage to tell about what Anthony has mixed himself into.

 _ **# # #**_

Daniel's grandparents were coming to visit him, more likely me. After all, their grandson has found love, and it was normal they wanted to meet me and decide if I was worth it for their boy. And that scared me so much. Meeting the family was really stressful, just what I needed right now. More stress! More troubles!

The day Daniel told me the news of his family's arrival, I had been already nervous, and it only had become worse. Honestly, then I had been on the verge of my abilities. First, the day at school had been awful. We had a Chemistry test, and even though I had studied for days, I still worried I hadn't messed up very much. As a vampire, I could understand everything much easier than before. Like the information suddenly got easier to understand and remember. And before I had trouble remembering all the formulas and reactions. I wasn't bad at Chemistry, but I certainly wasn't super good at it. But now I could remember the lessons without even putting much effort. Cornelia Turner had explained that it was because as a vampire, my mind has changed. It didn't make me smarter, but it quickened my ability to learn and memorize things. My mind was working on full speed as Daniel's mother said. I found out that I could remember things which I had forgotten or had happened to me as a child. It was like my vision from Anthony, but this time about my memories. I had seen myself a couple of times as a little child still in kindergarten, holding both of my parents' hands. These visions were both incredible and sometimes upsetting, because I wasn't used to them yet. It certainly was good that I could do that, even though I didn't know how actually. My doctor, Thorn, explained that the vampires were so much more than people thought. They weren't only creatures with fangs that drink blood, but much more. He told me I shouldn't fear my new nature, I should embrace it. Dr. Thorn gave me pills for the headaches, because I got those more now, because of my sudden memories. He told me they would stop in time, it was different for everybody.

So my Friday, despite being the end of the school week, was awful. A Chemistry test, which despite my new abilities I feared I had failed. Some sudden memory of the first time I had seen mom and dad dance had caused me to faint in gym class in front of everyone. Luckily Michael and Adam hurried to grab me and Trish told the teacher that I need to rest for a while. I had told my friend about these visions and that despite the pills, they still came. I got better, but I still had to endure everyone's staring at me later. Djina was thinking I had probably fainted because I was hungry, and my guards had taken me outside and found me a donor. Most of my classmates shared that belief. I didn't have to read their minds to figure that. Tony had casted me one long look, and he thought that I was just hungry and wondered which student I had fed from. I noticed how that for a bit he seemed worried for me, how pale I was, but he reminded himself I wasn't human anymore. He should worry for the others, not me. But still, I sensed worry in his thoughts.

So I was practically begging for the school to end, hoping to speed up the time somehow. And finally I was free. Free from all the stares, whisperings behind my back and stupid and annoying questions. I had hugged Beatrice and Elizabeth, and promised to hear each other later. I was tired, stressed and wanted nothing more than to return to the mansion and see Daniel. His absence was like somebody had taken my air and I needed to breathe so much. I had seen my love today, before school, but I needed to see him again. Cornelia explained that it wasn't just because I was in love with her son, but he was my maker too, and that tied us even more. We had formed one of the most special connections for vampires, and even though it was still hard to understand it, I was glad Daniel had been the one to give me his blood.

'' I wanted to do this whole day.''- I said after I had run to him and kissed him with all the love I felt. My love had time only to leave his tablet on the table before I had run to him. He returned my kiss and wrapped me in his arms. It was so good to be near him, to breathe his unique scent of sea and summer. After that first night when we had slept together, Daniel often stayed in the bed with me. I didn't want us necessarily to be intimate, even though it had been amazing, but more like I wanted my boy close to me, just to hold me. I loved to feel so safe in his arms, or to hear his voice before I go to sleep or wake up. I loved to fall asleep my hand in his. I just loved him.

'' I missed you too.''- Daniel said after he kissed my nose and let me go. –'' I have something to tell you.''- The dark-haired vampire still held my hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. My chest tightened, and I swallowed hard. All kinds of thoughts were running through my head. Just that I couldn't shake the feeling that it would be something big. –'' It's not something bad or scary, Kami.''- Daniel added seeing my face and he caressed my cheek. His touch was warm and soothing.-'' We are going to have guests tomorrow.''- He smiled, probably just to calm me. But I could see that he was a bit nervous too. I knew that look in his green eyes so well.

'' Great! Who is coming?''- Definitely someone important. I swallowed again.

'' My grandparents.''- Daniel answered and I prayed that I won't faint again. One time today was enough. I knew so little of Daniel's family, and that I knew filled me with fear. Richard Turner was also in the politics, a senator. His wife, Melinda Turner, was from the family that owned one of the airlines in the country. Now she had at least five hotels and one tour agency, not to mention her share from her family's company. Henry Sinclaire owned a tech company, and his wife Jane was a in the real estate business, she had her own agency. All of Daniel's family was rich, and I seriously doubted they would want their grandson to deal with me. A girl, still in school, who lived with her mother in their ordinary house. Not that I was ashamed of my mother, or my home, I never would be. I loved them so much. But I feared that my love's family won't accept me because I was poor and ordinary. After all Daniel was the mayor's son, and he came from a very rich family.

'' That's wonderful, Daniel.''- I said, and met his eyes, hoping that he hadn't sensed the fear in my voice. Meeting the relatives was a good thing, it showed that the relationship had a future, it evolved. In a relationship it's important for the family to like you.

'' Don't worry, they will love you.''- He hugged me and I buried my face in his shirt. If only I believed that too.

 _ **# # #**_

The servants were already cleaning for the guests. They were going to stay at the Turners', but still Daniel's home had to be spotless too. I knew they were going to stay for two weeks, and I already felt dizzy.

I told my mother after dinner. I waited until we were alone. We were on the huge balcony in her room. I knew my mother would get nervous as me, probably more. And I wasn't mistaking.

'' Kami, that's good.''- She bit her bottom lip as she hugged me, but I saw the fear in her eyes.-''They must be very good people, and I am sure they will..''- My mother stopped, and looked at the night's sky. She feared as much as me.-'' Don't worry, they will like you.''- I hugged her, but her thoughts made my heart ache. My mother feared they won't approve this between their grandson and me because of my origin. And that it would hurt me.

 **# # #**

'' I am certain they will like you, Kamelia.''- Michael said when I had told him. I had spoken to Trish and her reaction was similar to mine. We had talked long on the phone, and I was glad she had tried to calm me even though I was still nervous. Meeting the family was definitely a big step. Daniel's mother was already like a friend to me, she had told me I was good for her son, and I was making him better. And I liked her. James Turner was a little reserved, but he spoke to me, and I found out he was a pleasant companion with a huge knowledge. Yes, he might be a little too harsh sometimes or controlling, but he cared deeply for his son, and I was good for him. And the mayor's approval meant a lot. But I didn't know Daniel's other relatives, and the idea of meeting them was scaring me. I had gone through this with Tony, but it was easier. His mother and mine were friends, and I knew his family before we began to date. Yes, it has been awkward, but it certainly was a lot easier.

'' I am not so sure.''- I answered while putting the bottle with blood down. I had fed, and the warm, tasty liquid restored my strength. But my head was going to burst from so many thoughts.

'' Why?''- The gray-eyed vampire smiled at me.-'' You are a good girl, and you love their grandson. You make him happy.''- I eyed Adam and he nodded.

'' Yes, but what if they had imagined someone a lot different for him?''- I ran fingers through my hair, and I rested my head on the back of the sofa. Marcus laid his head on my lap. Daniel's grandparents were probably imagining their grandson with a girl more like Djina. Stunningly beautiful, wealthy family.

'' Listen, Kami, don't think low of yourself.''- Adam said and I returned his smile.-'' I understand your worries, having their approval is important. I know you want to make them like you, and now you are wondering how.''- I nodded and sighed.

'' Just be yourself.''- Michael added and his warm smile relaxed me. I hugged my guards, I couldn't help it. Adam returned my hug easily, and I was again thankful I had him in my life. Before my guards, I never knew they were good vampires, and I could actually hug one, not to mention fall in love with an one. '' Good night.''- Michael said to me after I let him go.-'' We will be here tomorrow, we won't leave you alone.''- I returned his smile. I only prayed it would go smoothly.

 _ **# # #**_

I barely slept that night. I had turned in the bed a lot, until finally the sleep bested me and managed to get some hours of sleep.

When I got up, I had tried not to be so nervous. I drank some blood, showered. I tried to pretend it was just a normal morning. I played my favorite songs on the laptop.

But when I opened the wardrobe and got out the dress I had picked for today's lunch, I slightly panicked.

'' God.''- I groaned and sat down on the bed. I ran fingers through my now dried hair and closed my eyes. I tried the calming technique Cornelia had taught me, and I had to repeat it twice before it had an effect. I sighed and began to put on my clothes. I had picked a blue dress with a floral motive, one of my nicest dresses. My hands were a little shaking, but I managed to calm myself down. I began singing along the song lyrics as I put on some lipstick and eye shadow. I didn't want it to be too much. As I brushed my hair, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look bad, or at least I hoped so. I wanted to look elegant, I wanted them to like me.

'' You are very beautiful, dear.''- My mother entered and I smiled at her as I hugged her. She wore a purple dress, and pulled up her hair. She looked gorgeous.

'' You both are.''- Daniel entered and my breath stopped when I looked at him. How could he look good in everything he wore? My love wore black pants and a black shirt, and it made my heart skip a beat.-'' The guests are here.''- He kissed my cheek and after taking his hand I began to descend the stairs. Michael offered his hand to my mother and she accepted with a smile. My heart was about to jump from my chest as we neared the dining room. –'' You will do great, love.''- Daniel kissed me on the lips before we entered. I only nodded.

'' You must be Kamelia.'''- An older man came to me with a smile and kissed my hand. I recognized him from the news- Richard Turner, the senator. Tall, with gray hair and green eyes, which reminded me of Daniel's. –'' I couldn't wait to meet you.''- I couldn't guess what he was thinking of me, he was smiling, but that didn't mean anything.

'' I am glad to meet you too.''- I smiled at him, even though everything inside of me was shaking. I shook hands with Melinda Turner, a very beautiful old woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was polite too, but I saw something in her eyes that troubled me. I watched with bated breath how they introduced themselves to my mother. Richard Turner wore a black three piece suit, while his wife –an elegant red dress.

'' I hope you have traveled well.''- I asked as Henry Sinclaire approached me and kissed my hand. Daniel's other grandfather wore a suit too, but blue. His eyes were the same color, and they were oddly relaxing. Or maybe the sound of his voice had that effect.

'' Very well, thank you.''- He answered and his smile reached his eyes. Jane Sinclaire was stunning in a long blue skirt and a black shirt. Her hair was black, the eyes were brown.

Daniel took my hand in his as he led me to my chair. I said a little prayer in my mind and sat down.


	36. Chapter 36

_**So sorry for the long wait , but I was busy, and I didn't know how to write this chapter. Maybe the next one will turn out better. Have fun reading.**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I was hoping to avoid the meeting with my grandparents for as long as I could. Not that I didn't want them to meet Kamelia, quite the opposite. Just that my girl was in a very delicate state right now, and I didn't want to cause her more worries. If I could, I would have spared Kami every pain and discomfort until she fully accepted being a vampire. I would gladly take this burden off her shoulders. I could see she was struggling to learn how to live like this, how much she tried . How confused my girl was sometimes and how scared still, even if she didn't say anything. I wished I could take all this away.

So I had hoped to delay this meeting, because I feared how Kami would react to it. Naturally she would be nervous , but I feared that it would only cause her more stress. Becoming a vampire and meeting the family of your boyfriend could drive anyone insane with worry. And I wanted to spare Kami that stress, at least for now. I knew I couldn't avoid this forever, I just hoped my love would be calmer when she meets my relatives. I had many , but I knew my mother would want first to introduce Kami to my grandparents.

'' I'm sure they will like her.''- My mother told me after I had ended up the call with my granddad Henry. I had been scolded why I had waited that long to introduce them. I hadn't planned it to be that long, just I was scared too. I hadn't done this before and I was scared as hell what would my family think of Kamelia. Not that she could ever embarrass me or anything like that. No, I liked her just the way she was. I liked how she made me a new person, she made me happy, really happy. I had dated women before, I had tons of willing to be in my company girls, but none of them had made me really happy. With Kami I felt free, I felt peaceful and I won't ever let her go. She was my sunshine, my lucky star. She really changed my life, and I couldn't imagine mine without her. And no matter what my grandparents would think of my love, I would never leave her. I loved the beautiful, kind, blond girl and I would do anything to make her happy.

 _ **# # #**_

My love handled the news like I had expected her to. She was nervous, and I could feel how she trembled in my arms. I hated myself for causing her more stress then she needed right now. So I had hugged my girl close and allowed myself to let the sweet scent of her hair to relax me. Because I needed it too. I feared because I had never done this before, and I so wanted them to like my chosen one. Because to me Kamelia was the most important thing in my life and I was planning someday to marry her. I didn't want to rush the things between me and her, I didn't want to pressure Kami to be my fiancée. But I certainly knew that this was the girl I wanted as my wife and that someday if she wasn't bored with me or found someone else, I would gladly propose and make her Mrs. Turner. I had realized that one morning when I was staring at Kami, while we were in my bed. I had awoken before her, but I didn't want to get up. I had a busy day ahead of me, but I didn't want to leave the comfortable and warm bed. And certainly not the angel that laid beside me. I was addicted to her touch, kisses, and mostly just her. Every worry or anger I had felt during the day, it would completely disappear whenever I would see Kami and hold her close to my chest. Even if we didn't talk, her warm body was enough to calm me and get rid of my anger like with a magic. This girl was magic and I was thankful I had laid my eyes on her that day at their school. It really changed my life.

These thoughts were going through my mind while I was staring at my love's kind face, my fingers gently caressing the smooth blond curls, careful not to wake her. I loved everything about Kami, and I realized that I couldn't live without her. I wanted to wake up until I die to these eyes, that smile, to that voice. I wanted this warm feeling in my chest to never disappear.

'' Good morning, Daniel.''- Kami's sleepy voice made me smile and I leaned and kissed her forehead. This girl was making me so happy, without even realizing it.

'' Good morning, love.''- She snuggled closer and rested her head on top of my chest, and I hugged her. I could stay like this forever.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kami's POV**_

Sometimes I wished that the meeting with the family was easier and so not stressful. Because no matter what people said , it was really challenging and could really affect your relationship. First introductions were important and I so badly wanted Daniel's family to like me. Because I loved him, and I didn't want them to be against us.

I smiled but my hand gripped the napkin, hoping for a comfort, I guessed. I so wanted to hold the hand of my boy at least for a minute. It would really help me right now. But I feared how his grandparents would react to this little but intimate contact. That was what had always worried me with relationships. So far I had only met Tony's family and at the beginning we both had been awkward and shy when our parents were present. Because certainly it was a bit uncomfortable to kiss your boy or to run to hug him when his mother or mine were in the room. During the time we both with Anthony had loosened up , but in the beginning we were very shy. So now no matter how much I wanted Daniel's warmth , I hesitated to take his hand in mine. I didn't want to seem like a clingy girlfriend, who needed the support and cares of her boy every time. I didn't want to look so weak. I just wanted to look like me.

'' I'm glad we finally meet.''- Melinda Turner said as one servant poured her red wine, and her eyes moved from me to my mother.-'' I'm afraid Daniel hasn't told us much about you.''- My mother smiled, but I was sure she had seen like me that my love's grandmother's eyes were a bit cold.

'' I'm sorry for that.''- My love said, and I glanced at him. –'' I know it's my fault, but I wanted to wait a bit more with the introductions. Please, don't be angry, grandma.''- He smiled at his own sweet and charming way, and the older woman smiled , a real smile.

'' I'm not angry, just a bit upset you hid your girlfriend, dear.''- Melinda Turner answered .

'' I didn't hide her.''- Daniel placed his own glass with wine on the table after drinking from it. I carefully took my own glass and drank some. The wine was amazing and its unique taste warmed up inside. I regretted that I wouldn't be able to eat anything today. It was such a pity, I missed the wonderful food made by Daniel's cooks. The delicious salads, magnificent cakes and stunning meals. I hated how I couldn't eat them anymore. –'' Her life was in danger.''

'' We know.''- Richard Turner said and I looked at the senator. James Turner really was like a copy of his father, not just physically. The voice of the older man held the same tone of authority and respect. Those eyes showed respect. –'' But still, Dan, we are your family, and we needed to know.''

'' I wanted to be sure if…''- This time my boy surprised me by lacing his fingers with mine. I nearly jumped off my seat, but I stopped myself.-'' Kamelia really loves me .''- His warm hand and touch eased my fear and I smiled. He wasn't afraid to touch me in front of everyone and that helped me loosen up a bit. –'' I wanted us to spend more time together until I tell you.''- He squeezed gently my hand and let go. I immediately felt the absence of his warmth.

'' Please, don't fight.''- Henry Sinclaire interfered with a smile and his blue eyes twinkled at his grandson.-'' The important thing is that we are together now. So cheers!''- Everyone raised their glasses and drank. I just pressed the cup to my lips. I didn't want to get drunk. I couldn't let that, so I had to go easy on the drinks.

More servants entered and they brought the food. I tried not to stare at it, because it would sadden me.

'' I don't know what Daniel has told you about me.''- I glanced at him before looking at his grandparents. I was nervous as hell, but if I could manage drinking blood for days and controlling my unnatural hunger, I could deal with this meeting. After all my love's family would be here for weeks and I had to go through them somehow.

'' Well, we know he met you when he chose girls because of the law.''- Richard Turner answered and tried his salad. –'' We know you are one of the four girls he picked.''- Well, when the older vampire said it like that, it really didn't sound romantic or something that could lead to a big love.-'' And given my boy's constant refusal to honor this law, it was a bit strange learning he found love like this.''- I didn't like the look in his green eyes, but I guessed he had a point. Daniel had told me once that he was against this law, because he saw it like taking away his freedom. I understood him.

'' Yes, I couldn't believe it myself that he has finally decided to pick girls.''- James Turner added, but his tone was a lot warmer, and I returned the smile he sent my way. Daniel's father had scared me in the beginning, but now I accepted him more.-'' I have been telling him to do that for years because I knew he needed to find peace. Someone to bring out the good in him.''- His smile became wider.-'' And I am glad he found that.''

'' Yes, I heard Daniel had stopped with the parties.''- Jane Sinclaire's brown eyes met mine just as her grandson nearly choked on his glass of wine.

'' Grandma!''- He coughed more and I pated his back. The dark-haired vampire calmed himself and wiped his lips.

'' Well, dear, I hadn't seen any pictures in the press from your parties, and I guess we have to thank this girl.''- I blushed because of her warm smile. I knew Daniel had a reputation of a bad boy, and a party animal , so surely the absence of this must be strange for his family. Honestly, I couldn't stop my love from going out and have fun like he had used to. I meant, we were together, but he was free to do what he wanted. But recently my vampire preferred to be with me, to cuddle with me in bed, to watch my TV shows with me. He had become so different from the bad boy I had met when I first saw him, that the change must be really big. Daniel stayed more at home now, with me, unless he had work at his mother's jewelry firm or when he helped his father.

''Yes, he became more responsible.''- Daniel blushed this time, and I laced my fingers with his, not caring about what they would think of this. –'' It's like he is a different man.''- His father smiled again after trying the fish main course. I became hungry and I lifted to my lips with my free hand the glass with blood. Every vampire around me was an old one, and have probably fed before coming, but there was a cup of blood in front of them too. My mother didn't flinch when I drank some blood, and it was good.

'' I wasn't that bad before.''- The green eyed vampire said, still blushing, and I found it really cute. Before I would never have imagined that Daniel Turner, the most wanted bachelor in our town would be nervous and blushing , but it was happening.

'' But this girl made you better.''- Henry Sinclaire said with his calming voice. Daniel had told me once his granddad could sing very well, and I understood why. His voice was so melodic and soothing, it was surely where his grandson had inherited the ability to sound so good. –'' And for this, she deserves our respect.''- He raised his glass for a toast.

'' Thank you.''- I smiled and for the first time today I felt calm. It was a good sign that his family thought I was a good influence, it certainly was.

'' So, Kamelia, you are still in school?''- Melinda Turner asked me and my mother tensed up next to me. –'' How old are you?''

'' I'm 18 and a half.''- I answered, before drinking more of the blood, mostly for moral support, not for the need for it. I knew I was a lot younger than Daniel, but that didn't bother me as much as before. –'' I will graduate from school soon.''- The door opened and Michael entered. The grey-eyed vampire excused himself and brought me another bottle with blood, just in case I needed more. His kind smile gave me courage, and I thanked him kindly. I could have hugged him for this, if I wasn't so nervous.

'' What are your plans after school?''- Melinda Turner cut some of her meat in her plate and I bit my lips. I so wanted to try it, and my love, sensing my discomfort, squeezed my hand , before letting it go. I looked at my mother, before returning my attention on the older red haired vampire.

'' Well, I hope to go to a university somewhere.''- I said nervously as I placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. Should I have said that I wanted to work too? I didn't want them to think that I was with Daniel only because of his money, or the fact that he was a vampire. I didn't want his family to think I would just lay around all day, spending their grandson's money.-'' Maybe with Art.''- I finished hesitantly. Should I say that I was good at it? Wouldn't it sound not too modest?

'' My daughter is very good artist.''- My mother said and her arm went around my shoulders. I felt her pride and it boosted up my confidence.

'' Really?''- Richard Turner asked, his green eyes widened. I was sure he wouldn't believe just my words, and I knew that I had to show them. I wasn't obligated to do that, but I wanted them to like me, to see I had good sides.

'' Yes, Kamelia has talent. She can achieve something big in the future.''- The mayor added.

'' Maybe, but I want to find a job too. Any job.''- I refused to meet Daniel's eyes, because I knew what he was thinking about this. My love wanted me to study Art, and just focus on it. He thought I should pursue a career in this field. My wishes to start a job, any job were met with his refusal. Mainly because he thought I should work something nice and well paid, while I didn't care that much. We haven't reached an agreement on that one.

'' That's wonderful.''- Richard Turner said, and I hoped they didn't think I was lazy or was only saying this to make them think nice things about me.

'' Mrs, Owens, may I call you Lisa?''- My mother nodded, and Henry Sinclaire continued while the servants brought the desserts. Part of me wanted a bite of that chocolate cake, I adored chocolate. But the vampire side of me found the scent revolting, and I gripped the napkin. Cornelia Turner said this would happen, the normal human food would disgust me until I learned how to consume it without feeling sick. –'' Daniel said you are a nurse.''- My love, seeing my reaction to the cake, pushed his plate furthest from me and didn't even try it. My mother swallowed her bite and wiped her lips with the napkin.

'' Yes, I have been since Kami was born. I enjoy helping people and saving lives.''- Part of her probably felt awkward because everyone were richer than us, and a job as a nurse seemed irrelevant compared to being a senator or an owner of a company.

'' It's a nice profession.'' – Cornelia Turner added, probably to help my mother feel less nervous.-'' It's risky, but it really saves lives.''

'' You must have seen a lot of suffering.''- Jane Sinclaire said , but I didn't see something bad in her brown eyes. Her voice was kind.-'' This job isn't for a person with weak heart.'''

'' Yes.''- My mother nodded.-'' I have seen the worst there can be, but also a lot of good things. I have seen babies been born, and cured people. ''- She smiled.

'' As my grandson said, your husband is dead?''- Jane Sinclaire asked. I sensed that Daniel was going to scold his grandmother , but my mother answered before he got the chance to.

'' Yes, Cole died.''- Her voice broke a little when saying my dad's name. Despite that he had left her for Sarah, my mother had cared for him. She often said that despite everything, my father had given her me, and for that she couldn't hate him. –'' We were divorced, sometimes marriages just don't work.''

'' I am sorry about upsetting you.''- Jane reached for my mom's hand and squeezed it.-'' I never meant it. It's just we know so little about your daughter, and my curiosity got the best of me.''- My mother didn't pull her hand as I had feared she would. Being touched by a vampire would have frightened her to death, but since I became one , my mom feared less and less.-'' I am sorry too, Kamelia, if my question hurt you.''- Her brown eyes met mine and I sighed.

'' It's all right.''- I answered. The blood had managed to calm my nerves a bit , I felt so charged with energy. I wasn't going to faint because of my nerves.

'' I know you are in delicate state now, and you must be in control.''- Jane continued as she looked at my bottle with blood. I knew Daniel told them I was a vampire now. –'' So again I apologize if I have upset you.''- Newborn vampires controlled less and their emotions were so easily switched , that it was no telling what they would do. But I felt fine, Daniel's presence was making me feel safe and he had the effect of a teddy bear to me. Cornelia Turner had explained once that the vampire who made you had that ability over you. Funny how the boy I loved could calm me more now.

'' Nothing happened.''- I smiled politely. Daniel brushed his leg over mine under the table and I smiled at him. I prayed in my mind that the next two weeks would go smoothly.


	37. Chapter 37

_**I am so sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter turned out good, and it's interesting.**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I ran fingers through my hair , trying to calm myself. If someone had told me a year ago that I, Daniel Turner, the guy that avoided commitment and was afraid of love, that would do something like introducing the family- I would never believe it in a million years. The idea had been so absurd, so unlike me, that it was laughable. I had been proud to be a single for mostly my whole life, no long relationships or marriage. To me marriage was like a chains, an endless prison. I had been certain as younger that no matter which one I would marry, she would become dull to me, and I had to force myself to tolerate her. I hadn't believed in love, because I feared it, and to me it was only a weakness. My parents loved one another, and I secretly wanted that too. Just not right now. I had hoped to be ready, to be prepared for love. But as always life is full of surprises.

I met love when I was at least expecting it . I fell deep for someone that before I had been so sure I never would. A mortal girl, who captured my heart under her spell from the moment my eyes met hers. And I had been helpless to my emotions. I had fallen so hopelessly in love that I had done things I had never dreamed I would for a woman. I had acted with Kamelia like an actual person, not just my plaything. I really got to know her, and I enjoyed ever second that we had spent together. Somehow the curly haired girl had managed to break down my defenses and I had been just me. And it was so damn good to be me with someone, that I didn't want it to stop. I had begun to care for a woman, really care. I meant, I had tons of girlfriends through the years, but not even one had made me feel the incredible storm of emotions Kamelia Owens made me feel. I had never been so enamored , so protective or even jealous. The blond mortal made me feel alive, and so at peace, that I had realized I wanted it to last forever. That I would do anything so the girl could be with me, and love me. I had proven to her and to me that I was good and capable of giving and receiving love. I knew it must have been a real shock for the people who knew me only as a non-caring pretty boy, but I loved Kami with all of my heart and soul. The moment the blue-eyed angel had died was the worst in my life, and I had never felt so scared, lonely and helpless. Like my heart was gone. Kami's death had taken the light out of me. When I got my girl back, I had promised myself that I would never let her go. I smiled happily when I pictured Kamelia as my bride. Marriage now wasn't scaring me, quite the opposite. I dreamt of the day I would ask my angel to be my wife. Who to thought I would be so excited about having a life with someone?

'' I have never seen you like this, Daniel.''- Granddad Henry said and he smiled at me. Me and my grandfathers were at one restaurant, eating Italian food. It was like a tradition of ours since I was a child. My granddad Henry's mother was an Italian, named Vitoria Marini , and he was very proud of it. I had never known her, but I had seen a portrait of grand-grandmother Vitoria. This was how I learned Italian so well, it ran in the family on my mother's side. I had been so many times in Italy that I had felt it like my second home. We had a very beautiful villa in Tuscany, and my grand-grandparents' house in Florence. I had been planning to take Kami there, even for a few days, but I had to be sure if she could handle the trip with her current change into a vampire. The flight to there wasn't long, but still it could tire my love more easily than me. Newborns vampire had much energy, but also they wasted it too fast. They lacked the endurance the older vampires had to lack of sleep, or food or a long trip.

'' Like what?''- I tried the pasta with seafood . I had adored this meal as a boy, when my grandfather first brought me to Italy. I had been seven years old, and for the first time in another country. I remembered so well my first pasta, like it was yesterday.

'' So happy.''- Henry Sinclaire answered after taking a sip from his glass of Chianti.

'' This girl really means something to you.''- Richard Turner said after cutting his steak. I nodded. She meant the world, not just something.

'' I love her.''- I blushed a little. I was ready to die for Kami, if necessary.

'' I can see that.''- My father's dad said and I eyed him. I felt like he didn't really approve of my choice, or I was just imagining, My father's side of the family had always been more cold, while my mother's- more warm and welcoming. I knew it would need time for them to get to know my girl and accept her.-'' I like how she changed you.''- He added, looking at me. –'' I mean, I love you, Dan, but you have been very keen on having fun.''- I bit my lips , thanking him mentally that he didn't say anything like that I had used to be a party animal. Because there was a time that I had barely took break from one party to another. I was young, thrilled to live and just enjoy myself. I was rich , young and handsome. But all of that lost its meaning when one kind and beautiful girl gave me her heart. Then I had started to live for real. Anything before that were just cheap imitations of joy.

'' I know sometimes I might have embarrassed you.''- I drank some wine. I imagined now what must have been like for my family to see my picture with some model in a pool in Bali or from my latest hangover in Tenerife. I admitted with shame that I had done things that I would never do again.

'' Well, I remember that scandal about you with that married pop singer.''- Granddad Richard wiped his mouth with the napkin.-'' Her husband wanted your head, but I had managed to calm him down. ''- I swallowed, thinking about the large amount of money my little romance had cost.

'' I'm sorry.''- I really meant it. I knew my love dates had cost so many headaches to my family, and I realized how stupid I had been. Yes, it has been fun, but at what cost? I have never loved like I did my blond angel.

'' I'm glad to see you with someone nice, Dan.''- Granddad Henry said and I stared into his blue eyes.-'' You seem changed. Your father told us you show more interest in politics and the family business. You have stopped drinking so much, and going out. Not to mention the empting of the bank accounts.''- He smiled softly.-'' You really are in love. Just don't let this girl go.''

'' I am not planning to.''- We clinked our glasses.

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kami's POV**_

The weather outside was a very pleasant one, and I was so thrilled to be able to enjoy it. It was Saturday, which meant I was free from school for two more days, and I was so glad for that. Somehow I wanted nothing more than some time away from the rest of the world. School would be a bit too much for me right now.

Daniel's relatives have been visiting us for nearly four days and it has been nice. Not entirely perfect, but nice. I meant, I never really hoped they would like me just like that, or that we would be best friends. I just hoped they would get to know me at least a little, and won't think of me as bad for their grandson. Because I really loved Daniel, and I really wanted this to work. I wanted to convince his relatives that I wasn't after his money. I just needed Daniel into my life. With all his faults.

So I have spent most of my free time with his grandparents. Well, my free time wasn't very much. Between school, my studying, spending time with Beatrice and Elizabeth, I had so little time left. But I had to make some for Daniel and his family, whenever they weren't busy. Richard Turner often was with his son, and they went on business meeting together outside of the town even. Melinda Turner and Jane Sinclaire had dinner with us but they still got their deals to run and to see friends. I knew they all had busy schedules, and I was glad that they still made time for spending time with me and their grandson.

'' I'm so glad we finally have a chance to get to know you.''- Melinda Turner said and I smiled politely. Me and Daniel's grandmothers were in the garden, drinking coffee. My mother was at work. At the beginning my mother was very reserved about Daniel's relatives. They were not only vampires, but rich. Both things that could drive us apart. But since I became a vampire, and I began to date one, she seemed to break down the walls of fear she had built through the years. My mom didn't tremble when seeing fangs anymore, or blood. And I was glad for that. But still the Turners and the Sinclaires were richer than us , probably ten times richer. –'' You are the first girl that Dan has decided to introduce to us, and I apologize again if we ask so many questions.''- The older woman began playing with the pearl necklace around her neck. The pleasant wind was playing with my hair and I liked it. It had rained a lot yesterday and now it was good to be outside.

'' It's all right. We just need time to get to know each other.''- I said while putting down my cup of coffee. I had fed , and for now I didn't feel hunger for blood, which was so good. My bloodlust was bearable and Dr. Thorn thought that soon I have to start feeding from a donor. The idea both scared and excited me. I feared to lose control and hurt someone, but still I found it alluring. The warm body, the pulsing veins. The scent. I shook my head.

'' Yes.''- Jane Sinclaire added.-''What did you first think about Daniel?''- I gripped the cup, thinking about what to answer. Should I tell that to me the dark-haired vampire had been just a playboy in the beginning? Just another rich, arrogant guy?

'' Well,…''- I bit my lip. Jane didn't seem cold to me, or anything like that. Quite the opposite, she was a lot kinder than Melinda. I didn't know why, but I thought she liked me more.-'' At first, I didn't know what to think. It happened so fast.''- I looked at the table. –'' I was told I had to live with this guy so I could probably become his wife.''- I lifted my eyes.-'' It certainly was scary. To live with a complete stranger. ''- I stirred my coffee, just to occupy my hands with something. –'' Daniel was… different. I knew things about him from the newspapers, the Internet, and I had created in my mind an image for him.''- I blushed before saying the next.-'' And I'm afraid my impression of your grandson wasn't good.''- I didn't dare say more. I was certain the ladies before me won't want to hear about how much my love then had bossed me around.

'' Yes, I figured.''- Melinda chuckled .-'' Daniel is a very good kid, just as every young man now ,thinks that life is partying. Young men now don't have the moral we had when we were their age. ''- Her brown eyes twinkled at me.-'' Then it was impossible to kiss a lady, or even be alone with her , without a chaperone. ''- I smiled.

'' We know that our grandson's faults are.''- Jane took a bite from one cookie. The chocolate made me a little nauseous, and she told one servant to take the plate away. I thanked her for this, but the dark-haired woman just smiled and told me that it was no problem.-'' I have been telling Dan so many times to find some decent girl and settle down. It wasn't good for him to be so cautious.''- I understood my love. I knew that love was sometimes scary, and it takes a huge leap of faith to let someone in.

'' Maybe he was afraid of getting hurt.''- I said, wanting to defend him. Jane and Melinda smiled.-'' Love can be scary sometimes.''

'' I know, dear.''- Mrs. Turner said.-'' Love is a very complicated emotion, and sometimes painful. But there are no sure things in life, there never are. Daniel just searched for the right girl at wrong places. ''

'' Some of his conquests are…''- Jane paused, searching for the right word.-''…inappropriate for a relationship. A real one.''- I remembered the articles. Bikini models, a TV host, a singer. –'' They were all fame hungry women. My boy needs a nice girl, who can bring out the good in him.''- She eyed me with a smile.-'' And the more I look you two together, the more I see that he made a right choice.''- I blushed so much that I feared I would burst.

'' I chose him too.''- I wondered if I should say that I had been with another before that. Maybe Daniel had told them.-'' I don't know if Daniel have told you, but I had a boyfriend.''- My heart ached when I remembered Tony. Sweet and kind Tony. What should I do about his problem?-'' Someone I cared deeply for. I don't know what changed . But suddenly I started falling for Daniel, until my feelings for my boyfriend … just stopped being so…''- I stopped, and Jane covered my hand with hers.

'' I understand, dear. It hurts when your heart is torn between two. You mustn't blame yourself , it happens.''

'' Daniel saved my life.''- I said, when I finally found my voice again. –'' He risked his own for me. That changed my opinion of him, and I got to know him more.''

'' Yes, he told us.''- The older woman squeezed my hand before letting go.-'' I apologize from our whole family that your life and the other girls' were in danger.''- She drank some of her coffee.-'' Because of what we are.''

'' Tell me, Kamelia, were you afraid of vampires?''- Melinda's question was expected, and yet I wondered what to say. I didn't want to offend them.

'' Yes.''- I answered sincerely.-'' Me and my mother were terrified. I don't know if Daniel mentioned, but my mother's family were killed by vampires.''- I saw the sadness in their eyes.-'' I was taught to fear your kind, and I really did. Spending time with a one, was like a torture for me. But…''- I paused for a bit.-'' I guess my guard helped me with my fear. Michael.''- I smiled fondly.-'' He was my first closer contact with your kind, and he acted so nice and friendly, that I slowly overcame my fear. I learned that there were good vampires, capable of friendship and even love. Daniel…. confused me from the beginning. At first he was like I had pictured him, but then… he started to care for me, for us, that …''

'' I'm sorry that my kind has brought great pain to your family.''- Melinda pated my shoulder, and her brown eyes were sad.-'' I understand your mother's struggle to accept us, Daniel. To accept her child as the creature that caused her such sorrow. ''- I returned her smile.-'' Only very brave woman could do that. A brave mother.''

'' Yes, she is.''- I leaned back on the chair. My phone rang and I picked it up. It was my mother. I smiled at my love's grandmothers and assured my mom I was fine and we were drinking coffee. I sensed my mother's worries about being approved too, and I prayed that until the end of those two weeks we would get on well.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Hi, I'm sorry that it took so long to update! But I have been through some difficult things in my life, and I just couldn't find the will to write. But a recent trip that I had , helped brightening my mood , and I realized that everything slowly will get better. So whenever you feel sad or like the world will end, remember that it's just something that will make you stronger and most importantly, experience. Just have hope. So anyway, I will use my trip to write this chapter, and most likely the next one too. I thought it would be nice to change the scene a bit and give the character some nice vacation together. The holiday will continue in the next chapter, because there are so many things I want to include. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Daniel's POV**_

I put my glass of water down and I eyed my mother and my grandmothers. They were drinking coffee at the garden, while I only chose water. I couldn't handle anything that would make me more nervous that I already was. I have been thinking about my plan a lot , and I still worried .

'' It's a wonderful idea, dear!''- My mother smiled at me and caressed my cheek.-'' Kami will love it!''- I bit my lips. Me and Kamelia have been together for nearly five and half months, and I really wanted to do something to celebrate our anniversary. We missed our three months anniversary , but then my love had to deal with the change into a vampire, the pain and control. As much as I wanted us to do something romantic , we both haven't been ready then. Kami had been scared, stressed, and I was too. I had been so focused on trying to help my girl embrace her new nature easier, that our anniversary just wasn't that important to me then. Not that I wasn't glad , but I knew that I would have so many anniversaries with my girl. And Kami had told me that she remembered, but we both agreed to wait a little with the celebration. And I had agreed. My girl's health was more important that some date on the calendar.

'' I remember when your grandfather took me on our first trip together.''- Grandmother Melinda said and her brown eyes got this dreamy look in them.-''Venice. It was wonderful.''- I smiled. I had picked a place where I had been last summer. Alanya, a beach resort city of Antalya Province on the southern coast of Turkey. It was really amazing and the water was warm. Kami dreamt of the sea and I would make her dream come true. I knew my gift would be a little too early, but my blond angel had a school vacation and she could spent these three days with me in Turkey. Just us, swimming in the sea, and enjoying that we had each other. I knew that three days weren't enough, I would gladly take her with me for a whole week, but Kamelia couldn't miss school. We will plenty time for that when she graduates.

'' But she is a newborn…''- I said, worried that my idea might cause harm to my love. And I didn't want that. Newborn vampires were easily exhausted and sometimes a long trip might make them dizzy or even cause a fever. So far Kami didn't have a fever, but what if something like that happened ? We will use my family's private plane to fly to Alanya, and I feared how the flight would affect my angel. I spoke to Dr. Thorn and he told me that if she took her pills it won't be a problem.

'' Well, dear, the pills help with some of the side effects newborn face.''- My other grandmother spoke as she placed her hand on top of mine.-'' I am not sure how will Kamelia feel, but I can say she will want to go with you.''- I smiled nervously.

'' Have you asked her mother?''- I nodded, and drank a little water. I couldn't just take away her daughter with me, even for a three days, without asking Lisa first. Even though I doubted Lisa still thought of me as a monster or a womanizer, but still she had to say if I could take her child on a vacation. I respected Lisa Owens enough to ask for her permission.

'' She agreed.''- The mother of my girl was glad that I wanted to surprise her daughter like that. But she made me promise to take care of Kami, and to call her every day. I released a deep breath, because I had to tell my girl of my plan too.

# # #

I felt like I would burst if I didn't tell my girl my plan. Just that I had thought about it a lot, worried about, and I just wanted to see how she would react. Would she thought that it was too much and too early, or …? That was killing me. So I had barely waited for the lunch to be over so I could be alone with Kami. I had listened and engaged in the conversations, but my mind was elsewhere. My whole family knew about my idea, and they knew why I was nervous. But my love had kept on looking at me , probably wondering what was going on with me. I wasn't usually so silent or distracted. But the idea that I might go to on a holiday with my love for the first time, and her reaction was scaring me.

'' Is something wrong, Daniel?''- Kami took my hand in hers while we were walking around the garden after lunch. –'' You seemed a bit off. ''- I looked at her blue eyes and the love I saw there took my breath away. How blessed I was to meet this angel and she to love me! How blessed indeed!

'' I just wanted to ask you something.''- I took her other hand and smiled.-'' I know maybe it's too early, but soon will be our six months together.''- She smiled too. I sighed.-'' I know that we both decided to wait with celebrating it, but I have been thinking….since you will have a school holiday…''- I gazed into her eyes.-'' That maybe we can go on a little trip together. To the sea. And to celebrate , even if will be earlier for our anniversary.''

'' I… don't know what to say.''- Kamelia hugged me and I melted when her arms went around me. God, it was so good to hold her! Her perfume made me feel like home, such peace and joy. I moved my fingers through her blond, curly hair. –''Yes!''- Kami kissed me first, and I spun her around .

 _ **# # #**_

 _ **Kamelia's POV**_

I still couldn't believe that it was true. It must be some dream, a really amazing one. Something that I had dreamt of since a kid and now it will come true! And I had the guy that I loved beside me to share that moment. Everything after Daniel told me his surprise was just like a fog. The days until the school vacation were longer than ever or it was just my imagination. I had always looked forward for a holiday, but now it seemed harder than ever. I had told Beatrice and Elizabeth, but I made them swear not to tell anyone else. I didn't want anyone to know that the town's hottest couple was going together on a trip. We were already popular, and I wouldn't handle more questions about me and Daniel. It was bad enough that I was often asked about what Daniel's blood tasted like, or when will the wedding be. I just didn't want to deal with more invasion in my love life. So I had just did my best in class and endured the remaining days with a lot of patience. I was super happy and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

I had spoken to my mother after my boy surprised me like that, but she already knew. She had hugged me, and told me that even though she would be worried, I must enjoy myself , and she trusted Daniel to keep me safe. I was glad mom was warming up to my vampire, and letting me go with him for a few days meant how much she trusted him. And I was happy for that.

I had spent my days until the trip , wondering how I was managing it all. First, the school and my lessons and homework. Second, spending time with Daniel's family. And third, preparing my luggage. Because even for a three days, there will be a lot of stuff I would need. Clothes, shoes. I made a list and I have been rearranging the whole suitcase a few times. Which clothes to wear, should I take this or that. I even put things that I was sure I won't need, but who knows. I was scared if I had taken too much luggage or maybe not enough, if I forgot something important. And also the blood. We would go to the hotel by plane, and we will carry bottles of blood for both of us. But the hotel was very popular amongst vampires as Daniel told me, so there offered donors or bottled blood. But still I was worried. I had reached a point where I just zipped up my suitcase, and told myself that was it, I won't take anything out or putting something in. I was so tired of thinking.

 _ **# # #**_

So the day came and I hugged my mother before getting into the Turner's private jet. The first time I would fly. I tried not to show my worry and I hugged Cornelia Turner and shook hands with my love's grandparents. They all wished us a nice holiday and reminded us to call when we get there, and just to call. I hugged Michael and Adam and got into the plane. It was huge from the inside and the seat was so wonderful that I sighed as I sat down. I fastened my seatbelt and Daniel took my hand as the plane took off. I really felt like a light kick in the stomach like I had heard it was described. My ears began to ring as we got higher.

'' Love, are you all right? Do you feel tired or dizzy?''- I smiled as I turned to face my boy. Daniel. The vampire that saved my life twice, and the one I fell in love with so hard that it still surprised me how much I cared about him.

'' I feel incredible.''- I grinned as I caressed his cheek. I was trying to not show how nervous I really was, and I knew that Daniel wasn't fooled as easily as I hoped. I didn't want to worry him. I was nervous that it was my first time flying, that this was our first trip together, just the two of us. I was both so excited and nervous.

'' Kami, it's all right to tell me if you feel unwell.''- The dark-haired vampire lifted our laced hands to his lips and kissed them. –''Maybe it was stupid and reckless of me to take you on this vacation so soon.''- The sadness in his eyes made me lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips. Daniel deepened the kiss.

'' No, it's a wonderful.''- I pulled away and looked into his green eyes as I ran fingers through his black hair.-'' You are wonderful.''- He smiled fondly and kissed me again. I had in my luggage my gift for our anniversary and I so hoped my dark-haired vampire would like it. It wasn't as wonderful as his surprise, but I really put my heart into it.

'' Maybe you should drink.''- Daniel offered me a bottle and I accepted the warm and delicious blood. I have fed before getting into the plane, but the height and the little turbulence that had made me grip my boy's hand a few times, had made a little dizzy. The blood caused my whole body to relax and it gave me the energy I needed. I laid my head back on the back of the seat and stared at the heavenly view through the airplane's window. The clouds looked so soft like a cotton candy, and so white, that I wondered what it would be like to touch them. The blue sky, the sun. When we began to go lower, and I saw the sea, I gasped. A vast and deep as far as the eye sees. The Mediterranean Sea.

'' Thank you.''- I looked at my love as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Daniel smiled as he kissed my cheek and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

'' I love you, Kami, and this will be our first trip of many.''- I snuggled closer.

 _ **# # #**_

I tried to remember all that Daniel told me about Turkey and our hotel. I admit, I didn't know much about the country, besides the Turkish delight, or some very amazing places I would like to see, like Istanbul and Pamukkale. But Daniel told me so much more. Our hotel was called Hayat SPA resort, and it was a 5 star one, visited by vampires and humans. I had googled it before and I was amazed. The complex was huge and it had everything you need for a nice relaxation. Seven swimming pools, an aquapark , a mini zoo, a SPA center. The pictures from the site were perfect. Our hotel had a bazaar, three discos, an ice cream bar. And for the entertainment , lots of fun activities. Like a water gymnastics, dance lessons, and games. For the kids they had animators who played games with them. And each night there was an evening animation, usually some performers like musician or dancers. I couldn't wait.

'' So the water from the tap is undrinkable?''- I asked Daniel as I drank some water.

'' Well, yes. Because they use the distillated sea water. Even if you try to drink it from the tap, it's very salty. ''- He grimaced.-'' I had tried that once. But don't worry, they leave for you every day mineral water.''- I nodded as I tried to remember everything. In the hotel where we would be, the spoken languages were Russian, English and German. You must know two of these languages , English and Russian. Daniel told me he knew Turkish a little, and I mustn't fear. Also he told me that the place is really huge, and we mustn't separate.

'' The first time it took a while to find my way around everything. But don't worry, you will too. ''- I nodded, even though recalling the pictures I saw , I doubted. The complex had these huge garden, these alleys, its own tennis court , that I really doubted how I will find my way.

The plane landed at the reserved place near the hotel. I saw only one more plane when I got off the last step. I stretched . Daniel's pilot helped him take out the suitcases.

'' Kami.''- Daniel shot me a warning look as I gripped the handle of mine and I began to walk. I saw the entrance to the complex and the guard unlocked the door.

'' It's not so heavy.''- It really wasn't, and I had no problem with it. But before he could argue with me, the bellhop approached me and took my luggage with a smile. He greeted us in English and asked us to follow him. Daniel even helped the boy to put our suitcases on his cart, and we followed him.

The complex really was huge. The pictures weren't exaggerating. We passed some children running around, and I saw two swimming pools. I grabbed Daniel's hand as we entered the hotel and the bellhop led us to the reception desk. Daniel took out our passports and gave it to the receptionist. I took the time to look around. The lobby was huge, I wasn't sure how much. The golden chandelier was heavenly beautiful. The elevators with glass walls. The flowers, the chatter in numerous languages. I felt so excited. I noticed that there were two receptions with four receptionists each. Daniel told me that the Hayat SPA and resort had 800 rooms, and at summer it reached over 6000 guests. I had nearly fell of my seat hearing that.

The receptionist, a kind boy with glasses, returned our passport and asked us to give him our wrists. I offered mine first, as he placed an orange bracelet on and wrote our room number on it. Daniel had told me that the orange color meant that we were vampires, and we could use the donors and bottled blood for free. It meant were were registered as guests , because there had been so many times that vampires snuck in and stole blood. And the room number was for our safety and use. Because the rooms were so many that it took time to remember.

We followed the bellhop towards the lift and I looked at my wrist at the number. It had four numbers, and it was really hard. I looked up and was stunned how clean and shiny everything was. The floor looked brand new although with so many people walking on , it was a miracle that it was so shiny. Daniel had told me that the quality here was very high, and I got that. We passed one café, and a bowling room.

'' You room is on the second floor.''- The boy said as he motioned me to get in the lift first. The glass walls were spotless , and I gulped.

Daniel leaned and kissed me on the cheek as we reached our floor and we followed the boy to our room. He placed the card on the panel on the wall and after a click, the door opened. Both men waited for me to enter first, and I did. The room was nice, and I immediately liked it. Huge bed with blue pillows and with folded to look like two swans kissing towels on. A flat screen TV, a coffee pot with cups placed on the table. The bellhop showed us that we got two cards, one for the electricity, and one for locking the door. The bathroom was with both a bathtub and a cabin. We had a balcony. The water in the minibar was free and refilled every day. If we needed a donor or a bottle with blood, we just had to call the reception. Daniel gave a tip to the young man.

'' What do you think?''- He closed the door and took off his jacket. I had taken off my shoes and laid on the bed.

'' It's awesome.''- I smiled as my vampire laid beside me and pulled me into a hug.

 _ **# # #**_

Daniel insisted me to rest for a while. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I was a bit tired. So I called my mother and Beatrice and assured them I was all right. We even made a video call and I showed them around. I promised to call back later and I placed the phone down.

'' Maybe we should unpack.''- I said as I eyed the suitcase. Daniel pushed me to lay down on the bed.

'' It can wait, rest a little.''- He kissed me on the lips and I turned on my left side and I had managed to dose off for a while. When I woke up, the vampire was on the balcony , sitting at one of the chairs.

'' Why didn't you wake me?''- I had been asleep for nearly an hour.

'' You are so cute when you sleep, and you needed it.''- Daniel pulled me to sit in his lap, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'' You are so lucky I love you.''- I closed my eyes and breathed my boy's unique scent.

'' So do you want to go for a swim?''

 _ **# # #**_

We didn't unpack much. Just Daniel's shirts, my dress and jeans. Our toothbrushes, shampoo and other things. I just realized that this would be closest I had been to Daniel. Sharing one room with him, it was incredibly intimate and my heart burst from joy. I fed because I didn't want to get hungry at the beach, but Daniel insisted to bring blood with us. He ate too.

My bathing suit was a two piece one and had flowers on it. I had another, but this one was better and newer.

'' You look gorgeous.''- Daniel's green eyes burnt with desire as he pinned me to the wall and gave me a kiss that left me breathless. His hands held me close as mine were caressing his hair.-'' Too tempting.''- His fangs pierced my neck and I shivered when he licked my blood.

'' You too.''- He looked at me and I leaned and bit playfully his lips.-''But maybe later.''- Daniel groaned and let me go. I smiled and took his hand as we exited the room.

There were two beaches. One rocky, and one where the sand was soft , the sea bottom without rocks and shelves, just sand. We took the lift to the lobby.

'' How did you manage to not lose yourself?''- I was sure that I would lose myself in such a huge places. We passed some tourists, Russian. One woman smiled at Daniel, and I gripped his hand tighter. He smirked, but said nothing about it.

'' Well, it was confusing for me too. I have been to many hotels like this.''- Daniel ruffled his hair. –'' But the first day it's always a shock.''- We took some stairs and reached one alley lined to the end with flowers.-'' This one leads to the zoo and the aquapark.''- He pointed another.-'' This one to the doctor and the SPA center. And the beach is that way.''

'' How many people work in here?''- I gulped as I saw how huge this place really was as we took the alley. I saw small shops, a tattoo salon, a photographer, bumping cars and other games.

'' I don't know for sure.''- My vampire's hold on my hand was steady and he was matching his pace with mine. Which was good, because I was too mesmerized to look around, that I might trip or fall if he wasn't holding me. It might seem funny to someone else, but this was my first time abroad and especially to a place like this. I planned to take so many pictures.

We passed some guys training martial arts, part of the animation here. I wanted to try too, but I also wished to see the sea. The smell hit me before I saw it. Salty, warm breeze. Freshness, life. The warm sand.

'' I hope we will find a free spot.''- As guests of the hotel, we had a free parasols and sunbeds. Each guest had one. But the beach was already crowded even at the afternoon. I took off my slippers and stepped on the warm sand. It was soft and pleasant. Daniel didn't let go of my hand as we walked past people. One ball landed at my feet and I kicked it to the boy who thanked me in Russian. I had never seen so many people at one place before, so different nations. I noticed the colors of bracelets . Orange ones, meaning vampires. Green ones- humans. Purples- wizards, as Daniel explained.

'' There are two free ones.''- I pointed at the sunbeds under a blue umbrella. Daniel took of his sunglasses and led me to them. Suddenly I felt so small in a place like this.

I placed down the towels as Daniel opened the parasol. I took a deep breath of the amazingly fresh air and I grinned. Me and Daniel deserved this, I thought as I tied my hair so it wouldn't get wet, and my boy offered to apply sun protection lotion on my back and shoulders.

'' I am glad I have you in my life.''- The vampire whispered in my ear as he gently rub the lotion on my shoulders. I smiled.


End file.
